


Alte Heimat, neues Glück

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 77,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Endlich ist Mario zurück zu Hause in Dortmund. Und mit ihm ist auch André zum BVB gewechselt. Eigentlich ist also alles perfekt, schließlich sind André und Mario seit zwei Jahren ein Paar. Aber etwas stört die Harmonie. Etwas oder besser jemand...





	1. Wieder zu Hause

Grinsend betrachtete Mario die Schlagzeile auf seinem Tablet. "Götze spielt Chauffeur für Schürrle" titelte die Bild. Klar, dass den Reportern nicht entgangen war, dass sie gemeinsam mit einem Wagen zu ihrem ersten Training für den BVB aufgetaucht waren.   
Aber es war schon lustig, wie aufgeregt die komplette deutsche Fußballwelt über ihren Wechsel war - da wurde jedes noch so kleine Detail genau unter die Lupe genommen.

Es war nur gut, dass niemand darüber sprach, dass mehr zwischen ihnen sein könnte. Ihre alte WhatsApp-Gruppe wurde hin und wieder mal erwähnt, auch wenn sie seit zwei Jahren so gut wie tot war. Hin und wieder mal ein witziges Bild, mehr lief da nicht mehr.  
Was auch verständlich war - zu viele Altlasten, zu viele verletzte Gefühle auf allen Seiten. Und diese Unsicherheit, wie man miteinander nun umgehen sollte. Das klappte in der Natio zwar gut, aber da waren auch immer andere Leute um sie herum und sie sprachen zu dritt eigentlich nur über Fußball.  
Mit Marcos Ausfall vor den beiden Turnieren - die Mario unendlich leidgetan hatten - waren die gemeinsamen Zeiten auch immer wieder reduziert worden.

"Was hast du da?" fragte André plötzlich hinter ihm.

"Zeitung - guck mal", reichte Mario ihm das Tablet. "Ist doch ein nettes Bild von uns."

André lachte leise und strich Mario über den Kopf. "Sehr nett, auch wenn ich mich immer noch nicht so ganz an deine neue Frisur gewöhnt hab."

"Sie werden ja wieder länger, mal gucken, ob ich sie dann wieder so absäbel. Aber... ich wollte irgendwas verändern. Und blond steht mir nicht."

"Nein, bloß nichts an der Farbe ändern", sagte André sofort.

"Das hab ich mir gedacht, dass du das nicht mögen würdest."

"Kennst mich halt", sagte André und schlang die Arme um ihn. "Du siehst so glücklich auf dem Bild aus."

"Ich bin glücklich", strahlte Mario ihn an. "Ich werde wieder spielen können, und nicht immer hören, dass ich zu schlecht bin und mich mehr anstrengen muss. Und - und ich bin bei dir."

André lachte und zog Mario enger an sich. "Das wird toll hier werden, das spür ich einfach. Und wir werdens den dummen Bayern zeigen, wie großartig du bist."

"Ich bin einfach froh wieder zu Hause zu sein."

"Kleine Marios und die große weite Welt vertragen sich nicht?" fragte André neckend.

"Pah, kleine Marios und große weite Welt vertragen sich blendend. Denk an Rio. Aber... Es ist doch total schön wieder hier zu sein."

"Ehrlich gesagt finde ich es am schönsten, dass wir endlich in derselben Mannschaft spielen und nicht immer ne Ein-Tages-Beziehung führen müssen", sagte André.

"Das ist sowieso das schönste daran."

Lächelnd lehnte sich André vor, bis er Mario küssen konnte.

Langsam schlossen sich Marios Augen. Er konnte es noch gar nicht glauben, dass er jetzt wirklich dauerhaft mit André zusammen sein konnte - sie beide beim selben Verein! Damit ging wirklich ein Traum in Erfüllung.  
Daran hatte er schon gar nicht mehr geglaubt. 

Die letzten beiden Jahre waren wegen der Distanz nicht immer einfach gewesen, aber irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft. Trotzdem fühlte sich jetzt alles irgendwie... neu an.

Natürlich war es neu, schließlich hatten sie noch nie zusammen gespielt - und auch noch nie zusammengewohnt!  
Das würde wahnsinnig aufregend werden - jedenfalls sobald sie ne Wohnung gefunden hatten. Im Moment schlief André offiziell im Gästezimmer der Familie Götze und Mario in seinem alten Kinderzimmer. Und damit waren sie beide nicht so ganz glücklich.

So offensiv, wie sie in letzter Zeit ihre Freundschaft betont hatten, würde niemand auf komische Gedanken kommen, wenn sie jetzt eine WG gründeten. Besonders, da André offiziell von Montana getrennt war, und Ann-Katrin eh kaum auftauchte.

Und wenn dann irgendwann sein Haus fertig war, dann würden sie hoffentlich auch da gemeinsam einziehen.  
Ein tolles Haus wurde es, mit großem Videoraum, zwei Garagen und einem Innenpool im Keller.

"Na woran denkst du schon wieder?" fragte André und strich Mario über den Rücken.

"Wie schön es sein wird, wenn wir zusammen in unserem Haus wohnen."

"Das dauert aber noch etwas", lächelte André.

"Ja, aber es wird so schön werden."

"Daran hab ich auch keinen Zweifel."

Mario schmiegte sich an André und küsste seinen Hals.

"Mhm", machte André. "Dafür haben wir leider kaum Zeit. Wir müssen noch fürs Trainingslager packen."

"Ich weiß. Und so, wie ich den Laden kenne, gönnen sie uns nicht mal ein Zimmer zusammen."

"Wir werden trotzdem Zeit für uns finden", sagte André und strich Mario zärtlich über den Nacken. "Außerdem freu ich mich viel zu sehr, dass es wieder losgeht."

"Ja, der Urlaub war toll - Amerika! - aber jetzt freu ich mich auch total auf den Fußball."

"Nicht nur einfach Fußball", sagte André. "Sondern Fußball beim BVB. Mit meinem Freund zusammen. Und unter dem tollsten Trainer, den es gibt. Bis auf Jogi vielleicht, aber Thomas kommt gleich danach."

"Kloppo war auch toll", gab Mario zu bedenken. "Aber so ist es schon okay."

"Na Kloppo und Thomas kommen beide von Mainz - klar sind die beide toll", erklärte André.

Mario lachte. "Ja, die super Ausbildung in Mainz."

André lächelte. Es war schön, Mario so fröhlich und unbeschwert zu erleben. Als wäre eine Tonnenschwere Last von ihm abgefallen.

Mario hatte nicht allzu viel aus München erzählt, zumindest nicht, was da alles vorgefallen war, aber es war selten schön gewesen.  
Es waren nicht so sehr die Mitspieler gewesen, sondern die Vereinsführung und das Trainerteam. Vor allem das Trainerteam. Außerdem hatte die Stadt nicht zu ihm gepasst.  
Aber jetzt war das ja vorbei - und Mario bei ihm. Und sie beide beim selben Verein. Sie würden München einfach aus ihrem Leben streichen.

"Hattest du nicht was von packen gesagt?" fragte Mario und versuchte einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr zu werfen, ohne André loszulassen.

"Ja, wir haben noch... zwanzig Minuten oder so."

"Ach, dann haben wir noch massig Zeit", sagte Mario und kuschelte sich wieder an Andrés Brust.

"Und hinterher müssen wir dem Bus hinterherlaufen."

Mario schnaubte. "Na gut. Dann gib mir wenigstens noch nen Kuss."

"Davon hab ich noch ein paar übrig", grinste André und küsste ihn.

Ganz sanft und zärtlich küssten sie und bemerkten gar nicht, wie die Zeit dabei verging.

Irgendwann schreckte André auf. "Wir... los", keuchte er.

Mario warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und nickte. "10 Minuten reichen zum Packen, also keine Panik André."

"Aber dann müssen wir echt aufpassen."

"Ich bring uns ganz schnell zum Bus. Ich kenn mich hier immer noch gut genug aus, um die besten Schleichwege zu kennen", lächelte Mario und stand auf.

"Na, da bin ich mal gespannt."

"Vertrau mir", grinste Mario und begann dann schnell seine Tasche zu packen.

Auch André stopfte die wichtigsten Sachen zusammen.

Viel zu packen gab es ja nicht. Die meiste Kleidung wurde vom Verein gestellt.

So schulterten sie bald ihre Rucksäcke mit ihrem persönlichen Gepäck und eilten zum Auto.

Mario hatte nicht zu viel Versprochen: er kannte sich wirklich noch gut in Dortmund aus und umfuhr die Straßen, in denen es immer langsam voran ging. Und so waren sie mehr als Pünktlich am Bus.

"Wow", war André ehrlich beeindruckt.

"In München konnte ich nicht ohne Navi", sagte Mario. "Und selbst damit war es ne Qual. Aber hier zu Hause brauch ich das nicht."

"Zu Hause", nickte André nur.

"Ja zu Hause", sagte Mario und lächelte ihn an.

"Du siehst so viel besser aus als die letzten Wochen."

"Ich fühl mich auch besser. Und ich freu mich so, dir hier alles zeigen zu können. Meinen Lieblingsitaliener, die tollsten Laufstrecken, das Beste Schwimmbad und wo man das leckerste Eis bekommt."

"Das vor allem", grinste André, küsste ihn noch einmal, dann stiegen sie aus.

"Hallo Mario, André!" rief Julian und kam auf sie zu. Als EM-Fahrer war er heute auch zum ersten Mal wieder mit dabei.

"Hey", begrüßten die beiden Julian.

"Ach ich find’s so cool, dass wir jetzt zusammen hier spielen", sagte Julian. "Das wird richtig toll!"

"Ja, das wird es", strahlte Mario ihn an.

"Wow, da ist aber einer glücklich", lachte Julian. "Und... der Rest deiner Haare ist in München geblieben?"

"Oh - ja, die Strubbel konnten gern da bleiben."

"Naja... ist im Sommer ja auch ganz praktisch, kürzere Haare zu haben."

"Genau, und dann mal sehen, was kommt."

"Solange du von jedem Farbtopf fern bleibst", meinte André und schob Mario leicht Richtung Bus. "Ich nehme an, hier in Dortmund steht man auch auf pünktliche Abfahrten, also los ihr beiden."

"Ja, du hast recht, wir sollten einsteigen."

André und Mario verstauten schnell ihr Gepäck, dann stiegen sie in den Bus.

Als Neuankömmlinge mussten sie sich erstmal Plätze suchen, fanden aber sogar noch einen freien Vierertisch.  
Es war Marcel, der sich sofort den letzten freien Platz sicherte.

"Es ist echt toll, dass du wieder da bist", meinte der - mal wieder.

Mario lächelte Marcel an. "Hab dich auch vermisst, Schmelle."

"Entschuldige - ich wiederhole mich, oder?"

"Das ist schon ok. Und ich freu mich, dass ich hier willkommen bin", sagte Mario ein wenig ernster.

"Bei uns bist du das auf jeden Fall. Nicht alle haben verstanden, warum du gegangen bist, aber da ist keiner nachtragend. Und die Fans - die überzeugst du schon."

"Hat er doch schon zum Teil", sagte André. "Allein damit dass er eingeräumt hat, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Damit hat er vielen den Wind aus den Segeln genommen."

"Ja, das stimmt, das hat eine Menge gebracht. Gerade, weil man auch sieht, dass es wahr ist."

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist nur die Wahrheit. Ich hab einen dummen Fehler gemacht. Und ich werde es wieder gut machen."

"Das wirst du", war Marcel überzeugt.

"Sind alle an Bord?" rief in diesem Moment Thomas von vorn.

"Alle da", rief jemand zurück.

Marcel seufzte. "Weißt du, was echt komisch ist? Ohne Mats ins Trainingslager zu fahren..."

"Ja", seufzte Mario. "Fühlt sich komisch an. Und... dass er ausgerechnet nach München..."

"Ein ziemlich beschissener Witz", sagte Julian kopfschüttelnd. "Der eine kommt zurück, dafür geht der andere."

"Wir schaffen es auch ohne ihn", war Marcel überzeugt.

"Klar werden wir das", sagte André.

Mario nickte heftig.

"Wenn Marco wieder fit ist, haben wir jedenfalls ne Offensive, mit der man rechnen muss", sagte Julian.

"Ja, Marco ist der, der uns noch fehlt - so unberechenbar", meinte Mario. Es würde schwer werden wieder mit ihm zusammen zu spielen, aber sie würden es schaffen.

Ein Teil von ihm freute sich wahnsinnig, wieder mit Marco in einem Verein zu spielen. Ihn wieder jeden Tag zu sehen, mit ihm zu sprechen und was zu unternehmen. Aber ein anderer Teil von ihm...  
Ein anderer Teil spürte noch immer den Schmerz ihrer Trennung.

Sie hatten sich nicht getrennt, weil sie sich nicht mehr geliebt hatten. Es hatte einfach nicht funktioniert, nach seinem Wechsel nach München. Er hatte Marco damals zu sehr wehgetan.  
Eine Beziehung, die so auf Nähe beruhte wie ihre damals, die übersteht eine solche Enttäuschung und die Distanz einfach nicht.

Und jetzt hatte er André. Und er liebte André, auch wenn es anders mit ihm war. Sie hatten zwei Jahre eine Fernbeziehung geführt, von Anfang an hatten sie gewusst, dass sie sich nicht oft sehen würden.  
Und das war ok gewesen.

Jetzt war es aufregend, dass sie sich auf einmal so nahe waren - und das jetzt immer.

"Mario träumt mal wieder vor sich hin", lachte Marcel.

"Er muss sich erstmal wieder dran gewöhnen zu Hause zu sein."

"Außerdem kommt er grade aus dem Urlaub", sagte Mario. "Und ist noch ein bisschen müde."

"Dann kann er ruhig ein bisschen schlafen, ein paar Stunden werden wir ja unterwegs sein."

"Ihr seid so lieb zu mir", grinste Mario und machte es sich in seinem Sitz bequem.

"Decke?", bot André ihm an.

"Ja gern", sagte Mario sofort. Wenn sie die Decke geschickt legten, dann konnte er sich darunter sogar leicht an André kuscheln.

Es schien, als hätte auch André genau das im Kopf, als er die Decke hervorholte und halb über sich und Mario legte.

Mario lächelte, als er Andrés Hand fühlte, die nach seiner griff. Es fühlte sich so schön an, André zu fühlen, während er einschlief.


	2. Nachricht von Marco

Mario verschlief tatsächlich den größten Teil des Weges nach Bad Ragaz. Erst, als sie schon kurz vor dem Ort waren, schlug er die Augen auf.

"Hallo kleines Murmeltier", wisperte André.

"Hey", lächelte Mario leicht.

"Kaum zu glauben, dass du wirklich den ganzen Weg verschlafen hast."

"War müde..."

"Ich weiß. Hast nicht gut geschlafen in der letzten Zeit."

"Nee, war... schwierig."

"Das ist jetzt vorbei", lächelte André. "Es ist jetzt alles gut."

"Und ich kann wieder schlafen", nickte Mario verschlafen.

"Aber nicht jetzt sofort", lachte André. "Jetzt musst du wach werden."

"Nein, Aussteigen und dann ins Zimmer."

"Ja, aber dann geht’s bald weiter mit der ersten Besprechung und ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass jemand gesagt hat, es gäbe heute Abend noch ne kleine Radtour."

"Wie... unangenehm", murmelte Mario.

André nickte. "Ja, aber wir sind halt nicht zum Spaß hier."

"Schade", meinte Mario, grinste dann aber.

In diesem Moment hielt der Bus vor dem Hotel und die Spieler begannen ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen und aufzustehen.

Es dauerte, ehe alle den Bus verlassen, ihre Taschen gefunden und im Hotel eingecheckt hatten.  
Wie schon erwartet hatten Mario und André kein Zimmer zusammen, aber sie waren immerhin in der gleichen Etage untergebracht.

Nachts rüber schleichen war nicht, da André mit Auba das Zimmer teilte, und der nichts von ihrer Beziehung ahnte.  
Er selbst teilte sich mit Julian ein Zimmer - der auch nichts wusste. So würden sie sich heimlich treffen müssen, und nicht in ihren Zimmern.

Aber es war nur eine knappe Woche, das war zur Not noch zum Aushalten. Und sie sahen sich jeden Tag, das war nach den letzten zwei Jahren wirklich etwas Besonderes.

Mario war grade mit auspacken fertig, als sein Handy eine WhatsApp-Nachricht meldete. Er sah aufs Display und fühlte ein leichtes Flattern im Magen. Die Nachricht kam von Marco - und zwar über ihre alte Dreier-Gruppe. [Ich wollte euch ein schönes Trainingslager wünschen. Schade, dass ich nicht dabei sein kann.]

Er nickte leicht - er bedauerte es auch. Und andererseits war er froh darüber, es würde die nächste Saison so noch schwer genug werden.  
Er überlegte, ob er antworten sollte, wusste aber nicht, was er schreiben sollte. Vielleicht sollte er vorher mit André sprechen?

Er nickte, legte sein Tablet noch auf den Nachttisch und ging dann rüber zu André und Auba.

"Schon fertig mit auspacken?" fragte André erstaunt.

"Ja, halbwegs. Hab da gerad ne Nachricht bekommen." Er hielt André das Handy hin.

"Ja, ich hab’s gelesen", nickte André. "Nett von ihm."

"Was schreiben wir zurück?"

André sah kurz zu Auba, der am Auspacken war, dann nickte er zum Balkon. "Lass uns mal die Aussicht testen."

Mario nickte leicht und folgte ihm auf den Balkon.

"Ist irgendwie komisch die Situation mit Marco", sagte André und lehnte sich an die Balkonbrüstung.

"Wir müssen uns irgendwie zusammenraufen. Die letzten zwei Jahre waren schon so... merkwürdig. Und jetzt müssen wir zusammen spielen. Dabei... dabei war es doch mal so einfach."

"Wenn Gefühle im Spiel sind, ist es nie einfach", murmelte André.

"Ja, leider", murmelte Mario und griff nach seiner Hand. Er brauchte jetzt diese Berührung.

"Aber wir sollten ihm antworten. Wir müssen das ja irgendwie schaffen..."

"Deswegen bin ich ja hier - was schreiben wir?"

André zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was... freundlich-neutrales? Vielleicht mit nem Foto vom Ausblick hier?"

Mario machte ein Foto von den Bergen drumrum und tippte dann: [Wär schön, wenn du hier wärst. Wir essen den Schokopudding für dich mit. Mario]

"Sehr gut", nickte André.

"Wir müssen versuchen wieder mit ihm befreundet zu sein. So richtig."

"Schöner Plan, aber wie?" fragte André. "Marco liebt dich immer noch."

Mario nickte leicht. "Es wäre anders, wenn wir uns zum Ende richtig gezofft hätten."

"Was... ist mit dir?" fragte André leise.

Die Frage hatte sich Mario so oft schon gestellt. "Ich liebe dich", erklärte er zunächst fest. "Wirklich. Ich möchte in deiner Nähe sein, und wenn du nicht da bist, dann fehlt etwas. Aber... Marco war mein erster Freund, und... ich möchte wieder richtig mit ihm befreundet sein. Nicht mit diesem ständigen Eiertanz."

"Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. Das war auch nicht meine Frage..."

"Sondern?"

"Was du für Marco fühlst."

"Ich hab ja gesagt, er war mein erster Freund. Und... ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn noch liebe."

André nickte leicht ohne sonderlich überrascht zu wirken. "Schöner Mist..."

"Es... es tut mir leid, aber... ich kann es doch nicht ändern."

"Das weiß ich. Bin ja froh, dass du so ehrlich bist", sagte André mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Ohne auf Auba zu achten, der wohl noch im Zimmer war, zog Mario André in seine Arme.  
Die ganze Situation war verfahren, aber eins wusste er ganz genau: er liebte André und er wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

Mit dieser Umarmung versuchte er es André zu zeigen.

André holte tief Luft. "Im Moment ist es eh egal. Marco ist nicht hier in der Schweiz und ich denke nicht, dass er sich in ne Beziehung drängen würde."

"Wird er nicht", war Mario sicher.

"Dann... sollten wir vermutlich langsam runter zur Besprechung?"

Mario sah auf die Uhr. "Ziemlich schnell sogar."

Sofort ließ er André los und die beiden gingen zurück ins Zimmer.  
Auba war offenbar schon gegangen, so dass Mario nur schnell das Handy weglegte und sie sich beeilten nach unten zu kommen.

"Denk nachher dran, dass dein Handy in meinem Zimmer liegt", grinste André ihn auf dem Weg nach unten an.

"Ich versuchs. Oder ich such es mal wieder."

"Ja, du kleiner Schussel", lachte André liebevoll. "Aber immerhin hast du so nen Grund mich nachher auf dem Zimmer zu besuchen."

"Kriegen wir es hin, dass Auba dann nicht da ist?"

"Keine Ahnung, ich kenn ihn ja nicht", sagte André schulterzuckend. "Aber er wirkt nicht so, als wär er jemand, der still auf seinem Zimmer hockt."

"Dann können wir es uns vielleicht ja ein bisschen gemütlich machen."

"Das machen wir auf jeden Fall."

Mario lächelte André an, dann suchte er den Weg zum Besprechungsraum. Sie suchten sich zwei Plätze ziemlich am Ende des Raums.  
Nur einen Moment später betrat das Trainerteam den Raum, und Thomas Tuchel begann seinen Vortrag.  
Es wurde kurz durchgesprochen, welche Termine anstanden und woran sie besonders arbeiten wollten.  
Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zu den Fahrrädern, suchten sich ihre heraus und fuhren dann gemeinsam los.


	3. Radtour und Essen

Dortmund fuhr schon seit 2012 nach Bad Ragaz und Mario erkannte tatsächlich einiges wieder.  
Aber er bemerkte auch Veränderungen - neue Häuser, Läden... Vor allem war aber der Sportplatz gleich geblieben.

"Ich nehm an, zum Sportplatz radeln wir immer?" fragte André.

"Ja, mit einem kleinen Umweg da hinten am Wald lang. Ist eigentlich ganz schön."

"Aber ganz schön hügelig."

"Das ist so in den Bergen", meinte Mario.

"Ja... ich bin wohl doch eher der Strand-Mensch."

"Am Strand macht man ewige Läufe im weichen Sand, das ist viel schlimmer", erinnerte ihn Mario.

"Dafür läufst du da manchmal ohne Shirt rum", grinste André ihn an.

"Das gefällt dir, was?"

"Klar gefällt mir das, wenn mein Freund mit nacktem Oberkörper rumläuft."

"Mir gefällt das auch. Nackt rumzulaufen, und meinen Freund nackt zu sehen."

"Themenwechsel!" forderte André. "Sonst wird’s hier auf dem Sattel gleich unbequem."

Mario lachte auf. "So einfach geht das - immer wieder", grinste er breit.

André streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Sei doch glücklich, dass dein Freund auch nach zwei Jahren noch so scharf auf dich ist."

"Bin ich - aber ich bin auch genauso scharf auf ihn."

"Meinst du es fällt auf, wenn wir uns eben für nen Quickie in die Büsche schlagen?" fragte André.

Mario sah sich um - vor ihnen und hinter ihnen fuhren ihre Mitspieler, Trainer und Betreuer. "Ich fürchte schon..."

"Gut, dann denken wir jetzt schön an was anderes."

"Berge und Training?", schlug Mario vor.

André nickte. "Wie weit ist es eigentlich noch? Mein Magen fängt langsam an zu knurren."

Mario sah sich um. "Etwas über die Hälfte müssten wir haben."

André seufzte ein wenig leidend.

"Danach gibt’s Abendbrot", versuchte Mario ihn zu locken.

"Das will ich hoffen, sonst muss ich dich noch anknabbern."

"Aber doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit", protestierte Mario.

"Stimmt. Dann wollen die hier bestimmt alle ein Stück von dir und das wollen wir ja nicht."

"Ähm..." Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das wollen wir nicht."

"Dann musst du mich wohl meinem knurrenden Magen ablenken."

"Und wie soll ich das machen?"

"Erzähl mir was über meine neuen Teamkollegen. Du kennst doch noch so viele hier."

"Okay... also... Mal gucken, einige kennst du ja schon von der Nationalmannschaft. Aber Neven, den kennst du nicht so gut", überlegte Mario und begann zu erzählen.

Die restliche Radtour unterhielt Mario André mit kleinen Anekdoten und lustigen Geschichten.

"Jetzt weiß ich, worauf ich mich eingelassen habe", bemerkte André, als sie die Räder wieder abstellten. "Ich bin nicht sicher, ob die Wahl gut war..."

"Es war die beste Wahl, die du treffen konntest", sagte Mario voller Überzeugung.

"Ja - weil du hier bist."

"Du bist süß", sagte Mario leise.

"Und verliebt."

"Das bin ich auch", wisperte Mario.

"Das ist sehr, sehr schön."

Mario lächelte und drückte ganz kurz und unauffällig Andrés Hand.  
Auch André lächelte ihn an.

"Jungs Duschen", sagte Marcel. "Wir haben alle Hunger."

"Wir kommen ja schon."

"Weiß Marcel es?" fragte André leise, als sie langsam zurück ins Hotel gingen.

Mario nickte leicht. "Jein. Er wusste von Marco und mir, und er ist nicht blöd, und wenn er uns so sieht..."

"Wird er eins und eins zusammenzählen und nicht bei drei landen", sagte André.

"So ungefähr. Er ist gut mit Marco befreundet und weiß, dass ich einen Neuen habe..."

André nickte. "Dann... wird er vermutlich eher auf Marcos Seite stehen..."

"Wenn es zu Problemen kommt, ja."

"Sollten wir... also irgendwie mit ihm reden?" fragte André.

"Ich würde es gern."

"Dann machen wir das", sagte André.

"Gleich heute Abend?"

"Ja, dann haben wir es hinter uns."

"Okay, dann gehen wir nach dem Essen zu ihm."

André nickte. "Und jetzt gehen wir schön duschen. Getrennt."

"Ja, getrennt", nickte Mario. "Würd ja auch komisch aussehen, wenn ich mit zu dir kommen würde."

André lachte. "Ja, vermutlich."

"In ein paar Tagen sind wir zu Hause."

"Bei deinen Eltern", sagte André.

"Ja, aber die werden keine blöden Fragen stellen. Hoffe ich."

"Nein. Ich mag deine Eltern. Und es ist so nett, dass wir beide bei ihnen wohnen können."

"Sie mögen dich ja auch."

"Trotzdem gucken wir, dass wir schnell ne eigene Wohnung finden, oder?"

"Ja, natürlich. Aber was Schönes."

André nickte. "Wir finden schon was." 

Inzwischen waren sie in ihrer Etage angekommen und gingen den Flur entlang zu ihren Zimmern.

Julian war noch nicht da, so dass Mario als erster duschen konnte.  
Schnell spülte er sich den Schweiß ab.  
Danach brauchte er umso länger um sich die Haare zu machen - und dass, obwohl die doch recht kurz waren - und seinen Geruch etwas zu verbessern.

"Sag mal Mario, was machst du da drin?" fragte Julian irgendwann durch die Tür hindurch.

"Duschen."

"So lange? Ich mein, du bist doch so klein, soviel Körper ist da nicht zu waschen."

"Ich bin gar nicht klein, außerdem hab ich viele Muskeln."

"Ach so. Die müssen einzeln poliert werden, ich vergaß", lachte Julian.

"Natürlich", grinste Mario, kam dann aber aus dem Bad.

"Hm, du schnupperst aber gut", meinte Julian, als er an Mario vorbei ging.

Mario lachte leise. "Muss doch Eindruck machen."

"Wartest du auf mich bevor du runtergehst? Ich brauch auch nicht lange."

"Okay, ich kann auch mein Handy..." Nein, konnte er nicht, das lag noch bei André.  
Also setzte er sich stattdessen auf sein Bett und griff sich sein Tablet. Er sah ein paar Mails an, dann kam Julian auch schon aus dem Bad.

"So wir können", sagte Julian, als er sich schnell ein frisches Shirt über den Kopf gezogen hatte.

"Okay." Mario legte das Tablet zur Seite und stand auf. Er überlegte ob er noch André abholen sollte, aber Julian schlug gleich den Weg zur Treppe ein. Er sollte ihm folgen, beschloss er.  
André war ja erwachsen und musste außerdem auch Anschluss an die Mannschaft finden.

Im Speiseraum suchten sie nach einem freien Platz und setzten sich schließlich zu Marcel.

"André gar nicht dabei?" fragte Marcel ein bisschen erstaunt.

"Der duscht wohl noch. Auba braucht offenbar auch etwas länger im Bad."

"Das stimmt allerdings", sagte Marcel trocken. "Das kann dauern, wenn Auba vor André im Bad war."

"Aber André ist ja geduldig."

"Wollen wir uns dann schon mal was zu essen holen?" fragte Julian.

"Ja, los - ich hab Hunger."

Die drei standen auf und füllten sich ihre Teller an dem reichhaltigen Buffet. Als sie wieder platz nahmen, kamen André und Auba in den Raum.

"Wenn wir ein bisschen rücken, haben beide hier noch platz", meinte Marcel und winkte die beiden zu sich.

Die beiden kamen heran, borgten sich einen Stuhl vom Nachbartisch, und setzten sich zu den anderen.

"Ihr hättet mich warnen können, dass Auba so lange im Bad braucht", meinte André grinsend.

Marcel lachte leise. "Hast ja nicht gefragt."

"Außerdem muss da jeder mal durch. Geteiltes Leid und so", fügte Julian hinzu.

"Ihr habt das also auch schon durch?"

Julian und Marcel nickten.

André lachte. "Dann weiß ich jetzt auch bescheid."

"Dann holt euch mal was zu essen, damit ihr nicht verhungert", sagte Mario.

"Ja - Auba, kommst du mit?"

Auba nickte und die beiden verschwanden zum Buffet.

Aufmerksam sah Marcel Mario an. "Und? Wie ist es, wieder zurück zu sein?"

"Großartig", sagte Mario strahlend.

"Ist auch toll dich wieder hier zu haben."

"Es ist wirklich so, als wäre ich nach Hause gekommen. Es... fühlt sich richtig an, wieder schwarz-gelb zu tragen."

"Das hab ich gehofft als es hieß, dass du zurückkommen würdest."

"Ich hätte gar nicht erst weggehen sollen", meinte Mario.

"Sowas weiß man immer erst später. Und immerhin haben sie dich weggelassen - dabei hattest du noch lange Vertrag."

"Der neue Trainer wollte mich ja nicht und man hat mir keine Zukunft eingeräumt", sagte Mario schulterzuckend. "Und so haben sie immerhin noch ein bisschen Kohle für mich bekommen..."

"Und du bist wieder zu Hause."

"Und darf hier hoffentlich wieder Fußball spielen."

"Das wirst du, auf jeden Fall. Zusammen mit Marco und André - das wird das Dreamteam schlechthin!"

"Mhm", machte Mario etwas ausweichend. Das würde sich erst noch zeigen müssen, wie sie sich zu dritt arrangieren würden. Schließlich stand da noch etwas zwischen ihnen...

Ehe Marcel weiter bohren konnte, kamen André und Auba mit ihren Tellern zurück und sie wechselten das Thema.  
Sie unterhielten sich jetzt über ihren Urlaub, besonders über Marios und Andrés Zeit in Amerika.

"Marcel, wollen wir noch ein bisschen Spazierengehen?" fragte Mario, als sie schließlich aufgegessen hatten.

"Gern. Deine Rückkehr feiern wir aber in der Bar, oder?"

"Natürlich!" lachte Mario.

"Gut, dann können wir los."

André sah Mario fragend an. "Soll ich mitkommen?" fragte er leise.

Mario nickte leicht, das wäre sicher am besten.

Marcel sah zwar etwas überrascht aus, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. Merkwürdig, schoss es Mario durch den Kopf, er hätte gewettet, Marcel wüsste bescheid.

Die drei verließen den Speisesaal und gingen nach draußen.


	4. Gespräch mit Marcel

Vom Hotelgarten aus folgten sie einem Wanderweg über die Wiesen um den Ort herum.

"Also... was wollt ihr so dringend mit mir besprechen, dass ihr mich aus dem Hotel entführen musstet?" fragte Marcel schließlich.

"Och, besprechen...", versuchte Mario ein wenig abzuwiegeln. "Ich denke, das kannst du dir schon denken."

"Da André mit dabei ist, vermute ich, dass es um euch geht."

"Dann brauchen wir ja nichts mehr zu sagen."

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es geht mich ja auch nicht wirklich was an. Ich hoffe nur, dass es keinen Stress mit Marco gibt. Die Situation ist ja schon etwas... ungewöhnlich."

"Wir sind schon länger zusammen, Marcel. Und Marco weiß bescheid. Es ist nicht so, als würden wir ihn jetzt total vor den Kopf stoßen."

"Das weiß ich. Aber er wird euch täglich sehen. Mit euch arbeiten müssen. Bis jetzt ward ihr beide weit weg, das ist schon was anderes."

"Wir sind alle erwachsene Männer - warum sollte es zu Problemen kommen?"

"Ich mach mir einfach nur ein bisschen Sorgen", sagte Marcel mit einem Lächeln. "Marco hatte die Trennung von dir damals ziemlich mitgenommen und er ist allgemein grad wieder ziemlich Down nach seiner Verletzung."

Mario nickte, das war ihm bekannt, beides. "Wenn wir uns wiedersehen, dann kann er ja auch wieder mittrainieren."

"Und an das andere wird er sich einfach gewöhnen müssen", stellte André klar.

Marcel schnaubte. "Das sagst du so einfach. Ihr habt ihn nicht erlebt... du warst weggegangen, Mario, und du, André, warst sowieso weit weg."

"Trotzdem ist es eine Tatsache, dass Mario und ich zusammen sind."

"Das weiß ich. Aber ich weiß auch, wie es Marco geht."

Mario war etwas erstaunt, dass Marco offenbar noch immer so sehr unter ihrer Trennung litt. Schließlich lag diese jetzt schon über zwei Jahre zurück. "Ich will Marco nicht weh tun", sagte er. "Und André will das auch nicht. Ich... wünschte, es könnte wieder so wie früher zwischen uns dreien sein."

"Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, ob das geht."

"Das werden wir dann sehen, wenn Marco wieder mit an Bord ist", sagte André. "Und wie Mario schon gesagt, wir sind ja alle erwachsen."

Marcel schien nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Was sollen wir denn deiner Meinung nach tun Marcel?" fragte André. "Sollen Mario und ich uns trennen?"

"Keine Ahnung, was ihr tun könnt. Ich wollte es euch nur sagen."

"Das steht jetzt aber nicht zwischen uns, oder?" fragte Mario. "Du bist auf Marcos Seite, das ist mir schon klar, aber..."

"Hab ich dich noch nicht oft genug damit genervt, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass du wieder hier bist?"

Mario grinste. "Hm, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht hast du es mir noch nicht oft genug gesagt."

"Noch viel öfter kann ichs nicht sagen, für solche Wiederholungen ist André zuständig."

Sofort sah Mario zu André, der leise lachte. "Ich freu mich auch unglaublich, dass du hier bist."

Mario wirkte ernsthaft erleichtert. "Das ist gut."

"Dann ist ja alles zwischen uns geklärt", meinte Marcel lächelnd.

"Ja. Und du... sei weiter für Marco da, ja?"

"Werde ich", versprach Marcel.

"Danke. Ich möchte nicht, dass es ihm schlecht geht - schlechter als nötig."

Marcel nickte leicht. "Vielleicht solltet ihr drei euch mal in Ruhe hinsetzen und darüber sprechen."

"Das müssen wir wirklich."

"So und jetzt sollten wir mal endlich auf deine Rückkehr anstoßen Mario", schlug Marcel vor.

"Ja, das sollten wir. Wollen wir gleich in die Bar?"

Marcel nickte und so schlugen sie den Weg zurück zum Hotel ein, wo sie direkt in die Bar gingen, in der sich schon einige andere eingefunden hatten.

Zur Feier des Tages gab es sogar ein kleines Bier für jeden. 

"Also - auf deine Heimkehr", prostete Marcel Mario zu, "und deine Ankunft, André."

"Auf eine tolle neue Saison!"  
"Ja, auf eine tolle, erfolgreiche neue Saison", hob Mario das Glas.

Sie alle ließen sich das eine Glas Bier schmecken und setzten sich dann in kleinen Gruppen zusammen. Einige spielten Karten, andere unterhielten sich oder spielten auf ihren Handys oder Tablets.

Marcel, André und Mario unterhielten sich bei ein oder zwei Gläsern Apfelschorle.

"Auba ist noch für ne halbe Stunde beschäftigt", meinte Marcel irgendwann. "Also wenn ihr euch absetzen wollt..."

Überrascht sah Mario ihn an. "Oh... ja, gerne!"

"Dann verschwindet schon", lächelte Marcel.

"Sind schon weg", grinste André ihn an.

Schnell standen die beiden auf und verließen möglichst unauffällig die Bar. Marcel sah ihnen schmunzelnd nach.

"Marcel ist ein feiner Kerl", sagte André, als sie die Treppen hoch gingen.

"Oh ja, ist er. Und er war die ganze Zeit für Marco da."

"Und ist trotzdem nicht gegen uns."

"Nein - er ist wirklich ein toller Freund. Er ist unheimlich harmoniesüchtig - und würde alles tun, damit es seinen Freunden gut geht."

André nickte. Sie waren auf ihrer Etage angekommen, so dass er nun nach Marios Hand griff.

"Und ein guter Freund, der Auba notfalls aufhalten wird."

"Und das ist ganz besonders wichtig", meinte André zwinkernd.

"Also lass uns mal reingehen."

André zog seine Schlüsselkarte aus der Hosentasche. "Schon dabei."

"Perfekt - und dann haben wir Zeit für uns."

"Notfalls hätte ich dich nachher in ne Besenkammer geschleift", lachte André und zog Mario mit sich ins Zimmer.

"Oh je, das arme Zimmermädchen, das uns erwischen würde."

"Ich muss zum Glück ja auch nicht zu solchen Mitteln greifen."

"Und was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte Mario herausfordernd.

"Oh ich werde meinen sexy Freund ausziehen und dann testen, ob die Betten wirklich so stabil sind, wie sie aussehen."

"Dein Freund hat da nichts dagegen."

Schnell zog André Mario an sich und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft. Dabei krochen seine Finger gleich zwischen sie und fummelten an der Kordel, die Marios Trainingshose hielt.  
Wenig später landete die Hose auf dem Boden. Und seine eigene folgte ihm.

"Shirts", nuschelte Mario gegen Andrés Lippen.

"Mach du."

Mario löste sich aus dem Kuss und zerrte André dann das Shirt über den Kopf. Sein eigenes folgte ihm, dazu ihre Unterwäsche und Schuhe, bis sie schließlich nackt voreinander standen.

"Mhm, so seh ich dich wirklich gern", meinte André und strich mit einem Finger über Marios Brust.

"Ich gefall dir also noch immer?", lächelte Mario ihn an.

"Was für eine Frage!"

"Du mir auch."

André lächelte und schlang die Arme um Mario. Sofort schmiegte sich Mario an ihn, nackte Haut an nackter Haut.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, dann küsste er André erneut.

"Hmm - ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte André, während er Mario zum Bett drängte.

Mario keuchte auf, als André ihn auf die Matratze schob.

"Ich will dich", raunte er heiser.

"Ich dich auch!"

André stöhnte leise, als er Marios Beine auseinanderschob.

"Beeil dich", forderte Mario mit heiserer Stimme.

"Moment... Tasche.." André rollte sich von ihm und wühlte in seiner Tasche, dann zog er eine Tube hervor.

Mario sah ihm ungeduldig dabei zu. Dann endlich lag André wieder auf ihm.

"Wo waren wir?“ fragte er grinsend und öffnete dabei die Tube.

"Ich denke, das findest du schon wieder raus."

"Ich glaube hier ungefähr", murmelte André und führte eine Hand zwischen Marios Beine.

"Ja, das ist eine gute Stelle..."

Schnell begann André Mario vorzubereiten. Viel Zeit brauchte er nicht dafür, sie waren beide geübt. So konnte er bald in ihn eindringen.

Mario stöhnte heiser auf und schlang die Arme um André.

André versuchte sich zurückzuhalten, aber es fiel ihm schwer. Er war einfach verrückt nach Mario.  
Er beugte sich runter und küsste Mario leidenschaftlich, während er begann sich in ihm zu bewegen.

Schon bald kam Mario ihm mit den Hüften entgegen.

"Ja", keuchte André heiser und bewegte sich schneller.

Mario begann seinen Schwanz im Takt von Andrés Stößen zu massieren. Oft übernahm André das, doch heute beugte er sich über Mario und stützte sich mit den Händen neben seinem Kopf ab.

"Komm", raunte er und sah Mario dabei tief in die Augen. "Komm für mich."

Mario nickte wortlos, massierte sich noch ein wenig heftiger und kam mit einem Keuchen.

André stöhnte und beschleunigte seine Stöße noch einmal, ehe er auch er kam. Dann sank er auf Mario zusammen und küsste ihn träge.

"Das war gut", murmelte Mario mit einem Lächeln.

"Hmm, ja, war es. Und das am ersten Tag vom Trainingslager."

Mario lachte leise. "Das heißt wir trainieren das jetzt hier jeden Tag, damit es noch besser wird?"

"Ich hoffe, dass du dann noch immer kannst... nach drei Trainings."

"Puh... das... das wird ne Herausforderung", gab Mario zu.

"Oder wollen wir die Steigerung auf nächste Woche verschieben?"

"Ich glaube das wäre wohl besser."

André streichelte ihm leicht über die Wange. Mit einem Lächeln schmiegte sich Mario gegen die Hand. "Dafür müssen wir halt so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Kuscheln und Knutschen verbringen."

"Das werden wir schaffen, auch wenn wir noch so erschöpft sind."

Mario hob den Kopf ein wenig um André zu küssen, dann sah er auf die Uhr. "Wir sollten uns langsam anziehen."

"Ich kann doch gleich hier bleiben", grinste André und schmiegte sich an Mario.

"Ach menno", brummte Mario. "Gut, also muss ich mich anziehen und du solltest vielleicht wenigstens deinen nackten Hintern bedecken bevor Auba reinkommt."

André lachte. "Den kennt er doch schon."

"Aber nicht, wenn ihr euch ein Zimmer teilt. Außerdem gehört dein Hintern mir", grinste Mario und strich über die festen Rundungen.

"Okay..." André zerrte die Decke heran und zog sie über sich. "Reicht das so?"

"Na gut", sagte Mario und schob sich seufzend aus dem Bett.

"Halt - fehlt noch was."

"Was denn?" fragte Mario, während er sich seine Shorts anzog.

"Komm her!"

Mario zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schob sich aber wieder zurück aufs Bett und näher zu André.  
Schnell streckte André eine Hand aus und zog Mario zu sich um ihn zärtlich zu küssen.

Lächelnd erwiderte Mario den Kuss.

"So, jetzt kannst du rüber und ins Bett. Schlaf gut, Mario."

"Du auch. Und träum was Schönes", sagte Mario und beeilte sich dann, seine restlichen Klamotten anzuziehen.

In der Tür sah er sich noch einmal kurz zu André um, dann verschwand er. Und das grade noch rechtzeitig, denn im Flur kam ihm Auba entgegen.

"Hey", grüßte Mario ihn kurz. "Und... Gute Nacht."

"Nacht", sagte Auba lächelnd zurück.

Schnell öffnete Mario seine Zimmertür, hoffentlich bekam Auba nichts mit.

"Hey Mario", sagte Julian in diesem Moment. Er saß schon eingekuschelt in seinem Bett und hatte den Fernseher an.

"Hey", grüßte Mario ihn zurück. "Bist ja schon da."

"Aber auch noch nicht lange", sagte Julian lächelnd.

"Dann ist gut, wollte dich nicht wecken."

"Ich hab nen tiefen Schlaf Mario, darum musst du dir keine Sorgen machen."

"Das ist gut. Ich kann auch leise sein, wenn ich mich reinschleiche - das kriegen wir schon hin."

"Stört es dich, wenn ich noch ein bisschen Olympia gucke?" fragte Julian.

"Nee, gar nicht - was läuft denn gerade?"

"Frauenfußball - offiziell startet das ganze ja erst Freitag, aber heute spielen die Mädels und morgen die Jungs."

"Sehr gut", nickte Mario, "Ich beeil mich im Bad. Wie steht’s?"

"Noch unentschieden."

"Okay - dann... bis gleich." Mario verschwand im Bad und kam bald frisch gewaschen zurück. Schnell machte er sich bettfertig und legte sich unter die Decke.

Das Spiel war nicht wirklich gut, auch wenn die Deutschen schnell klar in Führung gingen. Aber noch vor Ende des Spiels schlief Mario ein.


	5. Handysuche am Morgen

Nach dem Weckerklingeln sah Mario auf den laufenden Fernseher - offenbar war auch Julian eingeschlafen. "Wie isses denn ausgegangen?"

"Ja, gute Frage", grinste Julian. "Ich bin kurz nach dir eingepennt. Aber warte mal..." Julian griff sein Handy und suchte einen Moment. "6:1 gewonnen."

"Wow, das ist gut!"

"Simbabwe ist ja aber auch nicht unbedingt ein großer Gegner. Mal gucken wie sich die Jungs heute schlagen. Matze wird wohl spielen und Sven auch."

"Auch gegen Simbabwe muss man erstmal 6 Tore schießen. Außerdem haben sie ja ganz schön getreten."

"Das stimmt allerdings. Also... möchtest du zuerst duschen oder soll ich?"

"Magst du noch liegenbleiben? Dann geh ich zuerst."

"Dazu sag ich bestimmt nicht nein", grinste Julian und kuschelte sich demonstrativ wieder fest unter die Decke.

Mario lachte. "Faulpelz", grinste er gutmütig und stand auf um sich im Bad fertig zu machen.

Schnell duschen und Zähneputzen, dann war er schon so gut wie fertig. Seine kurzen Haare hatten den enormen Vorteil, dass er sie nicht mehr lange föhnen musste. Er konnte sie einfach mit dem Handtuch trocken rubbeln, das reichte schon.

Als er zurück ins Zimmer kam, war Julian offenbar wieder eingeschlafen. Mario lachte leise, so früh war es doch gar nicht mehr.  
Außerdem kam Julian ja auch frisch aus dem Urlaub, da musste er doch eigentlich erholt sein.

"Hey, Julian", weckte Mario ihn. "Das Bad wartet."

"Boah, da bin ich wirklich wieder eingeschlafen", murmelte Julian und strich sich über die Augen.

"Was hast du im Urlaub angestellt?"

"Nichts Besonderes wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich war nur 10 Tage auf Kreta, den Rest hab ich zu Hause verbracht und mich verwöhnen lassen", erzählte Julian.

"Dann müsstest du doch erholt sein."

"Schon... aber das Bett ist so gemütlich und warm und kuschelig..."

"Kannst heute Mittag wieder rein."

Julian grinste und stand dann auf. "Dann bin ich mal schnell unter der Dusche."

"Gut, ich warte auf dich." Mario setzte sich auf das Bett und wollte nach seinem Handy greifen. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er es nicht auf dem Nachttisch fand. Wo... schlagartig fiel ihm ein, wo sein Handy lag und er musste grinsen.  
Dann sollte er am besten gleich mal rübergehen...

"Julian, ich bin schnell mal bei André. Hab gestern mein Handy da liegen lassen", rief er durch die Badtür.

Es kam ein Geräusch zurück, das möglicherweise ein "Ja" oder sonst was gewesen sein könnte.  
Immerhin wusste Julian nun bescheid, also schnappte er sich seine Karte und verließ das Zimmer.

Ein recht verschlafener Auba öffnete ihm die Tür.

"Oh, hab ich dich geweckt?" fragte Mario erstaunt.

"Ja, schon... wenn du zu André willst, der ist im Bad..."

"Eigentlich will ich zu meinem Handy", lachte Mario.

"Dein Handy... okay..."

"Ja, ich war doch gestern kurz bei euch, da hatte ich André was gezeigt. Und da hab ichs wohl hier liegen lassen", erzählte Mario.

"Und du hast es die ganze Nacht ohne ausgehalten?", grinste Auba.

"Ich hab nicht mal gemerkt, dass es fehlt", sagte Mario.

"So kaputt von unserer kleinen Radtour?"

"Ein bisschen, aber ich hab mit Julian noch Frauenfußball geguckt und bin dann irgendwann einfach eingeschlafen."

"Okay", nickte Auba und trat zur Seite. "Meinst du, du findest es... André hat sich bisschen... ausgebreitet."

"Das kenn ich nicht anders von ihm", grinste Mario und betrat das Zimmer. "Andrés Hotelzimmer sind immer Schlachtfelder. Aber zu Hause in seiner Wohnung, da ist er ordentlich."

Etwas irritiert sah Auba ihn an. "Ihr kennt euch gut..."

Mario lachte. "Wir fahren sogar zusammen in Urlaub. Waren grad in Amerika und wir waren auch schon zusammen mit Marco mal in Dubai."

"Stimmt, das habe ich mitbekommen."

Mario nickte. "Siehst du. Deshalb kennen wir uns einfach ziemlich gut."

"Und du hast mich nicht gewarnt."

"Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr ein Zimmer zusammen bekommt. Außerdem ist André bis auf die Unordnung total unkompliziert."

"Ja, das hab ich schon mitbekommen."

Mario sah sich um und setzte sich dann auf Andrés Bett. "Hat keinen Sinn zu suchen. Ich warte, bis er fertig ist, dann kann er mein Handy suchen."

"Du kannst es auch einfach anrufen."

"Mhm, das könnte ich tun", nickte Mario.

Auba zog sein Handy heraus und wählte Marios Nummer. Wenig später klingelte es - unter Andrés Kopfkissen.

Irritiert zog Auba es heraus. "Was macht das denn da?"

"Das wüsste ich auch gern", murmelte Mario. Schnell schob er es in die Tasche, er würde André nachher mal fragen. Am liebsten würde er ja auf ihn warten, aber das würde Auba bestimmt komisch finden also stand er auf. "Wir sehen uns dann gleich beim Frühstück."

"Ja, bis gleich", verabschiedete Auba ihn, dann ging Mario raus und wieder rüber zu Julian.

Julian war schon fertig mit Duschen, war aber grad dabei seine Haare zu föhnen. Dabei sang er ziemlich schief einen nicht zu erkennenden Song.

Mario bemühte sich wirklich, ehe er fragte, "Sag mal - was singst du da?"

"Was?" rief Julian und stellte den Föhn aus.

"Was singst du?"

Julian öffnete die Tür und sah ihn entrüstet an. "Das hast du nicht erkannt?"

"Der Föhn war zu laut", log Mario höflich.

"Dann soll ich es dir noch mal ohne Föhnbegleitung vorsingen?" bot Julian grinsend an.

"Ähm..." Mist, jetzt musste Mario eine gute Ausrede finden. "Lieber nicht, sonst bist du nachher beim Training heiser."

"Und das ist schlimm, weil...? Meine Füße kann ich ja trotzdem benutzen."

"Sieht der Trainer bestimmt nicht gern."

Julian lachte. "Banause!"

"Und? Was wars jetzt?", wollte Mario wissen.

"Das mein Lieber bleibt jetzt wohl mein Geheimnis. Wo du meine musikalischen Fähigkeiten ja offenbar nicht zu schätzen weiße", sagte Julian und streckte Mario die Zunge raus.

Mario schmollte natürlich sofort.

"Ah, der gefürchtete Dackelblick. Davor hat Marcel mich schon gewarnt."

"Aber er wirkt nicht?"

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, bei mir offenbar nicht."

"Hm - schade. Dann werde ich das nächste Mal genauer hinhören."

Julian grinste. "So, noch einen Moment dann bin ich auch fertig."

"Dann komm." Mario legte das Handy weg, das war unten ja nicht erlaubt, und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.

Julian zupfte sich schnell die Haare zurecht und zog sich an. "So bin soweit."

Mario lächelte ihn kurz an, dann ging er los zum Fahrstuhl.

"Warum war dein Handy eigentlich bei André?" fragte Julian, als sie auf den Lift warteten.

"Hab’s da gestern liegen gelassen, als ich kurz drüben war."

"Na immerhin wusstest du, wo dus liegengelassen hast. Ich verleg die Dinge immer und kann mich hinterher nicht mehr erinnern wo ich sie hingetan hab."

"Ich weiß noch, wie du in Evian ein paar Mal gesucht hast."

Julian seufzte. "Oh ja... und ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie meine Kopfhörer in die Kiste mit den Trikots gekommen sind."

Mario lachte nur auf.

Auch Julian grinste. "Da, der Aufzug ist da", sagte er und betrat die Kabine.

Mario folgte ihm, blieb aber in der Tür stehen, als er André und Auba kommen sah. Die beiden beeilten sich, als sie sahen, dass Mario die Tür aufhielt.

"Morgen", grüßten sie sich, während sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung setzte.

André stellte sich unauffällig neben Mario und strich dabei leicht über seine Hand. Mario lächelte ihn kurz an, zog dann aber seine Hand weg um André nicht noch einmal in Versuchung zu führen.  
Außerdem waren sie schon unten angekommen und konnten den Aufzug wieder verlassen.

Sie suchten sich zu viert einen Tisch und holten sich dann ihr Frühstück vom Buffet.

"Warum hast du vorhin nicht gewartet?" fragte André, während er sich vom Rührei nahm.

Mario zögerte kurz, dann grinste er. "Wenn du halbnackt aus dem Bad kommst, kann ich mich nicht zurückhalten."

André lachte auf. "Ok, dann verzeih ich dir."

"Puh, da bin ich aber erleichtert."

"Hey, ich musste auf meinen Guten-Morgen-Kuss verzichten, obwohl du in meinem Zimmer warst."

"Du kriegst ihn, sobald wir alleine sind", versprach Mario.

"Das klingt doch gut. Für dich auch Rührei?"

"Ja, klar", grinste Mario und hielt ihm den Teller hin.

Lächelnd füllte André ihm auf. "Marco hat gestern Abend übrigens noch geantwortet."

"Oh, das hab ich noch gar nicht gesehen. Was schreibt er?"

"Das er gern hier wäre und ihm zu Hause die Decke auf den Kopf fällt", erzählte André.

Mario nickte mitfühlend.

"Ich wünschte, wir könnten ihn irgendwie aufmuntern", sagte André seufzend.

"Wir können ihn ein bisschen ablenken. Mehr schreiben."

André nickte. "Ja, das sollten wir tun."

"Machen wir gleich nach dem Frühstück, ja?"

André nickte. "So, ich glaub ich hab alles. Zurück zum Tisch?"

"Ja, komm, sonst essen wir zu viel."

André lachte leise und folgte Mario zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

Sie aßen gemütlich Frühstück, dann zogen sich Mario und André Andrés Zimmer zurück.

Viel Zeit hatten sie zwar nicht mehr, aber Auba brauchte nicht mehr hoch aufs Zimmer und so waren sie wenigstens für ein paar Minuten ungestört. Und hatten Zeit um Marco zu schreiben.

Jetzt kam auch Mario endlich dazu die Nachricht zu lesen. [Ich wär echt gern bei euch - mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf, ich mag nicht mehr...], hatte er geschrieben.

Mario schluckte. Er hasste es, Marco so verzweifelt zu erleben. Er hatte im letzten Jahr selbst gemerkt, wie scheiße eine lange Verletzung war, aber für Marco schien das ja fast schon ein Dauerzustand zu sein.  
Er schrieb einfach zurück, [Wir hätten dich auch gern dabei, Marco. Halt die Ohren steif, bald sind wir wieder zurück.]

André strich ihm leicht über den Rücken.

"Ich wünschte, es würde ihm nicht so mies gehen." Irgendwie fühlte er sich dafür mitverantwortlich.

"Ich auch", sagte André leise.

"Wir schreiben ihm, wann immer wir können. Und wenn wir wieder in Mün..." Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Quatsch, wenn wir wieder in Dortmund sind, dann haben wir Zeit für ihn."

"Wir wollen das böse Wort mit "M" doch nicht mehr in den Mund nehmen", sagte André lachend.

"Ja, weiß ich doch... ich hab’s ja auch nicht ausgesprochen."

"So und bevor wir jetzt gleich runter müssen... ich krieg immer noch meinen Kuss."

"Natürlich", lächelte Mario und küsste ihn zärtlich.

André zog ihn sanft an sich und erwiderte den Kuss.

Viel zu schnell beendeten sie den Kuss, "Wir müssen runter..."

"Ich weiß. Muss doch nen guten Eindruck bei meinem neuen Trainer hinterlassen."

"Müssen wir beide, ist ja für uns beide ein neuer Trainer."

André nickte. Er küsste Mario noch einmal kurz, dann stand er auf und zog seinen Freund gleich mit hoch.

"Auf geht’s", zog er Mario an der Hand aus dem Zimmer.


	6. Besenkammer

Sie alle versammelten sich im Foyer des Hotels und machten sich schließlich mit den Rädern auf zum Trainingsplatz.

Das Training lief gut, es machte gerade Mario so verdammt viel Spaß mit diesen Jungs und diesem guten Trainer zu spielen.  
Immer wieder nahm Thomas sich für ihn Zeit. Er sprach mit ihm, erklärte ihm, was er von ihm verlangte und mit ihm vorhatte. Und er machte ihm Mut.  
Er hatte bei Marios Wechsel gesagt, er wollte ihn mehr lachen sehen, und das war offenbar wirklich sein Ziel.

Trotzdem war das Training hart. Die meisten Jungs hatten schon zwei Trainingslager hinter sich, während die EM-Fahrer frisch aus dem Urlaub kamen. Und das merkte man.  
Sie würden noch so einige Extraschichten einlegen müssen um auf den Stand der anderen zu kommen.

Schließlich beendete Thomas das erste Training und schickte die Mannschaft zurück ins Hotel.

"Da müssen wir aber noch einiges tun", stöhnte André, als sie zu ihren Fahrrädern gingen.

"Ja... dabei haben wir uns im Urlaub doch gar nicht so gehen lassen..."

"Aber die Jungs hier haben schon anders gearbeitet als wir", gab André zu bedenken.

"Ich weiß..."

"Wir holen da schon auf."

"Aber es wird schmerzhaft werden", grinste Mario und schwang sich auf sein Rad.

"Natürlich", seufzte André. "Aber wir werden es schaffen."

"Kleines Rennen zum Hotel gefällig?" schlug Mario vor.

"Jetzt noch?", seufzte André, "Du spinnst. Auf die Plätze - fertig - los."

Mario erwischte den besseren Start und gewann das kleine Rennen dann auch um eine Radlänge.

"Und das nach dem Training", stöhnte André leise, als sie abstiegen.

Mario lachte. "Ach komm, das war doch gar nichts."

"Dann... dann fordere ich eine Revanche. Irgendwann."

"Vielleicht fehlt dir der richtige Anreiz", sagte Mario und trat näher. "Eine Ganzkörpermassage für den Gewinner?"

André atmete tief ein, er liebte den Geruch von Mario direkt nach einem Training. Schlagartig fühlte er die Auswirkung dieses Geruchs in seiner Hose.

Mario grinste. Er wusste ganz genau, was er grade bei seinem Freund auslöste. "Also?", fragte er mit etwas rauer Stimme, "Bist du dabei?"

André schluckte und nickte. Seiner Stimme traute er im Moment nicht.

"Willst du schon mal eine Kostprobe?", fragte Mario, blickte ihm tief in die Augen und strich mit einem Finger Andrés durchschwitztes Trikot entlang.

"Gott Mario", raunte André. "Wenn du nicht aufpasst, dann fall ich hier vor dem Hotel über dich her."

"Dann... Treppe laufen? Wer zuerst oben ist?"

"Lauf", sagte André nur mit einem Zwinkern und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Mario lief ihm diesmal hinterher, die breite Treppe hoch bis in den dritten Stock.

"Wieviel Zeit haben wir?" fragte André.

Mario blickte auf seine Uhr. "Dreiviertel Stunde."

André nickte. Er blieb stehen und sah sich um, dann zog er Mario an sich. "Ich nehm an unsere lieben Zimmernachbarn werden jeden Moment hier oben sein..."

"Und jetzt?", fragte Mario heiser.

"Das ist ne gute Frage... Irgendwelche Ideen?"

"Außer, dass ich dich will - jetzt sofort?" Mario konnte sich kaum davon abhalten sich an André zu schmiegen und zu reiben.

André keuchte und zog Mario noch enger. "Ich will dich auch!"

"Also... Besenkammer?", schlug Mario nur halb im Scherz vor.

"Wo ist sie?" fragte André nur.

"Da... da drüben?", deutete Mario auf ein Zimmer ohne Zimmernummer.

"Dann hoffen wir mal, dass sie nicht abgeschlossen ist", sagte André und zog Mario dann mit sich.  
Er drückte die Klinke - und tatsächlich öffnete sich die Tür. "Ein Hoch auf die netten Schweizer Zimmermädchen", grinste André und betrat den Raum.

In dem Raum war sogar Licht, so dass sie die Tür schnell hinter sich ins Schloss ziehen konnten.

"Komm her", raunte André und zog Mario an sich.

Mario keuchte leise, dann drängte er sich eng an ihn. Sofort spürte er Andrés Hände auf seinem Hintern und seine Lippen begannen seinen Hals zu küssen. Die Lippen und Zähne da zu spüren machte ihn immer total wuschig.

"Du machst mich so heiß", nuschelte André und begann Marios Hintern durch die Shorts hindurch zu kneten.

"Du... du mich auch", stöhnte Mario. Er drängte sich so dicht er konnte an André, er fühlte seinen harten Schwanz durch die Trainingshose und versuchte ihn durch seine Bewegungen noch mehr zu reizen.

"Oh ja, das spür ich", grinste André und drängte seinen Oberschenkel gegen Marios Schwanz. "Was willst du?"

Mario konnte nicht mehr denken, er wollte einfach nur- "Kommen!"

André lachte heiser und schob eine Hand in Marios Trainingshose.

"Ja, so!" Mario drängte sich an die heiße Hand in seiner Hose.

Andrés Finger schlossen sich um Marios Schwanz und begannen ihn sofort geschickt zu massieren.  
Mario war schon so erregt gewesen, dass er jetzt nur noch zwei, drei Stöße brauchte um zu kommen.

Schnell drückte André seine Lippen auf Marios um das laute Stöhnen etwas zu dämpfen.  
Er fühlte, wie Mario leicht zuckte und schließlich seine Beine nachgaben.

"So heiß", wisperte André.

Mario nickte leicht und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Lächelnd schob André eine Hand in seine eigene Hose und brachte sich schnell ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt.

Dann zog er Mario fest an sich.

Mario brummte zufrieden und vergrub sein Gesicht an Andrés Hals. "Ich liebe dich", wisperte er.

"Oh ja, ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte André.

Einen Moment blieben sie noch so stehen, ehe sich Mario sanft von André löste. "Jetzt haben wir uns die Dusche wirklich verdient", lachte er.

André lachte, dann sah er Mario bedauernd an. "Aber alleine... leider."

"Ich weiß. Aber wir wissen ja jetzt, wo wir uns ein paar Minuten für uns stehlen können, wenn wir sie brauchen", sagte Mario und küsste André noch einmal.

"Wenn du mich mal suchst - ich warte hier auf dich", grinste André ihn an.

Mario nickte. "Dann... sollten wir mal raus hier und zurück in unsere Zimmer."

Andre nickte, küsste ihn noch einmal kurz und öffnete dann die Tür. "Niemand zu sehen", sagte er zu Mario und schnell schlüpften sie beide aus der Besenkammer.


	7. Telefonat

Julian war noch unter der Dusche, also setzte sich Mario auf sein Bett und zog sein Handy hervor. 

Er sah, dass es eine neue Antwort von Marco gab und rief sie sofort auf. [Ich hoffe, ich übersteh es bis ihr wieder zurückkommt. Ich könnt mal wieder kotzen... scheiß-Reha, scheiß-Sehnenriss, scheiß-Adduktoren!], hatte er geschrieben.

Diesmal antwortete Mario sofort, ohne vorher mit André zu sprechen. [Sei stark Marco. Du schaffst es. Und in einer Woche sind wir wieder in Dortmund und dann helfen wir dir, wo wir können!]

Inzwischen war Julian unter der Dusche fertig, und Mario konnte sich waschen. Als er wenig später zurückkam, hatte auch André geantwortet. [Und wenn du willst, kannst du uns gern anrufen. Wir haben jetzt Pause bis zum Mittag, und danach auch.]

Mario lächelte. Hoffentlich nahm Marco das Angebot an. Mario kannte ihn lange genug um zu wissen, wie mies es ihm im Moment ging, und wie ihn jeder Tag weiter runterzog.

Er überlegte noch, ob er zu André rübergehen sollte, als sein Handy plötzlich klingelte und Marcos Name auf dem Display erschien.

"Marco, hey", grüßte er überrascht.

"Hey", sagte Marco leise. "Stör ich?"

"Nein, du störst nie. Und im Moment hab ich sogar richtig Zeit für dich."

"André hat geschrieben, dass ihr grad Pause habt..."

"Ja, das erste Training heute haben wir überstanden. Wir hätten im Urlaub mehr tun sollen", seufzte Mario.

"Das sagst du jedes Mal", sagte Marco mit einem hörbaren Lächeln.

"Und ich lern nicht draus", seufzte Mario erneut.

"Man braucht die Erholung im Urlaub einfach", sagte Marco. "Grade wenn die Saison so lang und anstrengend war."

"Besonders lang", nickte Mario zustimmend. Mit der EM war sie wieder besonders lang gewesen, und den Urlaub hatten André und er dringend gebraucht. "Und - wie geht es dir?"

Marco seufzte tief. "Keine Ahnung. Genervt zum größten Teil. Erschöpft."

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen, Marco."

"Das wäre schön, aber... du kannst nichts machen. Und André auch nicht."

"Wir können dir zuhören, Marco, und das tun wir."

"Ihr habt anderes zu tun, als euch mein Gejammer anzuhören."

"Es hilft dir", meinte Mario, das wusste er aus Erfahrung.

"Vielleicht. Aber... ich sollte damit vermutlich nicht mit dir reden. Oder mit André."

"Mit wem sonst, Marco? Wir verstehen dich. Und..." Mario wurde leiser. "Ich möchte gern dein Freund sein, der für dich da ist."

"Das möchte ich auch", wisperte Marco. "Aber..."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Mario. "Dann kriegen wir es auch hin."

Marco lachte leise. "Da ist ja wieder Mario der Optimist."

"Hast du ihn vermisst?", grinste Mario.

"Das ist ne dumme Frage. Du weißt, dass du mir gefehlt hast."

"Du mir auch", gestand Mario.

"Ist... ist André gar nicht bei dir?"

"Nee, der ist mit Auba im Zimmer. Und ich mit Julian."

"Oh. Ich hätte gedacht, dass Thomas euch ein Zimmer gibt."

"Nee, und beide wissen ja auch nichts davon."

"Schon klar. Ihr kennt die beiden ja auch nicht oder kaum."

"Eher gar nicht..."

"Jule hast du doch bei der EM ein bisschen kennengelernt."

"Ja, das schon, deswegen haben sie mich wohl auch mit ihm in ein Zimmer gesteckt, aber wir hatten doch nicht so viel miteinander zu tun."

"Du wirst gut mit Jule auskommen", sagte Marco. "Und Auba ist eh ne coole Socke."

"Was würden die beiden sagen?"

"Genau kann ich dir das nicht sagen. Jule ist ja erst ein Jahr bei uns und mit Auba hab ich nicht drüber gesprochen..."

"Okay", nickte Mario. "Dann... müssen wir wohl erstmal abtasten."

"Frag doch mal Marcel, was er dazu sagt."

"Mach ich - später."

"Hat ja auch keine Eile."

"Nein, jetzt im Trainingslager eh nicht."

"Da habt ihr auch andere Dinge zu tun", grinste Marco schief.

"Ja. Im Moment geht’s ja noch, aber heute Abend fallen wir nur in die Betten."

"Ich bin so neidisch auf euch..."

"Ich weiß. Ist ja auch schön, eigentlich. Aber nächste Woche sind wir dann wieder bei dir."

"Wir drei sollten vermutlich mal in Ruhe reden", murmelte Marco.

"Hm, ja, das glaub ich auch."

"Dann halte ich dich jetzt mal nicht länger auf", sagte Marco.

Irgendwie war Mario von diesem letzten Satz enttäuscht. "Ja... aber... du weißt, dass du jederzeit anrufen sollst, ja? Ich bin sauer, wenn du wieder alles in dich reinfrisst."

"Das weiß ich. Aber... ich muss mich erst wieder daran gewöhnen mit dir zu sprechen. Als... als Kumpels. Das ist nicht so einfach Mario."

"Ich weiß", nickte Mario. "Aber wir können es ja langsam anfangen."

"Tun wir ja hiermit."

"Ja, und das ist auch gut so."

"Ich bin froh, dass du wieder bei uns bist Mario."

"Das bin ich auch", nickte Mario, "Wieder zu Hause."

"Grüß André von mir. Und die anderen auch."

"Mach ich. Und du - halt die Ohren steif. Und ruf an, ja?"

"Ich melde mich. Versprochen."

"Okay", nickte Mario. "Dann... bis bald."

"Bis bald Mario", verabschiedete sich Marco und legte auf.

Mario starrte noch einen Moment sein Handy an. Wieder so ein merkwürdiges Telefonat, bei dem er hinterher nicht sicher war, ob es gut gewesen war.

"War das Marco?" fragte Julian.

"Ähm - ja, war er." Mario hatte ganz verdrängt, dass er nicht alleine im Zimmer war. Scheiße, was hatte er gesagt, was hatte Julian mitbekommen. Er versuchte das Gespräch zu rekapitulieren, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz.

"Armer Kerl", sagte Julian seufzend.

"Ja, geht ihm im Moment auch nicht gut."

"Wie auch?"

"Ja, wie auch...", nickte Mario.

"Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken Mario. Marco wieder bald wieder fit."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber macht’s für ihn im Moment nicht besser."

"Du bist echt ein guter Freund Mario", sagte Julian lächelnd.

"Ich versuche es zumindest", meinte Mario bescheiden.

"Du machst das schon ziemlich gut würde ich sagen."

"Danke", murmelte Mario.

"Wollen wir dann langsam runter zum Essen?"

"Ja, lass uns mal gucken, was es so zu essen gibt."

"Ich hoffe was leckeres", grinste Julian ihn an.

"Bestimmt. Und schönen Nachtisch. Ich könnte heute auf was Fruchtiges - irgendein Sorbet oder so."

"Ist ok für mich. Aber ich bin eh ne Raupe und ess alles", lachte Julian und hielt Mario die Tür auf.  
Mario lachte, während er ihm aus dem Zimmer folgte.

In Gedanken war er allerdings immer noch bei seinem Telefonat mit Marco. Er hatte so niedergeschlagen gewirkt und traurig.  
Er sollte nachher, in der Pause, mit André drüber reden. Allerdings wusste er einfach nicht, wie sie ihm von hier aus der Schweiz helfen sollten. Telefonieren schien nicht zu helfen - aber andererseits, was konnten sie sonst tun?

"Mario?"

"Ja?"

"Ich hatte gefragt, ob wir die Treppe nehmen oder den Lift."

"Lift", beschloss Mario sofort. Das Treppehochrennen mit André hatte ihm vorhin schon gereicht.

Julian nickte. "Gute Wahl."

Er drückte auf den Knopf, und wenig später hörten sie das obligatorische Pling. Sie betraten die Kabine und fuhren nach unten.


	8. Miese Stimmung

"Hm, riecht ja schon mal gut", meinte Mario, als sie in Richtung Speiseraum gingen.

"Das tut es immer."

"Und es schmeckt auch immer."

"Das ist auch das Mindeste, wo wir hier sonst so gequält werden", sagte Julian mit einem Zwinkern.

"Du meinst, ein bisschen Wiedergutmachung?"

Julian nickte. "Und als Anreiz weiter gut zu arbeiten."

"Dann lass uns mal unsere Anreize abholen", meinte Mario und ging vor, gleich direkt zum Buffet.

Julian folgte ihm und wenig später suchten sich mit ihren gefüllten Teller freie Plätze. André und Auba saßen am Nachbartisch.

Mario lehnte sich ein Stück vor und sah André an. "Ich hab eben mit Marco telefoniert."

"Ich hoffe, du hast ihn von mir gegrüßt?", fragte André möglichst neutral nach.

Mario nickte. "Und er lässt dich auch grüßen."

"Danke. Wie geht es ihm?"

"Nicht gut."

"Hmm", machte André. "Ich glaub, ich ruf ihn nachher noch mal an, was meinst du?"

"Mach das", sagte Mario sofort. Vielleicht fiel es Marco ja leichter mit André zu reden.  
Sie hatten nicht so eine Vergangenheit wie er selbst mit Marco hatte.  
Allerdings war André Marios neuer Freund.

Es war einfach total kompliziert - und kacke.

"Mario, iss", sagte André leise. "Marco wird nicht schneller fit, wenn du hungerst."

"Ja, hast ja recht..."

"Außerdem ist das voll lecker", sagte Julian mit vollem Mund.

Mario probierte, und tatsächlich war es so gut, dass er die Gedanken an Marco zunächst beiseiteschieben konnte.  
In aller Ruhe leerten sie ihre Teller und genossen dann den Nachtisch.

"Was hast du für die Pause geplant?", fragte André, als er vom Essen aufstand.

"Wollen wir uns nen ruhigen Fleck draußen suchen?" schlug Mario vor.

"Ja, ein Stück außerhalb? Da hinten soll ein Bach sein."

"Ich weiß wo der ist", nickte Mario. "Dann holen wir uns doch schnell die Handys und was zu trinken und gucken dann mal, ob wir ein hübsches Eckchen für uns finden."

"Ja, das klingt gut", meinte André. "Dann komm mal mit hoch."

Julian unterhielt sich noch mit Gonzo und Auba war schon verschwunden, so dass die beiden ohne groß Fragen zu beantworten den Speisesaal verlassen konnten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe sie ihre Handys geholt hatten, auch ein paar Getränke, und sich dann auf den Weg zu dem Bach machten. Sie fanden eine nette Stelle, unter einem Baum, wo sie sich einfach ins Gras setzten.  
Sie tranken etwas, dann legten sie sich einfach nach hinten ins Gras. 

"Was hat er erzählt?", fragte André nach.

Schnell fasste Mario das kurze Telefonat zusammen.

André nickte leicht, als er am Ende von dem geplanten Treffen zu dritt sprach. "Das müssen wir unbedingt machen."

"Aber das hilft Marco im Moment nicht."

"Nein, im Moment ist es echt schwierig..."

"Willst du ihn anrufen?"

"Wollen wir jetzt? Zusammen?"

Mario nickte sofort.

André zückte sein Handy und wählte Marcos Nummer, dann stellte er auf Freisprechen und legte das Handy auf seinen Oberschenkel.

Es dauerte etwas ehe Marco das Gespräch annahm. "Hallo André."

"Hey Marco - wir sind beide hier, Mario sitzt neben mir."

"Oh... schon fertig mit Essen?"

"Ja, wir wollten uns ja nicht zu sehr vollstopfen. Und du?", fragte André.

"Hab nicht wirklich Hunger, aber ich hab ein bisschen Salat mit Pute gegessen."

"Klingt doch lecker", meinte Mario.

"Euer Essen war besser. Die in Bad Ragaz kochen immer so lecker."

"Ja, hast ja schon recht. Nächstes Mal bist du wieder dabei. Und wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, gehen wir richtig lecker essen."

"Und jetzt... solltet ihr euch doch ausruhen, oder?"

"Wir sitzen am Bach unterm Baum und ruhen uns aus", meinte Mario. "Und was machst du?"

"Bin auf dem Balkon und warte, dass die Zeit vergeht..."

"Scheint wenigstens die Sonne?"

"Nein... es ist bewölkt und kalt. Aber es regnet mal nicht, also immerhin etwas."

André neben Mario seufzte leise. "Blöde..."

"Hm", machte Marco nur.

"Und was hast du heute Nachmittag vor?"

"Nichts..."

Wieder seufzte André lautlos. Man merkte in jedem Wort, wie Marco die aktuelle Situation mitnahm.

"Das ist aber nicht gut", sagte Mario. "Du solltest dich ablenken."

Marco schnaubte dazu nur. "Wie denn...?"

"Du gehst doch nicht mehr an Krücken, oder?" fragte André.

"Nee, aber Autofahren ist noch nicht. Fahrrad auch nicht. Und was sollte ich auch machen?"

"Irgendwas. In die Stadt gehen, Schwimmen oder sowas", schlug Mario vor. "Oder... fahr zu meinen Eltern, dann hockst du wenigstens nicht allein rum."

"Klar. Liebe Ex-Schwiegereltern, kümmert euch mal um mich...", schnaubte Marco sarkastisch.

Mario zuckte bei den Worten leicht zusammen. "Sorry...", nuschelte er.

"Ist doch alles kacke...", murmelte Marco.

"Was sagt der Doc denn?" fragte André. "Wann kannst du wieder einsteigen?"

"Weiß er noch nicht."

André sah Mario etwas unsicher an. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er noch sagen sollte.

"Wird Zeit, dass wir nach Hause kommen", meinte Mario, "dann schleppen wir dich mal raus in die Welt."

"Ihr habt Training und genug mit eurem neuen Verein zu tun."

"Wir haben einen Freund, dem es nicht gut geht - sollen wir den alleine lassen?"

"Sind wir das denn? Freunde?"

"Sind wir das nicht?", fragte Mario verletzt.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung Mario. Du bist mein Ex und André ist dein Neuer. Zu was macht uns drei das?"

"Wir waren gute Freunde, wir drei. Ist das alles kaputtgegangen?"

Marco seufzte. "Für euch beide ist das leicht zu sagen."

"Du... hast seit zwei Jahren keinen anderen Mann angeguckt, oder?", fragte André leise.

"Nein", sagte Marco knapp.

Mario schluckte hart. Das hatte er nicht gewollt, nie gewollt! Es hatte nicht geklappt auf die Distanz zwischen Dortmund und München, aber... "Das wollte ich nicht", murmelte er.

"Das weiß ich, aber es ist nun mal so", sagte Marco. "Ich freu mich wirklich wahnsinnig, dass ihr jetzt beim BVB seid. Aber ich werde Zeit brauchen, um mich daran zu gewöhnen."

"Es schön, dass du dich dran gewöhnen willst", meinte Mario.

"Wir sind Teamkollegen und falls ich mal wieder fit werde, sollen wir zusammen spielen. Ich werde mich also daran gewöhnen müssen."

Verdammt, Mario hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so wehtun würde. War es ein Fehler gewesen, wieder nach Dortmund zurückzukehren, so lange Marco dort spielte?

"Wir sollten das hier nicht am Telefon besprechen", sagte André leise.

"Ihr habt angerufen", erinnerte Marco ihn.

"Wir dachten es würde dir gut tun, zu reden. Wir wollten dich irgendwie ablenken oder aufmuntern."

"Bringt im Moment nichts", erklärte Marco ehrlich.

"Es bringt aber doch auch nichts, wenn du gar nichts tust und vor dich hin leidest."

"Was soll ich denn machen?", murrte Marco.

"Ist keiner deiner Kumpels da, die dich ein bisschen ablenken können?" fragte Mario.

"Bin den in letzter Zeit wohl zu sehr auf den Keks gegangen."

"Und deine Eltern?" fragte André.

"Urlaub", murrte Marco.

"Was ist mit Basti? So als Fußballrentner hat der doch bestimmt Zeit", schlug Mario vor.

"Will ihm nicht auf den Keks gehen."

"Und warum denkst du, dass du ihm auf den Keks gehst?" fragte André.

"Ich verbreite im Moment halt nicht die beste Stimmung."

"Kelly weiß wie es ist verletzt zu sein", sagte Mario. "Und seine Zwerge werden dich garantiert ablenken!"

"Mal gucken", murmelte Marco wenig begeistert.

"Sollen wir Thomas zwingen, dich herzuholen?" fragte André nur halb im Scherz. Marco könnte seine Reha sicher auch hier machen.

"Untersteh dich!"

"Wieso? Ich find den Vorschlag gut", sagte Mario.

"Ich find ihn beschissen. Was soll ich bei euch?"

"Dich nicht so einsam fühlen."

"Ich mach meine beschissene Reha trotzdem alleine."

"Aber sonst wärst du unter Leuten."

"Und vermiese euch das Trainingslager."

"Ach Quatsch."

"Ich will nicht", betonte Marco.

"Deine Entscheidung. Wir versuchen nur dir zu helfen."

"Ja, weiß ich ja... aber ich kann im Moment einfach nicht drauf."

"Dann... ruf an, wenn du reden willst", sagte André. Sehr viel mehr konnten sie Marco im Moment nicht anbieten.

"Mach ich", versprach Marco, doch sie hörten schon an seiner Stimme, dass er nicht anrufen würde.

"Und wenn du mit uns nicht reden willst, dann sprich mit Marcel. Der ist doch dein Freund, oder?"

Marco seufzte nur. "Ihr müsst wieder los, oder?"

"Bald", nickte Mario.

"Dann macht euch mal fertig."

"Halt die Ohren steif", sagte André.

"Ja... viel Spaß euch noch."

Ohne auf eine Verabschiedung zu warten legte Marco auf.


	9. Saunagang

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Scheiße", murmelte er.

André nickte und sah Mario mit einem unleserlichen Blick an.

"Was ist?", fragte Mario nach.

"Willst du ihn zurück?" fragte André leise.

"Ihn zurück? Was... Oh! Nein, nein - wie kommst du darauf?"

"Er liebt dich noch. Die Entfernung steht nicht länger zwischen euch. Und du... du hast auch noch Gefühle für ihn."

"Ich habe ihn mal geliebt, und ich wünschte, wir könnten wieder Freunde sein. Aber ich bin mir dir zusammen, und ich bin sehr froh darüber."

André nickte langsam. "Ok."

"Hattest du gemeint... ich würde zu ihm zurückwollen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber... es könnte doch sein..."

"Nein. Ich liebe dich."

André lächelte und griff Marios Hand. "Das weiß ich. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob du Marco nicht noch ein bisschen mehr liebst."

"Nein", schüttelte Mario den Kopf, dabei lächelte er. Ihm war bis eben nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er Marco tatsächlich noch liebte, aber es war so. Unglaublich, wie gut André ihn kannte - und für wie selbstverständlich er es hielt, dass Mario Marco noch liebte.

"Gott, was für eine scheiße", murmelte André und zog Mario an sich. "Ich will dich nicht verlieren Mario."

"Das wirst du nicht", versprach Mario ihm ehrlich. "Ja, ich liebe Marco noch, aber sicher nicht mehr als dich."

André schüttelte den Kopf und drückte einen Kuss gegen Marios Stirn. "Komm, wir sollten uns langsam auf den Rückweg machen."

Mario schmiegte sich an ihn. "Noch nicht." Irgendwie brauchte er jetzt Andrés Nähe.

"Gut... fünf Minuten haben wir noch", sagte André und begann über Marios Rücken zu streicheln.

"Schön", murmelte Mario, es war ihm selbst nicht klar, ob er die weitere Ruhepause oder die zärtliche Berührung meinte.

Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort, offenbar brauchten sie beide die kleine Pause. Sie genossen diese gestohlenen Minuten, ehe sie sich schließlich doch aufmachten, zurück zum Hotel.

Kurz bevor sie in Sichtweite des Hotels kamen, zog André Mario noch einmal an sich und küsste ihn. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss Mario den Kuss, dabei schmiegte er sich mit dem ganzen Körper an ihn.

Er hatte André nicht angelogen. Er liebte ihn wirklich. Sonst wäre er auch nicht seit zwei Jahren mit ihm zusammen. Nur die Sache mit Marco... die war einfach kompliziert.

Sie hatten sich schon so nahe gestanden, schon ehe sie zusammengekommen waren, und diese Nähe war noch intensiver geworden. Vermutlich hatte es deswegen auch nach seinem Wechsel nicht mehr geklappt - weil die Entfernung Distanz geschaffen hatte.

Und Marco war seine erste große Liebe gewesen. Sein erster Freund.

Wenn so etwas zuende war, tat es besonders weh.

"Hör auf zu grübeln", sagte André sanft. "Im Moment können wir eh nichts tun."

"Ja, ich weiß", nickte Mario und löste sich von ihm.

"Dann... lass uns mal brav trainieren, damit Thomas stolz auf uns ist."

"Ja, los", nickte Mario und griff nach Andrés Hand. Er zog ihn kurz mit sich, ehe er sie losließ und vor ihm her zum Hotel ging.

Sie hatten noch eine halbe Stunde, ehe die nächste Einheit anstand. Also hatten sie genug Zeit, um sich umzuziehen und dann gemütlich zum Trainingsplatz zu radeln. Mario wollte diesmal früher da sein, um Zeit für Autogramme und Fotos zu haben.

Die Fans schienen ihn wirklich gut anzunehmen, dafür musste er sich bedanken. Offenbar wollten sie ihm eine zweite Chance geben.

Am Trainingsplatz unterhielt er sich mit einigen Fans, erklärte wieder und wieder, wie froh er war wieder beim BVB zu sein, gab Autogramme und ließ sich fotografieren.  
Ein Fan drückte ihm sogar ein kleines Baby in den Arm. Er hielt das Kind etwas ungeschickt aber mit einem strahlenden Lächeln in die Kamera und unterschrieb auf dem kleinen Trikot des Jungen.  
Es war so schön, so unfassbar schön wieder geliebt zu werden und nicht mehr als Gespött der Fans zu dienen.

"Kaum wieder da und schon Liebling der Fans", meinte Julian lachend, als sie schließlich mit dem Warmlaufen begannen.

"Es tut gut", erklärte Mario ehrlich. "Die letzte Zeit war nicht schön."

"Hat man dir angesehen. Also, wir beide kennen uns ja noch nicht gut, aber so entspannt wie die letzten Tage habe ich dich noch nie erlebt."

Mario lächelte. "Ich bin halt wieder zu Hause.

"Und da ist es am schönsten."

"Immer!"

"Und wenn man dann noch seine beiden besten Freunde um sich hat, ist es eh perfekt."

Jetzt wurde Marios Lächeln etwas gequält. "Ja..."

Zum Glück bemerkte Julian das aber nicht und bald darauf begann Thomas mit dem Training - und wieder bereute Mario es, im Urlaub nicht mehr getan zu haben.  
Außerdem war es frustrierend, weil die meisten seiner Kollegen schon so viel weiter waren.

Irgendwie überstand er das Training, und André ebenfalls.

"Ich spüre Muskeln, die ich ganz vergessen habe", murmelte Mario, als er sich auf sein Rad quälte.

"Und es sind nicht die, die wir beide freiwillig trainieren würden", grinste André breit.

"Nein. Aber ich fürchte diese Muskeln möchten heute auch nicht mehr bewegt werden."

"Nein, absolut nicht. Wir wärs mit ein bisschen Entspannung im Whirlpool?" schlug André vor.

"Erst Sauna?"

"Da musst du mich nicht lange bitten. Du weißt wie sehr ich deinen Anblick in der Sauna mag", grinste André.

Mario erwiderte das Grinsen, und er trat fester in die Pedale. So kamen sie schneller ins Hotel.

"Treffen wir uns in 15 Minuten vor der Sauna`?" fragte André.

"Perfekt", grinste Mario.

"Dann bis gleich", sagte André.

Sie waren nicht alleine im Aufzug zu ihrem Zimmer, so dass sie nicht reden konnten.  
Und auch auf dem Weg zu ihren Zimmern war Roman mit dabei, der auch auf dieser Etage sein Zimmer hatte.

"Fünfzehn Minuten", rief André ihm zu, ehe er in seine Zimmertür aufschloss.

Mario nickte und betrat schnell sein Zimmer. Glücklicherweise war Julian noch nicht da, so dass er schnell duschen und seine Sachen für die Sauna raussuchen konnte.

Eher durch Zufall warf er einen Blick auf sein Handy und sah, dass er eine Nachricht von Marco erhalten hatte. Und zwar diesmal nicht über die WhatsApp-Gruppe sondern an ihn allein. [Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angeblafft habe. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Will ich nie. Du bist mir zu wichtig. Es ist nur so schwierig. Aber ich bemüh mich, versprochen.]

Unwillkürlich lächelte Mario, auch, wenn Marco ihm Leid tat. Schnell schrieb er: [Ich bin dir nicht böse, Marco, ich weiß, dass du es nicht so meinst. Geht dir im Moment einfach scheiße, und da sollte ich nicht mit guten Ratschlägen kommen. Weiß doch selbst, wie das ist. Das Angebot mit dem Anrufen steht aber weiterhin, okay? Mario]

Er legte das Handy zurück auf den Nachttisch, dann nahm er seine Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

André wartete schon am Eingang zur Sauna.

"Sind wir allein?" fragte Mario.

"Im Moment noch, aber ich glaub, ein paar von den anderen wollten auch noch kommen."

"Na dann mal rein mit uns, ehe die anderen uns die besten Plätze klauen", lachte Mario.

André grinste und folgte ihm in die Sauna. Heiß und entspannend, es tat einfach gut. Außerdem genoss er den Anblick von Mario wirklich sehr.

Den ersten Saunagang über waren sie alleine, erst bei der zweiten Runde kamen Julian und Roman dazu.

André musste sich zwingen nicht ständig zu Mario zu sehen und hielt daher die Augen einfach geschlossen. Er konnte sich dennoch zu gut vorstellen, wie Mario ihm schräg gegenüber saß.  
Der gebräunte, durchtrainierte Körper mit dem weißen Handtuch... Sein Freund sah einfach verdammt... 

"André? Denk nicht an nackte Frauen - denk an deine Oma", kicherte Julian.

"Wie... was?" fragte André und sah Julian verwirrt an.

"Denk an deine Oma", wiederholte Julian und deutete in Andrés Schritt.

"Das... ist nicht...", begann André, woraufhin Julian schallend lachte. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, ehe Roman und auch Mario in das Lachen einstimmten.

"Ja lacht ihr nur. Das ist nur der Neid!" grinste André.

"Auf wen?"

"Na auf mich und das ist nach so einem harten Training noch zu solchen Höchstleistungen bereit wäre!"

"Okay, zu solchen Leistungen bin ich nicht mehr in der Lage. Andererseits kann man diese Leistung hier echt nicht brauchen."

"Auch wieder wahr", seufzte André, zwinkerte dabei aber Mario verstohlen zu.

Mario sah schnell weg.

"Wie sieht’s aus Mario, Runde Whirlpool und dann was essen?" fragte André.

"Sehr guter Plan", nickte Mario und erhob sich gleich.

"Wir bleiben noch, oder?" fragte Roman und sah Julian an.

"Ja, klar. Die beiden haben ja Vorsprung."

"Dann bis später", sagte André und verließ mit Mario die Sauna.

"Bis später", verabschiedeten Roman und Julian sie. 

Gemeinsam stellten sich Mario und André unter die Dusche und wuschen den Schweiß ab. Die anschließende Ruhepause kürzten sie jedoch ab, als sich Marios Magen deutlich zu Wort meldete.

"Ok, ab zur Raubtierfütterung", lachte André.

Auch Mario lachte. "Kurz hoch, anziehen, dann ist Fütterungszeit", beschloss er.

"Überstehst du das oder fällst du unterwegs jemanden an?"

"Wenn, dann nur dich."

"Hm, was für ein verlockender Gedanke", meinte André.

Mario kicherte leise. "Oh ja."

"Aber ich glaube, das verschieben wir auf nach dem Essen."

"Ja, ist wohl besser so." Mario griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Sie liefen die Treppen hoch und trennten sich dann, um sich umzuziehen.

Das war tatsächlich ein Vorteil vom Trainingslager - würde Mario sich sonst schick anziehen und noch die Haare machen, so waren die Haare jetzt ganz kurz, und die Kleidung vom Verein gestellt.  
Deshalb dauerte es auch nur fünf Minuten, ehe André klopfte und sie sich auf den Weg nach unten machten.


	10. Spaß im Pool

Das Abendessen war lecker wie immer, aber Mario konnte es nicht so genießen. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu Marco, dem es so mies ging. Noch immer allein, unglücklich verliebt, verletzt, das nächste große Turnier verpasst - und die Vorbereitung auch. Kein Wunder, dass er so schlecht drauf war.

Und dann waren es ausgerechnet André und Mario, die ja für einen Teil seines Unglücks verantwortlich waren, die versuchten ihn aufzuheitern.

Offenbar hatte er seine anderen Freunde schon vertrieben - aber Mario war dickköpfig und für seine Freunde da, auch wenn sie es nicht wollten.

"Immer noch Marco?" fragte André leise.

Langsam nickte Mario. "Dem geht’s echt mies... und wir sind schuld."

"Sind wir nicht. Wir sind nicht an seiner Verletzung schuld Mario. Und... Beziehungen gehen in die Brüche."

"Ja, aber er ist ganz alleine. Und du hast gesehen, wie scheiße es ihm geht."

"Wenn Marco sich von allen zurückzieht, dann ist das zum Teil auch seine Schuld."

"Klar, aber... wir sind doch seine Freunde, oder? Oder... ich wäre es zumindest gern wieder."

"Ich hab nur das Gefühl, dass Marco das nicht möchte."

"Ja - möchte er wohl auch nicht. Aber wir können ihn doch nicht alleine lassen, oder? Mit seiner miesen Stimmung."

André seufzte. "Nein, natürlich nicht."

"Eben." Auch Mario seufzte. "Ich weiß, dass ist Mist. Aber... ich kann das echt nicht. Ihn alleine lassen."

"Ich weiß", sagte André und griff kurz unter dem Tisch nach Marios Hand.

Die leichte Berührung half Mario ungemein, sie zeigte ihm, dass André ihn verstand. Wirklich verstand.

"Trotzdem darfst du dir das Ganze nicht so zu Herzen nehmen. Grade jetzt, wo wir hier sind und Marco weit weg in Dortmund", sagte André.

"Ich weiß... fällt mir aber schwer."

"Marco würde das nicht wollen. Er möchte, dass du hier gut trainierst."

"Ja, ich weiß... aber ich möchte einfach, dass es ihm besser geht."

André nickte nur leicht.

"Also - was machen wir mit dem Abend?"

"Hm? Wollen wir was mit den Jungs machen? Ich muss die Leute hier ja kennenlernen und da bietet sich so ein Trainingslager immer an."

"Unten in den Spa-Bereich? Das Schwimmbad ist toll."

André nickte. "Da werden bestimmt ein paar der Jungs hier mitkommen."

Mario grinste und fragte gleich in die Runde, "Jemand Lust aufs Schwimmbad?"

Sofort meldeten sich einige Leute und schnell wurde ausgemacht, sich in einer halben Stunde unten zu treffen.

"Also, ab zum Umziehen und Telefonieren", war die Ansage einiger Mitspieler.

Sofort herrschte eine allgemeine Aufbruchstimmung und auch Mario und André machten sich auf den Weg nach oben.

"Sollten wir noch mal anrufen? Oder ihn in Ruhe lassen?", überlegte Mario laut.

"Lassen wir ihn heute erstmal in Ruhe und ich versuch ihn morgen mal allein anzurufen", sagte André.

"Ja, vielleicht besser, wenn du das machst."

"So und jetzt nicht rumtrödeln, wir werden im Pool erwartet."

"Ja, zieh dich schnell um, Sexy", grinste Mario ihn an.

André lachte und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Auch Mario zog sich schnell um und holte André dann ab.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten.

Es waren schon einige der Jungs da und planschten im Wasser.

André und Mario warfen ihre Handtücher auf noch freie Liegen und sprangen dann zu den anderen ins Wasser.  
Die nächste Stunde war nass - und sehr lustig. Immer wieder spritzten sie sich voll, warfen sich in das Wasser und lachten viel.

Irgendjemand hatte sogar einen Wasserball organisiert, aber ein wirkliches Spiel kam nicht zustande. Aus irgendeinem Grund waren sie einfach zu übermütig dafür.  
Aber es war trotzdem lustig.

Schließlich ließen jedoch ihre Kräfte nach, und nach und nach verabschiedeten sich die Spieler.  
André und Mario trödelten noch ein wenig herum, bis sie schließlich allein im Schwimmbad waren.

"Ruhe", murmelte Mario, als sich die Tür hinter Sebastian schloss.

"Ja... auch ganz schön", grinste André und ging auf Mario zu.

Sie standen am Beckenrand, und Mario blickte nachdenklich hinein.

"Was ist?" fragte André.

"Wollen wir noch mal rein?"

"Klar, warum nicht."

Mario grinste breit - und stieß André so überraschend, dass der ins Wasser fiel.

Prustend tauchte André wieder auf. "Du Frechdachs!"

Mario grinste nur weiter.

"Warte nur bis du hier im Wasser bist, dann schwöre ich Rache!"

"Muss ich Angst haben?", fragte Mario gespielt naiv.

"Schreckliche sogar!"

"Dann komm ich nicht ins Wasser", beschloss Mario.

André zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Vielleicht stehst du ja auf die... Bestrafung, die es fürs Reinschubsen gibt."

"Dann muss ich ja doch keine Angst haben."

"Das wirst du wohl nur rausfinden, wenn du reinkommst."

"Dann sollte ich das wohl wagen", überlegte Mario und sprang dann zu André ins Wasser.  
Sofort schwamm André näher zu Mario.

"Und... wie willst du mich jetzt bestrafen?", fragte Mario.

"Weiß nicht", sagte André und legte den Kopf schief. "Hm... du warst ja schon ziemlich frech..."

"Dann musst du dir was Gutes einfallen lassen."

André schwamm noch näher und drängte Mario dabei nach hinten bis an den Beckenrand.

"Das... das ist schon mal sehr gut", raunte Mario

"Ich dachte du bist zu müde dafür", grinste André.

"Wir können ja... schnell machen."

Mario hatte kaum seinen Satz beendet, als André seine Lippen auf Marios presste.  
Sofort erwiderte er den Kuss und drängte sich eng an André.

"Weißt du, was das Gute an so nem Pool ist", wisperte André gegen Marios Lippen und fuhr mit seinen Händen über Marios nassen Rücken.

"Was denn?", fragte Mario ein wenig heiser nach.

"Das man schon so gut wie nackt ist."

"Zeit mir, was so gut daran ist", raunte Mario und drängte sich an ihn. Seine Hände strichen über Andrés nassen Rücken, und seine Brust berührte Andrés.

"Zum Beispiel, dass ich einfach das hier machen kann", wisperte André und zog Mario mit einem schnellen Ruck die Badehose über die Hüften.

Schnell strampelte Mario die Hose herunter, dann schlang er die Beine um André.

"Mhm, nackter und nasser Mario, das geht kaum noch besser", raunte André und schob seine Hände auf Marios Hintern.

"Doch, geht noch besser", meinte Mario und versuchte Andrés Hose ein wenig runterzuziehen.

"Hm deine Gedankengänge gefallen mir", grinste André.

Endlich hatte Mario Andrés Schwanz befreit. André stöhnte auf, als Marios Hand einmal über seinen Schwanz glitt. Er fühlte, wie Mario sich an ihm ein wenig hochzog und dann über seinem Schwanz setzte.

"Warte", wisperte André. "Will dir nicht wehtun."

"Dann..." Mario hob seinen Hintern wieder ein wenig und ließ André Platz ihn ein wenig vorzubereiten.

Das nasse Wasser machte es einfach und Mario war so entspannt und erregt das nicht viel Vorbereitung nötig war. Langsam und genießerisch drang André in ihn ein.

Mario keuchte und schloss die Augen.

"So gut", raunte André, als er sich langsam tiefer schob. So eng, und so anschmiegsam war Mario, das war jedes Mal wieder berauschend.

"Gott ja", stöhnte Mario und bewegte fordernd seine Hüfte. "Mehr!"

"Nicht... nicht so schnell", bat André. Hier im Wasser war es noch viel schwerer als sonst sich zurückzuhalten.

Mario nickte und versuchte sich etwas zu bremsen. Er bewegte sich langsamer, zumindest eine kurze Weile, bis selbst das zu viel wurde. Mit einem heiseren Stöhnen kam er und riss André mit sich.

Der vergrub sein Gesicht an Marios Hals und versuchte dadurch sein Stöhnen zu dämpfen.

"Wow", wisperte Mario und fuhr mit den nassen Fingern durchs Andrés Haar.

André lächelte und küsste ihn zärtlich. "Ja, wow", wisperte er gegen seine Lippen.

"Ich glaube, den Pool sollten wir in den nächsten Tagen noch öfter besuchen", grinste Mario.

André küsste ihn wieder. "Auf jeden Fall."

Mario kuschelte sich an ihn und gähnte leicht. "Hm... schön..."

"Wir sollten hier langsam raus."

Mario nickte. "Mhm... und dann ins Bett."

"Hm - alleine..."

"Ich schmuggel dich mit rein. Wir sagen Julian, dass ich ohne Teddy nicht schlafen kann."

André lachte. "Meinst du, ich geh als Teddy durch?"

"Natürlich. Du bist mein Lieblingsteddy."

"Ich fürchte, ich muss trotzdem in mein Zimmer. Und zwar ziemlich bald. Ist schon spät."

Mario seufzte tief. "Noch einen Kuss?"

"Ja, einen noch", lächelte André und küsste ihn.

"Ich liebe dich André", flüsterte Mario, als sie sich viel zu schnell wieder aus dem Kuss lösten.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Mario", antwortete André genuschelt an Marios Lippen.

Mario lächelte. "Dann lass uns mal raus hier, ehe du noch ganz schrumpelig wirst. Ich mag meinen Freund nämlich lieber knackig und frisch."

André lachte und ließ Mario jetzt runter.

"Ähm... wo sind unsere Hosen?"

"Deine schwimmt da hinten", deutete André nach rechts. "Meine hab ich noch."

"Hey, nicht wegschwimmen!" rief Mario und hechtete seiner Hose hinterher.

André lachte, während er seine Hose wieder hochzog, sie hing noch irgendwo in seinen Kniekehlen.

Schließlich hatte Mario seine Hose wieder eingefangen, stieg aber erstmal nackt aus dem Pool.

"Den Anblick mag ich", grinste André.

"Schon klar, du Lüstling!"

André lachte, während er sich ebenfalls aus dem Becken hievte.

Mario zog sich seine Badehose an und warf dann André ein Handtuch zu. Mit dem anderen begann er sich schnell abzutrocknen.  
Auch André trocknete sich ab und zog einen der Bademäntel über, die hier für die Gäste bereit lagen.

Mario schien fast in seinem Bademantel zu versinken. "Toll... wieder nur die großen Größen hier", brummte er.

"Siehst kuschelig aus - zum Anbeißen."

Mario sah ihn an und grinste. "Wir könnten es Julian einfach sagen und du schläfst doch bei mir."

"Und Auba vermisst mich?"

"Dann schicken wir Jule einfach zu Auba."

"Und was willst du Auba sagen?"

Mario seufzte tief. "Ach menno..."

"In ein paar Tagen sind wir wieder zu Hause. Und dann haben wir ganz viel Zeit zusammen. Jeden Tag!“

"Weiß ich doch. Ich find’s trotzdem blöd ohne dich zu schlafen wo du nur ein paar Türen weiter bist."

"Vor Saisonbeginn sollten wir mit Thomas reden", meinte André.

"Denkst du für ihn ist das ok?" fragte Mario.

André nickte. "Irgendwann ging mal was durch die Presse, ich weiß gar nicht mehr was. Als ich noch in Mainz war. Und da meinte er mal zur ganzen Mannschaft, er möchte nicht, dass wir uns vor ihm verstecken, für ihn wäre es völlig okay, wenn jemand von uns schwul wäre."

"Gut", sagte Mario. "Ich bin immer ehrlich zu meinen Trainern. Kloppo wusste ja auch von Marco und mir."

"Und Pep?", fragte André nach.

"Ich bin fast immer ehrlich zu meinen Trainern. Aber... Pep hat sich eh nicht wirklich für mich interessiert. Und es gab auch keinen Grund, es ihm zu sagen."

"Nein, den gab es wirklich nicht. Aber dann können wir es Thomas gerne sagen."

"Aber nicht mehr heute. Ich fall gleich um vor Müdigkeit", sagte Mario.

"Nein, das machen wir in Ruhe."

Lächelnd griff Mario nach Andrés Hand und zog ihn mit sich zum Ausgang des Schwimmbads. "Morgen steht das erste Testspiel für uns an. Ich bin richtig aufgeregt."

"Ja, ich auch. Es ist einfach schön wieder zu spielen."

"Es ist schön wieder in schwarz-gelb zu spielen", sagte Mario und drückte Andrés Hand.

"Es ist vor allem schön dich wieder lächeln zu sehen, wenn es um deinen Verein geht."

"Das ist jetzt unser Verein. Du bist auch ne kleine Biene."

"Zwei Bienen, die jetzt - summ, summ - ins Bett summen."

"Oh ja. Aber lass uns bitte den Fahrstuhl nehmen. Ich muss sonst glaub ich weinen."

"Warum denn, kleine Biene?"

"Weil meine Füße bestimmt ne Tonne wiegen."

"Na, dann hoffen wir mal, dass der Fahrstuhl nicht streikt, wegen Überlastung."

Lachend zog Mario André weiter mit sich. Der Fahrstuhl war sogar unten und sie konnten sofort die Kabine betreten. Innen kuschelte sich Mario einfach an seinen Freund und schloss sogar die Augen. "Weck mich, wenn wir oben sind."

"Mach ich", versprach André mit einem Grinsen. "Oder soll ich dich ins Bett tragen?"

"Dann läufst du Gefahr, dass ich dich nicht mehr loslasse", warnte Mario.

"Okay, dann..." in diesem Moment bremste der Fahrstuhl ab, "dann lass ich dich jetzt los."

Mario gähnte, ließ André aber ebenfalls los.

"Schlaf gut", wünschte André leise.

"Du auch. Bis morgen früh."

"Weckst du mich?", fragte André mit einem Grinsen.

"Ich soll dich morgen früh wecken?"

"Mit einem Kuss."

"Scherzkeks, wie soll ich das anstellen, wenn du nicht bei mir schläfst?"

"Dann... treffen wir uns morgen früh irgendwie..." André beugte sich vor und küsste ihn kurz, dann ging er rüber zu seinem Zimmer.

Mario sah ihm nach und öffnete dabei seine eigene Tür.

"Fertig?", fragte Julian, als er eintrat.

"Ähm... hä?", machte Mario verwirrt.

"Na, mit Schwimmen und so."

"Ach so! Ja, alles fertig. Ich bin auch fertig. Total fertig."

Julian grinste breit. "Na, dann ab ins Bett."

Mario nickte und ging zu seinem Bett. Den Bademantel ließ er einfach auf den Boden fallen.

"Magst du noch mitgucken, oder willst du schlafen?"

"Was gucken wir denn?" fragte Mario, während er sich umzog.

"Olympia. Die schalten hier hin und her."

Mario nickte. "Ja klar. Sport ist immer gut. Aber ich bin vermutlich eh in fünf Minuten eingeschlafen."

"Wenn dich der Fernseher dann nicht stört?"

Mario schnaubte. "Keine Angst, ich habe einen sehr festen Schlaf. Und am besten schlafe ich bei Sportsendungen oder Krimis."

"Na, dann schlaf gut", wünschte Julian ihm.

"Du auch", sagte Mario und kuschelte sich in sein Bett. In der Tat war er wenig später eingeschlafen.


	11. Bei Thomas

"Mario, aufwachen!"

Verschlafen öffnete Mario die Augen.

Julian stand vor ihm und grinste breit. "Ich dachte schon ich muss zu härteren Mitteln greifen."

"Hab doch gesagt, ich hab nen festen Schlaf." Besonders nach dem gestrigen Tag.

"Trotzdem ist das schon beeindruckend. Und jetzt raus mit dir!"

"Jetzt schon?" Mario sah auf das Handydisplay und nickte. "Vermutlich schon..."

"Ich hab dich so lange es ging schlafen lassen, aber jetzt musst du zackig machen."

"Ich weiß ja", murmelte Mario und quälte sich aus dem Bett. "Danke."

Julian lächelte nur und setzte sich auf sein Bett. "Ich warte auf dich."

"Ich beeil mich", versprach Mario und huschte ins Bad. Schnell machte er sich fertig und zog sich an, dann stand er schon vor Julian. "Los?"

Julian legte sein Handy zur Seite und folgte Mario aus dem Zimmer.

Auf dem Gang war niemand zu sehen, so war Mario ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er ohne André nach unten zum Frühstück fahren musste.  
Aber sie waren spät dran, vielleicht war André ja auch schon unten.

In der Tat saß André schon an einem Tisch mit Marcel, Auba und Ilkay.

Mario lächelte ihn kurz an und folgte Julian dann an einen Tisch, an dem schon die beiden Romans saßen.

Sie holten sich ihr Frühstück und stärkten sich, ehe wenig später das erste Training anstand.

"Ich hab meinen Kuss vermisst", flüsterte André ihm zu, als sie zusammen zum Platz radelten.

"Ich hätte dich gern am Buffet überfallen."

"Mhm zwischen Rührei und Müsli?"

"Mit Marmelade im Bauchnabel", raunte Mario.

"Und mit frischen Früchten dekoriert..."

"Oder mit Honig?", schlug Mario ein wenig heiser vor.

"Lass uns zurückfahren, vielleicht haben die das Buffet noch nicht abgebaut."

Mario lachte. "Und was sagen wir Thomas?"

"Dass wir privat ein sehr intensives Training veranstalten wollen", grinste André breit.

"Sagen wir ihm das bevor oder nachdem wir ihm von uns erzählt haben?"

"Ich glaube nachdem, sonst versteht er es nicht."

"Und das sollten wir nach dem Training heute machen."

"Na gut. Aber merk dir den Plan für später."

"Klar", grinste Mario ihn an. Inzwischen waren sie am Trainingsplatz angekommen und stellten die Räder ab.

"Dann mal auf zum Laufen", seufzte André. "Und das alles immer noch ohne Kuss..."

"Dopingfrei", grinste Mario ihn an.

"Unmotiviert."

"Och, du armer... Motivation gibt’s später."

"Und wie soll ich da das Training durchstehen?" fragte André gespielt leidend.

"Du musst mich doch beeindrucken, dass du ein toller Fußballer bist."

"Als ob du das nicht schon wüsstest!"

"Du kannst dein Image immer noch verbessern. Zum Beispiel, wenn wir jetzt laufen", trieb Mario ihn an.

"Dann lauf mal los, damit ich wenigstens ne schöne Aussicht habe", grinste André breit.

Natürlich lief Mario gleich los und bewegte seinen Hintern die ersten Schritte auffallend.

"Ey Mario, was soll der Entenarsch?" fragte Julian lachend.

"Dehnen", fiel Mario rechtzeitig eine Ausrede ein.

"Hat man dir das in München so beigebracht?" fragte Gonzo.

"Gut für die untere Rückenmuskulatur", dachte sich Mario aus.

André musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut los zu lachen und auch Marcel gluckste vor sich hin.  
Gonzo schüttelte nur den Kopf, "Bayern", murmelte er, dann lief er weiter.

"Wenn ihr beiden so weiter macht, weiß bald die ganze Mannschaft von euch", sagte Marcel leise zu André.

"Ich weiß... wir sollten uns zurückhalten."

"Nur ein bisschen. Früher oder später werden es eh die ein oder anderen mitbekommen. War bei Mario und Marco ja nicht anders."

"Aber es sind ja doch einige hier, die gar nichts von Mario wissen."

Marcel nickte. "Die Mannschaft hat sich seitdem verändert."

"Meinst du, sie könnten Schwierigkeiten mit uns haben?"

"Bei den ganz Neuen kann ich es dir nicht sagen, aber für die meisten der Jungs würd ich meine Hand ins Feuer legen."

"Wenn die meisten damit kein Problem haben, dann ist das doch schon mal was."

"Ach solange ihr nicht anfangt ne Orgie in der Mannschaftsdusche zu feiern", grinste Marcel.

"Höchstens zu zweit, und dann ist’s ja keine Orgie", meinte André trocken.

"Na dann ist ja alles super", lachte Marcel.

André lachte, dann, nach dem Pfiff ihres Trainers, lief er etwas schneller weiter.  
Marcel blieb weiter neben ihm, während sich Mario mit Gonzo und Nuri unterhielt.

Auch den Rest des Trainings über hielt sich Marcel auffällig an André.

"Bist du mein neuer Bodyguard?" fragte André grinsend und reichte Marcel eine Flasche Wasser.

"Vielleicht", zuckte Marcel mit den Schultern.

"Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" fragte André ein wenig verwirrt von Marcels Reaktion.

"Nein, nein, schon okay."

"Doch irgendwas hast du."

"Ich... ich hab das selbe schon für Marco gemacht. Fühlt sich... einfach merkwürdig an, jetzt."

André nickte. "Ist irgendwie echt ne komische Situation. Für alle. Und Marco... hängt noch sehr an Mario, das hab ich gestern erst wieder gemerkt..."

"Er ist da noch lange nicht durch..."

"Und jetzt hat er uns hier beide vor der Nase."

"Ja, das wird hart für ihn."

André sah zu Mario, der sich für die kurze Pause auf den Rasen gesetzt hatte und offenbar einfach die warmen Sonnenstrahlen genoss. "Beschissen ist das..."

"Ja, und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie man das besser machen könnte. Marco ist eh schon scheiße drauf wegen seiner Verletzung. Und der EM und allem."

"Er versinkt in Selbstmitleid meinst du wohl", sagte André.

"Ja, das auch", seufzte Marcel. "Hat Mario mit ihm gesprochen und es dir erzählt?"

"Wir haben ihn gestern Mittag zusammen angerufen", erzählte André. "Wir wollten ihn ein bisschen aufmuntern, aber das ist gründlich in die Hose gegangen."

"Ihr beide?" Marcel schnaubte. "Das ist der Unterschied zwischen gut gemeint und gut gemacht."

"Aber wir mal gut befreundet. Alle drei."

"Bis Mario und Marco sich getrennt haben. Und zu allem Überfluss du der Neue bist."

"Wir müssen das aber wieder hinkriegen. Wir müssen doch hier zusammen arbeiten. Und ich mag Marco. Ich will nicht, dass es ihm schlecht geht."

"Ich hoffe, dass du, dass ihr das irgendwie hinbekommt."

"Aber du glaubst es nicht."

"Ich weiß es nicht. Es wird schwierig werden. Sehr schwierig."

In diesem Moment pfiff Thomas und beendete die kurze Pause. Im zweiten Teil des Trainings übten sie diverse Spielzüge, eine anstrengende Sache, die besonders die EM-Fahrer forderte.

Am Nachmittag stand das erste Testspiel auf dem Programm und da sollten auch die Späteinsteiger schon wenigstens eine Halbzeit spielen.  
Mario freute sich darauf - endlich wieder spielen, und dann mit der Aussicht, nicht nur bei Testspielen eingesetzt zu werden.

Aber erstmal stand die Mittagspause an, die André und er wieder kurzerhand an dem kleinen Fluss verbrachten.

Diesmal telefonierten sie jedoch nicht mit Marco, das hätte wohl alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.  
Auch Marcel hatte ja von weiteren solchen Versuchen abgeraten.

***

So hielten sie es auch die nächsten Tage. Neben dem Training stahlen sie sich hin und wieder mal ein paar Minuten oder auch eine Stunde, hatten aber nur wenig Kontakt zu Marco. Hin und wieder eine Nachricht über die WhatsApp-Gruppe, aber nichts zu Persönliches.

Sie erfuhren sogar nur über Marcel, dass Marco grade dabei war seinen Führerschein zu machen. 

"Wenn alles gut geht, sollte er seinen Lappen in der Woche nach dem Supercup bekommen."

Mario und André drückten ihm dafür natürlich fest die Daumen, sprachen ihn aber nicht darauf an.  
Vielleicht wollte er ja warten, bis er ihn in der Tasche hatte um es ihnen zu erzählen.

Am Tag der Abreise wurde Mario jedoch nervös. André und er hatten beschlossen, Thomas erst heute einzuweihen, gerade André wollte sich erst ins Team spielen ehe er sich vor dem Trainer outete.

Nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück passten sie ihren Trainer ab. "Hast du mal kurz ne Minute für uns?" fragte André.

"Ja, klar", nickte Thomas. "Was gibt es?"

"Wir wollten dir was erzählen. Ist nichts schlimmes, keine Angst."

"Okay - was denn?"

Mario sah zu André. "Du oder ich?"

"Mach du..."

Mario nickte und sah wieder zu Thomas. "André und ich sind zusammen", sagte er dann ohne groß um den heißen Brei rumzureden.

"Oh - okay", nickte Thomas. "Ich hatte schon mitbekommen, dass das mit Marco nicht gehalten hatte, aber dass du jetzt mit André..."

"Du... weißt das mit Marco?" fragte Mario verblüfft.

"Er war ziemlich fertig und hat sich mir dann anvertraut."

"Das ist gut", sagte André. "Also, nicht dass er fertig war, aber dass er mit dir gesprochen hat."

"Es war ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen."

"So schlimm?" fragte Mario leise.

"Ja, zumindest wenn man genauer hingesehen hatte."

"Das wollte ich nicht..."

"Das weiß ich. Er hat dir auch nie die Schuld gegeben." Thomas zögerte. "Vielleicht hätte er das tun sollen."

"Keiner der beiden hatte Schuld", sagte André. "Es war die Entfernung."

"Ja, das hat Marco auch gesagt."

Mario seufzte tief. "Im Endeffekt bin ich dann doch wieder Schuld. Schließlich bin ich ja gegangen."

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Das musst du nicht so sehen."

Mario holte tief Luft und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Egal. Ich kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Und ich hab jetzt André."

"Eben. Also, warum ward ihr jetzt bei mir? Warum nicht vor dem Trainingslager?"

"Das ist meine Schuld", sagte André. "Ich hatte das Gefühl erstmal richtig ankommen zu müssen. Ich wollte dich nicht gleich überfallen."

"Das ist schon in Ordnung", meinte Thomas. "Ich wollte es nur wissen. Immerhin habt ihr damit ja auf ein gemeinsames Zimmer verzichtet."

"Das war schon ok", sagte Mario mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Wir sind neu hier und müssen die Jungs ja kennenlernen. Oder wieder kennenlernen."

"Aber grundsätzlich würdet ihr ein gemeinsames Zimmer vorziehen?"

André und Mario nickten sofort.

"Okay, dann werde ich mir da mal was überlegen.

"Danke Thomas", lächelte André.

"Ich will doch, dass sich meine Spieler wohl fühlen."

"Das tun wir", sagte Mario. "Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr."

"Das ist gut", lächelte Thomas. "Wobei - womöglich war das Training nicht hart genug?"

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Na, wenn ihr hier so fröhlich und locker vor mir steht?"

Mario lachte auf. "Wir sind nur erleichtert und froh, dass wir diesen Ort der Qual jetzt wieder verlassen dürfen."

"Okay, die Ausrede lass ich gelten."

"Wir sollten dann vermutlich mal die letzten Sachen packen. In Mainz hast du gern mal gedroht, dass die unpünktlichen Spieler hinter dem Bus herlaufen dürfen. Darauf würde ich gern verzichten", grinste André.

"Das drohe ich hier auch gerne", erwiderte Thomas das Grinsen.

"Hab ich mir gedacht. Dann bis gleich im Bus."

Thomas grinste breit und schickte sie dann weg.

"Ok, Thomas ist total cool", sagte Mario, als sie die Treppen hochliefen.

"Hab ich doch gesagt."

"Ja, hast du. Aber dass er so cool ist, hätte ich echt nicht gedacht."

"Gewöhn dich dran", grinste André, dann wurde er etwas ernster. "Ist gut, dass Marco mit ihm geredet hat."

Mario nickte. "Da bin ich auch sehr froh drüber."

"Gut - dann müssen wir jetzt nur noch packen."

"Ich bin schon fast fertig", sagte Mario. "Soll ich dir helfen?"

"Nein, ich glaub, ich hab alles."

"Dann sehen wir uns in 10 Minuten unten?"

"Ja, okay." Sie trennten sich voneinander und gingen in ihre Zimmer.


	12. Die Tomate Mario

"Hey, da bist du ja", sagte Julian, als Mario ins Zimmer kam. "Ich hatte schon Angst, dass du den Bus verpasst."

"Und ihr würdest glatt ohne mich losfahren, was?", meinte Mario und ging gleich zu seinem Schrank um die letzten Sachen in die Tasche zu stopfen.

Julian lachte. "Nein, wir hätten schon noch versucht dich zu finden."

"Thomas klang eben anders."

"Ach, bis jetzt musste noch niemand hinter dem Bus herlaufen, keine Angst."

"Dann ist ja gut. Wäre ja auch ziemlich weit."

Julian nickte. "Im Bad hab ich schon geguckt, da liegt nichts mehr um."

"Gut", nickte Mario und kniete sich vor das Bett. "Hier ist auch nichts mehr."

"Na dann können wir ja schon nach unten gehen."

Mario nahm seine Taschen, seine Jacke, dann folgte er Julian nach draußen.

"Was wolltest du eigentlich noch bei Thomas?" fragte Julian, als sie zum Lift gingen.

"Nur allgemein - nichts Besonders."

"Ok", sagte Julian.

Mario war froh, dass Julian nicht weiterbohrte. Irgendwann würde er ihn schon einweihen, aber jetzt noch nicht.  
Und bestimmt nicht ohne das vorher mit André abzusprechen.

"Nehmt bitte noch ein paar Kisten mit", wurden sie von ihrem Zeugwart gebeten, als sie durch die Lobby kamen

"Aber klar doch!" rief Julian.

Sie nahmen zwei von den großen Rollcontainern und schoben sie über den Parkplatz zum Bus.

"So, jetzt können wir dann auf nach Hause", meinte Julian grinsend. "War ja echt nett hier, aber ich mag keine Berge mehr sehen."

"Ich finde sie immer wieder schön", meinte Mario.

"Hm... ja schon, aber trotzdem..."

Mario lachte nur, als sie in den Bus einstiegen.

"Ich nehm an, du willst einen Platz für André freihalten?"

"Ja, wenn es für dich okay ist."

"Quatsch. Das ist schon ok."

"Schön", lächelte Mario und setzte sich an einen der Vierertische.

Julian setzte sich ihm gegenüber und lehnte sich entspannt im Sitz zurück. Man sah ihm die Erleichterung an, dass sie das Trainingslager geschafft hatten.  
Dabei hatte ja auch Julian nur ein Trainingslager mitgemacht. Für Marcel und die anderen ging hier das dritte zu ende.

Sie würden zu Hause noch die eine oder andere Extraschicht einlegen müssen. Aber ein bisschen Zeit bis zum Bundesligastart hatten sie ja auch zum Glück noch. Allerdings war erstmal der Supercup für Mario das Ziel. Er würde echt gern gegen die Bayern spielen.

Er würde aber an sich arbeiten müssen, das wusste er, um überhaupt eine Chance auf die erste Mannschaft zu haben.

"Hey", sagte in diesem Moment André und ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

"Hey", lächelte Mario ihn an. "Musst also auch nicht laufen?"

"Nein zum Glück nicht."

"Dann machs dir mal gemütlich."

André lehnte sich zurück und lächelte Mario an. Sie merkten nicht, wie Julian sie dabei ausgiebig musterte.

"Hast du ein Hörbuch dabei?" fragte André.

"Ja, ähm... worauf hast du Lust?"

"Was lustiges?"

Mario nickte, suchte sein Handy durch und schob André dann einen der Kopfhörer zu.  
André steckte sich den Kopfhörer ins Ohr und nickte dann. "Wir können anfangen."

Mario startete das Hörbuch und lehnte sich an Andrés Seite. So konnten sie sich berühren, ohne dass irgendjemand auf komische Gedanken kam.  
Und vermutlich war das der Grund, warum André das überhaupt vorgeschlagen hatte.

Als sie losgefahren waren, schloss Mario die Augen und grinste nur ab und zu, wenn das Buch gerade besonders witzig war.  
Irgendwann merkte er, dass André an seiner Seite eingeschlafen war. Er lächelte, das schwere, warme Gewicht an seiner Seite fühlte ich einfach schön an.

"Willst du ne Decke?" fragte Julian.

"Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Kommst du an eine ran?"

Julian nickte und zog eine Decke aus der Ablage über sich. "Hier."

"Danke", lächelte Mario und zog die Decke über André und sich.

"So könnt ihr besser kuscheln", meinte Julian.

Mario starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Was denn?" fragte Julian mit Unschuldsmiene.

"Kuscheln?"

"Ja klar. Das macht ihr beiden doch ständig."

"Du... was meinst du damit?"

Julian grinste und lehnte sich vor. "Du hast nen Knutschfleck am Hals Mario. Den sieht man nicht, wenn du Klamotten an hast, aber wir uns die letzten Tage ein Zimmer geteilt. Ich hab ihn also gesehen. Außerdem war ich mit euch in Frankreich und ich bin weder blind noch blöd."

Mario schluckte leicht. "Du... weißt bescheid?" kurz huschte sein Blick zu André.

Julian nickte. "Schon seit Frankreich wenn ich ehrlich bin."

"Oh - waren wir so auffällig?"

"Ja und nein."

"Wie jetzt?"

"Ich hab dich und André gesehen... im Hotel in Evian."

"Oh!"

"Ja, das hab ich damals auch gedacht", grinste Julian.

"Wobei... ähm...?"

"Ihr wart die letzten im Kraftraum und... sagen wir so, diese Art von Übungen stehen wohl nicht auf dem Tagesprogramm", sagte Julian wobei sich eine leichte Röte auf seine Wangen schob. "Und bevor du fragst, ich hatte meine Uhr in der Fensterbank vergessen gehabt und wollte sie nur holen..."

"Oh", machte Mario, und sein Gesicht wurde richtiggehend tomatig. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran - André hatte so heiß ausgesehen, wie er verschwitzt auf der Bank gelegen und seine Gewichte gestemmt hatte.

"Ja..."

"Ja... ähm... entschuldige? Das... das hättest du nicht sehen sollen."

"Beruhigend zu wissen, dass ihr mir keinen Live-Porno bieten wolltet", lachte Julian.

"Ich frag lieber nicht, wann du reingekommen bist."

"Nein lieber nicht."

"Oh je", murmelte Mario, und seine Gesichtsfarbe verdunkelte sich tatsächlich noch.

"Ok... also... jetzt weißt du, dass ich es weiß. Über euch bescheid weiß mein ich", sagte Julian.

"Und dass wir solche Sachen lassen sollten. Nicht jeder ist so cool wie du."

"Vielleicht solltet ihr euch einfach Räume mit abschließbaren Türen suchen", schlug Julian vor.

"Wir werden nächstes Mal im Hotel zusammen ein Zimmer kriegen", murmelte Mario.

"Hat mich gewundert, dass ihr das nicht schon diesmal hattet."

"Wir haben es Thomas erst heute erzählt. Weil... ja, weil wir erst richtig ankommen wollten, in der Mannschaft und so."

"Und was hat Thomas gesagt?" fragte Julian neugierig.

"Dass wir zukünftig ein Zimmer haben werden." Mehr wollte er nicht sagen, denn keinesfalls wollte er Marco in die Sache reinziehen.

"Schön", sagte Julian lächelnd. "Auch wenn ich mir auch weiter gern mit dir ein Zimmer geteilt hätte. Bist ein angenehmer Zimmerpartner."

"Ja, ich fand’s auch schön mit dir", nickte Mario.

"Ich hab mir bisher fast immer mit Erik ein Zimmer geteilt, aber der ist inzwischen ja auch Dauerverletzt", erzählte Julian.

"Der kann einem ja auch echt leidtun. Wie Marco."

"Ja, bei Marco ist es aber auch wirklich zum kotzen."

"Immer wenn’s spannend wird, verletzt er sich. Und immer auch so richtig."

"Und jedes Mal muss er sich zurückkämpfen und wieder von vorn anfangen."

"Bis zur nächsten Verletzung."

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Irgendwann muss diese Verletzungsmisere auch bei ihm mal vorbei sein."

"Hoffe ich ja auch..." Dann würde es Marco sicher besser gehen.

"Darf ich dich was fragen?"

"Klar - was denn?"

"Marco und du... also ich dachte immer, dass ihr beiden...?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir sind gute Kumpel."

"Ok", sagte Julian. "War nur neugierig."

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist schon okay."

"Wer weiß denn noch hier von euch beiden?" fragte Julian.

"Nicht so viele. Marcel weiß bescheid. Marco auch."

"Und Thomas und ich."

"Ja, genau." Mario überlegte. "Ich glaub, das war’s auch. Aber es werden sicher mehr werden."

"Ihr seid ja auch erst ne knappe Woche hier", grinste Julian.

"Eben, da wird sich sicher noch was ergeben."

"Ich freu mich jetzt erstmal auf unseren freien Tag morgen", sagte Julian und lehnte sich zurück.

"Den haben wir uns echt verdient. Und danach müssen wir was für die Kondition machen..."

"Ich weiß", sagte Julian leidend.

"Werden wir schon überstehen..." Mario sah zu André, der jetzt tief und fest schlief und sogar leise schnarchte.

"Müssen wir ja. Die Saison fängt in drei Wochen an und im Moment hab ich das Gefühl, total hinterherzuhinken."

"Die anderen haben ja auch schon zwei Trainingslager Vorsprung - den holen wir aber ein."

"Ich weiß."

"Dann mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich bin mir sicher, Thomas gibt uns auch die Zeit die wir brauchen."

"Ach da mach ich mir keine Gedanken. Aber ich bin immer so ungeduldig was das angeht. Und ich hab so viele neue Kollegen und Konkurrenz bekommen, dass ich einfach so schnell wie möglich angreifen will."

"Das wirst du auch", war Mario sicher.

"Ich bin so aufgeregt, dieses Jahr in der CL zu spielen", sagte Julian. "Die Europa League war schon super, aber die Königsklasse ist dann doch noch mal ne andere Baustelle."

Mario lachte, die Aufregung, diese Nervosität merkte man Julian an - und besonders eine überschwängliche Euphorie.  
Aber das hatte Mario schon während der EM bemerkt - Julian war schnell zu begeistern und riss dann gern auch alle anderen mit dieser Energie und Freude mit. Es machte unheimlich viel Spaß mit ihm.

Auch die restliche Fahrt vertrieben sie sich so gut die Zeit und Mario hatte die Chance Julian besser kennenzulernen.  
Er hatte die letzten Tage zwar auch schon Zeit mit der Mannschaft verbracht, aber doch mehr - und vermutlich zu viel - mit André.

Aber es war für sie halt auch noch ungewohnt, jetzt immer zusammen zu sein und sie genossen es viel zu sehr. Das würde sich vermutlich mit der Zeit etwas legen.  
Es musste sich legen! Sie durften nicht auffällig und leichtsinnig werden, außerdem würde Marco dann mehr als nötig leiden.

Mario unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als er an Marco dachte. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie sie am besten miteinander umgehen sollten.  
Das Telefonat war ja gründlich schief gegangen, und mit Grauen dachte er an das Herumgeeiere, das ihnen nun bevorstand.

Klar, erstmal würden sie wenige Berührungspunkte haben. Marco machte ja noch seine Reha und nahm nicht am normalen Training teil. Aber es gab Termine, wo sie sich trotzdem sehen würden. Fototermine, die Saisoneröffnung am Tag vor dem Supercup...

Sie mussten die Sache unbedingt regeln, irgendwie, sonst würde die nächste Zeit nicht schön werden.

Wenn ihm nur einfallen würde, wie man das regeln könnte! Ein Psychologe oder so würde sagen, sie mussten sich aussprechen. Aber wie? Es war doch alles klar zwischen ihnen.

"Mario, du solltest langsam André mal wecken", unterbrach Julian seine Gedanken.

Mario sah raus, tatsächlich waren sie schon auf dem Zubringer zum Trainingsgelände. Unter der Decke streichelte er leicht Andrés Hand.


	13. Überstanden

"Mhm", machte André und versuchte sich auf die Seite zu drehen.

"Aufwachen, Faultier", neckte Mario ihn.

"Ich hab nicht geschlafen", nuschelte André.

"Nee, ist klar", lachte Mario leise.

André gähnte und richtete sich dann etwas auf. "Wie lange war ich denn weg?"

Mario sah auf die Uhr. "Vier Stunden oder so."

"Oh", machte André überrascht.

"Hab mich inzwischen nett mit Julian unterhalten."

"Ja, ich hab deinen Freund vollgelabert", grinste Julian André an.

André nickte noch immer etwas verschlafen, dann riss er die Augen auf - und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

Julian lachte auf. "Angekommen oder soll ich dir die Geschichte nochmal ausführlich erzählen?"

"Doch, ich denke...", murmelte André und sah zu Mario.

"Kraftraum in Evian", sagte Mario nur.

"Oh", machte André und lief rot an.

"Mhm", machte Mario und drückte unter der Decke Andrés Hand. "Julian meint, wir sollten in Zukunft auf abschließbare Türen achten."

André schnaubte leise. "Wir sollten in Zukunft so etwas gar nicht mehr machen."

Mario riss die Augen auf. "Gar nicht mehr?"

André schüttelte den Kopf. "Gar nicht mehr irgendwo, wo man uns sehen könnte."

"Gut", sagte Mario. "Damit kann ich leben."

André lächelte ihn verliebt an. "Könnte doch nie auf dich verzichten."

Mario strahlte André an.

"Mario? André? Auch das macht ihr bitte zu Hause."

"Wow, du bist ja noch schlimmer als Marcel", grinste André.

"Oder ihr werdet schlimmer."

"Wir reißen uns zusammen, versprochen", sagte Mario.

"Ich hoffe es", meinte Julian trocken.

"Na guck mal, wir sind auch schon fast da, dann hast du erstmal Ruhe vor uns."

"Dann tobt euch morgen mal aus", grinste Julian sie an. Seine merkwürdige Stimmung eben hatte er offenbar wieder abgelegt.

"Naja... wir gucken uns morgen Wohnungen an", sagte André.

"Na, dann viel Spaß dabei. Zieht ihr zusammen? Also offiziell?"

Mario nickte. "Ne WG, ganz offiziell. Und dann ziehen wir in mein Haus, wenn’s fertig ist."

"Ach ja, du baust, das hab ich irgendwo gelesen."

"Das Grundstück hab ich schon vor meinem Wechsel gekauft", sagte Mario und lächelte. "Tut gut, dass es jetzt endlich bebaut wird."

Julian lächelte. "Das klingt gut, das klingt wirklich gut."

"Klingt es, aber wir können nicht bis es fertig ist bei Marios Eltern wohnen. Deshalb suchen wir jetzt erstmal für den Übergang ne hübsche WG-Wohnung."

"Ja, klar - irgendwie auch komisch bei den Schwiegereltern zu wohnen, im alten Kinderzimmer."

André grinste. "Das trifft den Nagel auf den Kopf."

"Dann ab nach Hause zu Mama und Papa", grinste Julian sie an.

"Und zum fertigen Abendessen", grinste Mario zurück. "Ein paar Vorteile hat es nämlich doch, Mama und Papa so nah bei sich zu haben. Die Verpflegungslage ist nämlich kaum zu toppen."

Julian lachte. "Ja, darum beneide ich euch echt."

"Kannst du. Marios Mutter kocht sehr gut", sagte André.

"Und ihr lasst euch verwöhnen", lachte Julian, der jetzt seine Sachen zusammensuchte.

"Ein bisschen", nickte Mario und begann ebenfalls einzupacken. "Und du genieß deinen freien Tag."

"Mach ich, auf jeden Fall. Wir sehen uns dann übermorgen."

André und Mario nickten und standen nun ebenfalls auf. Sie folgten den anderen aus dem Bus, verabschiedeten sich allgemein und fuhren dann nach Hause.

"Das mit Julian ist ja ne Überraschung", meinte André.

"Ja, das fand ich auch. Aber er nimmt es ja ganz locker."

"Unglaublich locker! Und das er so lange den Mund gehalten hat... Dabei hatte er doch so viele Gelegenheiten mit uns darüber zu sprechen."

"Vermutlich fand er es einfach nicht wichtig."

"Immerhin zeigt uns das auch, dass wir Julian absolut vertrauen können."

"Oh ja, absolut!"

"Hast du ihm auch von Marco und dir erzählt?"

"Nein", schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Für Julian sind wir nur Freunde. Ich wollte Marco da nicht mit reinziehen."

"Find ich gut", nickte André und schob kurz eine Hand auf Marios Oberschenkel. "Wir sollten Marco aber sagen, dass Julian jetzt von uns weiß, wir ihn da aber raushalten."

"Ja, das sollte er wissen." Mario wurde leise. "Was machen wir sonst mit Marco?"

"Ich werde mit ihm reden. Am besten erstmal allein", sagte André.

"Ja, das wird am besten sein. Morgen gleich?"

"Die erste Besichtigung haben wir um... halb eins, oder?"

"Ja, genau."

"Dann werde ich ihn zum Frühstück überfallen", beschloss André.

"Bring ihm was Leckeres mit. Er steht auf Schokocreme - also kein Nutella, sondern schön dunkel."

"Ich weiß", sagte André. "Und er isst gern Laugenbrötchen."

"Genau", nickte Mario. "Du machst das schon."

"Das hoffe ich. Marco fehlt mir..."

Mario nickte leicht. "Mir auch." Noch mehr, vermutlich.

"Ich weiß", sagte André leise und holte dann tief Luft. "Genug davon. Wenigstens für heute."

"Ja... Wollen wir noch zum Supermarkt, oder vertrauen wir meinen Eltern?"

"Ich vertraue deiner Mutter voll und ganz", grinste André. "Und zur Not bestellen wir Pizza."

"Das wird sie nicht zulassen", lachte Mario. Sie bogen in die Straße ein, in der seine Eltern wohnten, und kurz darauf parkten sie vor dem Haus.

"Zuhause", sagte er und strahlte André an.

"Ja, zu Hause." Auch André fühlte sich bei Marios Eltern sehr aufgenommen und heimisch.  
Außerdem war Mario so glücklich.

Einfach glücklich wieder hier zu sein, in Dortmund, bei seinem Verein und auch bei seiner Familie.  
Für André war das nicht so ein Problem, nicht in der Nähe seiner Eltern zu sein. Natürlich vermisste er sie auch und er war glücklich, wenn sie sich sahen, aber Mario hing noch viel viel mehr an seiner Familie.

Vielleicht lag das auch an seinen doch eher schlechten Erfahrungen in München, hier hatte er sich oft alleine gefühlt und unter Heimweh gelitten - auch wenn er es so niemals ausgedrückt hätte. Aber er hatte sein Zuhause einfach vermisst.

"Wollen wir auch mal aussteigen oder bleiben wir hier sitzen und gucken nur?" fragte Mario lachend.

"Der Wagen ist bequem, aber Aussteigen klingt auch gut."

"Find ich auch", nickte Mario und stieg dann als erster aus.

André folgte ihm, sie holten ihre Sachen aus dem Kofferraum und gingen dann ins Haus.

"Mama, Papa, wir sind wieder da!" rief Mario

"Schön", hörte er seine Mutter zurückrufen. "Wie war es?"

"Anstrengend!"

Seine Mutter lachte und kam nun zu ihnen zur Haustür. "Ihr seht auch gar nicht erholt aus."

"Nicht mal braun geworden sind wir", grinste André.

"Wetter war nicht so toll, das hab ich schon im Internet gesehen."

"Naja wir waren ja auch zum Arbeiten da. Und Regen kennen wir aus Frankreich schon", grinste Mario und umarmte seine Mutter.

"Na, dann seid ihr ja ganz erfahren. Immerhin seid ihr jetzt nicht mehr nass."

"Heute am Abreisetag war das natürlich auch schön. Ich glaube die Schweiz war froh, dass sie uns wieder losgeworden ist."

"Habt ihr euch so schlecht benommen?"

"Überhaupt nicht", sagte André. "Lammfromm waren wir. Haben immer brav aufgegessen und alles gemacht, was Thomas gesagt hat."

"Na, soll ich euren Trainer anrufen, ob das auch stimmt?", fragte Marios Mutter und lachte dann.

"Kannst du", meinte Mario zwinkernd. "Ist Papa gar nicht da?"

"Nee, der ist noch unterwegs. Kommt aber auch bald."

"Dann bringen wir mal unsere Sachen nach oben", schlug André vor.

"Wann wollt ihr Abendbrot essen?"

"Wenn Papa da ist", sagte Mario und sah André an. "Oder hast du großen Hunger?"

"Nee, wir wurden ja gut versorgt."

Marios Mutter nickte. "Ich ruf euch dann, wenn das Essen fertig ist."

"Okay - wir gehen dann mal auspacken."

"Macht das", sagte Marios Mutter lächelnd.

Mario und André schulterten ihre Taschen und brachten sie nach oben in das Gästezimmer, das tatsächlich einmal Marios Kinderzimmer gewesen war.  
Zu zweit war es ziemlich eng, aber für eine kurze Zeit ging es. Ihre Möbel hatten sie kurzerhand eingelagert.  
In ein paar Wochen würden sie ihre Wohnung haben. Natürlich hätten sie auch in ein Hotel ziehen können, aber das wäre ihnen beiden albern vorgekommen.

Mario ließ seine Tasche neben der Tür einfach fallen und setzte sich auf die Kante des Betts. "Heute Nacht können wir endlich wieder in einem Bett schlafen."

"Ja, hab ich echt vermisst."

"Dabei war’s nur ne Woche."

"Und wir haben schon ganz andere Zeiten hinter uns."

Mario nickte. Dann streckte er eine Hand aus um André zu sich zu ziehen.  
André lächelte und trat zu ihm. Im Sitzen schlang Mario seine Arme um André und schmiegte seinen Kopf gegen Andrés Bauch. "Ich bin so glücklich, dass du hier bist", wisperte er.

André legte eine Hand auf Marios Hinterkopf und hielt ihn so an sich gedrückt. "Es ist so schön, dass wir jetzt zusammen spielen können."

"Fast wie ein Traum."

"Hmm", stimmte André leise zu. "Wirklich wie ein Traum."

Mario lächelte und drückte durch Andrés Shirt einen Kuss auf seinen Bauch. Er fühlte das leichte Vibrieren der Bauchmuskeln, als André leise lachte.  
Grinsend schob Mario seine Hände ein wenig tiefer. "Mhm, was meinst du, wieviel Zeit wir noch haben?"

"Hmm", vibrierte Andrés Bauch wieder. "Dafür sicher noch genug."

"Das wollte ich hören", wisperte Mario und schob seine Hände unter Andrés Shirt. Jetzt fühlte er die Bewegungen der Bauchmuskeln noch deutlicher.

André seufzte leicht und zog sich dann kurzerhand das Shirt über den Kopf. Sofort fühlte er Marios weiche Lippen auf seiner Haut.

Ganz langsam küsste sich Mario um Andrés Bauchnabel herum. Die Bauchmuskeln wurden fester, so spürte Mario, wie André langsam erregter wurde.  
Ohne die Küsse zu unterbrechen löste Mario seine Hände von Andrés Rücken und begann stattdessen den Knopf der Jeans zu öffnen.

Er fühlte, wie André die Hand in seinen Nacken schob.

Kurz sah er nach oben und lächelte André an, während er den Reißverschluss nach unten zog. Es war deutlich, wie schon das leichte Ruckeln des Reißverschlusses ihn weiter erregte.

Endlich war der Reißverschluss offen und Mario drückte seine Lippen gegen den Stoff der schwarzen Boxer, die André trug. Fest und warm, er liebte das Gefühl von Andrés Schwanz - egal, wo.

André atmete deutlich schneller.

Schnell zog Mario die Jeans über Andrés Beine tiefer. Und auch die Shorts zog er schnell nach unten. Andrés harter Schwanz sprang heraus und schlug leicht gegen seine Nase. Unwillkürlich fuhr sich Mario mit der Zunge über seine Lippen.  
Er liebte Andrés Schwanz, seinen Geschmack und da Gefühl, wenn er kam.

Mario fühlte Andrés Hand, die sich auf seinen Kopf legte. Auch das mochte er sehr, wenn André ihm so zeigte, was er tun sollte, und wie gut es ihm gefiel.

Wieder sah er nach oben, dann leckte er mit seiner Zungenspitze einmal über die Länge von Andrés Schwanz.

"So heiß", raunte André heiser.

"Mhm, oh ja", murmelte Mario. Noch einmal leckte er über Andrés Spitze, dann spitzte er die Lippen und sog seinen Schwanz langsam in den Mund.

André keuchte auf und seine zweite Hand schob sich in Marios Nacken. Damit schob er Mario gleich weiter, näher an sich.

Mario grinste und begann an der Spitze zu saugen.

Es fiel André schwer sich zurückzuhalten und nicht mehr zu fordern - Mario wusste, was ihm gefiel und was er brauchte.  
Marios Finger begannen leicht Andrés Hintern zu kneten, während er weiter an der Spitze von Andrés Schwanz saugte.

"Mehr", keuchte André heiser.

Mario erfüllte ihm den Wunsch nur zu gern und verstärkte seine Berührungen. Er sog Andrés Schwanz tiefer in den Mund und begann zu schlucken.

André stöhnte auf und sein Griff wurde etwas fester.

So angespornt intensivierte Mario seine Bemühungen.

"Mario!" warnte André ihn rau. Schon im nächsten Moment kam er mit einem heiseren Stöhnen. Er hatte die Faust vor dem Mund geballt um nicht zu laut zu sein.

Mario schluckte alles und leckte ihn anschließend sanft sauber. Er war zwar immer sehr empfindlich hinterher, aber Mario war so geschickt, dass es einfach nur beruhigend und angenehm war.

"Komm her", wisperte Mario und zog André zu sich nach unten aufs Bett.

Sofort kuschelte sich André an ihn. "Liebe dich", nuschelte er.

"Oh ja, ich liebe dich auch", war die gewisperte Antwort.

Die beiden blieben so lange eng aneinander gekuschelt sitzen, bis Marios Mutter sie nach unten zum Essen rief.

Mario bemerkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig er war.

Unten begrüßte sie sein Vater und dann setzten sie sich an den Esstisch in der Küche.  
Es war ein gemütliches Familienabendessen wie schon die letzten Tage vor dem Trainingslager. Marios Eltern unterstützten ihn einfach bei allem. Sie hatten mit ihm gelitten, als die Beziehung zu Marco in die Brüche gegangen war, und sie hatten sich mit ihm über den Neuanfang mit André gefreut.

Und zum Glück hatte sich André sofort gut mit seinen Eltern verstanden.

Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedeten sich die zwei dennoch nach oben - ein wenig gemütlich im Bett sitzen und fernsehen hatten sie vor.

"Willst du Marco anrufen, bevor du morgen zu ihm fährst oder willst du ihn überraschen?" fragte Mario.

"Puh... ich glaub, ich fahr spontan hin. Sonst wird es zu verkrampft, oder?"

"Das wird es vermutlich eh..."

"Ja, aber mit Vorwarnung wird’s schlimmer, fürchte ich. Und eigentlich hat er ja nichts gegen Überfälle."

"Nein, eigentlich nicht", nickte Mario und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Dann fahr ich einfach hin", beschloss André.

Mario nickte. "Vermutlich wirklich der beste Plan."

"Wollen wir dann jetzt schlafen?"

Mario grinste. "Klar können wir das. Der Film ist eh total langweilig."

André rutschte dicht an ihn und schloss die Augen.

"Nacht mein Schatz", flüsterte Mario und schaltete noch schnell den Fernseher aus.

"Hm, Nacht", murmelte André. Nach dem Trainingslager war er wirklich geschafft. Er fühlte noch, wie Mario ihm sanft über den Rücken strich, dann war er schon eingeschlafen.


	14. Überraschungsbesuch

Mit der Brötchentüte in der Hand und einem Korb mit Leckereien in der anderen stand André vor Marcos Haus. Er war ziemlich nervös und zögerte tatsächlich fast eine Minute, ehe er endlich den Klingelknopf drückte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann öffnete Marco die Tür. "Guten... oh. André", sagte Marco überrascht.

"Guten Morgen", grüßte André ihn. "Frühstück?"

"Ja, morgen", murmelte Marco. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Frühstück bringen. Ich dachte, du kannst ein wenig Besuch gebrauchen."

"Mhm... meinst du, ja?"

"War so ein Gefühl, als wir in Bad Ragaz waren."

"Wo ist Mario?"

"Zu Hause."

"Weiß er, dass du hier bist?"

"Ja, klar. Wieso?"

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na komm schon rein."

"Danke", lächelte André ihn an und folgte ihm ins Haus. "Küche?"

"Stimmt, du warst noch nicht hier", murmelte Marco und deutete nach links. "Durch die Tür."

"Ah, okay. Dann komm, ich hab ein paar leckere Sachen dabei."

"Und ich hab wenig Hunger", sagte Marco leise.

André sah ihn jetzt genauer an - und wurde besorgt. "Sieht man dir an."

"Möchtest du nen Kaffee?" fragte Marco ohne auf Andrés Worte einzugehen.

"Ja, gerne." Auch André würde das Thema erstmal ruhen lassen und begann den Tisch zu decken.

"Wie war das Trainingslager?" fragte Marco.

André seufzte. "Verdammt anstrengend. Die anderen haben ganz schön Vorsprung, weißt du? Wir hätten mehr tun sollen im Urlaub, aber das sagt man sich ja immer."

"Mhm... dafür habt ihr ne EM gespielt."

"Ja, hatten wir. Und Urlaub und, und, und. Sag das mal meinen Knochen."

"In zwei Wochen wirst du davon nichts mehr merken."

"Ich weiß." André schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, aber so schwer?

Marco sah ihn an und lächelte leicht. "Tut mir leid", sagte er leise.

Etwas unsicher erwiderte André das Lächeln.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich normal mit dir reden soll", gab Marco ehrlich zu.

Etwas traurig nickte André. "Dabei waren wir mal so gut befreundet."

"Ich weiß! Und ich wünschte, wir könnten das auch weiter sein."

"Was kann ich tun, damit wir es schaffen?"

"Das weiß ich nicht André."

"Ist es... ist es wegen Mario?"

Marco presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander, dann nickte er.

"Versteh ich", nickte André ruhig. "Ist echt eine Scheiß-Sache das Ganze."

"Es tut mir so leid André", sagte Marco und setzte sich neben ihn. "Ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Du hast einen tollen großartigen Mann verdient. Aber... ich kann nicht aus meiner Haut raus..."

"Ich kann dich doch verstehen. Wenn es andersrum wäre - es würde mir sicher nicht anders gehen als dir. Ihr... ihr ward etwas ganz Besonderes, Mario und du."

"Das Schlüsselwort ist ward", sagte Marco leise. "Wir sind seit über zwei Jahren nicht mehr zusammen. Er ist weitergegangen, nur ich häng fest und kann ihn nicht loslassen."

André nickte leicht. Aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus legte er Marco einen Arm um und zog ihn leicht an sich.

"Du solltest nicht hier sein und mich trösten", schnaubte Marco. "Ist schließlich dein Freund, für den ich noch Gefühle hab."

"Und du bist auch mein Freund, Marco. Ich mag es nicht, wenn meine Freunde leiden."

Marco seufzte und stand auf. "Der Kaffee ist fertig."

"Wollen wir dann anfangen zu frühstücken? Du brauchst echt was in den Bauch.“

"Ja natürlich", meinte Marco. "Ich ess ja auch..."

"Na dann..." Während Marco den Kaffee holte, schmierte André ihm ein Brötchen.

"Das... hat Mario auch immer gemacht", sagte Marco, als er die Tasse vor André hinstellte.

"Echt? Das wusste ich nicht."

"Doch. Wenn ich mies drauf war oder so. Eine Hälfte mit Käse, eine mit Schokocreme."

André sah auf den Teller, auf dem schon eine Hälfte mit Schokocreme lag.

"Dann also Käse für die zweite", sagte er und lächelte Marco an.

"Ja..."

Schnell schmierte André die zweite Hälfte mit Butter und Käse.

"Danke." Zögerlich lächelte Marco ihn an.

"Komm setz dich wieder zu mir", sagte André.

"Ja..." Marco stellte die Kaffeebecher ab und setzte sich.

Unsicher sah er zu André und nahm sich dann eine der Brötchenhälften.

André lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, dann schmierte er sich selbst ein Brötchen mit Himbeermarmelade.

"Warum bist du eigentlich allein gekommen?" fragte Marco nach einem Moment.

"Damit es nicht noch verkrampfter wird als es eh schon ist", erklärte André ehrlich.

"Tut mir Leid..."

"Muss es nicht. Wir sollten nur versuchen, dass wir es besser hinkriegen, okay?"

"Ich weiß nicht wie."

"Vielleicht, indem wir zusammen frühstücken?"

"Und danach ist alles wieder gut? Ich bin nicht mehr in Mario verliebt und wir drei sind wieder die besten Kumpels?"

"Quatsch. Aber vielleicht können wir unsere alte Freundschaft wiederbeleben."

"Das wär schön", sagte Marco leise.

"Dann... versuchen wir Mario außen vor zu lassen? Jetzt beim Frühstück?"

"Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass das klappt, aber wenn du es versuchen willst..."

André nickte und begann dann einfach vom Trainingslager zu erzählen. Von der Landschaft, von den Ausflügen, die sie unternommen hatten, von witzigen Begebenheiten in der Mannschaft.  
Marco versuchte zu lächeln und stellte auch Fragen, aber wirklich glücklich wirkte er nicht.  
Inzwischen hatte er ein Brötchen aufgegessen, aber das war nicht genug, fand André.

"Ich muss bald zur Reha", sagte Marco und schob den Teller von sich.

"Wie kommst du hin? Soll ich dich fahren?"

"Ich werd abgeholt. Aber danke fürs Angebot."

"Und... wie läuft es so? Man hört überhaupt nichts."

Marco schnaubte. "Beschissen, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich hab das Gefühl, als würde ich keine Fortschritte machen."

"Ach scheiße", murmelte André.

"Ja. Es ist alles scheiße."

Wieder legte André ihm einen Arm um und zog ihn fest an sich. "Und du hockst die ganze Zeit alleine hier?"

"Ist besser. Ich bin im Moment keine besonders angenehme Gesellschaft."

"Aber so wird’s nicht besser."

"Es wird auch nicht besser, wenn ich allen auf den Geist gehe."

"Meinst du? Du könntest dich mal richtig auskotzen."

"Ach ja?"

"Versuchs doch mal."

"André ich hab mit Leuten geredet! Mit Marcel, mit Mats, mit Thomas... und es hat nicht geholfen, weil keiner von ihnen was ändern kann. Ich hab immer noch meine scheiß Verletzung und ich bin immer noch in nen Kerl verknallt, der nichts mehr von mir will. Und der jetzt mit einem meiner besten Freunde zusammen ist."

"Und du stehst total unter Strom", bemerkte André. "Total angespannt."

"Es wird besser, wenn ich wieder trainieren kann."

"Schläfst du? Ich meine, mehr als zwei, drei Stunden?"

"Ich bin nicht müde genug zum Schlafen. Ich hab nichts zu tun. Also sitze ich hier rum und mache nichts."

"Kein Wunder, dass es dir so beschissen geht", murmelte André.

Marco holte tief Luft. "Das hier ist dein freier Tag, oder?" wechselte er dann ziemlich brachial das Thema.

"Ja, wir sollen uns nach dem Trainingslager erholen."

"Dann geh wieder zu deinem Freund und entspann dich. Oder lass dir von Mario ein bisschen was von Dortmund zeigen."

"Warum tust du das nicht?"

"Reha."

"Stimmt. Und danach?"

"Mal gucken. Aber du hast bestimmt Pläne mit Mario. Und wenn nicht, dann solltest du dich nach ner Wohnung umsehen."

"Ich hatte die ganze letzte Woche mit Mario."

Marco lachte auf. "Das war Trainingslager. Das zählt nicht so wirklich, wenn du mich fragst."

"Ach nee?", grinste André. Es tat gut Marco wenn auch nur für einen Moment so gelöst zu sehen.

"Ich kenn Thomas und spätestens nach dem zweiten Tag, wart ihr vermutlich sogar für nen Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu fertig."

André lachte. "Den haben wir hin und wieder noch hingekriegt", meinte er. "Aber wir waren am Ende, das stimmt."

"Geh nach Hause André und ruh dich aus", sagte Marco.

"Und was machst du?"

"Ist doch egal."

"Nein, ist es nicht."

"Gott, du bist so eine Nervensäge. Ich mache meine Reha und werde danach nach Hause fahren."

"Und wieder alleine vor dich hinbrüten."

"Was soll ich sonst tun? Mit dir und Mario abhängen? Euch zusehen, wie ihr euch küsst? Das ist ne tolle Idee, wirklich grandios", sagte Marco spöttisch. "Da wird’s mir sofort besser gehen."

"Marco", seufzte André. "Du bist einer meiner besten Freunde. Ich möchte meine Freunde nicht allein lassen, wenn es ihnen schlecht geht. Und wenn du möchtest, dann machen wir beide was zusammen- ohne Mario."

"Nein... ich weiß, dass du es gut meinst, aber nein."

"Warum nicht? Vielleicht Kino oder so?"

"Es war echt nett, dass du mit Frühstück vorbei gekommen bist", sagte Marco und stand auf. "Aber mein Fahrer kommt bald und ich muss mich noch umziehen und so."

"Darf ich noch mal vorbeikommen?", fragte André vorsichtig.

"Vermutlich kann ich dich nicht abhalten."

"Nein, so einfach geht’s nicht."

Marco seufzte tief. "Dann tu was du nicht lassen kannst."

"Ich überleg mir was Nettes fürs nächste Mal." André stand auf und sah Marco auffordernd an.

"Ich hab jetzt schon Angst", murmelte Marco und brachte André dann zur Haustür.

"Also - halt die Ohren steif", versucht André ihn aufzumuntern, dann zog er Marco fest in seine Arme.

"Ich versuchs", sagte Marco leise.

"Danke", flüsterte André und strich ihm über den Rücken.

Marco zögerte noch einen Moment, ehe er die Umarmung erwiderte. André hielt ihn weiter fest, offenbar brauchte Marco da jetzt tatsächlich.  
Aber schließlich löste sich Marco von ihm. "Ich muss mich umziehen. Komm gut nach Hause André."

"Und du - versuch ein wenig zu entspannen, ja?" So, wie Marco drauf war, konnte das alles ja nicht besser werden."

"Ja klar", murmelte Marco nur.

"Bitte", sah André ihn ernst an.

"Bis bald André", sagte Marco und öffnete die Haustür.

"Bis bald", lächelte André ihn aufmunternd an.

Marco sagte nichts mehr, also drehte sich André um und ging.


	15. Übergangswohnung

Als André im Auto saß, versuchte er das Frühstück gedanklich zu ordnen. Marco war echt mies drauf - aber hatte er es besser machen können?  
Vermutlich nicht. Marco war verbittert, wegen seiner ständigen Verletzungen. Und daran konnte niemand was ändern und ihm auch niemand wirklich helfen. Und er hatte die Trennung von Mario nicht überwunden. Liebte ihn immer noch. Und jetzt... war Mario wieder in Dortmund, aber trotzdem außer Reichweite.

Der gemeinsame Wechsel hier her war wohl ein Fehler gewesen.

Nein, dachte André und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war das Beste gewesen, was Mario und ihm hatte passieren können. Es wurde einfach Zeit für Marco, Mario endlich loszulassen.  
Nach zwei Jahren sollte er das langsam schaffen. Vielleicht ja auch gerade durch ihre Anwesenheit.

Vielleicht sollte ja auch Mario mal allein mit Marco sprechen. Das würde Marco vielleicht auch helfen. Und er selbst würde auch nicht locker lassen.  
Nein, er würde Marco weiter belästigen, solange der versuchte sich hier so zu vergraben.

Wenig später hielt er vor Marios Elternhaus und stieg aus.

Mario wartete schon in der Küche auf ihn und kam gleich auf ihn zu. "Und?"

"Es war schwierig", sagte André und zog Mario an sich.

"Ich hab’s befürchtet..."

"Am liebsten hätte er mich wohl gar nicht erst reingelassen."

"Und dann?"

André seufzte und erzählte Mario dann von dem Frühstück.

Hin und wieder seufzte Mario. Es tat ihm weh zu hören, wie Marco litt.  
Noch schlimmer war aber, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie ihm helfen konnten.

"Vielleicht wäre es doch ganz gut, wenn du allein mit ihm sprichst", sagte André schließlich. "Ihr müsst euch mal richtig aussprechen."

"Ja, ich fürchte auch..."

André lächelt ihn aufmunternd an. "Aber nicht mehr heute. Wir müssen bald zur ersten Wohnung."

"Ja, und Marco wird mich auch heute nicht sehen wollen. Okay, morgen auch nicht, aber heute noch weniger."

"Nein, ich denke er braucht ein bisschen Zeit um sich von meinem Überfall zu erholen."

"Dann morgen oder übermorgen."

André nickte und gab Mario einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Mario schloss ihn fest in die Arme, nach dem Besuch bei Marco schien er das zu brauchen.

Eine ganze Zeit standen sie so da und hielten sich fest.

"Wir müssen los", löste sich André schließlich von ihm.

"Stimmt. Dann hoffen wir mal, dass die Wohnung uns gefällt", lächelte Mario.

"Sie sieht ja schon schön aus. Außerdem ist es ja nur für ein halbes Jahr oder so."

"Ich weiß. Trotzdem sollten wir uns in ihr wohl fühlen."

"Ja, und das werden wir sicher." 

Es war keine große Wohnung, drei Zimmer nur, aber etwas Größeres lohnte sich nicht - und war für ein halbes Jahr noch schwerer zu kriegen.  
Außerdem hatte die Wohnung viele Vorteile. Zu dem Haus gehörten Garagen und sie lag extrem günstig. Bis zum Trainingsgelände brauchten sie nicht mal 10 Minuten.

"Dann lass uns mal losfahren", forderte Mario ihn auf.

"Mein Wagen oder deiner?" grinste André.

"Meiner? Du bist ja gerade erst gefahren."

"Ok", nickte André und folgte Mario wieder nach draußen.

Mario schloss sein Auto auf, sie stiegen ein und fuhren zu der angegebenen Adresse.

Der Makler begrüßte sie und führte sie nach oben. Das Haus verfügte über einen Aufzug, was nicht schlecht war, weil die Wohnung ganz oben war.

Die Wohnung war wirklich klein, zumindest verglichen mit dem, was sie gewohnt waren, aber hell und freundlich. Der Vermieter war bereit, nur für ein dreiviertel Jahr zu vermieten, so waren sie sich schnell einig.  
Es mussten nur noch einmal der Elektriker und jemand für die Heizungen durch, dann konnten sie auch schon einziehen.

"Das haben wir spätestes nächste Woche erledigt", versprach der Vermieter.

"Schön, dann können wir ja vielleicht noch vor dem Pokalspiel einziehen", freute sich Mario.

"Das schaffen wir", war André sicher.

Der Vermieter versprach sich zu melden, sobald alles fertig war. Dann verließen sie das Haus. 

Unten im Wagen sah Mario André an. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"

"Gehen wir was essen?" schlug André vor.

"Ja, das können wir. Gerne. Dann können wir gleich mal gucken, was es hier so in der Gegend gibt."

"Das sollten wir dann aber zu Fuß machen", sagte André. "Hier steht das Auto grad gut und wir können wirklich gleich mal auskundschaften, was hier wo ist."

"Ja, los", stieg Mario wieder aus.

André folgte ihm und gemeinsam erkundeten sie die Umgebung ihrer neuen Übergangswohnung.  
Supermarkt, Kiosk, einige Restaurants und andere Geschäfte waren gut zu Fuß zu erreichen.

"Sieht alles wirklich gut aus", sagte Mario lächelnd. "Hier werden wir uns wohl fühlen."

"Das denke ich auch. Wollen wir gleich mal die Pizzeria hier ausprobieren?"

"Oh ja! Pizza. Nach dem ganzen gesunden Essen der letzten Woche ist das genau das richtige."

Schlagartig bekam André ein schlechtes Gewissen. "Jeder ne halbe, und Salat dazu?", schlug er vor.

Mario seufzte tief. "Na gut. Aber ich nehm ne halbe Salami-Pizza."

"Okay, darauf können wir uns einigen."

"Dann rein ins Vergnügen", grinste Mario und hielt André die Tür auf.

André folgte ihm. Sie fanden einen Tisch am Fenster und konnten kurz darauf ihre Pizza bestellen.

"Brauchen wir eigentlich noch was an Möbeln?" fragte Mario und trank einen Schluck von seinem Wasser.

"Ähm - keine Ahnung. Ich schätze erstmal nicht, wir schmeißen ja zwei Wohnungen zusammen, da müssten wir eher zu viel haben, oder?"

"Hast recht. Und wirklich was Neues können wir uns dann holen, wenn das Haus fertig ist. Neues Bett und sowas."

"Ja, genau - das machen wir dann. Wir müssen die Möbel nur aus diesem Lager da kriegen."

"Das ist ja kein Ding. Sobald wir wissen, wann wir in die Wohnung können, beauftragen wir nen Umzugsunternehmen. Und ich wette, wir finden auch ein paar Leute die uns helfen. Marcel und Julian und so."

"Beim Einräumen, meinst du? Ja, das schaffen wir schon."

"Ah, unser Essen kommt", sagte Mario.

"Sehr schön." Zwei halbe Pizzen und zwei große Salate wurden ihnen gebracht.

"Dann lass es dir schmecken", sagte Mario und lächelte André kurz an, ehe er sich sein Besteck griff.

"War das gut", meinte André, als er fertig war.

"Oh ja, endlich mal wieder lecker und fettig und ungesund."

"Haben wir uns verdient."

"Meinst du, Thomas sieht das auch so?"

André nickte. "Es war nur ne halbe Pizza und wir achten sonst auf uns. Außerdem... weiß er es ja nicht", grinste er.

Mario lachte leise. "Und wir verraten es ihm nicht."

"Natürlich nicht."

Mario lachte erneut, als er den Kellner zum Bezahlen heranwinkte.

"So und jetzt?" fragte André, als sie das Restaurant verlassen hatten.

"Jetzt haben wir noch einen halben Tag nur für uns."

"So viel freie Zeit... was machen wir nur damit?"

"Hätten wir schon die Wohnung, würd ich dich ins Bett ziehen und nicht wieder rauslassen. Aber bei meinen Eltern..."

"Dann lass uns doch ganz langweilig ein bisschen im Garten rumhängen. Wir könnten ein bisschen Tischtennis spielen und dann faul in der Sonne liegen."

"Ja, lass uns das machen, das ist gut", nickte Mario.

Sie gingen zurück zu Marios Wagen und er fuhr sie nach Hause.

Wie geplant machten sie sich einen schönen Nachmittag im Garten, mit Tischtennis, ein wenig Fußball und immer wieder gemütliche Pausen auf Liegestühlen.

"Ich bin aufgeregt wegen morgen", wisperte Mario, als sie abends im Bett lagen. "Das erste Training wieder hier zu Hause."

André nickte leicht "Und mehr Fans als in Bad Raggaz."

"Und dann am Samstag ist die Saisoneröffnung. Und am Sonntag der Supercup. Fühlt sich an, als würde ich auf mein erstes Spiel überhaupt hin fiebern", grinste Mario.

"Ich kann’s verstehen", meinte André. "Du bist wieder zu Hause bei deinem Verein."

"Und du bist auch hier."

"Ja, das ist natürlich das wichtigste", grinste André.

Mario lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. "Schlaf gut."

André lächelte leicht und tastete nach Marios Hand.

"Du auch", sagte er leise.

Es dauerte nicht lange ehe sie eingeschlafen waren.


	16. Feuchter Traum

Die Tage bis zum Sonntag vergingen wie im Flug. Das Training lief gut und die Saisoneröffnung am Samstag war ein voller Erfolg. Natürlich war nicht das komplette Stadion ausverkauft, aber es waren über 30.000 Fans da und es gab viele herzliche Plakate für Mario, die ihn willkommen hießen.

Gerade das fühlte sich nach den drei Jahren in München, in denen er sich immer irgendwie unerwünscht gefühlt hatte, so gut an. Mario genoss den Applaus und die Sprechchöre und schöpfte viel Kraft daraus.

"Sie freuen sich, dass du wieder hier bist", sagte Marco, der für die Mannschaftspräsentation natürlich auch gekommen war. Allerdings würde er nichts für Showtraining bleiben und war schon wieder komplett umgezogen.

"Ich freu mich auch", lächelte Mario ihn an. "Ich hab das alles hier so vermisst - die Fans - und euch."

"Dann zeig ihnen, dass du in den letzten Jahren nichts verlernt hast", sagte Marco.

"Dann pass mal auf", grinste Mario und begann einen Ball hochzuhalten.

Marco beobachtete ihn ein wenig neidisch, aber lächelnd. "Mir musst du nichts beweisen. Ich weiß, wie gut du bist."

Mario fühlte ein warmes Gefühl im Bauch bei den Worten. Marco war ihm einfach noch immer so unheimlich wichtig, und seine Worte hatten Gewicht. "Ich... hast du morgen früh Zeit?" fragte er deshalb ziemlich spontan.

"Ähm - ja", nickte Marco ziemlich überrumpelt.

Mario lächelte. "Dann komm ich zum Frühstück. Ich besorg die Brötchen."

"Wenigstens kommst du mit Anmeldung..."

"André hat es nur gut gemeint."

"Ich weiß, meint ihr alle. Hilft aber alles nichts."

Mario nickte. "Aber wir sind deine Freunde. Und wir... wir haben uns in den letzten Jahren so selten gesehen."

Marco sah ihn nur wortlos an.

"Also... darf ich kommen?"

"Ja, wenn du unbedingt willst."

Mario nickte. "Möchte ich."

"Okay, dann... dann sehen wir uns wohl morgen."

"Bis morgen früh", sagte Mario lächelnd.

Marco nickte leicht und sah ihm dann nach, wie Mario sich seinen Mitspielern für das Showtraining anschloss.

Alles in ihm schrie danach, sich Mario und den anderen anzuschließen. Aber seine verdammte Verletzung ließ nicht mal so ein Showtraining zu. Er konnte noch nicht einmal schmerzfrei laufen, an Training oder gar ein Spiel war gar nicht zu denken.

Seufzend beobachtete er weiter Mario, wie er die Übungen absolvierte und dabei so gelöst und locker aussah, wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Er war... ja, er war wieder glücklich, so glücklich, wie er vor drei Jahren hier gewesen war. Nur war jetzt ein anderer Mann an seiner Seite.

Natürlich wusste er schon lange, dass André und Mario ein Paar waren, aber bisher hatte er es ganz gut ignorieren können. Jetzt ging das nicht mehr. Und ihm war vor allem klar geworden, dass er immer noch tiefe Gefühle für Mario hatte.  
Dass er in über zwei Jahren, die sie nicht mehr zusammen waren, kein Deut von Mario losgekommen war.

Ziemlich armselig, wenn er ehrlich war. Vor allem, weil es Mario offenbar so leicht gefallen, über ihn hinweg zu kommen und Ersatz zu finden.

Aber seine Gefühle konnte er einfach nicht abschalten.

Und er konnte auch nichts dagegen tun, dass es in seinem Magen kribbelte, wenn Mario ihn so wie eben anlächelte. Oder ihn ansah, wie er ihn früher angesehen hatte.

Er musste wirklich über ihn hinwegkommen, aber er konnte es einfach nicht abschalten.

Marco holte tief Luft und drehte sich um. Er musste hier weg.   
Seine Kollegen beim Training zu sehen war schon schlimm genug. Mario zu sehen - mit André - machte es nur noch schlimmer.

Er verabschiedete sich von einigen Leuten um ihn herum und ließ sich dann nach Hause fahren.  
Wenigstens das würde nun bald ein Ende finden. In zwei Tagen hatte er seine Prüfung und dann konnte er endlich wieder selbst fahren.

Die Theorie hatte er schon bestanden - er hatte ordentlich dafür gebüffelt, denn durchzufallen, das konnte er sich keinesfalls erlauben. Nun kam der leichte Teil, die praktische Prüfung. Davor hatte er keine Angst.  
Er war ja schon oft genug gefahren...

Zu Hause angekommen ließ er sich auf seine Couch fallen und starrte an die Decke. War es wirklich klug gewesen, Mario morgen zum Frühstück einzuladen? Oder der Einladung zuzustimmen...

Nein, das war ein Fehler, das war ihm spätestens bei Mario Lächeln klar geworden. Als es in seinem Bauch so heftig angefangen hat zu kribbeln.

Aber das war dämlich! Mario war nur nett gewesen. Er hatte jetzt schließlich André.

Das wusste sein Kopf - sein Herz wollte aber auf solche Argumente nicht hören.

Marco stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Wenn er wenigstens sauer auf André sein könnte. Ihn hassen könnte. Aber André war einer seiner besten Freunde und es war nicht so, als wäre er Schuld an ihrer Trennung gewesen.

Nein, er war es selbst gewesen, der die Sache zwischen ihnen beendet hatte. Er hatte Mario so sehr vermisst - und so gut wie nie sehen können. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass ne Fernbeziehung nichts für ihn war. Und deshalb hatte es nur eine Möglichkeit gegeben.

Hätte er gewusst, wie sehr er dennoch leiden würde, und dass Mario so bald zurück sein würde, hätte er es sich wohl noch einmal überlegt. So... so war es aber zu spät. 

Und jetzt musste er damit klar kommen, dass sein Ex-Freund und dessen neuer Freund, der mal sein bester Kumpel gewesen war, ihm täglich über den Weg laufen würden.

Resigniert seufzte er und fühlte sich einsamer als zuvor. Nicht nur der Freund, sondern auch noch die beiden besten Kumpel waren weg. Und diese verdammten Adduktoren taten auch schon wieder weh. Am liebsten hätte er irgendwas gemacht um sich abzulenken.

Aber was konnte er schon tun? Laufen gehen fiel flach, Fußball ebenfalls - alles, was ihm Spaß machte, wurde ihm im Moment verwehrt.  
Und seine Freunde waren auch alle beschäftigt. Außerdem verbreitete er im Moment so schlechte Stimmung, dass er das niemandem antun wollte.

Er hatte auch so schon das Gefühl, dass sie sich von ihm zurückzogen, das dann auch noch direkt zu erfahren würde er jetzt nicht ertragen. Also blieb mal wieder nur der gute alte Fernseher.  
Mal wieder ein Serienmarathon, bis er irgendwann darüber einschlief. Was für ein Scheiß-Leben!

Und wahrscheinlich würde er dann mal wieder von Mario träumen. Es war so erbärmlich!

Frustriert schnappte er sich die Fernbedienung und begann durch die Programme zu zappen.  
Natürlich kam nichts Gutes, so dass er mal wieder irgendeine blöde Serie sah - die guten hatte er inzwischen schon durch.  
Aber immerhin war er irgendwann müde genug um ins Bett zu gehen und einzuschlafen.

Natürlich träumte er von Mario - wovon denn sonst - und wachte am Morgen mit einer ordentlichen Latte auf.

"Ach gottverdammte Scheiße!" fluchte er und schlug neben sich auf die Matratze.

So konnte er ja nicht von Mario loskommen!

Und Mario würde auch noch bald vor seiner Tür stehen um mit ihm zu frühstücken.

Resigniert stand er auf um zu duschen. Der Gedanke an Mario begleitete ihn dabei, auch unter dem angenehm warmen Wasser konnte er ihn nicht loswerden. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er sich abzulenken, an etwas anderes zu denken, aber Mario ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. 

"Fuck", fluchte er, als er sich abseifte - und dabei Marios Hände auf seiner Brust fühlte.

Das war doch krank, dass er nach über 2 Jahren immer noch so genau wusste, wie sich Marios Hände anfühlten.

Mario hatte immer genau gewusst, wie er ihn anfassen musste - die Brustwarzen reizen, dann runter zu Marcos schon harten Schwanz. Leise stöhnte Marco auf.  
Er schob seine Hand nach unten und umfasste seinen harten Schwanz. Dabei stellte er sich vor es wäre Marios Hand, die ihn nun massierte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen stand er da - und war nicht mehr alleine in der Dusche. Mario streichelte und reizte ihn.

Marcos Atmung beschleunigte sich, als sein Fantasie-Mario vor ihm auf die Knie ging. Seine Hände legten sich auf seine Hüften und er begann Küsse auf seinen Oberschenkeln zu verteilen.  
Mario hatte dabei oft zu ihm hochgeguckt und dabei so verrucht-heiß ausgesehen.  
Seine Augen waren dann ganz dunkel gewesen und seine Lippen rot und feucht und... Marcos Hand bewegte sich schneller an seinem Schwanz, als er sich vorstellte, wie sich die Lippen um seine Spitze schlossen.

Er fühlte Marios Hände auf seinem Hintern, seine Zunge, seine Lippen, alles zog sich in ihm zusammen, und mit einem lauten Keuchen und einem Zucken kam er.

Lächelnd öffnete er die Augen und sah... nichts. Er war allein in der Dusche. Wie hatte er sich - nach so langer Zeit - so täuschen können?

Schluckend griff er hinter sich und drehte das Wasser auf Eiskalt um damit die Erinnerung an die letzten Minuten abzuwaschen.

Ging natürlich nicht. Wie denn auch - Mario war ständig in seinen Gedanken. Gerade jetzt nach seiner Rückkehr.

Schließlich gab er auf und stieg aus der Dusche.

Er zog sich an und begann in der Küche aufzuräumen. Schließlich kam in einer halben Stunde genau der Mensch, den er nicht sehen sollte. Den er endlich vergessen sollte.

Pünktlich eine halbe Stunde später klingelte es dann auch schon.

Marco schluckte hart, dann ging er zur Tür. "Morgen, Mario."

"Morgen Marco", strahlte Mario ihn an.

"Morgen", knurrte Marco. Es war unhöflich, aber die einzige Möglichkeit ihm nicht gleich um den Hals zu fallen.

"Schlecht geschlafen?" fragte Mario und schob sich sanft an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung.

"Hm, schon...", murmelte Marco kurzangebunden.

"Na dann ist es ja gut, dass ich dir extra warme und leckere Schoko-Croissants mitgebracht habe", sagte Mario.

Warme Schoko-Croissants? Verdammt, das war nach Mario das Beste, das es auf der Erde gab - und hier war beides zusammen.

Mario lächelte und zog Marco dann einfach mit sich in die Küche. Hier packte er aus, was er besorgt hatte - neben den Brötchen und Croissants auch verschiedene Salate und Bacon und Eier. 

"Lust auf Rührei?", fragte er Marco erwartungsvoll.

"Wenn du meinst", sagte Marco nur.

"Meine ich", bestimmte Mario und stellte sich kurzerhand an den Herd. "Iss schon mal das Croissant, so lange es noch warm ist."

Mario so zu sehen, als gehörte er genau dorthin, tat weh.

Mario gehörte nicht mehr zu ihm, sondern zu André, und sollte gar nicht hier sein.

"Kommst du heute Abend eigentlich zum Spiel?" fragte Mario.

"Ich sollte", zuckte Marco mit den Schultern.

"Na komm, wird bestimmt toll."

"Klar, euch beim Spielen zugucken, ganz prima."

Mario sah ihn an. "Ich werde auch erstmal nur zugucken und wenn überhaupt in der zweiten Halbzeit reinkommen."

Tatsächlich schaffte Marco es jetzt kurz zu grinsen. "Zu wenig trainiert?"

"Das nicht, aber ich hinke halt doch hinterher. Und gegen die Bayern wollen wir gewinnen, also spielen die fitten Jungs."

Marco nickte leicht. Nein, er sollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie beide auf der Bank saßen und zuguckten.

"Ich würde natürlich gern spielen", fuhr Mario fort. "Aber ich versteh Thomas schon. Und es ist wichtiger, dass ich zum Bundesligastart bereit bin."

Auch das war für Marco in weiter Ferne. Er konnte höchstens mal ein, zwei Runden laufen, ansonsten Physio und warten, dass es heilte.

"Du bist echt ziemlich schweigsam", meinte Mario.

"Hmm", machte Marco. Was sollte er auch sagen? Er durfte sich nicht verraten, und das war schwer.

Mario sah ihn erneut an. "Red mit mir, Marco. Du kannst mir alles sagen, egal was es ist."

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. Offenbar tickten André und Mario echt gleich. "Bringt eh nichts", antwortete er auch dieses Mal.

"Ok", sagte Mario. "Dann erzähl mir was. Was gibt’s neues? Wie geht’s der Familie?"

"Nichts Neues", was sollte Marco da erzählen. "Meinen Schwestern geht’s gut, Eltern sind im Urlaub, drei Wochen..."

"Und wo sind sie?" fragte Mario.

"Karibik. Warm und so."

"Schön. Bestimmt besser als das Wetter hier."

"Hm, ja... haben ein paar Fotos geschickt", erzählte Marco wenig begeistert.

"Warst du diesen Sommer auch ein bisschen weg?" fragte Mario weiter.

"Nee... musste ja Reha machen."

"Aber nicht die ganze Zeit. Du durftest das Bein doch vier Wochen gar nicht belasten."

"Und was soll ich dann im Urlaub machen? Außerdem haben die Physios mich alle paar Tage bearbeitet."

"Vielleicht wärs gut gewesen, ein paar Tage hier rauszukommen."

"Weiß nicht... wie gesagt, ich hätt ja auch nichts machen können. Und nur im Hotelzimmer sitzen..."

"Auch blöd", nickte Mario.

"Eben", stimmte Marco zu.

"Und hatte keiner deiner Kumpels Lust mit dir wegzufahren?"

"Ich wollte nicht."

Marios Blick wurde noch ein Stück besorgter, aber er sagte nichts dazu. "Rührei ist fertig", sagte er stattdessen.

Marco nickte nur leicht, als Mario ihm auffüllte.

"Du hast deinen Croissant ja gar nicht gegessen", sagte Mario.

"Hmm", machte Marco und sah auf seinen Teller, auf dem ein gerade einmal angeknabberter Croissant lag.

Mario streckte seine Hand aus und griff Marcos. "Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich", sagte er leise. "Ich... ich will dich nicht so sehen."

Ruckartig zog Marco seine Hand weg. Sie kribbelte bei der kleinsten Berührung und machten es ihm noch schwerer sich zusammenzureißen. "Lass", fauchte er deswegen.

Erschrocken sah Mario ihn an. "Was...?"

"Du musst nicht Händchen halten - mach das bei deinem André!"

Mario zuckte sichtbar zusammen. "Verdammt Marco, das hier hat nichts mit André zu tun. Ich bin als Freund hier, der sich unglaubliche Sorgen um dich macht."

"Musst du nicht. Ich komm schon zurecht."

"So siehst du aber nicht aus", meinte Mario.

Marco zuckte nur - wieder einmal - mit den Schultern. "Kann dir doch egal sein."

"Warum sollte mir das egal sein?" fragte Mario.

"Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, Mario, falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Ich hab’s nicht vergessen!", fauchte Marco ihn an.

Mario schluckte. "Das weiß ich Marco", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. "Das weiß ich nur zu gut."

"Dann tu nicht ständig so, als ob es anders wäre!"

"Soll ich lieber so tun, als wärst du mir egal? Das stimmt nämlich nicht. Du bist für mich einer der wichtigsten Menschen!"

Marco schnaubte, "das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!"

"Das weiß ich Marco."

"Dann beruht das halt nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit", log Marco ohne rot zu werden. Es war seine einzige Rettung.  
Allerdings fiel es ihm schwer ruhig zu bleiben, als er den Ausdruck in Marios Augen sah. Als... als wäre irgendwas in ihm kaputt gegangen. 

"Das... dann... dann geh ich besser", sagte Mario kaum hörbar und stand auf. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte..."

"Ja, es ist besser, wenn du gehst", nickte Marco kühl. Auf den angefangenen zweiten Satz ging er gar nicht erst ein.

Mario sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann flüchtete er förmlich aus der Küche und der Wohnung.


	17. Supercup

Als Mario in seinem Wagen saß, kamen ihm tatsächlich die Tränen. So fühlte es sich an, wenn jemand einen nicht mehr mochte - dabei waren sie so gut befreundet gewesen, waren zusammen gewesen. Und jetzt? Da war nichts mehr, kein bisschen Gefühl mehr - zumindest auf Marcos Seite. Auf seiner eigenen schon, sonst würde es nicht so wehtun.

Es fühlte sich an wie damals, als sie ihre Beziehung beendet hatten. Als hätte ihm jemand die Luft zum Atmen genommen.

Irgendwie war Marco immer noch ein Teil seines Lebens gewesen. Und jetzt - jetzt hatte er es einfach weggeworfen. Ihn weggeworfen. Wie ein ausgeleiertes T-Shirt oder eine fleckige Jeans.

Mit zitternden Händen startete Mario seinen Wagen. So wie eben hatte er Marco noch nie erlebt.  
Er musste jetzt nach Hause, zu André.

Allerdings wusste er nicht, ob er André überhaupt erzählen sollte was passiert war. Eigentlich war es ja etwas zwischen Marco und ihm.  
Und... vielleicht hatte André ja ne Chance weiter mit Marco befreundet zu sein. Die beiden hatten sich auch immer gut verstanden und keine solche gemeinsame Vergangenheit

"Also reiß dich zusammen", wisperte Mario, als er vor seinem Elternhaus parkte. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin, dann stieg er aus und ging erhobenen Hauptes zur Haustür.

Er schloss die Tür auf und rief betont fröhlich "Bin wieder da!".

André tauchte aus der Küche auf. "Bist früh zurück."

"Ähm ja... Marco hatte noch... nen Termin", sagte Mario.

"Und wie war es?"

"Ging so", sagte Mario und wechselte dann schnell das Thema. "Wollen wir ne Runde raus gehen? Wir müssen ja erst heute Mittag im Verein sein."

"Ja, dann kannst du ja bisschen erzählen."

"Gibt nichts zu erzählen. Hast ihn ja selbst erlebt."

André seufzte. "Er ist ganz unten und will sich trotzdem nicht helfen lassen."

Vor allem nicht von mir, dachte Mario. "Ja, ganz genau", murmelte er laut.

André sah ihn prüfend an.

Mario rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Es ist alles ok André. Und jetzt komm, raus mit uns. Ist echt schöne Luft heute."

"Ja, gute Idee. Ich zieh schnell Schuhe an, dann können wir los."

Mario nickte und wartete, bis André fertig war.

"Rüber über die Felder?", schlug André vor.

"Ja gern", nickte Mario, auch wenn er gar nicht richtig zugehört hatte. So folgte er André einfach die Straße entlang bis zum Ortsrand.

"Mit dir ist doch was", sagte André nach einem Moment.

"Ist alles in Ordnung", murmelte Mario, und es war klar, dass André ihm nicht glauben konnte.

"Ist es nicht. Was hat Marco gesagt?"

Mario schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf.

"Komm schon. Irgendwas ist passiert, dass dir schwer im Magen liegt."

Mario schluckte und fühlte es in seinen Augen brennen. "Er... er meint, wir sind nicht mehr befreundet", erklärte er leise.

André blieb stehen und sah Mario fragend an. "Im Moment ist es schwierig, ja, aber wir können doch alle drei wieder Freunde werden."

"Es klang ziemlich endgültig."

André griff nach Marios Hand und zog ihn näher zu sich. "Was genau hat er gesagt?"

"Er hat mir vorgeworfen, irgendwie, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen sind. Und dass wir nicht mehr befreundet sind."

"Das ist doch Schwachsinn!"

"Sag das nicht mir..."

"Nein, keine Angst, dass werd ich auch Marco sagen. Nur weil er mies drauf ist, muss er nicht um sich schlagen."

"Er wird nicht mit dir reden", meint Mario leise.

"Das werden wir ja sehen", meinte André.

"Was hast du vor?"

"Ihn zur Rede stellen. Vielleicht war es falsch von uns, ihn mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen. Vielleicht braucht er mal jemandem, der ihm schonungslos die Wahrheit sagt", sagte André.

"Pass auf, dass er nicht mit scharfen Gegenständen wirft... so, wie er drauf ist."

"Dann werf ich zurück", drohte André.

Mario nickte leicht. "Du willst das echt tun."

"Er ist auch mein Freund. Und... es ist dir wichtig, dass es Marco besser geht. Das ihr euch wieder versteht. Im Grunde bin ich ja auch das Problem. Wäre ich nicht, dann könntet ihr wieder zusammen sein", sagte André leise.

"Nein, du bist nicht schuld. Mein Wechsel eher. Und diese Fernbeziehungssache. Aber du nicht."

"Er liebt dich und du liebst ihn..."

"Ich liebe dich", wiedersprach Mario.

"Ich weiß", sagte André und strich Mario sanft über die Hand.

Ganz vorsichtig schaffte Mario es zu lächeln. "Dann... ziehst du das echt durch?"

"Ich werde morgen mit Marco reden. Wirklich reden. Ohne Brötchen und Schokocreme."

Mario nickte leicht. "Wir besorgen dir noch eine schusssichere Weste, okay?"

"Die brauch ich nicht. Ich kenn Marco. Außerdem bin ich im Moment viel schneller und kann ihm wegrennen", grinste André schief.

"Okay", nickte Mario tatsächlich nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Ich krieg das wieder hin", sagte André zuversichtlich.

"Mach dir da keine zu großen Hoffnungen, er ist im Moment echt krass drauf."

André nickte. "Und das kann ich auch nachvollziehen. Aber ich denke er braucht einfach mal jemanden, der Klartext redet. Auch wenn es scheiße für ihn läuft, muss er sich nicht wie ein Arschloch verhalten."

„Das tut er doch auch nicht", nahm Mario ihn instinktiv in Schutz.

"Doch. Und zwar nicht nur dir gegenüber. Er vergrault seine Freunde und Kollegen, aber wir alle können nichts dafür. Wir alle wollen ihm helfen."

"Aber wenn er sich nicht helfen lassen will?"

"Lass mich mal machen Mario", sagte André.

"Okay..." Mario wusste, dass er André nicht aufhalten konnte, aber er war noch immer nicht überzeugt.

"Und für heute, denken wir nicht mehr über Marco nach, ok?"

"Nein, machen wir nicht. Aber wir sollten langsam los zum Verein. Du hast noch einen Termin beim Physio, und dann ist Training."

"Und heute Abend das Spiel", sagte André mit einem Lächeln.

"Ja, heute Abend das Spiel."

"Vielleicht dürfen wir ja beide ein bisschen spielen."

"Ich hoffe es", meinte Mario. "Ich will endlich wieder spielen."

"Ich auch! Endlich mal vor der gelben Wand und mal nicht als Gegner. Das wird so geil!"

"Das ist auch absolut endgeil, da als Heimspieler zu sein."

"Und dann noch gegen die Bayern. Das ist schon ein ziemliches Traumdebüt."

"Ja, das wird ein Hammerspiel", freute sich auch Mario auf das Spiel.

Es fiel ihm zwar schwer, aber er verdrängte die Gedanken an Marco tatsächlich resolut. Heute gab es tatsächlich erstmal wichtigeres und dann musste er eh abwarten, was André mit seinem erneuten Gesprächsversuch zustande brachte.

Ob sie Marco beim Spiel sehen würden? Mario erwartete es nicht. Nicht nachdem, was heute Vormittag passiert war.   
An Marcos Stelle, wäre er aber vermutlich auch nicht zum Spiel gegangen. Grade bei so einem Duell tat es doch ziemlich weh, wenn man nicht dabei sein durfte.

Aber nein, daran durfte er heute nicht denken! Das Spiel war zu wichtig, gerade für ihn als Rückkehrer.

"Also, auf nach Hause", sagte André.

"Ja, und dann zum Training."

André nickte und die beiden machten sich auf den Rückweg.

Wieder war es Mario, der sie zum Training fuhr.

Da sie am Abend noch ein Spiel hatten, stand nur leichtes Training auf dem Programm. Danach folgten einige Behandlungen, Sauna für Mario - auf die verzichtete er nur im Notfall - dazwischen etwas essen, dann ging es auch schon los.

Die ganze Mannschaft freute sich spürbar auf das Spiel. Für die meisten war die Vorbereitung lang und anstrengend gewesen und das Spiel heute, war das erste Highlight der neuen Saison. Dabei ging es um einen total unwichtigen Pokal.  
Es war nur ein wenig Prestige - und die Möglichkeit die Bayern zu ärgern.

Kurz vor Anpfiff kam Mats zu ihnen die Kabine. "Du trägst das falsche Trikot", begrüßte Marcel ihn kopfschüttelnd. "Rot steht dir überhaupt nicht!"

"Rot steht mir ganz hervorragend", widersprach Mats mit einem Grinsen und umarmte ihn dann fest.

Mats begrüßte auch die anderen und kam dann zu Mario. "Na Kleiner. Wie geht’s dir?"

"Sehr gut", grinste Mario ihn an. "Wieder zu Hause, das fühlt sich gut an. Und wie geht’s dir?"

"Auch gut. Aber... es ist ungewohnt hier in der Gästekabine zu sein. Als ich vorhin aus dem Bus gestiegen bin, wollte ich automatisch zur Heimkabine gehen. Phil musste mich an der Jacke festhalten, damit ich nicht falsch abbiege."

Mario lachte. "So gings mir hier auch immer. Ist schon sehr merkwürdig. Aber weißt du was? Die richtige Kabine findet man ganz einfach, wenn man zurückwechselt."

Mats lächelte. "Spielst du eigentlich?"

"Werd wohl in der zweiten Halbzeit reinkommen. Trainingsrückstand und so. Und du?"

"Von Anfang an. Und du wirst vermutlich immer wissen, wo ich bin", grinste Mats schief.

"Da, wo die Pfiffe am lautesten sind? Da muss man durch, aber man kann’s ausblenden."

"Das hoffe ich. Mir graut schon ein bisschen davor, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

"Ja, das kenn ich. Aber wenn man erstmal draußen ist, dann geht’s."

Mats nickte. "Ich muss dann auch mal zurück."

"Dann... schönes Spiel!", wünschte Mario ihm.

"Dir auch", lächelte Mats und verließ nach einer allgemeinen Verabschiedung die Kabine.

Jetzt ergriff ihr Trainer das Wort und gab letzte Anweisungen für das Spiel.

Während die anderen danach Aufstellung im Spielertunnel nahmen, machten sich Mario und André auf den Weg zur Ersatzbank. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander in die letzte Reihe.

"So, und jetzt genießen wir das Spiel und warten auf unseren Einsatz", meinte André und drückte leicht seine Hand.

"Wenn er denn kommt", meinte Mario.

"Och, und wenn nicht, dann kommt er demnächst. Thomas weiß schon, was er tut und wird uns nicht grundlos auf der Bank sitzen lassen. Vertrau ihm."

"Ich vertrau ihm. Ich bin nur schrecklich ungeduldig", grinste Mario. "Es geht los", sagte er dann, als die Mannschaften ins Stadion einliefen.

Die nächsten 45 Minuten beobachteten sie beide das Spiel. Ihre Jungs spielten gut, und zu Beginn ließ sich Mats auch ziemlich von den Pfiffen ablenken. Nach der Pause begann André sich warmzumachen und wurde schließlich eingewechselt, da lag Dortmund aber schon zurück. Am Ende musste Mario von der Bank aus beobachten, wie sie das Spiel 0:2 verloren.

Es war ungerecht, weil Dortmund klar besser gewesen war. Aber sie hatten mal wieder ihre Chancen nicht genutzt - ein Problem, dass sie schon in der letzten Saison gehabt hatten.  
Dass sie ausgerechnet gegen die Bayern verloren hatten machte es noch ärgerlicher.

"Nächstes Mal", meinte André später in der Kabine. "Dann spielst du mit und Marco ist fit und dann machen wir die richtig fertig."

"Ja, dann machen wir sie fertig", wiederholte Mario mit einem Grinsen.

"Ich geh schnell Duschen", sagte André lachend.

"Ich warte auf dich." Er sah André nach, dann begann er sich umzuziehen. Duschen musste er nicht, er hatte sich ja lediglich ein wenig warm gemacht.

André beeilte sich ziemlich und war schon 10 Minuten später ebenfalls fertig umgezogen.

"So, jetzt nach Hause", bat er. Nach der Niederlage hatten sie keine Lust noch etwas mit den Jungs zu unternehmen.

Mario nickte und sie verabschiedeten sich schnell und verließen dann die Kabine.

Sie liefen Marco nicht mehr über den Weg, und wenn Mario ehrlich war, war er auch froh darüber.  
Ob Marco überhaupt im Stadion gewesen war? Oder hatte er sich das Spiel von zu Hause aus angesehen?  
Vermutlich war er nicht gekommen, so, wie er am Vormittag drauf gewesen war, und hatte lieber zu Hause vor sich hin gelitten.

"Denkst du an Marco?" fragte André leise.

"Hmm", bestätigte Mario leise. "Er wird zu Hause sein."

"Davon ist auszugehen..."

"Davon wird’s aber auch nicht besser."

"Das ist eins der Dinge, die ich ihm morgen sagen werde."

Mario sah ihn an. "Ich will nicht in seiner Haut stecken."

André zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da muss unser kleiner Dickschädel jetzt durch."

'Unser kleiner Dickschädel' - das klang einerseits gut, andererseits tat es weh. Weil er nicht mehr ihr Dickschädel sein wollte.

"Ich krieg das wieder hin Mario, versprochen", sagte André und schob ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

"Ich hoffe es."

"Lass mich mal machen..."

"Ruf mich an, wenn ich dir was ins Krankenhaus bringen soll."

André grinste. "Wie gesagt, ich bin im Moment schneller als er."

"Er kann gut werfen."

"Jetzt mach dir nicht solche Gedanken Mario. Marco würde keinem von uns was tun."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber trotzdem - es wird nicht schön werden. Heute, das war schon ziemlich schlimm."

"Komm, denk nicht weiter drüber nach."

"Hm - ich versuchs..."

Wenig später hielt Mario vor dem Haus seiner Eltern. Sie wurden gleich begrüßt und bekamen noch einen Snack, ehe sie sich nach oben in Marios Zimmer verzogen.

Sie zogen sich aus und kuschelten sich dann ins Bett.

Lange kuschelten sie nicht mehr, dann schliefen sie beide relativ zeitgleich ein.


	18. Eskalation

André hatte beschlossen, gleich nach dem Vormittagstraining zu Marco fahren um mit ihm zu sprechen.

Mario blieb im Verein, um dort mit Marcel und Gonzo zu essen und sich anschließend behandeln zu lassen.

Ein wenig mulmig war André schon, als er vor Marcos Haus hielt und ausstieg. Ihre letzte Begegnung war schon nicht schön gewesen, und Marcos Stimmung war wohl noch tiefer in den Keller gegangen.

Aber es wurde einfach Zeit, dass Marco mal jemand auf den Boden zurückholte.

Marco würde ihm anschließend dankbar sein - irgendwann...

"Dann mal auf in den Kampf", murmelte er und stieg aus. Er straffte die Schultern und klingelte an der Haustür.

"Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Marco, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

"Hallo Marco, schön dich zu sehen", ging André gar nicht darauf ein.

"Hat Mario dich geschickt?"

"Nein, warum sollte er?"

"Ach komm, Mario wird dir doch erzählt haben, was gestern vorgefallen ist."

"Natürlich. Aber warum sollte er mich deswegen schicken? Nach deinem unmöglichen Auftritt gestern?"

"Um die Sache zu regeln. Um mir ins Gewissen zu reden", sagte Marco.

"Hätte ich damit eine Chance? Lässt du mich wenigstens rein?"

"Warum? Ich finde, ich hab mich gestern klar ausgedrückt."

"Aber nicht mir gegenüber. Du hast nur Mario fertig gemacht, grundlos."

Marco schluckte und einen Moment schimmerte das schlechte Gewissen in seinen Augen durch. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich hab nur die Wahrheit gesagt."

"Sag mal, geht’s noch?", fragte André wütend nach. Er hatte keine Lust mehr draußen zu warten und drängelte sich einfach an Marco vorbei ins Haus.

"Hey! Was wird das, wenn’s fertig ist?"

"Ich hab keinen Bock, das vor deiner gesamten Nachbarschaft zu besprechen."

Marco warf die Haustür zu und sah André wütend an. "Dann los. Mach dir Luft!"

Das war doch unglaublich! Wie konnte Marco so geladen sein, wenn er doch gestern erst Mario so fertig gemacht hatte? Das stand doch viel eher André! "Du Arsch hast überhaupt keine Ahnung, was hier abgeht, was? Warum Mario zurückgekommen ist! Du egoistisches Arschloch suhlst dich hier in deiner Verletzung, 'ich armer, ich armer', weißt du, wie mich das ankotzt?"

"Ich suhle mich in meiner Verletzung? Du hast doch nen Vollschaden! Weißt du wie beschissen es ist, wenn man ständig neue Verletzungen hat und sich jedes Jahr wieder neu an die Mannschaft rankämpfen muss? Wenn man vor jedem großen Turnier wieder ausfällt und Wochen- und sogar Monatelang nicht trainieren und spielen kann?"

"Es wird auf jeden Fall nicht besser, wenn man zum totalen Arschloch mutiert und seine Freunde rausschmeißt! Weißt du, wie es Mario geht? Von deinem besten Freund so was vor den Latz geknallt zu kriegen - du bist echt das letzte!"

"Bester Freund? Bester Freund?" fragte Marco und trat einen Schritt auf André zu. "Ex-Freund, das ist er. Er ist mein Ex und ich bin sein Ex."

André richtete sich abwehrend auf. "Bester Freund, ja! Ein Freund, der für dich da wäre! Das Ex, das ist deine Schuld, nicht seine!"

"Mario ist gegangen", sagte Marco. "Er hat mich hier allein gelassen. Wenn, dann ist das Ganze seine Schuld. Und er hat sich ja auch ziemlich schnell getröstet."

"Du hast ja wohl Schluss gemacht, Marco! Und ich hab ihn getröstet, weil du ihn nicht mehr wolltest!" Angriffslustig trat André einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Dass Marco ihn so dermaßen aufregen, reizen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet.

"Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr?" fragte Marco und trat ebenfalls weiter vor, so dass fast kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen sie passte. "Du hast keine Ahnung, was du sagst, André! Willst du wissen, was ich gestern gemacht habe, bevor Mario hier aufgetaucht ist? Ich hab mir einen runtergeholt, während ich mir vorgestellt habe, dass er mir einen bläst! So sehr will ich nicht mehr!"

Für einen Moment klappte André tatsächlich der Mund auf. Dass Marco so offen... im selben Moment tauchte ein Bild in seinem Geist auf, wie Mario Marco tatsächlich einen blies. 

"Fick dich!", fauchte er wütend, das Bild wollte er nicht haben, auch wenn es heiß... "Fick dich", wiederholte er lauter, während er Marco nach hinten an die Wand drängte.

"Was? Kommst du damit nicht klar?" fragte Marco mit blitzenden Augen.

Shit, irgendwas lief hier schief, verdammt... im nächsten Moment fühlte André nicht nur Marcos Brust, sondern auch seine harten Lippen.

Eine winzige Sekunde war Marco wie erstarrt, aber dann erwiderte er den Druck. Er ging sogar noch einen Schritt weiter und drängte mit seiner Zunge zwischen Andrés Lippen in seinen Mund.

Ihre gesamte Aggressivität entlud sich in diesem harten Kuss. Marco zog André an sich, wie mit einem Schraubstock wurde André an ihn gezogen.

André konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Er drängte sich an den harten Körper vor sich und begann an Marcos Shirt zu zerren.

Der Gewalt hielt der Stoff nicht lange stand, mit einem Ratschen zerriss das Shirt.

Sofort glitten Andrés Hände über die nackte Haut. Harte, verkrampfte Muskeln fühlte er, und Hitze, eine ungeheure Hitze, die von Marco ausging.

Ihr Kuss schien noch leidenschaftlicher zu werden und inzwischen hatten auch Marcos Hände einen Weg unter den Stoff von Andrés Shirt gefunden.  
Seine Nägel kratzten über die Haut am Rücken und hinterließen sicher rote Spuren.

André keuchte in den Kuss und seine Hand schob sich nach unten, bis er die deutliche Beule in Marcos Hose fühlte.  
Hart und groß... instinktiv massierte er sie.

Marco stöhnte auf und stieß mit den Hüften vor.

Mit einer Hand öffnete André das Band von Marcos Trainingshose und zog sie über seine Hüfte nach unten. Dann schob er seine Hand in Marcos Shorts und umschloss seinen harten Schwanz mit den Fingern.

In diesem Moment fühlte er Marcos Zähne in seiner Lippe. Und auch wenn es wehtat, fühlte es sich irgendwie... geil an.  
Unbewusst fasste er fester zu und drückte Marcos Schwanz hart.

Marco gab ein heiseres Grollen von sich.

"Fuck", fluchte André heiser und massierte Marco hart.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte er, wie Marcos Finger sich am Knopf seiner Jeans zu schaffen machten.  
Er ließ ihn gewähren, verlangsamte aber seine Bewegung.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatte Marco die Jeans und Andrés Shorts soweit nach unten geschoben, dass er seinen Schwanz umfassen konnte. Er massierte ihn hart, ließ dann aber plötzlich von ihm ab.

André gab einen protestierendes Knurren von sich.

Dann entzog sich Marco auch seiner Hand.

Irritiert öffnete André die Augen und sah ihn an.

Ein hungriger Blick aus verdunkelten Augen traf ihn, dann griff Marco nach seiner Hand und zog ihn in den Raum direkt neben ihnen.

André stolperte ihm hinterher und bekam kaum mit, wohin Marco ihn zog. Erst, als er gegen etwas Weiches prallte, realisierte er die Sofalehne vor sich. Gästezimmer oder so, vermutete er kurz, dann setzte das Denken wieder aus, weil Marco ihn wieder fest und hart massierte.

Hungrig zog er Marco wieder an sich, um ihn erneut zu küssen.

Dann fühlte er wieder Marcos Hand an seinem Schwanz - und die andere an seinem Hintern.  
Instinktiv spreizte er die Beine ein wenig.

Schon schob sich Marcos Finger an die richtige Stelle - in ihn.

André keuchte gegen Marcos Lippen.

Der Kuss war noch immer hart und aggressiv, und entsprechend heftig wurde André auf einmal umgedreht und gegen die Sofalehne gepresst.  
Aber statt zu protestieren, schob er seinen Hintern Marco fordernd entgegen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann spürte er schon Marcos Schwanz am Hintern, der sich recht schnell und rücksichtslos in ihn schob.

André ballte eine Hand zur Faust, während Marco immer tiefer in ihn eindrang. Wieder war es trotz - oder wegen? - der Ruppigkeit ziemlich geil.

Marcos Hände lagen auf seiner Hüfte und hielten ihn fest als er begann sich in ihm zu bewegen.

Immer lauter keuchten sie beide. André führte eine Hand zu seinem Schwanz und begann sich fest zu massieren.

Als Marco das sah, wurden seine Stöße noch schneller und fordernder. Er wollte sehen, wie André kam, wollte es spüren, während er in ihm war.

Wenig später konnte er es sehen und fühlen, André verkrampfte sich am ganzen Körper, zitterte kurz und kam dann laut stöhnend.

Um seinen Schwanz wurde es noch enger. Er keuchte heiser und nach zwei harten Stößen kam auch er tief in André.  
Dann sackte er auf Andrés Rücken zusammen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wieder zu Atem kam.

Etwas unsicher griff André nach hinten und schob Marco von sich weg.

Marco schluckte, als ihm klar wurde, was hier grade passiert war. Als er die leichten rötlichen Kratzer auf Andrés heller Haut sah, die Fingerabdrücke an seinen Hüften...

Erschrocken zog er die Luft ein, als er den deutlichen Biss auf Andrés Schulter entdeckte.

André drückte sich hoch und drehte sich dann langsam zu Marco um.

Wortlos und peinlich berührt sahen sie sich an.

Schließlich bückte sich André und zog seine Shorts und Jeans hoch. Dann hob er sein T-Shirt hoch, das nur noch ein Fetzen war - wann war das passiert?

"Willst du eins von mir?" fragte Marco kaum hörbar.

André nickte leicht, sagte aber nichts. Er traute seiner Stimme nicht.

"Du... du solltest vielleicht ins Bad...", meinte Marco.

Wieder nickte André nur leise, dann sah er Marco fragend an. "Wo?"

"Direkt gegenüber. Ich... ich hol dir ein Shirt..."

"Danke", krächzte André und flüchtete geradezu ins Bad gegenüber. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich mit dem nackten Rücken dagegen.

Was war das gerade gewesen?

Er... er hatte mit Marco...

Er hatte sich von Marco ficken lassen! Er würde es nicht glauben - wenn sein Hintern nicht leicht brennen würde.  
Und wenn sich sein Körper nicht so zerschlagen anfühlen würde. Sein Rücken brannte, er glaubte noch immer Marcos Hände an seinen Hüften zu fühlen - von dem Biss an der Schulter ganz zu schweigen.

So hatte er sich noch nie nach dem Sex gefühlt, fast wie nach einem harten Spiel.

Mit Mario... Mario! André riss die Augen auf. Wie hatte er das nur tun können? Er war glücklich mit Mario und jetzt... machte er einfach so mit Marco rum?

Er fühlte etwas in seinem Rücken drücken - die Tür. "André...?"

Wie in Trance trat er weg von der Tür, drehte sich aber nicht zu Marco um.

"Handtuch... und Shirt", reichte Marco ihm die Sachen durch den Türspalt.

Wortlos nickte André und nahm Marco die Sachen ab. Dann schloss sich die Tür wieder.

Langsam ging er zum Waschbecken und drehte den Kaltwasserhahn auf.

Verdammt, wie hatte das passieren können? Wie hatte er zulassen können, dass Marco... Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das hier war nicht nur Marcos Schuld. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er sogar angefangen. Schließlich hatte er Marco als erstes geküsst.

Oder? Er versuchte das Geschehene irgendwie zu ordnen - er bekam keine Reihenfolge in die heißen geilen Bilder.

Niemals hätte er diese Leidenschaft bei Marco erwartet! Sie hatte ihn einfach... mitgerissen. Ihn überwältigt.  
Es war so unfassbar heiß gewesen!

Und das machte das Ganze noch viel schlimmer.

Eiskaltes Wasser... kurzentschlossen zog André sich ganz aus und stellte sich unter die eiskalte Dusche.

Er zitterte und das kam nicht nur vom kalten Wasser. Nach einem Moment schnappte er sich den Schwamm von der Ablage und begann sich abzuschrubben. Immer fester, so fest es ging. Er musste Marco loswerden.

Seife, Schwamm, Nagelbürste, nichts half. Knallrot waren seine Unterarme, doch das Gefühl blieb.

"André?"

"Ja", rief André leise raus.

"Brauchst... brauchst du noch was?"

"Nein... hab alles."

Außerdem hatte Marco ihm schon genug gegeben, dachte André bitter und stellte das Wasser ab.  
Er rubbelte sich die Haut trocken, dann zog er sich wieder an.  
Dann verließ er das Bad.


	19. Danach

Im Flur lehnte Marco an der Wand. Er hatte sich umgezogen und trug nun einen dicken Pulli, eine andere Jogginghose und Strümpfe - als versuchte er sich in den Klamotten zu verstecken, schoss es André durch den Kopf.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken blaffte er Marco an. "Geht's dir jetzt besser?"

"Nein", sagte Marco tonlos.

Die leise Stimme nahm André jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln.

"Ich... es tut mir leid", wisperte Marco.

André schluckte. "Ist... ist schon okay. Mir auch."

"Nichts ist ok. Gar nichts... wie konnten wir das tun André?"

"Frag mich mal..."

Marco schluckte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Und jetzt?" fragte er dann und sah wieder zu André.

"Ich... ich hab keine Ahnung..."

"Er... muss es nicht erfahren. Ich werde ihm nichts erzählen", sagte Marco leise.

"Danke, aber... ich möchte keine Geheimnisse vor ihm haben. Ich muss es ihm irgendwie sagen. Oder?"

"Und dann? Reicht es nicht, wenn wir beide uns schlecht fühlen? Muss... muss er wirklich wissen, dass wir beide...?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Du kennst ihn besser."

"Tu ich nicht. Nicht mehr."

Vorsichtig trat André auf Marco zu, langsam, ganz anders als... vorhin. "Doch, du kennst ihn.“

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Selbst wenn... du bist sein Freund. Du musst das entscheiden."

"Na prima..."

Marco streckte eine Hand aus, ließ sie aber auf halbem Weg wieder sinken. "Mario würde uns das nie verzeihen André. Und er... er ist doch grade so glücklich. Wieder zu Hause, mit dir zusammen beim BVB..."

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Andrés Lippen. "Ja, er ist glücklich."

"Dann lass ihn so glücklich bleiben", sagte Marco leise.

André nickte leicht. Mario konnte es nicht verstehen - wenn er es selbst schon nicht verstand. "Und was ist mit dir?"

"Was soll mit mir sein?"

"Wie kann man dich wieder glücklich machen?"

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Erstmal... muss ich das hier irgendwie verdauen..."

"Das muss ich auch..."

"Versuch es einfach zu vergessen."

"Das wird schwer. Es war ziemlich... prägend."

"Hab ich dir weh getan?" fragte Marco besorgt.

"Nein, das heißt... kaum. Aber es war...." André wurde rot, das sollte er Marco gegenüber nun echt nicht zugeben, "es war heiß."

"War es", hauchte Marco.

"Ganz anders..."

Marco nickte und sah André intensiv an. "Du warst der erste... nach Mario..."

"Oh", machte André überrascht.

"Ja..."

"Du liebst ihn noch immer", stellte André fest.

"Hab nie damit aufgehört."

"Man kann nicht anders... als ihn lieben."

Marco lächelte schwach. "Nein. Man ist völlig machtlos dagegen."

André sah ihn einen Moment an. "Können wir... Wohnzimmer oder so?"

Marco zögerte sichtbar, aber dann nickte er. "Komm mit", sagte er leise und führte André ins Wohnzimmer.

André sah sich nicht um, er nahm den Raum kaum wahr, sondern setzte sich nur einfach neben Marco auf das Sofa.

Marco griff sich eins der Sofakissen und presste es an sich, als brauchte er etwas, um sich daran festzuhalten.

"Kann ich was für dich tun, Marco?"

Marco schnaubte. "Ich hab dich grad dazu gebracht, deinen Freund zu betrügen. Und du willst was für mich tun?"

Scheiße, so ausgedrückt klang es noch schlimmer. "Ja..."

"Du kannst nichts tun André."

"Das glaube ich nicht."

"Ach nein? Und was schwebt dir vor?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber ich kann dich nicht so hängen lassen, Marco."

"Wir haben uns das beide eingebrockt und wir werden irgendwie damit klar kommen müssen. Du lässt mich nicht hängen."

"Können wir... Freunde bleiben?" André schüttelte den Kopf das war ja nun total falsch ausgedrückt. "Also - wieder Freunde werden?"

"Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich liebe deinen Freund und hab mit dir geschlafen. Ich kann weder das eine noch das andere einfach so ignorieren."

"Mein Freund liebt dich auch", murmelte André.

"Mario liebt dich André."

"Ja, aber nicht ausschließlich. Er sagt selbst, dass er dich liebt."

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Vielleicht hat er noch Gefühle für mich, aber... er ist mit dir zusammen. Und er liebt dich."

"Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass er mich nicht liebt. Aber dich eben auch."

"Selbst wenn ist das egal."

"Marco, du bist so verdammt negativ."

"Was willst du André? Soll ich jetzt anfangen um Mario zu kämpfen? Soll ich versuchen ihn dir wegzunehmen?"

"Ich bitte dich das nicht zu tun", sagte André trocken. "Aber so kann es mir dir doch nicht weitergehen."

"Soll ich mir nen Kerl suchen, damit du glücklich bist?"

"Nein, aber du gefällst so mir nicht. Ich hab dich verdammt gerne, und ich möchte nicht, dass du so leidest."

Marco holte tief Luft. "Hör zu André: du fährst jetzt nach Hause zu Mario und vergisst den heutigen Tag einfach. Ich komm schon klar."

André konnte Marco doch nicht so alleine lassen. "Und dich wieder hier lassen?"

"Ja!"

"Das kann ich doch nicht tun."

"Doch kannst du!"

"Du bist doch mein bester Freund", versuchte es André verzweifelt.

Marco schluckte. "Ich bin Schuld, dass du deinen Freund betrogen hast André. Wie können wir da noch beste Freunde sein?"

"Ich hab ja wohl auch mitgemacht. Also müssen wir das hier zusammen durchstehen."

"Wir vergessen es einfach."

"Ich glaub nicht, dass ich das kann."

"Das musst du aber. Für Mario."

"Ich versuche es."

Marco nickte leicht. Dann streckte er plötzlich eine Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig Andrés Unterlippe. "Ich hab dich gebissen", murmelte er.

Kurz zuckte André weg, die Stelle war noch sehr empfindlich, aber andererseits war die sanfte Berührung echt angenehm.

"Tut mir leid", sagte Marco erneut.

Für einen Moment schloss André die Augen, dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf.

"Was ist?" fragte Marco.

"Nichts..." Ohne darüber nachzudenken rutschte André etwas dichter an Marco heran.

Marco sah ihn nur wortlos an.

Inzwischen berührten sich ihre Oberschenkel, und André legte einen Arm um Marcos Schultern.  
Ein Seufzen drang von Marcos Lippen, dann schob er eine Hand auf Andrés Oberschenkel.  
Erleichterung durchdrang André. Ja, es war ein Fehler, ein großer Fehler gewesen, aber vielleicht der Anfang von einer möglichen Lösung des Problems.

"Du solltest gehen André", flüsterte Marco.

"Ich hab noch Zeit..."

Marcos Finger strichen leicht über Andrés Oberschenkel. "Trotzdem."

"Ich weiß..." André zog Marco noch etwas dichter an sich. "Andererseits - ist eh zu spät."

"Noch nicht", murmelte Marco.

André sah ihn an, er fühlte selbst, wie liebevoll er dabei lächelte. "Ich denke schon."

"Was ist mit Mario?" wisperte Marco.

"Wenn ich das bloß wüsste..." André hob die Hand und streichelte Marco durch die Haare.

Marco stieß einen leisen, fast verzweifelten Laut aus, dann lehnte er sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf Andrés. Etwas sanfter als vorhin, aber immer noch fest genug.

Sofort erwiderte André den Kuss.

Marco schlang einen Arm um André, zog ihn an sich, während er sich selbst nach hinten fallen ließ, bis er mehr oder weniger auf der Couch lag.

Wieder war er total hart, das fühlte André sofort.

Marco spreizte die Beine und André rutschte dazwischen.

Unbewusst begann André sich auf ihm zu bewegen.

Und Marco hob sofort die Hüfte an um den Kontakt zu intensivieren.

Unglaublich, wie schnell André wieder bereit war - und Marco sowieso, so ausgehungert, wie der gewesen war.

Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und Marcos Hände verirrten sich wieder unter Andrés Shirt.

Andrés Hände hingegen wühlten durch Marcos Haare. Ungegelt waren sie so wundervoll weich.

Fordernd drängte sich Marco enger an André.

Immer fester rieb sich André an ihm.

Marco stöhnte in den Kuss als er schließlich zum zweiten Mal kam.

Auch André brauchte nicht viel länger, Marco so heiß, so erregt unter sich zu fühlen und dann zu spüren wie er kam, reichte ihm ebenfalls. 

Atemlos vergrub er sein Gesicht an Marcos Schulter.

Marcos Finger lagen immer noch unter dem Shirt auf Andrés Rücken. Jetzt aber streichelten sie sanft und ein wenig träge über seine Haut.

Andrés Lippen strichen zärtlich über Marcos Hals, bis er seinen Puls unter der Haut fühlen konnte. Ruhig und entspannt schlug er.  
Der ganze Mann schien entspannt zu sein, so sehr wie er in den letzten Tagen und Wochen wohl nie gewesen war.

Irgendwann drehte Marco leicht den Kopf und stupste mit seiner Nasenspitze gegen Andrés Wange.

"Hm?", machte André und lächelte ihn an.

Auch Marco lächelte, aber er wirkte dabei gleichzeitig ziemlich traurig. "Was machst du hier André? Du solltest nicht hier bei mir sein. Du hast einen wundervollen Mann zu Hause, der auf dich wartet..."

"Ich bin bei meinem besten Freund", erwiderte André ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln.

"Wir betrügen Mario."

André schluckte hart. "Ja", nickte er dann.

"Er würde uns dafür hassen, wenn er es erfährt..."

"Ich will nicht, dass er uns hasst."

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Marco leise. "Deshalb... darf das hier nicht noch einmal passieren."

André nickte. Das hatte er auch nicht vor gehabt, aber es jetzt so deutlich zu hören war noch einmal etwas anderes. "Es tut gut. Dir vor allem."

"Für den Moment vielleicht. Aber in ein paar Stunden, werden wir es beide bitter bereuen", wisperte Marco.

"Und... wenn wir es ihm doch erzählen?"

"Nein", sagte Marco sofort. "Was soll das bringen? Es würde uns alle drei nur noch mehr verletzen."

"Ich mag nur keine Geheimnisse vor ihm haben", erklärte André und begann verträumt mit Marcos Haaren zu spielen.

"Willst du ihm stattdessen lieber wehtun?"

"Nein", murmelte André, "Natürlich nicht."

Marco lächelte leicht und hauchte einen Kuss in Andrés Mundwinkel. "Ich muss in einer halben Stunde zur Reha. Und... ich nehm an, dass du zu Hause erwartet wirst."

"Im Verein. Mario hatte da eh noch zu tun." Er kraulte weiter beruhigend durch Marcos Nacken.

Marco nickte leicht. Er löste seine Hände von Andrés Rücken und zog sie unter seinem Shirt hervor.

André küsste ihn noch einmal kurz - es fühlte sich erschreckend gut an.

"Willst du nochmal ins Bad?" fragte Marco sanft.

"Sollte ich wohl, hm?"

Marco nickte. "Du siehst... zerstrubbelt aus."

"Nicht meine Schuld", grinste André schief.

"Mhm, nein..."

André beugte sich für einen weiteren letzten Kuss vor, dann stand er auf und verschwand wortlos im Bad.

Diesmal blickte er in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Seine Lippe sah ziemlich übel aus und seine Haare standen wirklich in alle Richtungen ab. Seine Wangen waren gerötet - und seine Augen strahlten.  
Selbst ein Blinder würde ihm ansehen, was er grade getan hatte. Und wie sehr es ihm gefallen hatte.

So konnte er doch nicht zu Mario fahren! Zum Training!

Kopfschüttelnd drehte er das Wasser auf und schöpfte sich etwas davon ins Gesicht. Dann fuhr er mit feuchten Fingern durch seine Haare.

Ja, sie wurden einigermaßen glatt. Seine roten Wangen würden sich schon wieder beruhigen, seine Lippen würde einfach so bleiben müssen. Er würde dafür schon eine Ausrede finden.

Schnell zog er sich ordentlich an und verließ das Bad dann wieder.

Marco lehnte wieder im Flur an der Wand und wirkte schrecklich unglücklich. "Dann... viel Spaß beim Training André."

Vor wenigen Minuten war er noch so anders, gelöster, entspannter. Jetzt schien ihn seine schlechte Stimmung wieder einzuholen.  
Schlechte Stimmung und schlechtes Gewissen, das konnte André ihm ansehen.

"Hey", trat er auf ihn zu. "Wir kriegen das schon hin."

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Kriegen wir nicht."

"Nicht?", fragte André etwas überrascht nach.

"Wie denn? Wir haben doch alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht."

"Nein, jetzt stecken wir nur alle drei drin."

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Das stimmt so nicht. Für Mario ist alles wie vorher. Und dabei sollte es auch bleiben."

"Und warum genau ist es jetzt schlimmer?"

"Musst du das echt fragen?"

"Wenn Mario es nicht erfahren wird?"

"Muss ich damit leben. Aber du hast vermutlich recht, dir kann das egal sein", sagte Marco und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie er sich immer mehr in sich zurückzog. "Du solltest los, sonst kommst du zu spät."

Langsam dämmerte André, was Marco damit sagen wollte. Mit diesem Vormittag hatte er es für Marco nur noch schlimmer gemacht - jetzt hatte er nicht nur einen unerreichbaren Freund, sondern zwei. "Komm her", bat er Marco leise und trat auf ihn zu.

"Lass mich!" sagte Marco sofort. "Geh bitte einfach."

"Und dir geht’s schlechter als vorher?"

"André bitte... Geh."

André wollte nicht, alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, aber er wusste nicht, was er jetzt für Marco tun sollte. Außerdem musste er sich echt beeilen, wenn er vor dem zweiten Training noch etwas essen wollte. "Ich... ich melde mich", murmelte er unsicher, als er zur Tür ging.

Marco sagte nichts mehr, also öffnete er die Tür und ließ ihn allein.


	20. Kratzspuren

Im Auto blieb er zunächst sitzen, diese Achterbahn musste er erst einmal verdauen.   
Diese Abneigung, fast schon Hass, die Aggression, die zu verdammt heißen Sex geführt hatte, dann das Kuscheln und die zweite, so zärtliche Runde - und die Realisation, was da genau passiert war.

Er hatte wirklich mit seinem besten Freund geschlafen. Einfach so und aus heiterem Himmel.

Es wäre ja in Ordnung gewesen, wenn er Marco damit geholfen hätte - aber im Endeffekt war das Gegenteil passiert.  
Nein, eigentlich wäre es auch dann nicht in Ordnung gewesen. Er war in einer festen Beziehung. 

Verdammt, sie hatten nicht mal ein Kondom benutzt!

Es war ja nicht so, dass er Marco nicht komplett vertraute, aber dennoch - das ging einfach nicht!  
Es war unverantwortlich gewesen.

Wie sollte er das alles Mario beibringen?

Marco wollte nicht, dass Mario die Wahrheit erfuhr. Aber was sollte er sonst sagen? Mario würde sofort wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und wenn er die Kratzer auf seinem Rücken und den Biss an seiner Schulter sah...  
Ganz zu schweigen von seiner aufgebissenen Lippe. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten - sie hatten sich geprügelt, oder...

Nein, er würde Mario alles erzählen müssen, auch wenn Marco das nicht wollte.

Jetzt musste er aber erstmal zum Training fahren - und gucken, was ihn da erwartete.

Schnell fuhr André durch die Dortmunder Innenstadt und kam grade noch pünktlich an.  
Er atmete kurz tief durch, dann stieg er aus und ging in die Kabine um sich umzuziehen.

Mario saß vor seinem Spind, schon fertig umgezogen. Offenbar hatte er auf ihn gewartet. "Hey", sagte Mario lächelnd und stand auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er seine Lippen. "Was... was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

"Nichts Schlimmes, ist alles okay." André wusste, dass Mario das nicht reichen würde, aber er konnte es wenigstens mal versuchen.

"Nichts Schlimmes? Was ist mit deiner Lippe passiert?"

"Erzähl ich dir nach dem Training, ja?", versprach André halbherzig. Vielleicht verzog sich die Schwellung bis dahin, und Mario dachte nicht mehr daran.

"Wir haben noch einen Moment", sagte Mario kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich muss mich noch umziehen und wollte mich ordentlich warm machen."

"André, bitte", flüsterte Mario. "Sag mir wenigstens, ob es was mit Marco tun hat. Hat... habt ihr euch geprügelt?"

"Nein." Nein, geprügelt hatten sie sich nicht, da musste er nicht einmal lügen.

Mario sah erleichtert aus. "Gut. Aber nachher will ich wissen, was passiert ist."

André nickte leicht. So hatte er noch etwas über eine Stunde sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen.  
Allerdings hatte er das vorhin im Auto ja schon so gut wie abgehakt. Es gab keine plausible Ausrede für die Lippe, die Kratzer und die Bisswunde.

Marco war strikt dagegen, aber er musste es Mario wohl trotzdem sagen.

Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie Mario reagieren würde. Er hatte ihn betrogen, das war schlimm. Aber er hatte ihn mit Marco betrogen. Ausgerechnet mit Marco!  
Das machte alles nur noch schlimmer - mit dem Ex betrogen, was für ein Arsch tat das?

André schluckte heftig. Mario würde ihn wirklich hassen.

Mario liebte ihn, vertraute ihm - und er ließ sich von seinem Ex ficken!

"André?" fragte Mario und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Überrascht zuckte André zusammen.

"Du wolltest dich umziehen."

"Oh... ja..." Na, das Training würde ja noch lustig werden... Mit einem Ruck zog André das Shirt aus - das Shirt, das er sich von Marco geliehen hatte. Er drehte sich zu seinem Spind um, um sein Trikot zu greifen.

"André, was...?" Marios Stimme klang entsetzt.

Shit, sein Rücken musste noch schlimmer aussehen als er sich anfühlte. Ein Blick auf das Shirt bestätigte es ihm - ein paar kleine Blutspuren waren zu sehen.

Mario streckte eine Hand aus, traute sich aber nicht Andrés Rücken zu berühren. Die Kratzspuren - und es waren eindeutig Kratzer von Fingernägeln - erstreckten sich fast über Andrés gesamten Rücken. Und an seiner rechten Schulter prangte eine rötliche Bisswunde.

"Was ist passiert?", wiederholte er - diesmal klang er ein wenig heiser vor Schreck.

"Später Mario. Das... lass uns einfach nachher in Ruhe darüber reden", sagte André und zog sich schnell sein Trikot über den Kopf.

Mario starrte ihn an, starrte ihm auch nach, als er die Kabine verließ. Er konnte das Bild von Andrés Rücken einfach nicht vor seinen Augen vertreiben.  
Er sah schlimm aus, schmerzhaft. Hatten sie sich doch geprügelt?

Aber für ne Prügelei waren das schon reichlich merkwürdige Verletzungen... Ein blaues Auge oder ne gebrochene Nase, das wäre typisch für ne Prügelei. Das was André da am Rücken hatte...  
Fingernägel, ein Biss... zwei Bisse? Was war das an seiner Lippe? Könnte das... auch ein Biss sein?

Aber warum hatte jemand ihm in die Lippe gebissen? Und in die Schulter. Und hatte seinen Rücken zerkratzt.

Ein schrecklicher Verdacht kam ihm. Das war kein Kampf gewesen. André hatte sich nicht geprügelt. Er... hatte... Sex gehabt.

Mit Marco.

André hatte Sex mit Marco gehabt!

Der Gedanke zog ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Er merkte, wie er schwankte und schaffte es grade noch, sich auf die Bank vor den Spinds zu setzen.

Das... das konnte doch nicht sein! Wie konnte André... und dann ausgerechnet mit Marco? Wie lange lief das schon?  
War Marco deshalb so komisch? Wollte er deswegen nicht mehr mit ihm befreundet sein?  
Weil er etwas mit André hatte? 

Je weiter er darüber nachdachte, desto schlechter wurde ihm.

"Mario?" hörte er plötzlich eine besorgte Stimme, dann hockte Marcel vor ihm. "Hey, alles ok? Du bist kreidebleich."

"Mir... mir ist schlecht", murmelte Mario.

"Komm, ich bring dich zum Doc", sagte Marcel.

"Nein, das... das wird schon wieder. Kannst du mir was zu trinken holen?"

"Natürlich", sagte Marcel und stand auf um Mario eine Flasche Wasser zu holen.

Mario atmete tief durch. Er musste jetzt trainieren, da konnte er über o etwas nicht nachdenken.

"Hier", sagte Marcel und gab ihm die gekühlte Flasche.

"Danke", nahm Mario sie ihm ab und trank durstig.

"Gehts wieder?" fragte Marcel.

"Ja, geht... gleich." Mario zwang sich an das Training zu denken und nicht an die Bilder, die sich ungewollt vor seinem inneren Auge zeigten.

Er holte tief Luft und trank noch einen Schluck. Dann stand er auf und lächelte Marcel an. "Hab heute vermutlich zu wenig getrunken oder so."

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Marcel, deswegen legte er Mario eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Dann komm mit."

Mario ließ sich von Marcel aus der Kabine schieben.

Gemeinsam liefen sie ihre Aufwärmrunde, irgendwann gesellte sich André zu ihnen.  
Mario beschleunigte seine Schritte unwillkürlich. Er wollte nicht neben André laufen.

Marcel blieb bei ihm. "Hast du dich mit André gestritten?" fragte er leise.

"Nein", murmelte Mario kaum verständlich.

"Sicher? Normalerweise seid ihr kaum zu trennen und jetzt guckst du ihn mit dem Arsch nicht an."

"Wir... müssen da nach dem Training was klären. Und jetzt erstmal trainieren."

"Ok. Aber wenn was ist, ich bin für dich da", sagte Marcel.

"Ich weiß - danke."

Marcel lächelte, dann lief er weiter schweigend neben ihm her.

Als André beim Laufen wieder in ihre Nähe kam, sagte Marcel ihm etwas, so leise, dass Mario es nicht verstand, und André verzog sich wieder.

Mario konnte gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar er Marcel dafür war. Wenn er das Training irgendwie durchstehen wollte, dann musste André ihn in Ruhe lassen. Und Marcel hatte das genau verstanden.

André offenbar auch, er hielt sich eher an Gonzo, bis sie schließlich in die Kabine geschickt wurden.

"Zuhause", sagte Mario nur, als André auf ihn zukam.

"Okay", nickte André und ließ ihn dann wieder alleine.

Wie in Trance duschte Mario und zog sich an. Dann ging er ohne auf André zu warten nach draußen. Heute waren sie tatsächlich mal mit getrennten Autos gekommen, wegen Andrés Ausflug zu Marco.

Er sah André nicht rauskommen, als er vom Parkplatz fuhr - das war ihm nur recht. Mit André im Rückspiegel konnte er sicher nicht fahren. Das viel ihm so schon schwer genug.

Schließlich war er doch heile angekommen und betrat das Haus. Seine Eltern waren nicht zu Hause, darüber war er nur froh. Er mochte es nicht, dass seine Eltern so etwas mitbekamen - sie litten immer so mit.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte. "Mario?" rief André.

Mario brauchte einen Moment ehe er "Oben" zurückrief.

Er saß auf dem Bett und knetete seine Hände. Er war nervös, hatte Angst und fühlte sich so, als müsste er gleich kotzen.

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür, wie in Zeitlupe - oder war das nur Einbildung?

Dann stand André vor ihm und sofort viel sein Blick auf die kaputte Lippe.

Mario sah ihn still an, dann stellte er eine Frage, "Wie lange?"

"Wie lange was?" fragte André und trat näher zu ihm.

"Wie lange läuft das schon?"

André schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist anders als du denkst."

"Ah ja? Wie denn?", fragte Mario wenig interessiert nach.

André seufzte tief und setzte sich neben ihn. "Als ich heute bei ihm war, war er so unglaublich sauer und wütend. Auf dich, auf sich, auf mich... auf alles und jeden. Wir haben gestritten und dann... dann ist irgendwas ausgetickt. Bei uns beiden."

"Und so ganz zufällig habt ihr dann... was habt ihr dann?"

"Ich hab ihn geküsst. Bitte frag mich nicht warum, aber... es ist einfach passiert."

"Du hast ihn geküsst", wiederholte Mario.

"Geküsst und...", André fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Du hast meinen Rücken gesehen. Du weißt, was passiert ist."

"Ja. Wieso, André? Wieso?“

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin jedenfalls garantiert nicht deswegen hingefahren, dass musst du mir glauben. Es... es war die Stimmung. Die Aggression. Marco hatte mir erzählt, dass er vorher..."

"Was?"

André sah Mario an. "Er hat sich einen runter geholt und dabei an dich gedacht."

Das verschlug Mario die Sprache. Dann fragte er, "Und danach dich gefickt?"

"So... ungefähr", murmelte André.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte er einfach nicht glauben.

"Wusstest du, dass Marco seit eurer Trennung keinen Mann mehr hatte?" fragte André.

Mario schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. "Und dann... dann dich?"

"Und jetzt mich", nickte André. Er zögerte, dann griff er nach Marios Hand.

Sofort zog Mario die Hand weg

"Es tut mir leid", sagte André leise.

"Warum, André?"

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Und... was jetzt?"

"Das weiß ich auch nicht..."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Das... das kann ich nicht."

"Was kannst du nicht?"

"Dass du mit Marco... ich kann das nicht."

"Ich kann’s nicht ungeschehen machen Mario..."

"Das weiß ich selber!"

"Was willst du von mir hören?"

"Im Moment? Gar nichts!"

André nickte leicht. Er konnte Mario verstehen, aber es tat trotzdem weh. "Marco... Marco geht es nicht gut. Er wollte nicht, dass ich es dir erzähle, weil er dich nicht mit reinziehen wollte."

"Ich will das nicht hören!", wiederholte Mario.

"Wenn schon, dann sollst du auch alles wissen."

"Mein Freund und mein Ex und früherer bester Freund haben Sex und wollten es mir verheimlichen? Was muss ich noch wissen? Wie geil es war mit Marco?"

"Ich wollte es dir nie verheimlichen. Marco wollte es, weil er dachte, es wäre besser für dich. Weil er dir nicht unnötig weh tun wollte."

"Wie rücksichtsvoll", ätzte Mario.

André sah auf seine Hände. Er hatte Marios Wut verdient, dass wusste er.

"Bitte geh jetzt."

"Ok", sagte André leise und stand auf. "Ich... ich liebe dich Mario. Auch wenn du mir das vielleicht nicht glaubst. Aber ich liebe dich."

Mario reagierte darauf nicht.

Einen Moment wartete André noch, dann verließ er leise das Zimmer.


	21. Unterschlupf

André sah sich in der Tür nicht noch einmal um, sondern schlich sich aus dem Haus, zu seinem Wagen, und setzte sich hinein. 

Verdammt, Marco hatte recht gehabt, aber das hatte auch nicht geholfen. Direkt gefragt hatte André sich keine Lügengeschichte ausdenken können.  
Und die Wunden an seinem Rücken hatten eh alles verraten. Mario hatte es sofort gewusst.  
Sie waren aber auch eindeutig gewesen.

André sah aus dem Wagen und hoch zu den Fenstern, hinter denen Mario saß. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können, dass er mit Marco schlief?

"Ich liebe dich doch", wisperte er tonlos.

Und trotzdem hatte er das mit Marco getan. Obwohl er Mario so sehr liebte.

Gedankenverloren zog er sein Handy heraus und sah den Startbildschirm an. Mario, der ihm entgegenstrahlte.

Das Bild war erst vor ein paar Wochen im Urlaub in den USA entstanden. Sie hatten einen Ausflug mit einem Boot gemacht und dabei Delfine gesehen. Und Mario hatte so sehr gestrahlt...  
André hatte sich wieder einmal mehr in ihn verliebt.

Und jetzt hatte er ihm das Herz gebrochen. Gemeinsam mit Marco. Mit dem anderen Mann in Marios Leben.

André schüttelte den Kopf. Es brachte nichts, hier im Wagen zu sitzen und zu grübeln. Er würde jetzt zu Marco fahren und ihm erzählen, was passiert war. Und dann mussten sie gemeinsam überlegen, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Also startete er den Wagen und fuhr los, wieder quer durch Dortmund, bis er schließlich vor Marcos Haus hielt.

Hoffentlich war Marco überhaupt schon wieder da. Reha-Termine konnten ja auch mal länger dauern.  
Ansonsten würde er sich wohl in den Garten setzen und warten müssen. Er wusste sonst nicht wohin. Vielleicht würde ihm das auch gut tun, mal in Ruhe seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

Langsam stieg er aus dem Wagen und ging dann zur Haustür.

Zögerlich klingelte - wenn auch aus anderem Grund als am Mittag.

Er wartete, aber niemand öffnete ihm. Er versuchte es noch einmal, aber auch diesmal blieb es ruhig und niemand öffnete.

Von der Haustür aus führte ein schmaler Weg offensichtlich nach hinten in den Garten, André würde mal gucken, ob er da ein Plätzchen finden konnte.

Aber so weit kam es gar nicht, denn in diesem Moment hielt ein dunkler Wagen hinter ihm und Marco stieg aus. Offenbar der Fahrdienst, der ihn von seiner Reha zurückbrachte.

Sofort drehte sich André um und ging auf ihn zu.

Marco sah ihn überrascht an. "Was machst du schon wieder hier?" fragte er.

"Er hat mich rausgeschmissen." Jedenfalls so ungefähr.

"Du hast es ihm gesagt?" fragte Marco fassungslos.

"Es war nicht zu übersehen", schnaubte André. "Er ist ja nun nicht doof."

Marco presste einen Moment die Lippen zusammen, dann nickte er leicht und ging zur Haustür.  
André folgte ihm wortlos.

"Meinst du echt, dass es gut ist, wenn du ausgerechnet bei mir bist?" fragte Marco während er die Tür aufschloss.

"Keine Ahnung - du bist mir als erster eingefallen. Als einziger, der mir dafür nicht den Kopf abreißt."

"Aber nur, weil ich mir zuerst den Kopf abreißen müsste", murmelte Marco.

André seufze leise, als er Marco ins Haus folgte.

"Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Marco während er André in die Küche führte.

"Nicht viel. Er wollte wissen, warum. Verdammt, das kann ich ihm nicht sagen, das weiß ich doch selbst nicht!"

"Scheiße", murmelte Marco und holte eine Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank. "Du auch?"

"Ja - danke", nahm André die angebotene Flasche entgegen und trank durstig.

"Und jetzt?"

"Gute Frage. Ich glaub, ich lass ihm erstmal ein bisschen Ruhe, und dann ruf ich nachher mal an."

"Er wird nicht drangehen", sagte Marco.

"Meinst du?"

Marco nickte. "Ich kenn ihn."

"Besser als ich", murmelte André.

"Das stimmt nicht. Ihr... habt nur noch nie wirklich zusammengelebt."

"Also kennst du ihn besser. Ihr ward lange zusammen - so richtig."

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ihr seid auch schon lange zusammen."

"Zwei Jahre - aber insgesamt haben wir vielleicht drei oder vier Monate zusammen verbracht."

"Und jetzt hab ich es kaputt gemacht", sagte Marco seufzend.

"Wir beide, Marco. Ich bin auch Schuld dran."

"Mag sein..."

"Natürlich. Ich hätte dir eine Scheuern sollen für das, was wir gemacht haben - und nicht mitmachen sollen."

"Hilft es dir, wenn du mir jetzt eine scheuerst?"

"Ich schätze nicht. Außerdem brauch ich deine Hilfe, da wäre es ziemlich dämlich."

"Meine Hilfe? Wobei?"

"Zumindest hoff ich, dass ich heute Abend - und vielleicht heute Nacht - hier bleiben kann."

"Hältst du das für eine gute Idee? Du willst Mario doch zurück, oder?"

"Ja, natürlich!"

"Dann solltest du dich von mir fernhalten. Geh zu Marcel, der lässt dich garantiert bei sich schlafen."

André schluckte. "Stimmt wohl. Mit dem Fernhalten. Aber Marcel - nee, der wird mich achtkantig rauswerfen. Ich glaub, es wird auf Hotel hinauslaufen."

"Dann kannst die Kollegen von der Presse auch gleich selbst anrufen", schnaubte Marco.

"Scheiße, hast ja recht. Also, zu wem kann ich?", fragt André jetzt ernst.

"Wär Mats noch hier, hätte ich Mats gesagt, aber so... Vielleicht fährst du einfach zu Mario nach Hause und versuchst mit ihm zu reden."

"Vermutlich ein Versuch wert. Ansonsten... ruf ich dich noch mal an, ja?"

"Sag Mario, dass es meine Schuld war", sagte Marco.

André lächelte leicht. "Danke - du bist ein echter Freund."

"Bin ich nicht. Ich bin der Typ, der auf deinen Freund scharf ist und eure Beziehung kaputt macht."

André wurde ernster. "Wenn du auf meinen Freund scharf bist - warum hast du dann mich gefickt?"

"Ich... keine Ahnung", sagte Marco und begann am Verschluss der Wasserflasche zu spielen.  
Das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit, das fühlte André, also sah er Marco weiterhin an.

"Was André?" fragte Marco mit einem leicht aggressiven Unterton.

"Warum hast du mich gefickt?", fragte André in ähnlichem Ton nach.

"Das ist doch jetzt total egal!"

"Ach ja? Ist es das? Für dich vielleicht!"

"Dir sollte es auch egal sein."

"Ist es aber nicht. Ich halte meinen Arsch nicht für jeden hin!"

"Und ich ficke nicht mit jedem. Vor allem nicht ohne Kondom."

Irgendwas zucke in Andrés Magen, zog sich leicht zusammen. Ohne Kondom - das war auch für Marco unüblich. Etwas Besonderes. "Und warum fickst du mich dann?", fragte André trotz dieser Gedanken aggressiv nach.

"Du wolltest es doch!" sagte Marco und trat auf ihn zu. "Du hast schließlich angefangen. Nachdem ich dir erzählt hab, dass ich mir beim Gedanken an deinen Freund einen runtergeholt hab!"

"Ich hab dich geküsst", jedenfalls vermutete André das, "du hast mich gefickt!"

"Jetzt tu nicht so, als hättest du dich gewehrt. Du wolltest es!"

"Ja, und es war verdammt heiß", fauchte André.

Marco schluckte heftig. Irgendwie nahmen ihm diese Worte den Wind aus den Segeln. Es wäre besser, wenn es André nicht gefallen hätte...  
Er wollte kein Vergewaltiger sein, um Himmels Willen, aber dass es ihm gefallen hatte, dass er es auch gewollt hatte - es machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

"Wir sollten... das ganze Thema vergessen", sagte er bemüht ruhig.

"Sollten wir. Sagst du das Mario?"

"Wenn du möchtest, dann rede ich mit ihm", sagte Marco leise.

Überrascht sah André ihn an. Dieses Angebot von Marco zu bekommen bedeutete ihm viel, immerhin war er der Grund, warum Marco nicht mehr mit Mario zusammen kommen würde. 

Langsam nickte er. "Das wäre lieb von dir."

"Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es was bringt..."

"Schlimmer kann’s kaum werden, oder?"

"Es geht immer schlimmer, André."

"Wie denn?", fragte André wieder ein klein wenig aggressiver.

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Marco und klang eher erschöpft als wütend. "Immer wenn ich denke, ich bin ganz unten, kommt der nächste Hammer..."

Bei den Worten wurde André sofort ruhig. "Hilft nicht, wenn ich sage, es wird schon wieder besser, hm?"

"Nein, das hilft nicht. Weil es das irgendwie nie wird. Alles was ich anfasse geht den Bach runter."

"Dann... ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht den Bach runtergehe, okay? Ich bin für dich da."

Marco sah André an. "Ich hab’s doch schon geschafft und deine Beziehung ruiniert."

"Das kriegen wir wieder hin", war André optimistisch, und das war nur zum Teil gespielt.

"Vielleicht hätte Mario dir einen Seitensprung verziehen, aber nicht mit mir. Und nicht grade jetzt, wo ihr hier in Dortmund endlich zusammen sein könnt."

"Ich hoffe noch, dass er es kann - mir verzeihen. Wolltest du nicht mit ihm reden?"

"Mach ich auch", sagte Marco. "Ich halte meine Versprechen."

"Danke", nickte André.

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiß, dass du dein Bestes tun wirst, Marco, und dafür danke ich dir."

"Du solltest mir nicht danken, sondern mir die Meinung sagen. Oder mir eine reinhauen."

"Wir haben beide scheiße gebaut, Marco. Dann müsste ich mir auch eine reinhauen."

"Warum bist du so nett zu mir André? Ich versteh das nicht."

"Warum sollte ich das nicht sein?"

"Weil ich in deinen Freund verliebt bin. Weil ich mich unmöglich benehme. Wegen heute Mittag..."

"Du kannst nichts dafür, dass du ihn... magst. Und das heute Mittag - da sollten wir einfach aufhören uns die Schuld zu geben."

"Hast du keine Angst, dass ich versuche ihn zurückzugewinnen?" fragte Marco.

"Es ist Marios Entscheidung." André zuckte mit den Schultern.

Marco schnaubte und kam etwas näher. "Ach und du würdest das einfach so akzeptieren?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber wenn er eindeutig sagt, dass du der einzige bist..."

Marco sah ihn an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Spätestens jetzt hab ich wohl keine Chance mehr."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Das ich nach heute keine Chance mehr bei Mario hätte."

André nickte leicht. "Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber ich werde auch kämpfen müssen."

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich dann ruckartig weg von André.

Wortlos sah André ihn an. Es tat ihm weh ihn so zu sehen.

"Wenn du Hunger hast, dann nimm dir was", murmelte Marco. "Ich... brauch einen Moment." 

Damit ließ er André allein der Küche zurück.

André sah ihm still nach, dann setzte er sich auf einen der Barhocker. Scheiße, wo waren sie hier reingeraten - sie alle drei?  
Mario war zu Hause und litt, Marco war förmlich aus der Küche geflüchtet und litt. Und er selbst wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte.

Vielleicht war es noch immer hilfreich, wenn sie alle mal zusammen sprachen. Zu dritt. Trotz der Sache am Mittag. Oder grade deswegen.   
Allerdings wusste er nicht, wie er Mario und Marco dazu bringen sollte.

Freiwillig würden sie wohl nicht kommen.

Im Moment würde Mario nicht mal mit ihm reden und Marco... gab sich lieber die Schuld an allem.

Wie konnte er die beiden, sie drei zusammenkriegen?

Er überlegte noch einen Moment, dann stand er wieder auf. Er musste sich erstmal um Marco kümmern.

Er trat auf den Flur und sah sich um. Wo steckte Marco? Die Tür zum Badezimmer stand offen, das war leer. Und auch im Wohnzimmer war niemand.

"Marco?", rief er durch das Haus.

Er bekam keine Antwort.

"Marco?", rief er erneut, während er weiter durch das Haus suchte.

Schließlich fand er Marco im Schlafzimmer. Er saß auf seinem Bett, die Arme um ein Kissen geschlungen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken setzte er sich neben ihn. Marco drehte leicht den Kopf und sah ihn an.  
André schwieg weiter. Er wollte Marco einfach nicht alleine lassen, wusste aber beim besten Willen nicht, was er sagen konnte.

"Ich weiß nicht weiter", flüsterte Marco schließlich.

Noch immer sagte André nichts, vielleicht würde Marco ja einfach weiterreden.

"Ich hab mich so gefreut, als das mit euch geklappt hat. Also dem Wechsel. Ich... hatte gedacht, dass wir jetzt wieder Freunde sein könnten."

Vorsichtig rutschte André näher.

"Aber das funktioniert nicht", fuhr Marco fort. "Ich schaff das nicht."

"Weil du Mario noch so liebst?"

Marco nickte leicht.

Langsam dämmerte André etwas, das er bisher verdrängt hatte. "Dann bin ich derjenige, der keine Chance hat."

"Das stimmt nicht. Mario liebt dich. Er hat sich für dich entschieden."

"Er hat mir gesagt, dass er dich auch liebt", wisperte André. Es wurde ihm langsam kalt, als er die Tragweite der ganzen Sache realisierte.

"Vielleicht tut er das noch ein bisschen. Ich war sein erster Freund, aber... er ist mit dir zusammen André."

Wohl nicht mehr lange, schoss es André durch den Kopf. Wieso hatte er das vorher nicht gesehen? Dass Mario Marco noch immer liebte, und jetzt, wo sie sich wieder täglich sahen, hatte er doch keine Chance mehr.

"Außerdem... erklärt das nicht, was heute Mittag passiert ist", wisperte Marco.

"Nein, das ist etwas anderes. Warum auch immer das passiert ist."

"Es war... eine einmalige Sache. War es doch, oder?"

"Ja, natürlich!"

"Gut", sagte Marco und sah schnell auf sein Kissen.

"Was hast du denn gedacht?"

"Gar nichts. Ich gewöhn mir das Denken grade ab... Ich... vielleicht solltest du langsam nach Hause fahren."

"Und dich alleine lassen. Das ist doch alles kacke."

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern, sah André aber weiterhin nicht an. "Ich bin egal. Du musst versuchen das mit Mario hinzukriegen."

"Ach Marco", seufzte André und strich ihm kurz über den Rücken.

"Ich werde Mario morgen anrufen. Und ihm sagen, dass es meine Schuld war. Versprochen", sagte Marco und rutschte ein Stück von André weg.

André nickte leicht und stand auf. "Ich... ich guck mal, ob ich mit ihm reden kann."

"Viel Glück", murmelte Marco nur.

André nickte leicht. Er würde Marco gern noch etwas Freundliches, Aufmunterndes sagen, aber er wusste nicht, was. So strich er noch einmal über seinen Rücken und stand dann auf.

Marco rollte sich auf die Seite und presste sich noch fester an das Kissen.

Shit, so konnte er Marco doch nicht alleine lassen!

Allerdings hatten seine Versuche Marco zu trösten bisher nicht wirklich was gebracht. Also ging er jetzt einfach.


	22. Isomatte

André fühlte sich schrecklich, als er zum Wagen ging. Er ließ Marco allein, obwohl es dem beschissen ging und er war auf dem Weg zu Mario, den er betrogen hatte.

Irgendwie bereute er diesen Tag zutiefst. Vielleicht war es ja von Anfang an falsch gewesen herzukommen, also zum BVB.  
Sportlich gesehen war es das Beste, was ihm hatte passieren können. Aber emotional?

Vermutlich würde er Mario verlieren. Nein, ganz bestimmt würde er das.

An Marco. Wenigstens an einen lieben Kerl.

Oder Mario war so verletzt, dass er sich gleich von ihnen beiden abwandte. Dann hätten sie alle nichts gewonnen.

André saß noch immer da und konnte sich nicht durchringen loszufahren. Stattdessen zog er sein Handy hervor.

Er atmete tief durch, dann wählte er.

Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass der Anruf direkt zur Mailbox gehen würde, aber tatsächlich nahm Mario das Gespräch an. "Was willst du?"

"Darf ich nach Hause kommen?", fragte André leise.

"Ich will dich nicht sehen André."

"Weißt du, wo ich hinkann?"

Mario schwieg einen Moment. "Wo bist du grade?" fragte er dann.

"Auf dem Weg zu dir."

"Warst du bei Marco?"

"Wir haben geredet."

"Geredet heißt das also", schnaubte Mario.

"Ich bin ehrlich zu dir, Mario. Immer. Und wir haben geredet."

"Weißt du was André? Bleib doch am besten gleich da. Dann könnt ihr weiter reden oder was immer in Wirklichkeit da macht."

"Ich kann auch im Wagen schlafen, wenn dir das lieber ist."

"Versuch nicht, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen", fauchte Mario und legte auf.

André atmete tief durch, dann entschied er sich trotz allem zu Mario zu fahren.

Da er ungern Marios Eltern begegnen wollte, schlicht sich André ins Haus und die Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen klopfte er zaghaft an die Tür.

"Ich hab keinen Hunger Mama!" rief Mario.

"Ich hab auch nichts dabei", erklärte André leise.

"Ich will dich nicht sehen, das hab ich doch gesagt!"

"Können wir reden?"

"Nein."

"Bitte..."

Nach einem Moment öffnete Mario die Tür. Es war klar zu erkennen, dass er geweint hatte. Seinen Augen waren rot gerändert und verquollen. "Worüber denn noch?"

"Über uns."

"Gibt es das denn noch?"

"Ja, natürlich!"

"Und du denkst, ich soll einfach vergessen, dass du mit Marco geschlafen hast? Soll ich so tun, als wär das nicht passiert?"

"Quatsch. Aber... ich möchte das alles hier nicht wegschmeißen."

"Darüber hättest du vielleicht nachdenken sollen, bevor du dich von Marco ficken lässt!"

"Wir haben beide nicht nachgedacht."

"Du hast mit Marco geschlafen, André", sagte Mario leise. "Ausgerechnet mit Marco..."

"Ja, ausgerechnet mit ihm. Wenn ichs rückgängig machen könnte, ich würds sofort machen."

Mario zog die Nase hoch und neue Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen. "Ich dachte, dass wir glücklich sind..."

"Das sind wir doch auch, Mario", erklärte André fest und trat auf ihn zu.

"Wenn wir das wären, hättest du nicht mit einem anderen Mann geschlafen."

"So war das nicht", schüttelte André den Kopf. "Wir haben uns gezofft. Und irgendwie gab’s nur zwei Möglichkeiten - das, oder eine Prügelei. Die wäre mir jetzt definitiv lieber gewesen."

"Das glaub ich nicht", sagte Mario kopfschüttelnd.

"Dass ich mich lieber mit ihm geprügelt hätte?"

"Das auch. Aber wenn du mit mir glücklich wärst, wenn ich dir reichen würde, dann wäre dir niemals der Gedanke gekommen dich mit einem anderen Mann einzulassen."

André schüttelte den Kopf. "Einlassen - ich hab mich nicht mit ihm eingelassen. Du weißt, wie scheiße es ihm ging. Wir haben uns angebrüllt - und auf einmal..."

"Tolle Ausrede."

"Ausrede? Das ist keine Ausrede."

"Klingt für mich aber so..."

"Mario, ich habe dich. Du bist mein Freund. Ich liebe dich. Warum sollte ich dann zu Marco fahren um mit ihm Sex zu haben? Ich habe doch dich." Vorsichtig trat André an Mario heran. "Ich liebe dich. Nur dich."

"Und deshalb betrügst du mich ausgerechnet mit Marco?" wisperte Mario.

André biss sich auf die Lippe. Betrügen - er hatte Mario betrogen, mit Marco. Und er fühlte sich hundsmiserabel.

"Ihr seid die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben und ihr...", Marios Stimme brach und er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

"Du bist auch der wichtigste Mensch für mich", erklärte André ernst.

"Und Marco?"

"Ist einer meiner besten Freunde."

"Mit dem du in die Kiste hüpfst? Freundschaft mit Extras?"

"Quatsch", widersprach André. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, wie es gelaufen ist."

"Und denkst ich kann dir das einfach so glauben?"

"Ich war doch ehrlich zu dir."

"Hättest du es mir auch gesagt, wenn ich die Kratzer nicht gesehen hätte?"

"Marco hatte gemeint, ich soll es dir nicht sagen, weil es dich nur verletzen würde. Weil er nicht schuld sein will, wenn das zwischen uns kaputt geht. Aber ich war anderer Meinung." Dass André sich gar nicht entschieden hatte, ehe Mario die Kratzer entdeckt hatte, verschwieg er ihm lieber.

"Toll, dass ihr mich nicht verletzten wolltet!" fauchte Mario wütend. "Da hättet ihr vorher mal drüber nachdenken sollen!"

"Ich hab das nicht gesagt", versuchte André ihn zu beruhigen. "Und nachdenken - hätten wir das getan, wäre das alles nicht passiert."

Erschöpft schüttelte Mario den Kopf und setzte sich aufs Bett.

Kurzerhand kniete sich André vor ihn.

"Warum André?" fragte Mario leise.

"Ich weiß es nicht", gestand André ebenso leise.

"Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?"

"Mario, ich liebe dich. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

"Du sagst du liebst mich und trotzdem treibst du es mit Marco..."

"Natürlich liebe ich dich. Das mit Marco war... Guck dir doch meinen Rücken an, dann siehst du, dass es nicht zu vergleichen ist."

"Vielleicht findest du es ja deshalb so toll. Weil Marco besser ist..."

"Wer hat gesagt, dass ich es toll fand?"

"Fandest du, sonst hättest du es mir schon längst gesagt."

"Was hätte ich dir schon längst gesagt?"

"Dass es nicht toll war. Aber das hast du nicht. Du bereust es nur, weil es rausgekommen ist und ich es jetzt weiß..."

"Willst du eine minütliche, sekündliche Beschreibung, wie Marco mich gefickt hat? Das wollte ich dir eigentlich ersparen. Aber gut: Der Sex war hart, wir hätten uns ja fast geprügelt vorher, und hat ziemlich wehgetan. Heiß war es auch, sonst wäre ich nicht gekommen, aber ich muss es so nicht noch mal haben."

Mario war ein wenig blass geworden und konnte André nicht ansehen. Er wollte es sich nicht vorstellen, aber er konnte nicht anders. Das war schon die ganze Zeit so. Ständig versuchte er sich vorzustellen, wie Marco und André zusammen waren.

Er fühlte, wie André nach seinen Händen griff. Schnell zog er sie zurück. Er konnte das jetzt nicht.

André seufzte leise und ließ sich auf den Hintern fallen.

Mario schwieg und starrte weiter zu Boden.

"Mario... sag was, bitte."

"Was soll ich denn sagen?"

"Irgendwas... schrei mich an, scheuer mir eine..."

"Wird es davon wieder gut?" fragte Mario leise.

"Vielleicht fühlst du dich dann besser?"

"Ich würde mich nur besser fühlen, wenn ich aufwachen würde und das hier war nur ein schlechter Traum."

"Oh Mario, das wünschte ich auch."

"Wie... soll das jetzt mit uns funktionieren?" fragte Mario immer noch ohne den Blick zu heben. "Wir drei müssen täglich zusammenarbeiten..."

"Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte André. Er merkte, wie er auf dem Fußboden vor dem Bett immer weiter zusammensackte.

"Du weißt es nicht", wiederholte Mario. "Und was sagt Marco dazu?"

"Er will nicht, dass das zwischen uns kaputtgeht. Also zwischen dir und mir."

"Dann hätte er die Finger von dir lassen sollen."

"Ja, das weiß er auch.“

Mario seufzte tief. "Ich bin müde", sagte er leise.

André nickte. "Hast du... was dagegen, wenn ich hier bleibe?"

"Aber nicht hier im Bett", stellte Mario klar.

"Wo dann?"

"Ich hab ne Isomatte im Keller, die können wir auf den Boden legen. Außer natürlich du möchtest lieber zurück zu Marco. Der lässt dich bestimmt in seinem Bett schlafen."

"Ich will aber nicht zu Marco. Isomatte ist okay. Und ne Decke?", bat André kleinlaut.

"Klar..."

"Dann... holen wir die Matte?"

Mario nickte. "Aber leise. Meine Eltern... müssen das nicht unbedingt mitbekommen."

André nickte, das war doch ein gutes Zeichen, oder?

Mario stand langsam auf. "Dann komm."

Sofort erhob sich auch André und folgte Mario leise in den Keller.

"Gott, meine Eltern haben echt alles aufgehoben", murmelte Mario kopfschüttelnd.

André grinste. "Bei meinen Eltern steht auch noch unser altes Babybett auf dem Dachboden."

"Ich glaube ich hab die Matte beim Weihnachtskram gesehen", sagte Mario nur.

"Und der Weihnachtskram ist... wo?"

"Das ist ne gute Frage..."

"Dann wühlen wir uns mal durch", beschloss André und suchte durch einige Kisten und Kartons. 

"Hier ist Osterzeug... Irgendwelches Werkzeug... Pokale... Lego - wow, habt ihr viel Lego!"

"Drei Jungs, klar haben wir viel Lego."

"Eine Schwester - und viel Barbiezeug. Ich beneide dich, dass dir das erspart geblieben ist."

Mario sah ihn und lächelte schwach. "Ja, Glück gehabt."

"Du lachst! Weißt du, wie das ist, wen dein Lego geklaut wird, um damit Sofas und Sessel und so ein Mist fürs Puppenhaus zu bauen?"

"Armer Kerl", schnaubte Mario.

"Wenigstens gab’s zu unseren Zeiten noch kein rosa Lego."

"Gibt es das jetzt?"

"Ja - und lila. Gruselig, oder?"

"Ziemlich. Aber... woher weißt du das so genau?"

"Es gab einige Töchter in Wolfsburg, die haben mit sowas gespielt."

"Mhm", machte Mario. "Ah da ist der Weihnachtskram. Dann müsste hier auch irgendwo die Isomatte sein."

André riss sich von dem Anblick des Legokastens und trat zu Mario. "Soll ich dir den Karton abnehmen?"

"Nein, krieg ich schon hin."

"Und wo ist die Matte?"

Mario sah sich um. "Ich hab keine Ahnung. Mama muss hier mal wieder rumgeräumt haben..."

André nickte und sah sich weiter um. "Gibt es eine Chance sie zu finden?"

Seufzend stellte Mario den Karton wieder ab. "Du siehst ja wie groß der Keller ist. Wir könnten die halbe Nacht suchen und nichts finden."

André nickte leicht. "Und jetzt?"

Noch einmal sah sich Mario um, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Du bleibst auf deiner Seite vom Bett, verstanden?"

"Verstanden", versprach André. "Und wenn ich im Schlaf rüberkomme, schubs mich, ja?"

Mario nickte nur.

"Also - wieder hoch?", fragte André.

"Ja..." sagte Mario und führte André wieder aus dem Keller.

Es ging auf direktem Weg hoch in sein Zimmer.

"Ich bin mal im Bad", sagte Mario leise.

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete ihn André. Er räumte inzwischen etwas in dem Zimmer auf und schlug das Bett für Mario auf.

Dann setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. So ein beschissener Tag  
Vor zwölf Stunden war alles noch prima gewesen - und jetzt?

Und das alles nur, weil Marco und er ihre Hormone nicht im Griff gehabt hatten.

Das hatte alles kaputt gemacht!

"Bad ist frei", sagte Mario und unterbrach so seine Gedanken.

"Oh - ja, danke", stand André auf.

Mario zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und ließ ihn dann vorbei. "Wenn du noch was essen willst, musst du nach unten."

"Danke - ich... ich hab keinen Hunger." Irgendwie hatte er den ganzen Tag über kaum etwas gegessen, aber wenn er jetzt an Nahrung dachte, dann wurde ihm schlecht.

"Du musst aber was essen", sagte Mario und sah ihn an.

André schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, lass mal."

"Bitte, ist deine Sache", sagte Mario schnippisch und drehte sich wieder weg von ihm.

Dieser kleine Moment der Fürsorge hatte André gut getan, doch schon mit dem nächsten Satz hatte Mario alles wieder zerschlagen.  
Aber er konnte Mario kaum einen Vorwurf machen. Wäre er an Marios Stelle... keine Ahnung, wie er da reagieren würde.

Es war nur so - er klammerte sich an jeden Strohhalm, schöpfte aus jeder kleinen Regung Hoffnung.

"André, Bad", sagte Mario seufzend.

"Ja", murmelte André und ging raus ins Bad.

Er machte sich schnell fertig und ging dann zurück zu Mario.


	23. Schlaflos

Mario lag schon auf seiner Seite des Betts, eng in die Decke gekuschelt, als André das Bad verließ.

Einen Moment sah André ihn einfach an. Er liebte Mario, daran gab es überhaupt keinen Zweifel.  
Jetzt merkte er es stärker denn je.  
Und das machte es noch unverständlicher, wie das mit Marco hatte passieren können. Er konnte es sich wirklich nicht erklären.

"Willst du da stehen bleiben und mich weiter anstarren?"

"Nein, ich komme schon", meinte André. Er zog sich aus, zog seine Schlafshorts an und legte sich neben Mario ins Bett.

"Gute Nacht", wisperte André.

Mario knurrte nur etwas.

André schloss die Augen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er nicht schlafen würde.

Mario lag neben ihm und atmete gleichmäßig, schien aber auch nicht zu schlafen.

"Vielleicht solltest du mal mit Marco reden", sagte André leise. "Oder wir sollten uns zu dritt zusammensetzen."

"Und was soll das bringen?", fragte Mario müde.

"Wir müssen das irgendwie klären."

"Warum?"

André sah ihn überrascht an. "Du willst das nicht klären?"

"Ich weiß nicht... es ist eh schon alles kaputt."

"Aber wir können es reparieren."

"Wie denn?"

"Keine Ahnung. Aber... ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich liebe dich."

"Das sagst du immer wieder."

"Weil es die Wahrheit ist."

"Dann sag, was du tun willst."

"Ich will, dass wir drei reden. Das wir eine Lösung finden."

Mario schwieg dazu zunächst, so lange, dass André schon glaubte, er würde gar nicht mehr antworten. Dann aber kam die Antwort. "Dann tu, was du nicht lassen kannst."

"Morgen? Nach dem Training?"

"Wenn du meinst"

André nickte und lächelte leicht. "Danke."

"Dann schlaf endlich!"

"Kann nicht..."

"Dann sei still."

"Ja... sorry", nuschelte André.

Er versuchte eine bequeme Schlafposition zu finden, doch immer drückte etwas. Außerdem hasste er es, dass er sich nicht wie sonst an Mario kuscheln konnte.  
Jetzt fühlte sich der rechte Fuß schlecht an - und dann die Hüfte. 

"Lieg still!", zischte Mario ungeduldig.

"Das sagst du so einfach."

"Ich will schlafen."

"Ich versuch es doch Mario."

"Wenn du mal liegen bleiben würdest, könntest du auch schlafen."

"Ich liebe aber unbequem."

"Dann leg dich richtig hin", seufzte Mario.

"Dann... muss ich näher zu dir kommen..."

"Was willst du?", fragte Mario ungläubig.

André seufzte. "Ja, dumme Idee. Ich bleib einfach so liegen..."

"Ja, das ist besser."

"Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach ohne Matte auf den Boden legen", überlegte André.

"Schlaf einfach."

"Kannst du echt einfach so schlafen?"

Mario zögerte, dann antwortete er ehrlich, "Nein."

André nickte. Immerhin war Mario ehrlich.

Mario seufzte leise, dann drehte er sich auf die Seite, zu André.

André sah ihn an.

Mario erwiderte den Blick, dann schüttelte er resigniert den Kopf.

"Was ist?" fragte André leise.

"Ich kann das nicht."

"Was kannst du nicht?"

"Das alles", seufzte Mario und rutschte ein paar Millimeter an ihn heran.

André wagte es kaum Luft zu holen. Er wollte Mario auf keinen Fall verscheuchen.  
Der kroch weiter an ihn heran, ehe er irgendwann einfach aufgab und ganz zu ihm rutschte. 

"Nur heute Nacht", zischte er, offenbar noch immer gefangen zwischen Wut und Verzweiflung.

André nickte leicht und schlang dann seinen Arm um Mario.

Jetzt endlich konnte er sich ein wenig entspannen und zumindest ruhige liegen bleiben.  
Und auch Mario schaffte es etwas ruhiger zu werden. Er schloss die Augen und drängte sich dabei dicht an André.

Irgendwann begann André aus alter Gewohnheit über Marios Rücken zu streicheln.

Mario gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, offenbar krampfhaft bemüht nicht zu weinen.

"Shht", machte André leise, kaum hörbar.

Mario ballte eine Hand zur Faust und drängte die Tränen so gut es ging zurück.

"Wir kriegen das alles wieder hin", versprach André.

"Ich wüsste nicht wie..."

"Wir schaffen das schon", wiederholte André überzeugt.

Mario schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

"Willst du es?", fragte André, und er merkte, wie sich schon bei dem Gedanken sein Magen zusammenzog.

"Will ich was?" fragte Mario ein wenig heiser.

"Dass wir es wieder hinkriegen."

Mario zögerte. "Ich... ich weiß es nicht..."

Der Eisklumpen in Andrés Bauch wurde größer. "Ich möchte es", wisperte er, er traute seiner Stimme nicht.

"Du hast mir so wehgetan André..."

"Ich weiß. Es war total scheiße."

"Und dann auch noch mit Marco."

"Ja - ich weiß. Du weißt gar nicht, was ich tun würde um es rückgängig zu machen."

"Wir... sollten versuchen zu schlafen", wisperte Mario.

"Ja, sollten wir", stimmte André zu. Wieder begann er Marios rücken zu streicheln.

Mario sagte diesmal nichts mehr. Er war einfach zu erschöpft und... das Reden brachte sie im Moment nicht weiter.  
Und auch André schwieg und versuchte einzuschlafen.

Aber der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob Marco wohl auch wach lag.  
Inzwischen atmete er ruhiger, aber sicher war er sich nicht.  
Er war total am Ende gewesen - es konnte sein, dass er die ganze Nacht wach lag, oder aber, dass er erschöpft eingeschlafen war.

Aber Marco war allein und das kam André falsch vor.

Sie litten alle drei, aber sie beide hatten sich wenigstens.  
Naja... mehr oder weniger. Er durfte nur hier schlafen, weil Marios Eltern nichts erfahren sollen.

Aber er war nicht alleine. Er konnte sich wenigstens einbilden, dass er Mario noch lieben durfte.

André sah zu Mario, der offenbar wirklich eingeschlafen war.

Er wünschte, Marco konnte auch schlafen. Und er selbst auch. Das Training morgen würde die Hölle werden, wenn er nicht wenigstens für ein paar Stunden schlief.

Er schloss die Augen und zwang sich dazu langsam und gleichmäßig zu atmen.  
Dabei versuchte er das Brennen seiner Lippe und der Kratzer an seinem Rücken zu ignorieren, die ihn ständig daran erinnerten, was heute passiert war.

Und vor allem durfte er nicht daran denken, wie es passiert war.

Und wie sehr es ihm gefallen hatte. So sehr, dass auf der Couch noch eine zweite Runde gefolgt war. Langsamer und zärtlicher. Davon wusste Mario nichts.

Das musste Mario auch nicht erfahren. Das war etwas, das nur zwischen ihnen war, zwischen Marco und ihm.  
Und es war etwas, worüber er ehrlich gesagt nicht nachdenken wollte.

Stattdessen dachte er an die EM, die er ja nur mit Mario erlebt hatte. Und es war so toll gewesen.  
Obwohl... die WM, das war noch toller gewesen. Damals hatte das mit ihnen angefangen.

Mario und Marco hatten sich einige Monate zuvor getrennt, und nachdem Marco nicht nach Brasilien fliegen konnte, war es irgendwie ganz einfach gewesen. Die Wochen waren so intensiv gewesen und...  
Sie hatten sich ständig gesehen und waren unzertrennlich gewesen. Auch im Bett... vor allem da.

André lächelte unwillkürlich, als er daran dachte.

Dieser Mann hatte sich von der Landung an immer weiter in sein Herz geschlichen.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte André und zog Mario dabei enger an sich.

Er fühlte, wie sich Mario dabei bewegte, aber er sagte nichts. Vielleicht schlief er ja auch schon.  
Seufzend versuchte André erneut sich auf die schönen Moment zu konzentrieren und dabei in den Schlaf zu kommen.

Und nach mindestens zwei weiteren Stunden döste er endlich ein.


	24. In der Früh

Als André am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag Mario nicht mehr neben ihm.

Leise seufzte er, das fühlte sich einfach falsch an.

"Bist du wach?"

Überrascht drehte sich André um.

Mario saß auf dem Boden vor dem Bett.

"Hm, ja, bin wach. Und du auch", stellte er fest.

"Schon ne Weile..."

"Und sitzt jetzt auf dem Boden?"

"Ich denke nach."

"Hmm... und? Ich mein... Ähm..."

"Was meinst du?" fragte Mario.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wissen möchte, ob du schon zu einem Ergebnis gekommen bist."

Mario schnaubte. "Bin ich nicht. Ich... versuche noch immer zu verstehen, wie das passieren konnte. Wie mein Freund mit meinem besten Freund betrügen konnte. Mit meinem Ex... Aber ich kann’s nicht."

"Ich versteh es doch auch nicht, Mario."

"Ja, ich weiß, du bist das arme Opfer. Konntest nichts dafür, weil... ach ja, weil ihr euch gezofft habt und ihr euch nicht prügeln wolltet. Lustig... soll ich auch damit anfangen, die Leute zu ficken, mit denen ich mich streite?"

"Ich bin nicht das Opfer. Und ich kann was dafür. Ich kann’s nur nicht erklären, Mario."

Mario seufzte. "Das macht es noch schlimmer..."

"Vielleicht kriegen wir es erklärt, wenn wir zusammen reden?"

"Und dann erzählt ihr mir beide, dass ihr nicht wisst, wie das passieren konnte? Und guckt mich beide so an, als wärt ihr getretene Welpen?"

"Wenn dich das überzeugt?", grinste André schief

"Nein, das tut es nicht."

André seufzte leise. "Ich... ich hab Angst, dass ich alles kaputt gemacht habe."

"Keine Ahnung", murmelte Mario. Seine Resignation klang in den zwei Worten mit. "Ich... ich geh duschen", sagte er dann und stand auf.

André sah ihm nach - und fühlte, wie sich etwas in ihm kalt zusammenzog. Es schien so, als ob Mario nicht vorhatte ihm zu verzeihen.  
Am liebsten hätte er jetzt mit Marco darüber gesprochen.

Er zögerte kurz, ehe er sein Handy vom Nachttisch nahm. Schnell wählte er.  
Er wollte schon fast wieder auflegen als Marco endlich ran ging. "Hey..."

"Marco, hey", grüßte André ihn leise.

"Bist früh wach."

"Ist es noch so früh? Mario ist gerade duschen."

"Dann habt ihr euch wieder vertragen. Gut..."

"Nein... haben wir nicht. Das ist es ja... er weiß noch immer nicht, was jetzt aus uns wird. Und ich... ich weiß noch immer nicht, warum das passiert ist."

"Ist das nicht egal?" fragte Marco.

"Mario nicht."

"Dann sag ihm das, was er hören will. Damit er dir verzeiht."

"Wenn ich wüsste, was er hören will. Dass du mich vergewaltigt hättest, würde er mir eh nicht glauben."

Marco seufzte. "Du bekommst das schon hin."

"Ich hoffe es..."

"Warum hast du angerufen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht wollte ich, dass mir jemand zuhört."

"Und da suchst dir ausgerechnet mich aus?"

"Du bist mein bester Freund. Und mein einziger hier in Dortmund."

"Bin ich das? Dein bester Freund? Kommt mir nicht so vor..."

"Nicht?"

"Nach dem was passiert ist?"

"Es ist Scheiße passiert, aber du bist trotzdem mein bester Freund. Das ändert sich doch nicht so einfach."

"Beste Freunde schlafen nicht miteinander. Nicht, wenn einer der Freunde in einer Beziehung ist."

"Und der andere sein Ex ist. Das musst du mir nicht erklären, das habe ich seit gestern ständig gehört."

"Warum willst du dann immer noch mit mir befreundet sein? Ich hab dir vielleicht alles kaputt gemacht! Ich hab mir alles kaputt gemacht..."

"Immerhin können wir uns beieinander ausheulen, wenn es wirklich so weit kommt."

"Sag sowas nicht André. Du liebst Mario."

"Ja, natürlich. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob wir trotzdem zusammenbleiben können."

"Selbst wenn nicht, sollte ich nicht derjenige sein, der dich tröstet."

"Wer dann?"

"Keine Ahnung. Aber ich kann das nicht."

André schluckte leise. Das war es also - er stand ganz alleine da. Mario wollte ihn nicht mehr - und Marco ebenfalls nicht.

"Mir tut das alles auch weh André", wisperte Marco. "Und das was gestern passiert ist... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich hab nicht mit irgendjemandem geschlafen, um Frust abzubauen. Ich hab mit dir geschlafen. Zum ersten Mal seit über zwei Jahren und dann ausgerechnet mit dir..."

"Ach Marco", wispere André. "Es tut mir so leid. Nicht nur wegen Mario, sondern auch deinetwegen."

Einen Moment schwieg Marco. "Hast du Mario das mit dem gemeinsamen Gespräch vorgeschlagen?"

"Bis jetzt ist er noch nicht drauf eingegangen."

"Wenn ihr vorbeikommen wollt... ich bin heute Vormittag nicht da. Hab meine Fahrprüfung. Ich schätze, dass ich nach 13 Uhr wieder zu Hause sein werde..."

"Fahrprüfung?", freute sich André für ihn.

"Mhm, endlich. Dann bin ich nicht mehr auf den Fahrdienst angewiesen..."

"Toll, dass du es jetzt geschafft hast."

"Noch habe ich nicht bestanden."

"Das wirst du bestimmt", war André zuversichtlich. "Du kannst doch fahren."

"Normalerweise schon, aber ich hab nicht geschlafen und... mir schwirrt so viel im Kopf herum."

André seufzte. "Versuch nicht dran zu denken. Das Problem haben wir ja alle drei."

"Ich weiß nur nicht, ob mein Fahrlehrer das als Entschuldigung durchgehen lässt."

"Du wirst keine Entschuldigung brauchen."

"Hoffentlich."

"Ich weiß es.

"Weiß Mario eigentlich, dass du mit mir telefonierst?"

"Nein. Wie gesagt, er duscht gerade.“

"Dann sollten wir aufhören, ehe er es mitbekommt. Er wäre bestimmt nicht begeistert."

"Ich weiß. Ich drück dir heute Vormittag die Daumen, und wenn ich es schaffe, kommen wir nachher zu dir."

"Danke... Ich..."

André wartete auf das Ende des Satzes, als er die Badezimmertür hörte. "Bis später", raunte er und legte auf.

Es fühlte sich bescheuert an, aber Marco hatte recht. Es würde Mario bestimmt nicht gefallen, wenn sie miteinander telefonierten.

Er hatte das Handy rechtzeitig weggelegt, ehe Mario zurück in sein Zimmer kam.

"Du kannst", murmelte er ohne André anzusehen.

"Danke", nickte André und stand auf.

Mario wich weiterhin jedem Blick aus und begann sich anzuziehen.

André beschloss ihn jetzt erstmal in Ruhe zu lassen und sich fertig zu machen. Danach würde er Mario noch einmal auf das Gespräch mit Marco ansprechen. Hoffentlich konnte er ihn irgendwie davon überzeugen.

Mit diesem Vorhaben ging er ins Bad und machte sich fertig, dann kehrte er in Marios Zimmer zurück.

Mario saß auf dem Bett und starrte einfach vor sich hin.

"Hey", wisperte André und kniete sich vor ihn.

"Hey", flüsterte Mario kaum hörbar zurück.

Vorsichtig streckte André seine Hand zu ihm aus.

"Magst du ihn?" fragte Mario und ohne auf die Hand zu reagieren.

"Er ist sowas wie mein bester Freund, also ja. Aber ich liebe ihn nicht."

"Sicher?"

"Ja, ganz sicher."

"Aber du findest ihn attraktiv. Sexy."

"Er ist nicht hässlich. Aber ich liebe ihn nicht", wiederholte André.

"Ich versuche es nur zu verstehen", sagte Mario. "Weiß du... eigentlich hätte ich es sein müssen. Der dich mit Marco betrügt..."

"Liebst du ihn?", fragte André nach.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich fühle. Ihr beide habt mich hintergangen und betrogen."

"Ja, haben wir. Aber..."

"Aber?"

"Es ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich. Oder für Marco."

"Also hast du welche für Marco."

"Nein. Nicht mehr als dass er ein guter Freund ist. Mein bester Freund.“

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Hat keinen Sinn darüber zu reden. Selbst wenn es so wäre, würdest du es mir nicht erzählen."

"Doch, natürlich!"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir müssen runter zum Frühstück..." 

"Ja", nickte André leicht. "Und dann zum Training." Und danach hoffentlich zu Marco.

"Und da müssen wir so tun, als wäre alles ok..."

Erneut nickte André. "Ich wünschte, es wäre auch wirklich alles okay."

"Dazu müsstest du in Zeit zurückreisen können."

"Wenn ich das nur könnte..."

"Kannst du aber nicht. Und jetzt müssen wir alle irgendwie damit klar kommen."

'Wir alle', das klang schon ein wenig danach, dass sie mal zu dritt reden sollten.

"Also komm. Ich hab zwar wenig Hunger, aber..." Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir müssen wohl was essen."

"Ja, wir haben gleich Training, und da müssen wir fit sein."

Mario nickte nur und öffnete dann die Tür.

André folgte ihm wortlos.

Unten in der Küche war nur Marios Mutter da, die aber auch schon bereit zum Aufbrechen war.

"Kaffee ist noch genug da", sagte sie und gab Mario einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Mario von ihr.

Marios Mutter verabschiedete sich, dann waren Mario und André allein in der Küche.

"Also, Frühstück. Nimm dir schon mal Kaffee ich deck schnell auf", bot André an.

Wortlos goss sich Mario Kaffee ein und, nach einem kurzen Zögern, füllte er auch Andrés Becher.  
Dann setzte er sich tatsächlich und sah André zu, wie er Brot in den Toaster steckte und anschließend Butter, Nutella und Honig aufdeckte.

Als der Toast fertig war, reichte er Mario zwei Scheiben, ehe er den Toaster für sich neu bestückte.  
Mario beobachtete ihn dabei weiter, während er seinen Toast schmierte.

"Was ist?" fragte André schließlich.

"Ähm - nichts..."

"Na komm schon, raus damit."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf.

André trat zu ihm. "Bitte. Sag was los ist."

"Ich... wie wird es sein? Ohne dich?"

André schluckte. "Du... du willst dich von mir trennen?" fragte er heiser.

"Scheint wohl so..."

"Mario bitte nicht", flüsterte André und trat näher zu ihm. "Ich liebe dich."

Mario wagte nicht ihn anzusehen. Stattdessen begann er mechanisch Nutella auf seinem Toast zu verteilen.

"Mario, bitte... wir können das schaffen, wir beide."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie wir das schaffen sollten. Vielleicht... vielleicht bist du ja auch glücklicher mit Marco."

"Nein!", widersprach André heftig. "Ich liebe ihn nicht. Ich liebe dich."

"Das behauptest du..."

"Das fühle ich."

"Du hast mir mal gesagt, dass Sex ohne Gefühle für dich nicht in Frage kommt", sagte Mario und sah ihn nun doch wieder an.

"Ich habe ihn gern. Immerhin ist er mein bester Freund. Aber ich liebe nur dich."

"Du liebst mich und fickst ihn..."

"Hast du schon einmal etwas getan, was du hinterher zutiefst bereut hast?"

"Ja. Aber nie sowas."

"Andere Fehler."

"Wir reden hier aber nicht über andere Fehler."

"Wir reden über meinen großen Fehler, ja. Aber jeder macht Fehler, oder?"

"Verdammt André, es geht hier nicht darum, dass du den falschen Kaffee oder so gekauft hast. Du hast mit Marco geschlafen!"

"Das weiß ich. Du bist nach München gegangen."

"Das willst du echt vergleichen?"

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil das was ganz anderes war! Dabei habe ich niemanden betrogen oder hintergangen."

"Nein, aber du hast es auch bereut. Und ich bereue es auch." Dass Mario sehr wohl einiges damit kaputt gemacht hatte, wollte André ihm lieber nicht auf die Nase binden.

Ruckartig stand Mario auf. "Geh doch zu deinem Marco! Dann könnt ihr euch beide vorheulen, wie gemein ich bin! Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ich diesmal getan hab, aber offenbar bin ich mal wieder schuld!"

Spontan stand André auf, trat auf ihn zu und zog ihn fest in seine Arme. "Ich liebe dich, Mario. So sehr!"

"Lass mich los!"

"Ich möchte nicht. Ich hab solche Angst dich zu verlieren."

"Du hast doch jetzt Marco. Du brauchst mich nicht mehr."

"Ich habe Marco nicht. Ich will ihn auch gar nicht. Ich will dich."

Mario machte sich von André los. "Ich fahr jetzt zum Training."

"Ja, wir müssen jetzt los", stimmte André zu.

"Iss was", sagte Mario nur und ging mit schnellen Schritten aus der Küche.

"Mario - warte!"

Aber Mario dachte nicht daran. Er zog sich Jacke und Schuhe an, schnappte sich seine Autoschlüssel und verschwand aus der Haustür.

André konnte ihm nur wortlos nachsehen. Scheiße, er hatte wieder alles falsch gemacht - wusste aber nicht, was richtig gewesen wäre  
Die Aussicht auf ein Gespräch zu dritt war wieder in weite Ferne gerückt. Dafür schien es fast so, als hätte Mario sich entschieden. Als... als würde er ihre Beziehung beenden wollen.


	25. Tränen

So schnell er konnte, lief Mario zu seinem Wagen. Er konnte jetzt nicht mit André zusammen in einem Zimmer, geschweige denn einem Auto sein.

Sofort fuhr er los und schnallte sich erst bei der nächsten Ampel an. Er musste einfach weg von André - so weit weg wie möglich. 

Mario mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass sie jetzt gleich zusammen trainieren mussten. Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen jetzt zu trainieren. Er war müde und hatte Hunger und gleichzeitig war ihm kotzübel. 

Am liebsten hätte er vor Wut auf etwas eingeschlagen oder sich einfach nur in eine Ecke gekauert und tagelang geheult.

Auswandern, wäre das nicht etwas?

Ein Hupen hinter ihm drängte ihn zum Weiterfahren. Ohne groß auf die Richtung zu achten, fuhr er los. Bloß weg, bloß weit weg von diesem Chaos. Von diesen beiden Männern, die ihn so hintergangen hatten.

Es dauerte fast 10 Minuten bis ihm klar wurde, wohin er fuhr. 

Fünf Minuten später hielt er vor Marcos Haus. Aus dem Fenster starrte er die Haustür an, die Hände umklammerten das Lenkrad.

Was wollte er hier, ausgerechnet hier? Wollte er sich nun auch noch Marcos Lügen anhören? Sich bei dem Mann ausheulen, der Schuld war an seiner Misere?  
Der ihm André wegnehmen wollte? Warum nur? War Marco eifersüchtig auf André? Wollte er ihre Beziehung deshalb kaputt machen?

Das wollte Mario jetzt wissen!

Er holte tief Luft, dann stieg er aus und marschierte auf die Haustür zu. Er klingelte nicht kurz, er klingelte sturm.

"Was zum Teu... Mario!" keuchte Marco überrascht, als er die Tür öffnete.

"Hallo Marco", grüßte Mario ihn hart.

"Hey", wisperte Marco.

"Was... warum hast du das getan? Mir das mit André kaputt gemacht?", wollte Mario wissen.

"Das wollte ich nicht", sagte Marco und griff nach Marios Hand. "Komm rein. Das muss nicht jeder mitkriegen."

Mario zog die Hand heftig weg, folgte ihm aber ins Haus.

Marco schloss die Tür hinter ihm und sah ihn an. "Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun Mario. Niemals."

"Deswegen fickst du ihn?"

"Nein."

"Wolltest du mir das mit ihm kaputt machen?"

"Nein. Warum sollte ich das wollen?"

"Ja, das frage ich dich. Du hast es schließlich geschafft."

"Es war meine Schuld Mario. Nicht die von André. Du liebst ihn und er liebt dich. Gib ihm noch eine Chance."

"Und dann vögelt ihr wieder?"

"Nein. Ich werde André nicht mehr anrühren."

"Das hättest du mir vorgestern auch gesagt."

"Vermutlich."

"Und ihn trotzdem gevögelt."

"Was willst du von mir hören Mario? Ich bereue es zutiefst. Und ich kann dir nicht erklären, wie es passieren konnte. Seit gestern denke ich darüber nach, warum und wie das passieren konnte."

"Das sagt André auch. Und das soll ich glauben?"

"Warum sollten wir dich anlügen?"

"Vielleicht wollt ihr es ja nicht, aber das wolltet ihr gestern auch nicht", erklärte Mario kraftlos.

"Wir hätten dich anlügen können Mario. Ich hab André sogar dazu geraten dir nicht zu erzählen was passiert ist."

"Wie schön, das nächste Mal lügt ihr mich auch nicht an?"

"Wieso das nächste Mal?"

"Warum glaubst du, dass es kein nächstes Mal gibt?"

"Weil André dich liebt, nicht mich."

"Bist du dir sicher?"

"Oh ja. Er liebt dich."

"Und dich auch", erklärte Mario leise.

Marco schnaubte. "Ganz bestimmt nicht. Wir beide sind verrückt nach dir. Da ist kein Platz für jemand anderen."

"Jetzt bin ich derjenige, der sich entscheiden muss, oder wie?"

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Darum geht es nicht. Du bist mit André zusammen. Ich werde mich nicht zwischen euch drängen."

"Aber du liebst mich noch immer", stellte Mario fest.

"Das ist kein Geheimnis..."

"Nein, du musst es mir aber nicht vorhalten. Das ist allein deine Sache. Außerdem - wenn du mich so liebst, warum musst du mich dann so verletzen?"

"Das wollte ich nicht. Niemals. Und André auch nicht."

"Das hast du schon mal gesagt Und André auch. Habt ihr nur einen Schwanz zum Denken?"

"Vielleicht", murmelte Marco. "Vielleicht wollte ich nach zwei Jahren auch einfach wieder jemanden so spüren."

"Verdammt, dann nimm dir nen Stricher und nicht meinen Freund!"

"Hätte ich es geplant, dann hätte ich das vielleicht gemacht. Aber ich hab das nicht geplant Mario!"

"Meinst du, das macht es besser? Dass du es nicht geplant hast meinen Freund zu ficken?"

"Nichts macht es besser. Und nichts kann es ungeschehen machen. Du musst einfach nur entscheiden, ob du André genug liebst, um ihm zu verzeihen."

Mario zuckte bei den Worten leicht zusammen, wie erwischt. Dann sah er Marco wütend an. "Jetzt wird das alles auf einmal eine Probe, ob ich ihn genug liebe?"

Marco seufzte. "Du weißt genau, wie ich das meinte. Aber wenn du dich besser fühlst, dann schrei mich an. Schlag mich, wenn es dir hilft. Ich werde mich nicht wehren."

"Du Arsch nimmst mir meinen Freund weg und jetzt meinst du, es so zu lösen?"

"Nein, aber solange du so wütend bist, kannst du nicht klar denken. Also lass deine Wut an mir aus."

"Hast du sie noch alle?", fauchte Mario ihn an.

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich soll dich schlagen? Damit es mir besser geht - oder dir?"

"Vielleicht beides?"

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus schubste Mario Marco nach hinten.

Marco wehrte sich nicht, sondern sah Mario nur weiter an.

Wieder schubste Mario ihn wütend.

"Ja, lass es raus", sagte Marco.

"Du spinnst doch", fauchte Mario und schlug ihm gegen die Brust.

Marco zuckte leicht zusammen, machte aber immer noch keine Anstalten sich zu wehren.

Wieder schlug Mario ihn hart gegen die Brust.

Diesmal zuckte Marco deutlicher zusammen. Es war ein harter Schlag, der ihn getroffen hatte, er spürte Marios Wut deutlich. Er konnte diese Wut verstehen, sie nachvollziehen, aber es tat so weh, der Grund für diese Wut zu sein. Dass sein Mario so litt, weil er sich nicht im Griff gehabt hatte.

Er war einfach zu ausgehungert gewesen. Und es war André gewesen.  
Ausgerechnet André. Warum musste es Marios Freund gewesen sein, wo es doch dreieinhalb Milliarden Männer auf der Welt gab?

Aber es war passiert. Und jetzt hatte er wohl beide endgültig verloren.

Mario schlug ihm immer wieder wütend gegen die Brust - und schluchzte dabei auf.

Irgendwann konnte Marco nicht mehr und trat auf ihn zu. Vorsichtig hob er die Arme und schlang sie um Mario, zog ihn sanft an seine Brust. "Shh", machte er kaum hörbar.

Mario schluchzte noch einmal auf und drängte sich dann ihn.

Marco hielt ihn fest. Sanft strich er ihm über den Rücken. Er fühlte, wie Mario in seinen Armen zitterte.  
"Es tut mir so leid", murmelte Marco und er begann Marios tränennasse Wangen zu küssen.

Mario reagierte darauf nicht, Marco wusste nicht, ob er es überhaupt mitbekam.

Nur langsam beruhigte sich Mario und die Tränen versiegten.

"Shht", machte Marco kaum hörbar und küsste ihm weiter die Tränen weg.

Mit geschlossenen Augen schmiegte sich Mario an ihn.

Irgendwann begann Marco ihn leicht in seinen Armen zu wiegen

Mario seufzte leicht und öffnete die Augen.

"Hm?", machte Marco leise, "Besser?"

"Nein", sagte Mario heiser.

Marco reagierte auf die Antwort nicht, sondern streichelte ihm einfach den Rücken.

Mario schluckte und machte sich dann vorsichtig von ihm los. "Ich... scheiße, ich muss zum Training."

Verdammt, das passte Marco gar nicht, sie brauchten doch noch etwas Zeit zusammen! "Jetzt schon?"

Mario nickte. "Werd eh schon später kommen, als gut ist."

"Sehen wir uns hinterher wieder?"

"Weiß ich noch nicht."

Marco nickte leicht. "Meldest du dich?"

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was ist mit André?"

"Den siehst du ja gleich."

"Dann willst du dieses... Gespräch zu dritt auch?"

"Ich hätte nichts dagegen."

"Was soll es bringen?"

"Vielleicht können wir danach wieder vernünftig miteinander umgehen."

"Hast du nen Zauberstab, der die Geschichte zwischen dir und André ungeschehen macht?"

"Ich würde ihn nur zu gerne haben."

"Ja... ich auch", murmelte Mario und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er geweint hatte.

"Komm, wasch dich noch mal schnell, bevor du fährst."

"Ja... das wär vermutlich gut", sagte Mario und ging langsam in Richtung Badezimmer.

Marco blieb stehen und sah ihm nach. Er musste erstmal tief durchatmen.

Marios Auftauchen war unerwartet gewesen - und hatte ihn ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen.  
Sie mussten dringend miteinander reden - entweder nur er mit Mario, oder am besten sie alle drei.  
Und sie mussten eine Lösung finden. Eine Lösung, mit der sie alle drei leben konnten und nicht einer auf der Strecke blieb.

Es würde schwierig werden, aber sie mussten es schaffen.

Auch wenn er überhaupt keinen Plan hatte, wie sie das schaffen sollten. Oder wie diese Lösung aussehen würde. Denn eigentlich musste einer von ihnen auf der Strecke bleiben und vermutlich würde er selbst das sein.

Aber solange Mario ihn wieder als Freund ansehen würde, würde er damit leben können.

Und vielleicht konnte er die Sache mit André ja einfach... vergessen oder so.

Nein, nicht vielleicht. Er musste es vergessen. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Schwerer, als es der Fall sein sollte.

Einen Trunk des Vergessens oder so bräuchte er.

In diesem Moment kam Mario aus dem Bad zurück.

"Siehst besser aus", murmelte Marco.

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich fahr dann mal..."

"Bitte - melde dich, wenn du fertig bist, ja?"

"Mal sehen... ich vermute André wird aufjedenfall herkommen. Vielleicht... wärs ja besser, wenn ich euch allein lasse..."

Marco schluckte. "Meinst du?"

"Klar. Bin doch überflüssig."

"Warum meinst du, dass du überflüssig bist?"

"Ach was weiß ich", sagte Mario. "Ich muss jetzt los."

"Ja, dann... bitte, Mario, ruf an, ja?"

Mario sagte nichts mehr, sondern ging nur an Marco vorbei zur Haustür.

Marco sah ihm still nach. Er wartete noch, bis er den Motor hörte, dann griff er nach seinem Handy und wählte Andrés Nummer.


	26. Oberschenkel

"Marco? Hallo", grüßte André ihn.

"Mario war eben hier", sagte Marco ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten.

"Zu dir ist er gefahren?", fragte André überrascht.

"Ja. Und er war wütend."

"Wir hatten sowas wie Streit..."

"Wir auch", sagte Marco. "Nicht sowas, sondern wirklich streit."

"Echt? Was ist passiert?"

"Er hat ein paar unschöne Sachen gesagt, mich ein bisschen rumgeschubst und dann geweint", erzählte Marco leise.

André schwieg einen Moment. "Das... das ist gut, oder?"

"Gut? Ich hasse es Mario so zu sehen. Traurig, verzweifelt, verletzt... und ich bin Schuld daran! Was also soll daran gut sein?" fragte Marco bissig.

"Vielleicht hilft es ihm, wenn er sich ausheulen konnte?", fragte André ziemlich aggressiv zurück.

"Das Gefühl hatte ich nicht!" Marco holte tief Luft und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. "Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur bitten, ihn nach dem Training mit herzubringen. Wir müssen reden. Alle drei. Und wir... müssen ihm offenbar klar machen, dass wir beide nicht..."

"Dass wir beide was nicht?"

"Das da keine Gefühle zwischen uns sind", sagte Marco leise.

André nickte leicht. "Zumindest nicht mehr als Freunde."

"Das... das ist ja auch die Wahrheit. Oder?"

"Ja, klar", antwortete André - zu schnell, vermutlich.

"Natürlich", murmelte Marco. "Ich... André, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Ich werd gleich abgeholt und zu meiner Fahrprüfung gebracht. Bitte versuch Mario zu dem Gespräch zu überreden."

"Ich tu mein bestes. Ich muss jetzt auch los, Training."

"Viel Spaß", sagte Marco und legte auf, ehe André noch etwas sagen konnte.

André starrte sein Handy zunächst noch an, ehe er es einsteckte. Er saß schon im Wagen, war aber an die Seite gefahren, als Marco angerufen hatte.

Jetzt musste er erstmal tief durchatmen, ehe er weiterfahren konnte.

Mario war also zu Marco gefahren.

War das ein gutes Zeichen? Dass er ausgerechnet zu Marco gefahren war? Es würde vermutlich ihr Dreiergespräch vereinfachen.

Allerdings hatte Marco nicht so geklungen, als wäre das Gespräch gut verlaufen.

André schüttelte den Kopf. Immerhin hatte er mit Marco gesprochen. Alles andere mussten sie später in Ruhe besprechen. Nach dem Training. Und zu dem musste er jetzt dringend fahren.

Mühsam schob er die Gedanken an Mario und Marco von sich und fuhr weiter.

Auf der Fahrt war er abgelenkt gewesen und froh, dass er es heile zum Trainingsgelände geschafft hatte.  
Er parkte neben Marios Wagen und ging dann schnell in Richtung der Kabine. Schon von weitem waren fröhliche Stimmen zu hören.

André holte tief Luft und bemühte sich um ein Lächeln ehe er die Kabine betrat. "Guten Morgen", rief er in die Runde und ging dann zu seinem Spind.

"Morgen", wurde er von mehreren Seiten zurückgegrüßt.

Mario war nicht da erkannte André ein wenig verwundert. "Mario läuft schon", sagte Marcel, der seinen Blick wohl bemerkt hatte.

"Oh, okay", nickte André und begann sich umzuziehen.

"Was ist da bei euch los?" fragte Marcel leise und lehnte sich an den Spind neben Andrés.

"Ziemliches Durcheinander. Und mehr kann ich nicht sagen."

"Brings wieder in Ordnung André."

"Ach ja? Meinst du, ich versuch das nicht?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, wie Mario ausgesehen hat, als er hier reingekommen ist."

"Danke, das hab ich noch gebraucht." Noch mehr Schuldgefühle.

"Sorry", sagte Marcel nach einem Moment. "Ich... mach mir nur Sorgen. Ich hab euch in der Schweiz erlebt und da wart ihr so glücklich. Und jetzt..."

"Sind wir es nicht mehr. Danke, auch das weiß ich.“

Marcel nickte. "Ok, du willst nicht drüber reden verstanden. Wie gesagt, ich hab mir einfach nur Sorgen gemacht. Macht man halt, wenn es Freunden schlecht geht."

"Es ist zu kompliziert, da kannst du nicht helfen. Da kann niemand helfen."

"Kannst ja nochmal drüber nachdenken. Manchmal hilft es grade, wenn man mit einem unbeteiligten darüber spricht."

"Wird Mario nicht wollen." Und Marco erst recht nicht.

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr seid ja noch schlimmer als Frauen... Also los André: umziehen und dann warmlaufen."

"Mach ich", nickte André und beeilte sich jetzt fertig zu werden.

Marcel wartete auf ihn, so dass sie gemeinsam die Kabine verließen.

Einerseits war André dankbar, dass er nicht alleine gehen musste, andererseits kannte selbst er Marcel gut genug, dass er wusste, er würde weiterbohren. Und wäre die Situation anders, dann hätte er sich Marcel vielleicht sogar anvertraut.

Aber er wollte keinesfalls, dass er von Marco wusste. Also schwieg er lieber.

Er schwieg auf dem Weg an den Fans vorbei, zum Trainingsplatz und weiter beim Laufen.  
Marcel blieb bei ihm und sorgte damit immerhin dafür, dass ihn keiner der anderen fragte, was los war.

Mario lief ebenfalls, aber immer im Abstand zu ihm.

Aber André konnte erkennen, wie schlecht Mario aussah. Es fehlte das Leuchten, das er in den letzten Tagen, seit seiner Ankunft in Dortmund, in den Augen gehabt hatte.

"Er läuft unrund", murmelte Marcel plötzlich neben ihm.

"Wie - was?", fragte André nach, "wer?"

"Mario", sagte Marcel. "Guck doch mal."

André sah zu Mario und bemerkte es jetzt auch. "Oberschenkel... links", diagnostiziert er.

Marcel nickte. "Du solltest ihm mal sagen, dass er zum Doc gehen soll. Wir haben nächste Woche unser Pokalspiel, da möchte er ja bestimmt fit sein und spielen."

André seufzte. Ja, es war seine Aufgabe, aber ob Mario auf ihn hören würde? Ihm überhaupt zuhören würde?

"Ich kann es auch machen, aber...", sagte Marcel.

"Aber...?", fragte André nach.

"Ich glaube es wird ihm gut tun, wenn er merkt, dass du dir Sorgen um ihn machst. Egal um was es bei eurem Streit geht, du musst ihm zeigen, dass er dir wichtig ist."

André nickte leicht, das klang einleuchtend. Also lief er rüber zu Mario. "Hey..."

Mario sah kurz zu ihm, sagte aber nichts.

"Dein Bein...", fing André unsicher an.

"Das geht schon."

"Es tut dir weh, das sieht man doch."

"Wird schon. Hab einfach zu wenig gemacht im Urlaub und jetzt zickt der Muskel. Mehr nicht."

"Das sieht nach mehr als nur nach einem rumzicken aus, Mario. Geh bitte zum Doc damit - du willst doch das Pokalspiel nicht verpassen."

André sah, wie Mario die Lippen zusammenpresste und einen Moment wirkte es so, als wollte er ihn ignorieren. Aber dann wurde er tatsächlich langsamer.

Sofort passte André sein Tempo an und blieb schließlich neben ihm stehen. "Oberschenkel?", fragte er mitfühlend nach.

Mario nickte. "Hatte ich ja in Frankreich schon ein paar Mal", sagte er leise.

"Mist", murmelte André. "Und wird nicht besser, hm?"

"Ich will zu viel in zu kurzer Zeit. In den letzten Tagen war alles gut aber vorhin fings wieder an..."

"Dann mach mal ne Pause. Lass dich durchkneten, und dann ab in die Sauna."

Mario sah ihn aber. "Aber das Laufen hilft mir, nicht nachzudenken. Wenn ich jetzt zur Massage gehe dann... muss ich ständig an den ganzen Scheiß denken. An dich, an Marco..."

André griff nach seinen Händen, ließ sie aber sofort wieder los, als ihm klar wurde, wo er sich gerade befand. Stattdessen legte er eine Hand auf Marios Schulter. "Versuch an den Urlaub zu denken. Das Tauchen..."

"Das du vermutlich lieber mit ihm gemacht hättest."

"Was? Nein, so ein Quatsch! Es war mein schönster Urlaub, und das einzig und allein, weil er mit dir war."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf und holte mühsam Luft um sich zu beruhigen. "Ich... ich sag Thomas schnell bescheid, dass ich zur Massage gehe..."

"Mach das. Ich warte dann nachher auf dich.“

"Musst du nicht. Marco wartet doch bestimmt auf dich."

"Mario, bitte. Wer weiß, vielleicht wartet er ja auch auf dich?"

"Deshalb hat er auch mit dir geschlafen", zischte Mario.

"Noch einmal, das war keine Absicht - und es hatte nichts mit Liebe oder so zu tun."

"Red dir das nur ein. Ich hab’s doch gesehen! Marco hat Gefühle für dich. Und jetzt lass mich, ich muss zu Thomas", sagte Mario und drängte sich an ihm vorbei.

"Aber ich hab keine für ihn", rief André ihm nach.

"Nimm nächstes Mal doch ein Megafon, damit es auch wirklich jeder hört", sagte Marcel hinter ihm.

"Ach fuck, lass mich doch in Ruhe", fauchte André und lief weiter.

Diesmal ließ Marcel ihn allein laufen, wofür André wirklich dankbar war. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wieviel Marcel von seinem Gespräch mit Mario mitbekommen hatte...  
Vermutlich zu viel, viel zu viel, aber darum würde er sich später kümmern.

Erstmal musste er überlegen, wie Mario auf diesen Gedanken kam, dass Marco Gefühle für ihn hatte.

Hatte Marco das gesagt, als Mario bei ihm gewesen war? Aber er hatte doch André helfen wollen die Sache wieder geradezubiegen.  
Und am Telefon hatte er doch auch gesagt, dass es eine einmalige Sache zwischen ihnen gewesen war.

Er musste nachher echt noch mal mit Marco reden.

Und vielleicht nicht unbedingt, wenn Mario dabei war. Vielleicht... war es ja wirklich ne gute Idee, wenn er nicht auf ihn wartete, sondern nach dem Training direkt zu Marco fuhr. Die Frage war nur, ob Mario dann wirklich nachkommen würde.

Er konnte es nur hoffen.

"Hey", sagte plötzlich Julian neben ihm.

"Julian, was ist?"

"Marcel meinte, dass du Ablenkung brauchst..."

Irritiert sah André ihn an, dann lächelte er. Vielleicht würde es ihm tatsächlich gut tun.

Julian grinste leicht. "Puh, Glück gehabt. Du sahst grad so aus, als wolltest du mich fressen."

"Ich fresse so einige, aber kleine Julchens nicht."

"Das ist beruhigend. Und gut zu wissen."

André grinste wieder leicht. "Allgemein fress ich selten Spieler meiner Mannschaft."

"Allgemein? Das heißt, du machst Ausnahmen?"

"Wenn mir jemand krumm kommt."

"Na wie gut, dass ich das nicht vorhabe", lachte Julian.

"Ja, dann bist du auf der sicheren Seite."

Julian lächelte. "Und, wie gefällt es dir bisher in Dortmund?"

"Gut", meinte André und versuchte dann die ganze Sache mit Mario und Marco beiseitezuschieben und Gründe für sein Gefallen zu finden. "Ist alles so... familiär hier. Freundlich."

"Ja, das hat mir auch sofort gut gefallen."

"Mit den Leuten vom Verein und auch mit der Mannschaft. In Wolfsburg war es da irgendwie anders."

"In Wolfsburg hats in den letzten Jahren auch ziemlich viele Wechsel gegeben", sagte Julian. "Hier in Dortmund auch, aber trotzdem gab’s immer einen Grundstamm, der geblieben ist. Die... die der Verein sind. Außerdem hat der BVB ja ne ganz andere Kultur als Wolfsburg."

"Ja, natürlich. Und es wird einfach auf andere Sachen Wert gelegt."

In diesem Moment ertönte Thomas Pfiff. "Ah die Folter beginnt", meinte Julian mit einem Augenzwinkern.

"Dann mal auf in den Kampf!"

Julian hatte André wirklich geholfen, etwas runterzukommen und vor allem abzulenken, so dass er nun keine großen Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich auf das Training zu konzentrieren.

Nach dem Training sah er erstmal nach, ob Mario noch da war. Sein Auto stand noch auf dem Parkplatz, also war er noch irgendwo beschäftigt.

"Falls du Mario suchst, der ist grad beim Doc", sagte Erik, der ihm entgegenkam, als André wieder das Vereinsgebäude betrat. "Hat bei mir länger gedauert, deshalb musste er so lange warten."

"Was hat er zu dir gesagt?", wollte André gleich wissen.

Erik zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nichts."

"Ähm - ich meinte den Doc, nicht Mario."

"Ach so...", Erik grinste schief. "Aber der hat auch nicht wirklich viel gesagt. Ich muss weiter Geduld haben. Keine Ahnung, wann ich wieder ins Training einsteigen darf."

"Mist - du fehlst echt."

"Danke, das ist lieb von dir. Vor allem, weil wir noch gar nicht zusammen gespielt haben", sagte Erik lachend. "Also, ich muss jetzt los und meinen Frust in einem Berg Nudeln mit Sauce begraben. Und Cola. Und Schokoladeneis."

"Oh ja, die gute Nudel-Schoko-Kur, die ist immer gut."

"Mir wär ein hartes Training lieber, aber meine gute Fee ist noch im Urlaub, also hab ich grad keine Wünsche zur Verfügung", grinste Erik. "Also, dann sammel mal Mario ein und macht euch nen schönen Nachmittag."

"Machen wir - und du dir auch", wünschte André.

Er hielt Erik noch die Tür auf und machte sich dann auf dem Weg zum Zimmer des Mannschaftsarztes.

Vor dem Behandlungsraum standen einige Stühle, auf einem davon nahm er jetzt platz.

Hoffentlich war es nichts Schlimmes. Ne Verletzung würde Mario jetzt total runterziehen. Und das konnten sie auf keinen Fall gebrauchen.

André wartete unruhig, bis sich endlich die Tür öffnete und Mario nach draußen kam.

"Hey", sprang er sofort auf. "Was hat er gesagt?"

"Nichts schlimmes, aber ich muss ein bisschen zurückschrauben", sagte Mario geknickt.

"Och Mensch, das tut mir leid", meinte André mitfühlend.

"Mir auch..."

"Komm her", trat André den einen Schritt auf ihn zu und zog ihn in seine Arme.

Tatsächlich ließ Mario die Umarmung zu, drängte sich sogar an ihn. Erleichtert hielt André ihn und streichelte ihm seinen Rücken.

"Das ist doch alles scheiße", nuschelte Mario.

"Hmm", machte André nur zustimmend.

Nach einem Moment löste sich Mario von ihm. "Ich will nach Hause André."

"Ich bring dich", wisperte André und führte ihn nach draußen.

Er führte ihn zu seinem Wagen und fuhr direkt nach Hause. Marco würde er nachher ne kurze Nachricht schreiben, dass sie das Gespräch verschieben mussten.


	27. Pfannkuchen

"Was magst du essen?", fragte André, als sie kurz vor einem Supermarkt waren. "Frustessen?"

Mario zögerte, dann nickte er. "Machst du mir Pfannkuchen?"

"Ja, klar. Hat deine Mutter alles dafür da?"

"Bestimmt."

"Dann fahren wir gleich zu dir", beschloss André und gab Gas. Wenig später waren sie angekommen.

Marios Eltern waren nicht da, was André ganz recht war.

"Komm, setz dich auf die Küchenbank, ich mach die Pfannkuchen", bestimmte André und schob ihn in die Küche.

"Der Doc hat gesagt, dass ich vermutlich das Pokalspiel verpassen werden", sagte Mario leise, während André alles für die Pfannkuchen vorbereitete.

"Oh neee", knurrte André sicher ebenso enttäuscht wie Mario.

"Hab zu viel trainiert und meinen Muskel zu stark beansprucht. Jetzt hat er zu gemacht", fuhr Mario fort.

"Mist, dabei brauchen wir doch beide Training um nach dem Urlaub..."

"Du kannst ja auch weiter trainieren..."

"Ja, aber du nicht."

"Nein. Ich werde stattdessen im Kraftraum sein und ab und an ein Laufeinheiten absolvieren..."

André ging die drei Schritte zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ich hatte mir so viel vorgenommen für die neue Saison...", wisperte Mario.

"Das wirst du schon schaffen. Ein Spiel aussetzen, vielleicht zwei, dann ist schon das Länderspiel, und da bist du sicher wieder dabei."

Mario seufzte tief. "Hat sich im Moment alles gegen mich verschworen..."

Darauf wusste André nichts zu sagen, also streichelte er Mario weiter über die Schulter.

Mario sah ihn kurz an, dann trat er einen Schritt zurück. "Ich... ich bin kurz im Bad..."

André nickte leicht und sah ihm nach, als er die Küche verließ. Kaum hörte er die Badezimmertür, zückte er sein Handy und schrieb Marco, [Planänderung, wir kommen erstmal nicht. Ich melde micht. A.]

Dann begann er damit den Teig für die Pfannkuchen zu machen. Eier und Mehl, dann die Milch, etwas Salz dazu. Pfanne auf den Herd und Butter hinein, und schon brutzelte der erste Pfannkuchen.

"Willst du nicht lieber zu Marco?" fragte Mario, als er wenig später wieder in die Küche kam.

André sah sich überrascht um. "Nein, ich möchte bei dir sein."

"Du musst nicht aus Mitleid hier sein."

"Ich bin aus Liebe hier."

"Ach ja?"

"Ja, natürlich."

Mario seufzte und setzte sich an den Tisch.

André sah ihn kurz an, dann wendete er den ersten Pfannkuchen.

Nach einem Moment stand Mario wieder auf und holte wortlos Teller und Besteck für sie beide. Inzwischen briet André weiter Pfannkuchen.

"Möchtest du was trinken?" fragte Mario leise.

"Ja, gern. Ein Wasser, ja?"

Mario nickte und holte eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. Er goss es in zwei Gläser und stellte eines André hin, aus dem anderen trank er selbst.

"Komm nimm dir den ersten schon", sagte André.

Mario nickte, holte Marmelade aus dem Küchenschrank und bestrich sich den Pfannkuchen.  
Für André hatte er das Nutella bereitgestellt.

André lächelte, als er das sah, und machte noch motivierter die Pfannkuchen.

Mario war noch immer wütend, aber im Moment offenbar zu erschöpft und geknickt um weiter zu streiten.  
Vielleicht kam André jetzt an ihn heran. Und so setzte er sich mit seinem eigenen Pfannkuchen dicht neben ihn. "Schmeckt er?" fragte er.

"Hm, ja", gab Mario zu.

André lächelte. Mario hatte seine Pfannkuchen schon immer gemocht. Sogar lieber als die seiner eigenen Mutter und das hieß schon was.

Auch dieses Mal aß er mit Genuss.

"Los, sag’s schon", sagte Mario seufzend.

"Schmeckt dir, hm?"

"Ja... hab ich doch schon gesagt."

"Wie viele kannst du davon verdrücken?"

"André was soll das?"

"Ich weiß nicht... ich würde gern mit dir reden. Richtig reden."

"Und worüber?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich möchte nur nicht so schweigen."

"Das..." Ehe Mario weitersprechen konnte, klingelte es an der Tür.

"Kannst du aufmachen? Ich muss den Pfannkuchen wenden."

Seufzend stand Mario auf. "Klar..."

Langsam und recht unmotiviert ging Mario zur Tür. Und seine Laune besserte sich nicht, als er die Tür öffnete sich und Marco davor stand.

"Hey", grüßte der ihn ernst. "Alles okay bei dir?"

"Was willst du hier?"

"Wir haben vorhin nicht zuende gesprochen."

"Doch, haben wir."

"Dann möchte ich einfach noch mal neu anfangen."

"Und wenn ich keine Lust habe?"

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil es nichts gibt, worüber wir noch sprechen müssen. Die Tatsachen sind klar."

"Aber die Folgen nicht."

Mario schloss die Augen, dann trat er einen Schritt zur Seite. "Komm rein..."

"Danke", nickte Marco ihm zu, dann ging er an ihm vorbei ins Haus.

"Marco?" fragte André erstaunt, als er aus der Küche kam. "Was... was machst du denn hier?"

"Ah, Pfannkuchen - machst du mir auch einen?"

"Ja... klar", sagte André mit gerunzelter Stirn. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Marcos plötzliches Auftauchen gut finden sollte oder nicht.  
Ja, sie hatten beschlossen, dass sie reden mussten, aber musste das jetzt sein? Wo Mario auch noch verletzt war?

"Hast du ihm gesagt, dass er herkommen soll?" fragte Mario André nachdem er die Haustür geschlossen hatte.

"Nein!", schüttelte André den Kopf.

"Nein, ich bin ganz allein hergekommen", sagte Marco. "Wir müssen reden."

"Ach ja?"

"Ja."

"Und worüber?"

"Über uns drei."

"'Uns drei'? Es gibt kein 'Uns drei' Das habt ihr sehr gut kaputtgemacht."

"Wollen wir vielleicht erstmal essen?" schlug André vor.

"Gute Idee", nickte Marco, "bei Pfannkuchen kann man gut reden. Soll ich neuen Teig machen, damit sie für uns alle reichen?"

"Dann viel Spaß euch beiden", sagte Mario und ging zur Treppe. "Und nach dem Essen haut dann bitte ab, ja? Eure nächste Nummer braucht ihr nicht auf dem Küchentisch meiner Eltern zu schieben."

"Mario, bitte, blieb hier", lief André ihm hinterher.

"Nein! Ich hab keinen Bock darauf zu hören, wie toll ihr beiden euch findet! Und ich will eure verliebten Blicke nicht sehen."

"Wir lieben uns nicht, Mario. Wir lieben dich."

"Dann habt ihr ne beschissene Art das zu zeigen!"

"Gibst du uns einen Tipp, wie wir es dir zeigen können"

"Lass uns doch bitte einmal in Ruhe über all das sprechen", sagte Marco und stellte sich neben André.

Mario seufzte, er merkte wohl, dass er gegen die beiden keine Chance hatte.

Es war Marco, der ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legte und sanft in Richtung Küche schob. 

"Erstmal essen wir jetzt was. Die Pfannkuchen sind doch zu schade, um sie wegzuschmeißen. Und wenn du wieder fit werden willst, dann musst du essen."

"Was weißt du von meiner Verletzung?", fragte Mario und sah André böse an.

"Ich kenn nicht nur André beim BVB", sagte Marco trocken.

"Und wer hat da gepetzt?"

"Es hat niemand gepetzt. Erik hat vorhin mit mir telefoniert, weil wir zusammen Reha haben und da hat er erwähnt, dass du dir was getan hast."

Mario nickte leicht, er schien ihm zu glauben.

"Erzählst du mir denn auch, was du genau hast? Das konnte Erik mir nämlich nicht sagen."

"Überlastung, da hat der Muskel zugemacht. Ist halt kacke, weil ich ja eh nicht fit bin."

Marco sah kurz zu André. "Es hätte auch schlimmer sein können", sagte er dann.

André nickte, "Aber das war’s wohl mit dem Pokalspiel."

"Das ist ein Spiel in einer langen, sehr langen Saison", sagte Marco. "Ich weiß, dass es scheiße ist den Saisonstart zu verpassen, aber danach wirst du voll angreifen."

"Wer weiß...", murmelte Mario niedergeschlagen.

"Komm, mit Verletzungen kenn ich mich aus", schnaubte Marco. "Ein zumachender Muskel ist ein Klacks für dich."

Mario sah ihn an, und man merkte, wie sich das schlechte Gewissen meldete. Marco hatte ja viel mehr Pech bei Verletzungen. "Sorry", murmelte er.

Marco lächelte leicht. "Also, Pfannkuchen für alle?"

André nickte begeistert, Mario sagte nichts, setzte sich aber wieder auf die Küchenbank.

"Soll ich dir was helfen André?" fragte Marco.

"Nee, lass mal - machs dir bequem, die nächsten kommen gleich." Inzwischen hantierte er mit zwei Pfannen und buk einen Pfannkuchen nach dem anderen.

Marco nickte und setzte sich neben Mario.

"So, die nächsten zwei - Mario, du den größeren?"

"Hatte doch schon einen", murmelte Mario.

"Du schaffst ja wohl mehr als einen."

"Mhm", machte Mario nur.

Schon hatte er den nächsten Pfannkuchen auf dem Teller, den zweiten bekam Marco.

"Danke", sagte Marco und griff nach dem Nutellaglas.

Mario hielt sich weiter an Marmelade und bestrich sich seinen Pfannkuchen dick.

"Wie war eigentlich deine Prüfung?" fragte André Marco.

"Bin gerade hergefahren."

"Prüfung?" fragte Mario verwirrt.

"Führerschein", erzählte Marco bemüht neutral, schaffte es aber nicht ernst zu bleiben. Er war einfach so erleichtert und freute sich es nun geschafft zu haben.

Mario sah ihn an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Zeig her, ich muss den Beweis sehen."

Marco grinste jetzt breit und zog das Portemonnaie aus der Tasche. "Hier", reichte er Mario stolz die Karte.

"Sieht ja sogar echt aus", sagte Mario und grinste dann breit. "Aber mal ehrlich, warum das Foto?"

"Was hast du gegen das Foto?", fragte Marco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Gibt hübschere von dir", meinte Mario und gab ihm den Führerschein zurück.

"Findest du?"

Mario nickte leicht.

"So schlimm ist es doch nicht. Oder, André?", hielt er André seinen Führerschein hin.

"Nein, find ich auch nicht. Sieht gut aus."

"Es gibt so viele bessere", knurrte Mario.

"Nächstes Mal suchst du aus", lachte Marco.

"Okay", nickte Mario und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Pfannkuchen.

Inzwischen war auch Andrés fertig und er setzte sich zu ihnen. Für einen Moment war alles zwischen ihnen wie früher. Es fühlte sich gut an, auch wenn es nur ein gestohlener Moment war.

"Die sind richtig gut André", sagte Marco mit vollem Mund.

"Danke", lächelte André.

"André macht die besten Pfannkuchen überhaupt", sagte Mario.

"Oh ja", stimmte Marco ihm zu.

"Jetzt aber gut, sonst werd ich noch ganz rot", lachte André.

"Stimmt doch aber, oder?", sah Marco Mario an.

Mario nickte leicht, das Lächeln verschwand allerdings aus seinem Gesicht. "Macht er dir in Zukunft bestimmt öfter..."

"Eher dir, wenn ich ihn richtig einschätze."

"Aber du würdest es wollen, oder?"

Marco zögerte leicht, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Lieber würd ich deine wollen."

"Ich kann keine Pfannkuchen, das weißt du."

"Ich würd sie trotzdem essen. Oder... wir lassen sie uns von André machen."

"Ich rede hier nicht von den blöden Pfannkuchen", sagte Mario.

Marco nickte leicht - und griff Marios Hand.

Einen Moment ließ Mario die Berührung zu, dann zog er seine Hand weg.

"Sorry", murmelte Marco.

"Du siehst Mario, wir... wir lieben dich beide", sagte André leise. "Du hast die freie Wahl..."

"Zwischen zwei Männern, die mich beide betrügen würden? Miteinander?"

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht hier um mich in eure Beziehung zu drängen. Ich möchte nur helfen, damit ihr beide noch ne Chance habt."

"Warum meinst du, dass wir noch eine Chance haben?"

"Weil ihr euch doch liebt. Und... André bereut das alles. Es war ein Fehler."

"Und das reicht? Dass es ihm Leid tut? Es passiert doch wieder, sobald ihr alleine seid", murmelte Mario.

"Nein Mario", sagte Marco sanft. "Das verspreche ich dir hoch und heilig. Es... wird nichts mehr zwischen André und mir passieren. Er will das doch auch gar nicht."

"Er hats vorher auch nicht gewollt. Und trotzdem."

"Liebst du ihn noch?“

Mario schluckte leicht, antwortete aber nicht.

André ballte eine Hand zur Faust. "Also nicht..."

"Doch", wisperte Mario.

Marco nickte und sah kurz zu André, der unendlich erleichtert aussah. "Dann gib ihm noch ne Chance Mario."

"Es wird wieder passieren", vermutete Mario. "Wenn nicht mit dir, dann..."

"Das ist Blödsinn", sagte André sofort. "Ich hab nie einen anderen Mann angeguckt Mario. Das mit Marco, das war anders. Das... war aus der Situation heraus und weil wir beide in dich verliebt sind."

"Und deswegen treibt ihr es miteinander?"

"Was willst du hören Mario? Das ich André attraktiv finde? Ja, finde ich. Das er seit zwei Jahren der erste Mann ist, der mich heiß gemacht hat? Ja, stimmt auch. Aber er ist dein Freund, er liebt dich und du liebst ihn und ich würde alles dafür tun, um es ungeschehen zu machen. Lieber bleib ich für den Rest meines Lebens solo, als das ich nochmal so nen Scheiß baue."

Mario nickte leicht. "Und... du liebst mich auch noch."

"Ja, tu ich. Das war ja auch nicht der Grund, warum wir uns getrennt haben. Es war die beschissene Entfernung, die ich nicht gepackt hab. Aber... ich hab mich damit abgefunden, dass du jetzt mit André zusammen bist. Immerhin weiß ich so wenigstens, dass du dir nen guten Mann ausgesucht hast..."

"Ach ja?", fragte Mario wieder aggressiver.

"Ja."

"Mario", sprach André ihn leise an und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern.

Marco schluckte leicht. "Ich denke, ich geh jetzt. Den Rest müsst ihr allein schaffen."

"Es... es sind noch Pfannkuchen da", sagte André etwas lahm.

"Die könnt ihr später auch noch kalt essen."

André sah Mario fragend an.

"Ich..." sagte Mario etwas hilflos.

"Was?", fragte André leise.

Mario zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Bitte..."

Marco nutzte diesen Moment um aufzustehen. "Ich find selbst raus."

"Bleib", bat André an Marios Stelle.

"Warum?"

"Es ist total lieb, dass du dich so um uns bemüht hast, danke dafür. Aber - wir sollten versuchen auch das zwischen uns dreien wieder hinzukriegen."

Marco schnaubte leicht. "Wie soll das funktionieren? Ich... ich bin ein Störfaktor, das haben wir doch jetzt ziemlich deutlich gemerkt."

"Du bist ein Freund", meinte André - und sah jetzt unsicher zu Mario. Würde er jetzt alles zwischen ihnen wieder kaputtmachen?

"André hör auf damit", sagte Marco. "Du machst es uns allen nur noch schwerer."

"Mario - was sagst du dazu?"

"Warum sollte ich bleiben André?" fragte Marco, als Mario weiterhin schwieg.

"Ich fänds schön, wenn wir es wieder hinkriegen würden. Also das mit uns. Befreundet sein."

"Das kann ich nicht", sagte Marco.

André schluckte, das hatte er nicht hören wollen. Er wollte nicht, dass ihre tolle Freundschaft zerbrach. Er hatte sich doch auch so sehr auf Marco gefreut, als er nach Dortmund gekommen war.

"Jedenfalls jetzt im Moment nicht. Im Moment tut es zu weh", fuhr Marco leise fort.

"Es tut mir leid", meldete sich Mario zu Wort.

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Hey, das muss es nicht. André und ich haben scheiße gebaut. Und du kannst nichts dafür, dass ich auch nach über zwei Jahren nicht von dir loskomme. Ich möchte einfach nur, dass du glücklich bist und ich weiß, dass André dich glücklich macht."

Mario nickte dazu nur, so ganz konnte er noch nicht zugeben, dass er André verziehen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er das auch noch nicht ganz.

"Also, wir sehen uns", sagte Marco und ließ die beiden damit allein.

André sah ihm still nach. Es tat ihm weh Marco so leiden zu sehen. Aber was sollten sie tun? Er konnte Marco schlecht einen zweiten Mario backen.

Und wenn er sich nach zwei Jahren der Trennung nicht wirklich von ihm hatte lösen können, wie sollte er das jetzt, wo sie wieder zusammen spielten?  
Und dazu kam jetzt noch diese Sache zwischen ihnen beiden...

Es wurde alles immer nur noch schlimmer. Vermutlich hätte er gar nicht herkommen sollen - dabei war der BVB ein echt toller Club.

"Was machen wir denn jetzt?" murmelte Mario.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber... so geht es nicht, oder?", fragte André vorsichtig.

Mario runzelte die Stirn. "Nein... ganz offensichtlich nicht..."

"Sollen wir ihn in Ruhe lassen? Oder versuchen...?"

"Was versuchen? Hast du einen Plan wie du Marco... entliebst?"

"Wäre schön, wenn ich den hätte. Aber ich meinte eher, irgendwie unsere Freundschaft zu retten."

"Können wir das denn? Nachdem, was passiert ist, stell ich mir das schwierig vor."

"Ich habe mich mit euch beiden immer wohl gefühlt", erklärte André leise.

"Was willst du André? Willst du uns beide? Die Halbe Woche bist du bei mir, die andere Hälfte bei ihm?"

"Quatsch", widersprach André heftig. "Ich will dich. Aber ich mag ihn halt - also, als Freund."

"Aber er mag dich. Das hat er auch nicht abgestritten."

"Und dich... liebt er."

"Das macht es nicht besser."

"Ach, verdammt, warum ist das alles so kompliziert?"

"Keine Ahnung..."

"Ich hab das so nicht bestellt..."

"Ich weiß", brummte Mario. "Bist du dir denn sicher, dass du weiter mit mir zusammen sein willst?"

"Mario! Ich... ich will dich nicht verlieren."

"Ich dich auch nicht! Aber du hast mich trotzdem betrogen. Und Marco hat Gefühle für dich. Und ich glaub dir einfach nicht, dass du keine für ihn hast."

"Du hast doch auch Gefühle für ihn!"

"Schön, dann haben wir also drei Gefühle für einander. Ist ja super!"

André sagte dazu nichts, sondern zog Mario in seine Arme. Er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er für ihn der wichtigste war.

Einen Moment ließ Mario das zu, dann löste er sich wieder von André. "Du musst gleich los zum zweiten Training. Und ich... ich fahr nochmal zu ihm..."

André nickte leicht. "Dann... viel Glück", wünschte er und küsste Mario kurz.

"Danke", sagte Mario leise.

"Wenn ich nach dem Training hinkommen soll - ansonsten fahr ich hier her, ja?"

"Ich schreib dir ne WhatsApp", versprach Mario.

"Okay. Dann... bis später", wisperte André und küsste ihn noch einmal - er war einfach froh darüber, dass er es wieder durfte.

Mario erwiderte den Kuss zwar nicht, drehte sich aber immerhin auch nicht weg. Und er hatte zugegeben, dass er ihn noch liebte und nicht verlieren wollte.

Vermutlich musste er das mit Marco erstmal klären, ehe sie das zwischen sich wieder regeln konnten.

Und Mario musste das alles ebenfalls mit Marco klären.


	28. Die Wahrheit

Mit diesem Vorhaben machte sich Mario jetzt auf den Weg zu Marco.

Vermutlich war das keine gute Idee, aber hatte das Gefühl, dass Marco ihn jetzt brauchte. Und er konnte das von vorhin nicht so einfach stehen lassen, als sei nichts gewesen.

Der Weg war ihm so bekannt, dass es schon fast weh tat ihn wieder zu fahren.

Heute Morgen hatte er davon ja kaum was mitbekommen, als er wie in Trance zu Marco gefahren. Aber diesmal schien die Strecke voller Erinnerungen zu sein. Wie oft war er sie gefahren, ehe sie quasi zusammen gewohnt hatten?

Mario seufzte tief. Wie hatte das alles nur so verworren werden können?

"Verdammt", fluchte er, als er gerade noch rechtzeitig neben einem Radfahrer bremste. Den hätte er fast umgefahren, so sehr war er in Gedanken.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hielt er schließlich vor Marcos Haus.

Schon überkamen ihn Zweifel, ob es richtig war gleich hier aufzutauchen, ihn nicht mal zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen. Andererseits sollte er jetzt wohl wirklich nicht alleine sein.

Und er selbst wollte auch nicht allein sein.

Also stieg er aus und drückte mutig auf den Klingelknopf. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt sofort abgehauen.

"Ich hätte eher mit André gerechnet", sagte Marco, als er wenig später die Tür öffnete.

"Ich wollte zu dir fahren. Und André muss zum Training."

"Komm rein", sagte Marco seufzend.

Mario lächelte ihn schief an, dann folgte er Marco ins Wohnzimmer.

"Auch ein Glas O-Saft?" fragte Marco.

"Ja, gerne", nickte Mario und nahm Marco das Glas ab, das er ihm anbot.

"Worüber möchtest du denn noch sprechen Mario?" fragte Marco. "Wir hatten doch alles besprochen..."

Langsam trank Mario von dem Orangensaft. "Ich mag gerade nicht alleine sein. Und du auch nicht."

"Deine Eltern werden doch bald nach Hause kommen, dann bist du nicht allein."

"Ich wär aber lieber bei dir."

"Warum?"

"Weiß nicht... ist halt anders als mit meinen Eltern."

"Es ist seltsam..."

"Dass ich jetzt da bin?"

Marco nickte.

"Schlimm-seltsam?"

"Seltsam-seltsam", grinste Marco schief.

"Seltsam-seltsam ist immerhin besser als schlimm-seltsam", meinte Mario.

"Ach Mario", seufzte Marco.

"Hm?", machte Mario und streckte eine Hand nach Marcos Arm aus.

"Das ist alles scheiße..."

"Ja, ist es", nickte Mario und begann ihm nun über den Arm zu streicheln.

Marco sah ihn an. "Es tut mir wirklich leid. Das mit André."

"Wir haben es ja wieder hingekriegt", murmelte Mario.

"Das ist gut", sagte Marco. "Das ist wirklich... gut."

Mario nickte leicht. "Ich war aber ganz schön sauer auf euch. Und irgendwie bin ich es auch noch immer."

"Dazu hast du auch alles recht. Das was wir getan haben, war... das letzte."

"Ja, war es", stimmt Mario zu.

"Aber es wird nie wieder passieren."

"Das habt ihr schon mal versprochen."

"Und wir haben vor uns daran zu halten."  
"Ich weiß. Aber du stehst auf ihn."

"Darum geht es nicht Mario. Er ist dein Freund und damit tabu."

"Halte dich bitte daran."

"Keine Angst", sagte Marco leise. "Ich werde mich so gut es geht von euch beiden fernhalten."

"Das musst du nicht. Nur von Andrés Hintern."

"Doch das muss ich."

"André ist anderer Meinung."

"Weiß ich. Er denkt wir drei können immer noch beste Freunde sein. Aber das funktioniert nicht. Nicht mehr. Diese ganze Sache würde immer zwischen uns stehen, egal was André meint. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich ist, dann weiß er das auch. Schließlich bin ich der Kerl, der auf seinen Freund scharf ist."

"Und der Kerl, der auf ihn steht - oder?"

"Du liebst André, sonst wärst du nicht mit ihm zusammen."

"Natürlich liebe ich ihn!"

"Und André liebt dich. Also ist doch alles andere egal. Alles andere ist mein Problem."

"Und damit willst du ganz alleine fertig werden?"

"Natürlich. Oder soll ich Marcel von dieser lustigen Geschichte zwischen uns dreien erzählen?"

"Wenn’s dir damit besser geht?"

"Mario, es ist ok. Ich komm damit schon klar. Irgendwie... muss ich ja. Denn selbst wenn ich Marcel davon erzähle, wird sich nichts an den Tatsachen ändern."

Mario nickte. Er war froh, dass er wohl doch wieder mit Marco befreundet sein konnte.

"Ich denke, du solltest jetzt gehen", sagte Marco leise.

"Oh... okay" murmelte Mario. Vermutlich brauchten sie wirklich noch etwas Zeit.

"Tut mir leid", wisperte Marco und konnte dann nicht an sich halten. Er streckte seine Hand aus und strich leicht über Marios Wange.

Mario lächelte leicht bei der Berührung.

Ehe er reagieren konnte, hatte sich Marco zu ihm gelehnt und legte seine Lippen auf Marios.  
Ein zärtlicher Kuss, der ihn so sehr an das erinnerte, was sie mal hatten. Eine tiefe Freundschaft, eine tiefe Liebe.

Marcos Hand schob sich von Marios Wange in seinen Nacken.

Mario erwiderte den Kuss, mit geschlossenen Augen, es war wirklich so wie früher Unwillkürlich rutschte er näher an Marco heran.

"Wir sollten nicht", nuschelte Marco an seinen Lippen, dann wurde der Kuss intensiver.

Mario schlang die Arme um ihn. Marco fühlte sich so gut an, als würde er in seine Arme gehören.

"Wenn du... gehen willst... musst du es jetzt tun", raunte Marco.

"Ich sollte", murmelte Mario, machte aber keine Anstalten zu gehen.

"Ja... solltest du..."

"Sonst... was passiert sonst?"

Marco küsste ihn erneut leidenschaftlich. "Sonst trage ich dich in mein Bett und lass dich nie wieder gehen", wisperte er gegen Marios Lippen.

"Marco", raunte Mario heiser.

"Gehst du oder bleibst du?" fragte Marco und strich mit einer Hand über Marios Rücken.

"Ich muss gehen", wisperte Mario. Die Worte taten fast körperlich weh.

Marco stieß einen heiseren Laut aus und stand abrupt auf. "Dann geh."

Mario schluckte hart und nickte dann stumm.

Marco drehte sich weg und ging zum Fenster. Er konnte und wollte Mario jetzt nicht ansehen.  
Mario schlich sich geradezu aus dem Zimmer.  
Marco hörte wie Mario die Tür öffnete und sie dann wieder ins Schloss fiel. Wenig später startete ein Motor und Mario fuhr weg.

Er war wieder alleine. Wieder hatte er am Paradies geschnuppert - und war wieder aus der Tür herausgestürzt.  
Immerhin konnte er jetzt wohl nicht mehr tiefer fallen.

Er hatte seinen Ex geküsst und dessen neuen Freund gevögelt. Und war wieder alleine.  
Weil keiner der beiden ihn wollte.

"Scheiße", fluchte er leise und hätte am liebsten die Fensterscheibe eingeschlagen.

Warum nur? Warum mussten es ausgerechnet Mario und André sein? Hätte er sich nicht in... Erik oder sonstwen verlieben können?  
Es gab so viele tolle, attraktive Jungs im Verein - nicht nur Mario und André. Zumal André ja nun nicht die Klassische Schönheit war.

Aber André hatte andere Qualitäten. Er war ein toller Mann. Und neben Mario der einzige Mann, der jemals Interesse in ihm geweckt hatte.  
Er war einfach auf seine eigene Weise attraktiv - und ja, er stand auf ihn genauso wie auf Mario.

Und das setzte dem ganzen wirklich die Krönung auf. Wie krank war er denn, dass er auf zwei Männer gleichzeitig stand? Zwei Männer, die er nicht haben konnte und die eine Beziehung miteinander führten!

Ja, krank, total krank war das.

Und zumindest Mario wusste das nun auch sehr genau. André - nun, der konnte es sich vermutlich auch denken.

Wo war nur das Loch im Erdboden, das ihn verschlang? Er könnte es jetzt wirklich gut brauchen.

Zu allem Überfluss spielten sie beim selben Verein. In derselben Mannschaft. In Dortmund und in der Nationalmannschaft. Und wenn er wieder gesund war, würden sie verdammt viel Zeit zusammen verbringen.

"Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße", wisperte er und trat nun endlich vom Fenster weg. Wie sollte das funktionieren mit ihnen dreien? Mario und André hatten einander, aber er selbst war allein.

Und er sah es nicht, dass er sich irgendwie entlieben konnte. Doppelt entlieben.

Er konnte auch niemanden um Hilfe bitten. Er könnte das niemandem erklären. Niemand würde das verstehen.  
Man konnte nicht zwei Menschen gleichzeitig so sehr leben.

Also gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. Er musste irgendwie lernen damit zu leben. Er hatte ja auch die letzten zwei Jahre überstanden. Aber dort hatte er die beiden immer nur kurz um sich gehabt.  
Jetzt musste er stark sein - oder einfach vergessen.


	29. Putzwahn und die Folgen

Marco holte einmal tief Luft und ging dann in die Küche. Er würde sich ablenken und zwar mit Putzen. Richtig gründliches Putzen. Mit Schränken ausräumen, Geschirr abspülen, Gläser polieren, Silber reinigen...

Mehr oder weniger motiviert fing er an. Geschirrschrank, Gläserschrank, dann die Vorräte. Nudeln, Öl, Essig, Gewürze. Dann den nächsten Schrank, ein paar Alkoholika zum Kochen.

Ein wenig Misstrauisch beäugte er den Wein, den er manchmal zum Kochen benutzte. Viel war ja nicht mehr in der Flasche. Das lohnte eigentlich gar nicht mehr, ihn aufzuheben.

Er zückte ein Wasserglas, goss den Rest ein und nippte. Ja, der ging noch, beschloss er und trank ihn aus.

"Hm, gar nicht so schlecht", murmelte Marco und stellte die leere Flasche in die Tasche mit Altglas. Die würde er nachher auch noch wegbringen.

Er räumte weiter auf - und stieß auf eine kleine Flasche Cognac von irgendwelchen Weinbrandmuffins, die er mal mit Marcel ausprobiert hatte.

"Die Muffins waren nicht gut. Warum also aufheben?" fragte er sich und goss den Cognac ins Glas.  
Der Cognac brannte im Hals, wärmte aber seinen Bauch.

Marco wusste, dass das was er grad tat nicht die beste Idee war, aber wen kümmerte es schon?  
Er hatte heute nichts mehr vor, und er fühlte sich ziemlich mies. Und es war ja nicht so, als hätte er morgen Training.  
Nur eine Massage am Vormittag, und am Nachmittag ein wenig in den Kraftraum. Reha halt - nervig, anstrengend, aber eben kein Training.

"Also kann ich auch ne kleine Party feiern. Und auf meine Blödheit anstoßen", murmelte Marco.  
Mit einem großen Schluck war der Rest Cognac Geschichte.

Seine Küche war ein absolutes Chaos, aber seine Putzwut hatte sich gelegt und so nahm er die restlichen Flaschen aus dem Schrank und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer.  
Es war eine wilde Mischung - Rum, Eierlikör, Wein, eine kleine Flasche Met und einige andere Sachen.

Er merkte dabei gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging und es draußen immer dunkler wurde. Schließlich stellte er die letzte Flasche neben sich auf den Boden.

Er zog die Füße auf die Sitzfläche des Sofas und umschlang die Knie mit seinen Armen.

Ihm war ganz schön duselig im Kopf, und ein wenig übel. Und sein Elend wurde ihm noch deutlicher.

"Warum wollt ihr mich nich?" wisperte Marco kaum hörbar. "Ich... ich bin es doch gar nicht wert... ich mach alles immer nur kaputt."

Mit einem heiseren Lachen griff er nach seinem Handy. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er seinen Pin richtig eingegeben hatte, aber als er es schließlich geschafft hatte, rief er das Foto-Menü auf.  
In einem Verzeichnis hatte er Bilder von Mario. Es war hirnrissig sich immer wieder so weh zu tun, aber er konnte jetzt einfach nicht anders. Fotos aus glücklicheren Zeiten, aus Zeiten, zu denen sie noch zusammen gewesen waren.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr", nuschelte er und strich über das Display. "So sehr..."

Mario auf dem Foto lächelte ihn an, strahlte, sie waren so glücklich gewesen. "Warum... warum hab ich das getan? Warum hab ich uns so wehgetan?"

Er merkte gar nicht, wie er mit dem Finger auf den Anrufbutton kam. Erst, als der Rufton erklang, zuckte er zusammen.

"Ups", sagte er und grinste.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Mario sich meldete. "Marco, hi.", erklang seine leise Stimme.

"Oh Mario", sagte Marco.

"Ja, klar - du hast mich doch angerufen."

"Ja? Oh ja... hab ich wohl... ich wollte nur... Wir waren so glücklich. So glücklich..."

"Marco - ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Mario nach ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen.

"Warum willst du mich nicht mehr?"

"Wie? Marco, was ist los? Hast du... getrunken? Du sprichst so komisch."

"Hm... aber jetzt ist nix mehr da. Alles... leer. Genau wie ich..."

"Marco... wie viel?"

"Weiß nicht. Egal..."

"Marco..."

"Ja?" fragte Marco und schloss die Augen, damit sich nicht mehr alles um ihn drehte.

"Es geht dir nicht gut", stellte Mario fest.

"Doch, alles supi!"

"Und deswegen bist du betrunken?"

"Bin ich nicht. Noch lange nich..."

"Aber du hast es vor."

"Nix mehr da, also keine Angst."

"Du... du hast alles getrunken was da war?", fragte Mario entsetzt.

"Mhm..."

"Warum?!?"

"Alles scheiße. Also warum nicht? Kümmert doch eh niemanden."

"Marco, du spinnst...", fing Mario an, doch Marco unterbrach ihn. "Siehst du!"

"Was sehe ich?" fragte Mario verwirrt.

"Ich spinne."

"Weil du dich sinnlos betrinkst!"

"Ist doch eh alles sinnlos", murmelte Marco kaum verständlich. Und zog er gerade die Nase hoch?

"Marco, du bewegst dich nicht von der Stelle. Ich... wir kommen zu dir", sagte Mario.

"Ich interessiere euch doch gar nicht", kam es von Marco, und er klang tatsächlich ein wenig weinerlich.

"15 Minuten, Marco, dann sind wir bei dir", sagte Mario nur.

"Müsst ihr nicht", murmelte Marco, aber da hatte Mario schon aufgelegt.

Einen Moment lauschte Marco dem Tuten, dann ließ er das Handy sinken.

Er fühlte seine Augen brennen und wischte sich rigoros darüber.

Warum zum Teufel hatte er überhaupt bei Mario angerufen? Das war noch ne beschissenere Idee gewesen, als der ganze Alkohol.  
Nein, der Alkohol war keine schlechte Idee gewesen, er war warm in seinem Bauch und hatte die scharfen, schmerzhaften Spitzen aus seinen Gedanken genommen.

Und solange er die Augen geschlossen hielt, drehte sich auch nichts um ihn herum.

Seine gedämpften Gedanken kreisten jedoch weiter um Mario, den er so liebte, und André. Und der dumpfe Schmerz, der mit den Gedanken einherging, hörte nicht auf.

Marco rutschte leicht zur Seite und vergrub sein Gesicht in einem der Sofakissen.

Er hatte sie verloren, alle, den Mann, er liebte, und seine besten Freunde. Er war ganz alleine.  
Und seine Teamkollegen, denen ging er doch auch nur den Geist. Und seine Familie, die fuhr lieber ohne ihn in den Urlaub.

Vermutlich war es die gerechte Strafe, dass er ständig verletzt war. Und das er mit dem Freund seines Ex geschlafen hatte.

Kein Wunder, wenn er sein Karma damit total verdorben hätte - und die nächste WM damit auch noch verpasste.  
Oder er wurde gleich gar nicht mehr fit und würde den Rest seines Lebens als Reha-Patient vor sich hindümpeln.

Verdient hätte er es ja - dennoch kamen ihm bei der Vorstellung die Tränen.

Das Fußballspielen war doch alles für ihn. Sonst konnte er doch auch gar nichts. Er hatte nichts gelernt, seine Ausbildung damals abgebrochen - und jetzt stand er da.

Das Klingeln an seiner Tür ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken. Bei der Bewegung wäre er fast vom Sofa gefallen und konnte sich grad noch so an der Lehne festhalten.

Er wischte sich erneut über die Augen und ging dann zur Tür. An dem Türrahmen musste er sich festhalten um nicht umzukippen, aber das wäre ja auch egal gewesen. Wer da wohl vor der Tür stand?

Erneut wurde die Klingel gedrückt - lange diesmal.

"Verdammt", murmelte er, beeilte sich zur Tür zu kommen, stolperte über seine Schuhe, die im Weg standen, und schlug der Länge nach hin.

Es klingelte noch einen kurzen Moment, ehe plötzlich ein Schlüssel zu hören war, der sich im Schloss drehte. Schlüssel? Keiner hatte einen Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung, oder?

"Marco?" rief eine Stimme, die er einen Moment später als die von Mario identifizierte.

Was machte Mario hier?

"Marco wir kommen jetzt rein!" rief Mario und drückte dabei die Haustür auf.

Marco lag noch auf dem Boden, wie eine Schildkröte auf dem Rücken, und ihm wurde auf einmal elendig schlecht.

"Marco!" rief Mario entsetzt, als er ihn entdeckte. Sofort stürzte er auf ihn zu.

"Lass mich", nuschelte Marco kaum verständlich.

"Ganz bestimmt nicht", sagte Mario und strich ihm über die Stirn. "André hilfst du mir mal ihn hoch zu bekommen?"

"Lass mich", wiederholte Marco und wehrte sich gegen die Hände, die nach ihm griffen.

"Tun wir nicht", sagte diesmal André. "Wir schaffen dich jetzt unter die Dusche und dann gibt’s nen schönen starken Kaffee."

"Ich will nich", murmelte Marco, richtete sich aber auf. Warum stank es hier so säuerlich?

André schnaubte. "Doch willst du."

"Lass mich in Ruh." Seine Finger strichen über etwas Feuchtes auf seinem Shirt.

"Wir wollen dir nur helfen", sagte Mario sanft.

"Müss ihr nich... lohnt sich nich."

André verdrehte die Augen und zog Marco mit Schwung komplett auf die Beine. "Mario, machst du den Kaffee? Ich verfrachte unseren Schluckspecht unter die Dusche."

"Ich komm gleich nach und helf dir", versprach Mario und verschwand in der Küche.

"So komm, leg einen Arm um meine Schulter", sagte André zu Marco. Er war froh, dass sich Marco nicht mehr wehrte, sondern tat, was er ihm sagte. Langsam führte er ihn ins Bad und entkleidete ihn.

"Lass das mal nicht deinen Freund sehen", murmelte Marco.

"Gefällt dir das?", fragte André mit einem Lächeln.

"Mhm", machte Marco und begann etwas unkoordiniert an Andrés Shirt zu zupfen.

Sanft schob André die Hand zur Seite und öffnete Marcos Trainingshose.

"Warum willst du mich nicht?" fragte Marco und ließ erschöpft die Arme hängen.

"Marco, du bist betrunken. Wenn du wieder nüchtern bist, geht es dir besser." Sanft zog André ihm die Hose und auch gleich die Shorts aus.

"Dann willst du mich immer noch nicht. Und Mario will mich auch nicht. Überhaupt niemand will mich..."

"Du findest auch wieder jemanden", war André zuversichtlich. "Und du hast zwei sehr gute Freunde, die für dich da sind. So, noch die Socken aus..." Er kniete sich vor Marco und versuchte die linke Socke von seinem Fuß zu pulen, aber dabei verlor Marco fast das Gleichgewicht. "Okay, dann eben mit Socken unter die Dusche."

"Ich will niemand anderen", brummte Marco und sträubte sich gegen Andrés Versuch ihn in die Dusche zu schieben.

"Du wirst ihn wollen, wenn du ihn siehst", meinte André. "Und jetzt runter da, das Wasser ist warm, und du stinkst."

"Nur wenn du mitkommst."

"Ach Marco", murmelte André, aber da Marco sich weiter wehrte, war das wohl die einfachste Möglichkeit.

"Ich zieh mich nur kurz aus", sagte André seufzend.

Marco lächelte leicht, und mit seinen Blicken begann er schon mit dem Ausziehen.

André hielt einen Moment inne. Das hier war wirklich gar keine gute Idee. Vor allem aber sollte er Mario sagen, dass er vorhatte mit Marco unter die Dusche zu gehen, sonst würde das nur den nächsten Streit nach sich ziehen.

Er drehte sich zur Badezimmertür, die nur angelehnt war. "Mario, kommst du?"

"Moment", rief Mario und es klirrte aus Richtung Küche. Wenig später kam Mario zu ihm. "Der hat einen Saustall in seiner Küche veranstaltet, das glaubst du nicht..."

"Ich brauch deine Hilfe, die Küche machen wir später", erklärte André kurzerhand.

"Ok... wobei brauchst du meine Hilfe?"

"Beim Duschen."

"Will er nicht?" fragte Mario und sah Marco an.

"Nicht alleine."

"Nicht... oh. OH!" machte Mario.

"Also - was machen wir?"

Mario zögerte, dann trat er näher zu Marco. "Du musst duschen Marco. Du stinkst nach Alkohol und du hast dich bekleckert."

"Ja... aber nich allein."

"Deine Dusche ist viel zu klein dafür."

Darauf antwortete Marco zunächst nicht, dann wurde er auf einmal ziemlich blass. "Mir ist schlecht."

André schaltete blitzschnell und öffnete den Klodeckel. "Dahin", sagte er und zog Marco zur Toilette.

Marco beugte sich über die Schüssel und übergab sich.

André sah zu Mario. "Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?" fragte er leise.

"Duschen. Irgendwie müssen wir das hinkriegen."

"Wenn das für dich ok ist, dann mach ich das", sagte André.

"Wenn er dich lässt..."

"Hätte er eben auch, aber... ich wollte nicht, dass du das vielleicht falsch verstehst."

Mario schaltete schnell. "Dann bleib ich hier als Anstands-Wauwau."

"Gut", nickte André. "Marco... er hat gemeint, dass niemand ihn will."

"Will ja auch niemand", nuschelte Marco, der sich inzwischen von der Toilette wieder aufgerichtet hatte.

"Das ist Blödsinn", sagte Mario leise.

"Du willst mich nicht, und André will mich auch nicht."

Mario schluckte. Er hatte André nichts von dem Kuss mit Marco erzählt und auch nicht, wie nah er dran gewesen war, einfach bei ihm zu bleiben. "Das stimmt nicht", wisperte er trotzdem.

"Du wollest mich vorhin auch nicht", erklärte Marco etwas undeutlich.

"Vorhin?" fragte André.

"Ja... wollte mich nicht", wiederholte Marco.

"Wir haben uns geküsst", sagte Mario ohne André anzusehen. Stattdessen ging er zum Waschbecken und machte einen Lappen nass, damit Marco sich wenigstens das Gesicht abwaschen konnte.

Andrés Schultern versteiften sich, dabei hatte er doch gar keinen Anlass dazu. Mario war nicht so weit gegangen wie er selbst.

"Ja... und dann ist er gegangen. Weil er mich nich will", sagte Marco. "Keiner von euch will mich. Was wollt ihr überhaupt hier?"

"Wir haben dich lieb, Marco. Du bist unser bester Freund. Und wir möchten dir helfen", erklärte André.

"Helfen", schnaubte Marco. "Ihr wollt mir helfen? Dann sagt mir, warum ihr mich nicht wollt! Was... was hab ich falsch gemacht?"

"Marco, wir sind zusammen. Wie sollen wir dich dann wollen?", versuchte Mario hilflos zu erklären.

André schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir reden darüber, wenn du wieder nüchtern bist. Jetzt erstmal gehen wir duschen. Und ja, ich komm mit rein. Mario bleibt hier draußen und passt auf."

"Muss er nicht."

"Doch, falls André Hilfe braucht", sagte Mario. "Du bist nämlich grad alles andere als sicher auf den Beinen."

"Ich kann das schon! Ich bin überhaupt nicht sicher..." Marco merkte wohl selbst, dass er sich da gerade widersprach, fand aber die richtigen Worte nicht.

"Natürlich nicht", sagte André und zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf. "Du bist überhaupt nicht sicher. Deshalb machen wir das jetzt so, wie wir gesagt haben."

Marcos Blick blieb auf Andrés Brust hängen.

André ignorierte das und zog sich auch die Jeans aus.

Marcos Blick wanderte tiefer, aber er behielt seine Hände bei sich.

"Ich... denke das reicht so", meinte André. Er würde sich einfach ne Shorts von Marco leihen.  
Enttäuscht seufzte Marco auf.

Mario schluckte bei diesem Laut. Das hier war komplett unwirklich. Vor ein paar Stunden waren Marco und er kurz davor gewesen im Bett zu landen und jetzt sah Marco André an, als wäre er eine Schokopraline.

Ja, Marco liebte sie beide, das wurde Mario erst in diesem Moment klar.

"Scheiße", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

Etwas zögerlich hob Marco eine Hand und strich André über die nackte Schulter.

"Komm Marco, duschen", sagte André ein wenig heiser.

Mario schluckte leicht, als er André so hörte, aber irgendwas hinderte ihn daran einzugreifen.  
Marco biss sich auf die Unterlippe und streckte dann seine Hand nach Andrés Shorts aus. "Die muss... weg..."

Als André zögerte, schob Marco sie einfach runter.

Selbst in seinem immer noch ziemlich angetrunken Zustand wusste er, dass das eine ganz blöde Aktion war. Mario stand nur knapp drei Schritte entfernt und er war hier kurz davor seinen Freund zu befummeln.

Aber er konnte nicht anders. André war einerseits heiß, andererseits kümmerte er sich so lieb um ihn. Außerdem war das hier doch wahrscheinlich eh seine letzte Möglichkeit einem der beiden so nah zu kommen.

Nach heute würde er ganz alleine sein - und das auch bleiben. Denn Liebe konnte er nicht einfach abschalten.


	30. Unter der Dusche

"Marco wir sollten Duschen", murmelte André.

"Hmm", machte Marco abwesend, ließ sich aber von André in die Dusche schieben.

"Vorsichtig", sagte André.

"Geht schon", nuschelte Marco und lehnte sich an die Wand. André drehte das Wasser an, schön warm erstmal, gleich würde er es kühler stellen.

André schob sich ebenfalls unter das Wasser. Eine Abkühlung würde nicht nur Marco gut tun.  
Marcos Berührung hatte ihn in einer Weise angemacht, die einfach nicht angemessen war.  
Vor allem nicht vor Mario!

Aber schon wieder lag Marcos Hand auf seiner Schulter und strich nun runter zu seiner Brust. Im nächsten Moment fühlte er Marco ganz an seinem Körper, eng an ihn geschmiegt.

Er schluckte heftig und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Körper auf diese Berührungen reagierte.

Marco musste das auch fühlen, so eng, wie er an ihn gelehnt stand. Und ja, natürlich, er begann gleich sich leicht zu bewegen.

"Marco... hör auf", keuchte André und tastete mit einer Hand nach dem Wasserhahn.

"Bitte", nuschelte Marco, "nur ein Mal, ein letztes Mal..."

"Marco du bist betrunken", sagte André.

"Ich weiß", nuschelte Marco. "Dann kann man’s wenigstens entschuldigen."

Mario hörte die Worte trotz des Wassers. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Es war sein Freund, der da nackt mit Marco in der Dusche stand und...  
... und es war sein Ex, der mit seinem jetzigen Freund da... rummachte

"Marco bitte", sagte André und warf kurz einen Blick zu Mario. Sein Freund sah wütend und verletzt aus und... verwirrt und... da war noch etwas, das André nicht wirklich einordnen konnte.

"Hmm...", machte Marco nur - und beugte sich vor um André zu küssen.

André war viel zu überrascht von der zielgerichteten Bewegung um Marco auszuweichen und spürte einen Wimpernschlag später Marcos Lippen auf seinen.

Ganz weich und so anders als beim letzten Mal.

Obwohl es da ja diese Moment auf Marcos Sofa gegeben hatte. Da waren die Küsse ähnlich gewesen. Die Küsse und die Berührungen.  
Zärtlich und so liebevoll. Marco hatte ausgehungert gewirkt, und das war er nach zwei Jahren ja auch gewesen.

André wusste, dass er sich langsam wirklich von Marco lösen sollte. Aber... irgendwas hielt ihn davon ab.  
Er tat das für Marco, um ihm zu helfen, versuchte er sich einzureden. Aber Mario stand immer noch da vor der Dusche. Was musste ihm bei diesem Anblick durch den Kopf gehen?

Inzwischen hatte ihn Marco fest umarmt, so dass er sich nicht mehr zu Mario umdrehen konnte.

In diesem Moment strich Marcos Zunge über seine Lippen. Sanft erst, dann drängender und nach Einlass suchend.

Instinktiv gaben Andrés Lippen nach.

Marco stöhnte auf und vertiefte den Kuss sofort.

Ohne an Mario zu denken machte André mit, öffnete den Mund weiter und ließ sich küssen.  
Das warme Wasser floss über sie und Marco drängte sich immer enger an ihn.

Für einen Moment löste Marco den Kuss und sah André mit geröteten Wangen an. Er fühlte Marcos Hände in seinen Haaren und auf seinem Rücken und konnte instinktiv nur lächeln.

Ein erstickter Laut drang durch das Wasser zu ihnen und André drehte den Kopf wieder in Marios Richtung.

Noch immer sah er Wut in seinem Gesicht, und er schien sich nicht rühren zu können, er starrte die beiden einfach an. Doch das war nicht alles - ein leichter roter Schatten legte sich auf seine Wangen und André meinte eine leichte Beule in Marios Jeans zu sehen. Als... ja, als würde ihm der Anblick gefallen.

Klar, sie waren zwei mehr oder weniger nackte Männer unter der Dusche, die sich küssten, aber andererseits war er Marios fester Freund!  
Und Marco war... sein Ex, den er vorhin wohl erst geküsst hatte.

Das war doch total absurd, die ganze Situation war absurd.

"Will Mario mitmachen?" raunte plötzlich Marco in sein Ohr.

Überrascht sah André ihn an, auf die Idee war er gar nicht gekommen. Doch irgendwie hatte Marcos Idee etwas. Er sah wieder zu Mario.

Auch Mario hatte Marcos Worte gehört. Die Röte auf seinen Wangen hatte sich vertieft und er fuhr sich immer wieder nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen, so dass diese feucht im Licht glänzten.

"Komm her", forderte Marco ihn jetzt direkt auf

Mario zuckte zusammen und es sah für einen Moment so aus, als wollte er flüchten.

"Mario", raunte André um ihn aufzuhalten.

Mario wirkte wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht als er ihn ansah.

André löste sich von Marco und streckte eine Hand zu Mario aus.

Mario zögerte noch immer, aber dann trat er einen Schritt vor und dann noch einen, bis er schließlich Andrés Hand zu fassen bekam.

André lächelte ihn zärtlich an.

"Komm her", raunte Marco. "Komm zu uns."

Zögerlich machte Mario einen Schritt auf die beiden zu.

Er trug noch seine Kleidung, aber das war grade ziemlich nebensächlich. Und wenn er anfing sich auszuziehen, dann würde ihn vermutlich der Mut verlassen und er würde doch noch aus dem Badezimmer fliehen.  
Also trat er, mit Shirt und Jeans bekleidet, unter die Dusche.

Mit drei Männern wurde es nun wirklich ziemlich eng, aber das störte die drei nicht.

Mario fühlte sofort zwei oder drei Hände auf seinem Körper, und das warme Wasser, das seine Kleidung durchnässte.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er Marcos Lippen auf seinen. Er keuchte leise, als Marcos Zunge über seine Lippen strich.

Marco nutzte die Chance und ließ seine Zunge zwischen Marios Lippen gleiten.

Er spürte, wie sich jemand - André - an ihm vorbeidrängte und sich von hinten an seinen Rücken schmiegte.  
Und dann spürte er seine Lippen an seinem Hals und seine Hände, die sich von hinten nach vorn schoben, sich irgendwie einen Weg unter sein nasses Shirt bahnten.

Er keuchte überrascht auf, woraufhin Marco den Kuss sofort vertiefte und sich dabei noch enger an ihn schmiegte, während André sein Shirt hochschob.

Mario fühlte Marcos harten Schwanz an seinem Oberschenkel - und den von André an seinem Hintern. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihn in Marcos Kuss stöhnen und im Stillen verfluchte er seine Jeans, die ihn daran hinderte, die beiden noch direkter zu spüren.

"Hose aus?" Andre schien seine Gedanken zu lesen.

"Gute Idee", wisperte Marco und wartete Marios Nicken gar nicht ab. Er schob seine Hände nach unten und öffnete den Knopf.

Vier Hände schoben jetzt seine Jeans von den Hüften. Auch seine Shorts verschwanden wie von Zauberhand.  
Irgendwer zog ihm das Shirt über den Kopf, dann war er nackt. Bis auf Schuhe und Strümpfe.

Als André sich diesmal von hinten an ihn schmiegte, konnte Mario alles fühlen. Seine nackte, warme, nasse Haut direkt an seiner und seinen harten Schwanz der so verführerisch gegen seinen Hintern rieb.

Auch von vorne schmiegte sich jemand an ihn, er fühlte Marcos Körper - und natürlich auch seinen Schwanz.

Mario stöhnte auf und schlang seine Arme um Marco.

Überrascht keuchte Marco auf und zog ihn enger an sich.

Instinktiv folgte André der Berührung und schob dabei eine Hand auf Marcos Hüfte. Er bewegte sich leicht gegen Marios Hintern und sofort spreizte der seine Beine ein wenig für ihn.

"Mario", keuchte André heiser. Eine Hand schob er zwischen Marios Pobacken.

Dabei traf sein Blick für einen Moment auf den von Marco.

Der sah ihn an, mit verdunkelten Augen geröteten Wangen.

André schluckte und ein lustvoller Schauer lief durch seinen Körper.

"Mach", raunt Marco heiser.

"Will... willst du das Mario?", wisperte André rau und schob seine Finger tiefer, bis er mit den Fingerkuppen in Mario eindringen konnte. "Willst du mich?"

"Ja, ich will dich", keuchte Mario heiser.

"Oh ja, er will dich", raunte Marco und umfasste mit einer Hand Andrés Schwanz. "Und du willst ihn."

André nickte leicht und begann instinktiv in Marcos Hand zu stoßen. Gleichzeitig begann er seine Finger tiefer in Mario zu schieben.

"André", keucht der heiser auf.

Marco beugte sich vor und verschloss Marios Lippen mit seinen.

Mario erwiderte den Kuss mit voller Leidenschaft.

André stöhnte bei dem Anblick und stieß schneller in Marcos Hand. Auf einmal zog Marco die Hand weg. "Nicht... nimm ihn."

"Bereit?" fragte André Mario heiser.

Mario nickte nur, er traute seiner Stimme nicht.

Vorsichtig zog André seine Finger zurück. Dann griff er nach Duschgel - oder Shampoo? - gab etwas davon auf seinen Schwanz und drang in Mario ein.

Mario stöhnte laut auf und wurde noch lauter, als Marcos Hand nun seinen Schwanz umfasste.  
Dann fühlte er wieder Marcos Lippen auf seinen.  
Und Andrés Lippen an seinem Hals, die ihn küssten und leicht bissen, während er anfing in ihn zu stoßen.

Mario schloss die Augen und fühlte nur noch - André hinter und in ihm, und Marco vor ihm.  
Es war alles zu viel, diese ganzen Reize, und so dauerte es nicht lange bis er mit einem heiseren Schrei kam.

Dann ließ er sich in Marcos Arm sinken.

Er spürte, wie Andrés Bewegungen schneller wurden, bis er aufstöhnte und ebenfalls kam.  
Marco hielt ihn weiter fest an sich gedrückt.

Er war auch gekommen, irgendwann, zwischen Mario und Andrés Höhepunkt.

Alle drei wagten es nicht sich zu rühren aus Angst, diesen merkwürdigen, aber irgendwie doch schönen Moment zu zerstören.

Aber schließlich war es André, der es doch tat, indem er sich vorsichtig aus Mario zurückzog.  
Dann schmiegte er sich wieder an Mario, schob seine Hände aber weiter um Marco über den Rücken zu streicheln.

Marco seufzte leise und schloss die Augen.

Er würde bald aufwachen aus diesem Traum. Mario würde stinksauer sein, dass er André verführt hatte, und André, weil er Mario geküsst hatte.

Und er würde wieder alleine sein.


	31. Was nun?

"Wir... sollten langsam hier raus", wisperte Mario kaum hörbar.

Das war der Moment. "Ok...okay", murmelte Marco, ließ ihn aber nicht los.

Mario drückte einen Kuss gegen Marcos Schulter. Seine Beine waren ganz zittrig und hätten André und Marco ihn nicht gehalten, wäre er wohl zu Boden gesunken.

"Abtrocknen und ins Bett", schlug André leise vor. Auch er fühlte sich nicht so ganz sicher auf den Beinen.

"Ins... Bett?" fragte Marco ziemlich überrascht. Mit diesem Vorschlag hatte er ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet.

"Also, ich kann jetzt nicht fahren - und Mario auch nicht."

"Oh ja... klar", murmelte Marco. 

"Also - Handtücher?"

"Dann... müsst ihr mich loslassen", sagte Marco.

"Oh...", machte André hinter Mario und ließ ihn und auch Mario los. "Komm, raus aus der Dusche." Vorsichtig verließ er die Kabine und zog Mario behutsam mit sich.

Marco stellte das Wasser ab und folgte den beiden dann.

Er holte drei große Handtücher aus dem Schrank und verteilte sie, dann trocknete er sich selbst ab.

Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort und irgendwie schwankte die Stimmung zwischen Verwirrung, Schrecken und Angst.

"Kommt mit." Mit diesen Worten nahm André ihnen schließlich die Handtücher ab, warf sie kurzerhand in die Badewanne und schob sie beide vor sich her aus dem Badezimmer.

Im Flur übernahm Mario die Führung und zog Marco und André kurzerhand in Marcos Schlafzimmer.

Hier stand ein breites Bett, das auch für sie drei ausreichend war. Dennoch trauten sie sich irgendwie nicht sich hineinzulegen, sondern blieben davor stehen.

"Ich... ihr... wollt ihr was... anziehen oder so...?" fragte Marco schließlich unsicher.

Mario sah zögernd zu André, der ebenfalls nicht genau wusste, wie er sich entscheiden sollte. Einerseits war es sicher besser, andererseits... "Unter der Dusche waren wir auch nackt, oder?"

André nickte. "Ja, wir... wir sind dann ja unter der Decke."

Marco nickte leicht und trat auf das Bett zu. "Dann... dann... kommt ihr?", fragte er und hob eine der beiden Decken an.

Zögernd traten Mario und André näher. Es war irgendwie seltsam sich zu dritt ins Bett zu legen.  
Andererseits war es doch die einzige logische Folge der Sache unter der Dusche. Vor allem, wenn sie sich danach je wieder in die Augen blicken wollten.

Mario schob sich automatisch in die Mitte, André lag links und Marco rechts von ihm.  
Er fühlte warme Hände auf seiner Seite und seiner Brust, und genießerisch schloss er die Augen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war er eingeschlafen. 

Im Gegensatz zu André und Marco, die beide wach dalagen und nicht wussten, was sie tun sollten.  
Sie hatten Mario quasi als Schutzschild zwischen sich.

Irgendwann drehte Marco den Kopf und sah zu André. Hinter seiner Stirn pochte es ziemlich und er hatte einen schrecklichen Geschmack im Mund, aber er fühlte sich schon lange nicht mehr wirklich betrunken.

"Alles okay?", fragte André ihn leise.

"Keine Ahnung", flüsterte Marco.

André löste seine Hand von Marios Seite und streckte sie zu Marco aus. "Du siehst fertig aus."

"Bin ich auch", gab Marco zu.

"Schlafen?", schlug André vor und strich ihm durch die Haare.

"Weiß nicht ob ich schlafen kann."

"Willst du... reden?"

"Worüber?"

André schnaubte. "Über dein Lieblingsrezept?"

Marco lächelte schwach. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, André."

Er fühlte Andrés Hand in seinem Nacken, zärtlich und beruhigend. "Was denkst du gerade?", fragte André leise.

"Dass ich Angst hab, dass ihr nach dem Aufwachen weg seid", wisperte Marco.

André lächelte leicht. "Ich verspreche dir, dass wir hier sein werden."

"Und dann? Wie soll es dann weitergehen? Am Ende werde ich doch eh wieder allein sein."

"Bist du da so sicher?", fragte André zärtlich.

Marco zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Schon irgendwie..."

"Kannst du dir vorstellen...", fing André an, dann zögerte er und wagte offenbar nicht weiterzureden.

"Was?" fragte Marco.

"Nicht alleine zu sein..."

"Wie soll das gehen? Ihr beiden seid zusammen..."

"Aber - wir beide lieben dich."

"Du hast gesagt, dass du mich nicht liebst. Mehr als einmal."

"Ja. Weil ich das Mario nicht antun wollte."

"Und was heißt das jetzt?"

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was daraus werden könnte. Also, daraus, dass ich euch beide... liebe."

"Und das hast du jetzt? Also die Ahnung...?"

André nickte leicht. "Und du hast sie doch auch."

Marco schluckte und sah unwillkürlich zu Mario, der friedlich schlief.

"Magst... magst du zu mir rumkommen?", bot André ihm an.

Einen Moment zögerte Marco, dann nickte er. Vorsichtig rutschte er aus dem Bett und umrundete es um dann auf Andrés Seite wieder unter die Decke zu schlüpfen.

André lächelte ihn an, während er sich leicht an ihn schmiegte.

Marco schob sich dicht an ihn und fühlte zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag so etwas wie Ruhe in sich.  
Andrés Arme schlossen sich um ihn und streichelten seinen Rücken. "Magst du jetzt schlafen?"

"Ich kann’s versuchen", wisperte Marco.

"Dann mach die Augen zu. Wir werden noch hier sein, wenn du aufwachst."

"Das ist gut", flüsterte Marco. Dann lehnte er sich vor und hauchte André einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Schlaf, ja? Du kannst es gebrauchen."

"Du auch André. War für uns alle ein langer Tag..."

"Schlaf gut, Marco", wisperte André und küsste seine Wange, an die er gerade so ankam.

Marco lächelte und schloss die Augen.

André fühlte, wie Marco langsam einschlief - und auch ihm selbst fielen die Augen zu.  
Kein Wunder, es war wirklich ein langer und ziemlich aufregender und überraschender Tag für sie gewesen.

Zwar waren sie wohl alle drei noch unsicher, was auf sie zukommen würde - aber das würden sie morgen klären.

***

Mario wachte viel zu früh am nächsten Morgen auf, als ihn ein Sonnenstrahl mitten im Gesicht traf.  
Er war nicht zu Hause, aber er kannte... oh je, er war bei Marco. 

Langsam setzten sich seine Erinnerungen wieder zusammen, und aus einem ersten Impuls heraus setzte er sich auf.

Marco, André und er... unter der Dusche... Heilige Scheiße!

Oder eher... heiße Scheiße? Verdammt, er musste hier weg! Doch als er die Decke von sich schob, da sah er sie - Marco und André, eng aneinandergekuschelt.

Er schluckte. Das Bild war... schön, und gleichzeitig war es seltsam, seinen Freund und seinen Ex so zu sehen.

War da jetzt doch etwas zwischen ihnen beiden? Natürlich war da was, sonst würden sie nicht so liegen!

Und nach dem, was da gestern in der Dusche abgelaufen war... Da lief definitiv etwas zwischen den beiden. Ganz offensichtlich.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Mario, dass Marcos eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel lag. Die beiden lagen nicht für sich da, irgendwie - im Schlaf? - hatten sie ihn mit einbezogen.

Erneut schluckte Mario. Was... bedeutete das?

Am liebsten würde er weglaufen - aber andererseits konnte er das nicht. Konnte sich nicht von Marco, von den beiden lösen.  
Er liebte die beiden. André genauso wie Marco.

Es war so hart gewesen, als Marco Schluss gemacht hatte. Und so sehr er André liebte - er hatte Marco nie vergessen können.

"Bist du wach?", wisperte in diesem Moment Marco.

"Hm, ja", nickte Mario und wandte sich ihm zu.

"Wie geht’s dir?" fragte Marco so leise wie möglich um André nicht zu wecken.

"Merkwürdig, das ganze... oder?"

Marco nickte leicht und tastete dabei nach Marios Hand. "Ich bin so froh, dass ihr noch da seid. André hatte es versprochen, aber..."

"Dass wir nicht abhauen?", fragte Mario und fühlte sich erwischt.

"Ja... und dass ich dann wieder allein hier bin..."

"Er hat es dir versprochen?", fragte Mario etwas überrascht. Langsam nahmen die Geschehnisse in seinem Kopf Formen an.

"Hat er. Er hat versprochen, dass ihr beiden bleibt."

Mario drückte seine Hand ganz fest. "Was... was war das gestern?", fragte er leise.

"Vor oder nach der Dusche?" fragte Marco mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Oder... während?"

"Während war... ziemlich eindeutig, oder?"

"Ja, aber... warum ist das passiert?"

"Weil ich betrunken war? Ist das die Antwort, die du hören möchtest?"

"Hättest du es Nüchtern auch gemacht?"

Marco sah ihn ernst an. "Willst du die Wahrheit wissen?"

"Ja."

"Ja. Ja, hätte ich. Und ich würde es wieder tun, wenn ihr mich wollt", flüsterte Marco.

Merkwürdigerweise kribbelte es auf einmal heftig in Marios Bauch, und er drückte Marcos Hand fest.

"Was ist mit dir?" fragte Marco.

"Ich... fands... ziemlich geil", gab Mario zu, aber das war nicht alles.

"Ja, war es", sagte Marco und es schwang deutlich Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme mit. Er hatte auf etwas anderes, auf mehr gehofft.  
Doch Mario streichelte jetzt seinen Handrücken - hatte das etwas zu bedeuten?

"Ich liebe dich Mario", flüsterte Marco.

Mario schluckte leicht, nicht sicher, ob er es sagen durfte. Schließlich wisperte er kaum hörbar, "Ich liebe dich auch, Marco."

Marcos Herz schlug schneller als er das hörte. "Wirklich?" fragte er heiser.

Mario nickte leicht. "Hab nie wirklich aufgehört. Aber... aber André?"

"Den liebst du auch, oder?"

"Ja, sehr."

"Ich auch."

"Du liebst André?"

Marco nickte. "Ja. Es... ist schwer zu beschreiben. Aber André ist außer dir der einzige Mann, der mich je interessiert hat."

"Und du meinst, das geht?"

"Was?"

"Was wohl?", fragte Mario und drückte Marcos Hand fester.

"Bitte sag es."

"Wir drei..."

Marco sah ihn weiter an. Er musste es einfach aus Marios Mund hören.

"...zusammen?"

"Klingt verrückt, aber..."

"Du meinst, das geht?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir haben Gefühle füreinander. Wir drei."

"Und - du würdest es versuchen?"

"Ja", sagte Marco ohne zu zögern.

"Hast du das Gespräch schon mit André geführt? Hat er zugestimmt?"

"Er schien jedenfalls nicht abgeneigt..."

"Und jetzt muss ich die Entscheidung treffen?"

Marco seufzte. "Du willst es nicht. Das... das ist schon ok", wisperte er und drückte leicht Marios Hand.

"Ich weiß es nicht, ganz ehrlich. Und ich mag es nicht frühmorgens nach so einem Abend entscheiden."

Marco nickte und versuchte die Enttäuschung runter zu schlucken. "War vermutlich auch ne dumme Idee. Drei Leute in einer Beziehung, das ist einer zu viel." Er lächelte mühsam und ließ dann Marios Hand. "Ich bin im Bad und mach dann Frühstück."

Mario nickte nur leicht und sah ihm dann nach, als er das Schlafzimmer verließ.

Er hatte Marco verletzt. Wieder einmal. Aber das was er da vorgeschlagen hatte, das war... verrückt! Eine Beziehung zu dritt? Da würde doch immer einer eifersüchtig sein. So, wie er so sauer war, als André bei Marco gewesen war.

Außerdem müsste das immer ein Geheimnis bleiben. Sie würden es niemandem erzählen können. Weil niemand das verstehen würde. Nicht seine Eltern, nicht die von André und auch nicht Marcos.

Sie würden auch nicht mit Marcel darüber reden können. Oder?

Nein. Auch Marcel hätte dafür kein Verständnis.

Sie würden sich lieben - das taten sie ja auch wirklich - aber immer nur sie drei? Und einer würde offiziell neben ihnen stehen?

Das konnte nicht gut gehen.

Er brauchte immer Menschen, die von ihm wussten und ihn unterstützten.


	32. Scherben?

"Hey", wisperte plötzlich André, der noch immer neben ihm lag.

"André - guten Morgen", wünschte Mario leise.

"Ich hab euer Gespräch gehört", sagte André und hob eine Hand um über Marios Wange zu streichen.

"Oh..."

"Ich hätte vermutlich was sagen sollen..."

"Was hättest du denn gesagt?"

André lächelte und zog Mario dann zu sich runter bis er ihn küssen konnte.

Mario war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie angespannt er gewesen war, aber der Kuss strahlte eine solche Ruhe aus, dass er ebenfalls ruhiger wurde.

"Ich liebe dich Mario", wisperte André.

"Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte Mario leise. "Und... und Marco?"

"Du hast eben gesagt, dass du über sowas nicht um diese Uhrzeit sprechen möchtest. Und es war deutlich zu spüren, wie unwohl du dich bei dem Thema fühlst", sagte André.

"Ich habe nicht 'nein' gesagt", versuchte Mario sich zu rechtfertigen.

"Musstest du auch nicht. Aber das ist schon ok. Die Idee ist ja auch ein bisschen... seltsam."

"Was meinst du dazu? Wäre das eine Lösung? Also etwas, das funktionieren könnte?"

"Das weiß ich nicht Mario. Das alles ist gestern Abend passiert und ich hatte keine Chance das zu durchdenken. Aber... wir lieben uns. Wir verstehen uns. Wir kennen uns. Und das unter der Dusche war..."

"Du liebst Marco auch", stellte Mario fest.

"Ja..."

"Und das gestern..."

André strich Mario erneut über die Wange. "Wir haben dich überrumpelt."

"Es war..." Mario fehlten die Worte, "beeindruckend? Heiß? Sexy?"

André nickte. "War es. All das und noch viel mehr."

"Und du willst sowas immer haben."

André zog Mario enger an sich. "Es ist eine verlockende Vorstellung, ja. Aber ich will nicht, dass du denkst, du müsstest das auch wollen. Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen."

"Ich weiß es nicht. Dabei bin ich doch der, der euch beide liebt."

"Das heißt aber nicht, dass du automatisch eine Beziehung zu dritt führen willst. Wir..." Ein lautes Klirren unterbrach André.

"Marco? Alles in Ordnung?", rief er nach draußen.

"Ja ich... schon gut..."

"Was ist denn passiert?"

"Nichts..."

André seufzte, sah Mario entschuldigend an und stand auf.

"Ich komm mit", sagte Mario leise und schob sich ebenfalls aus dem Bett. Er fischte kurzerhand zwei Shorts aus Marcos Kommode und zog nach kurzem Überlegen auch noch zwei T-Shirts aus dem Schrank.  
Die zogen sie schnell über, dann gingen sie in die Richtung, in der sie Marco vermuteten.

Marco saß in der Küche auf dem Boden, hatte den Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand im Mund und sammelte mit der linken Scherben um ihn herum auf.

Mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung bedeutete André Mario sich neben Marco zu setzen, während er nach Verbandsmaterial guckte.

"Nicht mit nackten Füßen hier rein", sagte Marco um seinen Finger herum, als Mario in die Küche gehen wollte. "Hier liegen überall Scherben..."

Mario schaltete sofort und lief in den Flur um seine dicken Turnschuhe anzuziehen. Schnell schnappte er sich auch ein Paar von Marco und brachte sie ihm. "Dann bringen wir dich mal hier raus.“

Marco sah ihn nur an. "Das war unser Becher. Du... du weißt schon, dieses schreckliche Teil aus dem Spanienurlaub mit dem großen Stier. Der große Stier für mich und der Becher mit dem Kleinen Stier für dich..."

Spontan zog Mario ihn in die Arme. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie viel Marco dieser Becher bedeutet hatte, dass er jetzt so traurig war, dass er kaputt war.

"Tut mir leid", flüsterte Marco.

"Hey", machte Mario und küsste seine Schläfe. "Alles okay."

Marco lehnte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Dieser Morgen entwickelte sich langsam zu einem Alptraum. Dabei war er nach dem Aufwachen so glücklich gewesen. Und jetzt lag schon wieder alles um ihn herum in Scherben.

"Komm, wir ziehen deine Schuhe an, und dann gehen wir wieder ins Bett. Ist noch so früh."

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist schon ok. Ich... ich räum hier nur auf und dann gibt es Frühstück. Oder wenn ihr hier nicht frühstücken wollt, dann müsst ihr das natürlich nicht."

"Nein, du ziehst erstmal die Schuhe an, und dann gehen wir raus. André räumt die Scherben weg, und dann frühstücken wir schön zusammen."

"Ich hab den Becher kaputt gemacht, ich räum die Scherben auf", sagte Marco.

"Quatsch", widersprach André. "Geht ins Bad, ich mach Frühstück."

Marco seufzte und griff nun endlich die Schuhe, die Mario ihm hinhielt. Er zog sie nur über, dann ließ er sich von Mario aufhelfen.

"Wo sind Besen und Kehrblech?" fragte André.

"Draußen auf dem Flur, im Wandschrank."

André nickte und holte Besen und Kehrblech um die Scherben aufzufegen.

Inzwischen führte Mario Marco ins Bad. Die Handtücher lagen noch in der Wanne, und sofort schossen Mario die Bilder des Vorabends in den Kopf.

Marco bekam davon nichts mehr. Er ging zum Waschbecken und hielt seinen Zeigefinger unter kaltes Wasser.

"Oh je, das blutet", murmelte Mario und riss gleich ein paar Blätter Toilettenpapier ab.

"War ungeschickt..."

"Hmm", machte Mario und griff nach der Hand. Er zog sie unter dem Wasser hervor und presste gleich das Klopapier auf die Wunde.

"Ich hab hier irgendwo noch Pflaster", sagte Marco nach einem Moment.

Mario nahm vorsichtig das Papier ab und besah sich die Wunde darunter. "Ja, Pflaster müsste reichen. Wo?"

Marco nickte zum Spiegelschrank.

"Halt mal hier fest." Mario drückte noch immer fest auf die Wunde und schob die Hand nun zu Marco rüber.

Marco brummte, befolgte aber Marios Anweisungen.

Mario holte Pflaster aus dem Schrank und sah sich dann noch mal die Wunde an. "Blutet ja doch ganz schön", murmelte er und klebte kurzerhand ein erstes Pflaster fest über die Wunde, dann folgte gleich ein zweites darüber.

"Das hört auch schon irgendwann wieder auf", meinte Marco nur.

Mario war sich nicht so sicher, denn das Blut war nun auch schon durch das zweite Pflaster zu sehen. Also klebte er ein drittes noch fester darüber.

"Vielleicht sollten wir dich zum Arzt fahren?" 

"Quatsch, das geht schon."

Mario sah ihn skeptisch an. "Wir gucken mal. Wenn’s nach dem Frühstück immer noch so blutet, fahr ich dich zum Arzt."

"Das hört schon auf. Ich nehm halt noch ein Taschentuch mit."

"Ok. Dann gucken wir mal, wie weit André ist, hm?"

Marco nickte nur leicht und ging langsam vor in die Küche.

André hatte den Boden gefegt, so dass sie die Küche nun gefahrlos betreten konnten, und war grade dabei Kaffee zu kochen. "Wie geht’s dem Finger?" fragte er.

"Suppt noch durch", meinte Mario.

"Dann setz dich mal einfach an den Tisch und Mario und ich machen den Rest", sagte André zu Marco.

Marco wagte offenbar nicht zu widersprechen, sondern setzte sich einfach auf seinen üblichen Stuhl.

Mario und André deckten inzwischen den Tisch und suchten die Sachen fürs Frühstück zusammen.  
Als die Aufbackbrötchen, die André gefunden hatte, fertig waren, setzten sie sich zu Marco. 

"Soll ich dir dein Brötchen schmieren?", bot Mario an und schnitt gleich eins auf.

"Das geht schon", murmelte Marco.

"Lass dir doch mal was Gutes tun", meinte André leise.

"Ich hab einfach keinen wirklich Hunger", sagte Marco.

Mario überging den Einwand einfach und bestrich das Brötchen mit Nutella. Und dann, aus einem plötzlichen Einfall heraus, malte er mit der Messerspitze ein Herz in den Aufstrich.

Marco schluckte heftig.

Mario sah ihn nur an.

"Solltest du das nicht lieber André geben?" fragte er heiser.

"André kriegt die andere Hälfte."

"Mario was soll das? Du hast mir vor ein paar Minuten erst deutlich klar gemacht, dass du das mit uns dreien nicht willst."

"Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich das nicht will. Ich hab nur gemeint, dass ich noch drüber nachdenken muss. Aber ich glaub... ich hab genug nachgedacht."

Auch André sah Mario ziemlich überrascht an. Eben im Schlafzimmer hatte er noch nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass Mario eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. 

"Was? Ist... ist was nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Mario unsicher nach.

"Nein", sagte André lächelnd. "Ich dachte nur, dass du mehr Zeit brauchst."

"Eben im Bad... mir ist klar geworden, dass es mit dir, Marco, einfach so natürlich ist. Als ob es nie anders gewesen wäre."

"Wir waren halt lange zusammen", murmelte Marco.

"Aber es war, als wären wir nie auseinander gewesen. Wir beide im Badezimmer."

"Ich weiß", flüsterte Marco. "So ist es für mich immer. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe."

Mario griff nach seiner Hand, der verletzten, und streichelte sie vorsichtig. "Und eben im Bad, da war es noch deutlicher."

"Dann... dann willst du es doch versuchen?" 

Mario nickte leicht. "Ja, wir versuchen es."

Ganz vorsichtig schob sich ein Lächeln auf Marcos Lippen. "Wirklich?" fragte er trotzdem noch einmal nach.

Mario nickte erneut. "Ja, wirklich."

"Gott wir sind verrückt", lachte André.

"Das ist echt verrückt", stimmte Marco zu. "Das kann doch nicht gehen."

"Wir werden drüber nachdenken müssen, aber... wenn es funktionieren kann, dann mit uns dreien."

"Das glaub ich auch", meine Mario. "Es ist verrückt, aber es kann toll werden."

"Wirst du jetzt wohl was essen Marco?" fragte André und nickte zur Brötchenhälfte.

"Ja", nickte Marco und nahm das Brötchen mit dem Nutellaherz.

Mario lächelte erleichtert und schmierte dann schnell die zweite Hälfte für André.  
Erdbeermarmelade, ebenfalls mit einem aufgemalten Herzen.

André lächelte ihn an. "Danke."

Mario erwiderte das Lächeln, dann bestrich er sich ebenfalls eine Brötchenhälfte.


	33. Termine?

"Hast du heute Reha?" fragte André Marco.

"Ja, gegen elf. Und ihr? Training?"

"Ich hab Training", nickte André. "Mario muss ja kürzer treten wegen seinem Oberschenkel."

"Aber du fährst doch auch hin, oder?"

Mario nickte. "Ja klar. Ich hab nen Massagetermin und ich kann im Kraftraum was machen."

"Wollen wir zum Mittag irgendwo hin?"

"Wir... könnten uns was beim Italiener holen und dann hier essen", schlug Mario vor.

"Da hat der Kleine echt mal eine gute Idee", grinste Marco ihn an.

"Ja, er hat seine lichten Moment", lachte André.

"Bah, macht so weiter, und ich bestell nur für mich. Mit Sardellen und Kapern und Anchovis."

"Komm her", sagte Marco und er zog Mario an sich.

Mario schmiegte sich an ihn. Es war ungewohnt und gleichzeitig so vertraut

Marco seufzte glücklich und schloss die Augen. Endlich hatte er Mario wieder bei sich.

Es war wie - ja, wie nach Hause kommen. Vor zwei Jahren hatte er einen Teil von sich verloren - und jetzt wiederbekommen. Er war wieder komplett.  
Mehr das als, schließlich hatte er nun auch noch André. Es war ein echtes Geschenk.

"Was macht dein Finger?" fragte André sanft.

"Vergessen", gab Marco zu.

"Zeig mal her", bat Mario.

Marco zog seine Hand hervor und hielt Mario den Finger hin

"Mhm... scheint nicht mehr zu bluten", sagte Mario, dann küsste er den Finger leicht. "Wir machen dir aber gleich noch mal frische Pflaster drauf.

Marco lächelte leicht, er fühlte endlich wieder dieses verliebte Kribbeln im Bauch, auf das er so lange hatte verzichten müssen.

"Kannst nachher ja trotzdem mal den Doc draufgucken lassen", schlug André vor.

"Das geht echt schon."

"Hat aber ja schon ganz schön geblutet", sagte Mario.

"Aber blutet ja nicht mehr. Deine Pflaster haben gewirkt."

"Na gut."

"Wenn’s wieder anfängt, dann zeig ichs ihm."

Mario nickte beruhigt. "Möchtest du dann noch was essen?"

"Müsste noch Obst da sein. Aber dann müsste ich dich ja loslassen."

"Musst du nicht, weil ich es hole", lächelte André.

"Du bist ein Schatz", lächelte Marco. Es schien André nichts auszumachen, dass er hier Mario festhielt und nicht loslassen wollte.

"Ist doch kein Problem. Wollt ihr auch noch Kaffee?"

"Ja, wenn du ihn so schon anbietest."

André lachte und stand auf. Schnell holte er die Kaffeekanne und goss ihre Becher voll, dann holte er etwas von dem Obst.

Er versorgte die beiden Männer, die er liebte.

Das war seltsam - aber schön. Es tat so gut, Marco mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht zu sehen.  
Er muss die letzten zwei Jahre wirklich sehr gelitten haben - das hatte er ja schon gemerkt, als er bei ihm gewesen war.  
Er war einsam gewesen, hatte sich verlassen gefühlt.

André wollte das wieder gutmachen, wollte ihn glücklich machen. Zusammen mit Mario.  
In diesem Moment war er sicher: Sie würden es schaffen zu dritt.

"Alles ok André?" fragte Marco.

"Ja, ist es. Ich find’s einfach so schön."

Sofort lächelte Marco. "Das find ich auch. Wunderschön."

André rutschte mit seinem Stuhl näher an Marcos heran und legte seine Arme um ihn.

Mario brummte leicht, als sich Marco bewegte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sich so eng es ging an ihn geschmiegt.  
Auch André schmiegte sich eng an die beiden. Es war etwas unbequem, aber er wollte ihnen nahe sein.

"Morgen frühstücken wir im Bett", nuschelte Mario.

"Oh ja, gute Idee", nickte Marco.

"Und dann haben wir lauter Krümel im Bett?" grinste André.

"Dann beziehen wir es halt neu."

"Ein paar Krümel verkraften wir schon, wenn wir dafür kuscheln können", sagte Mario.

"Für euch ertrag ich noch viel mehr", meinte Marco leise.

"Hier muss niemand mehr was ertragen", sagte André und drückte Marco einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Nein, das war mal..."

"Können wir drei heute nicht einfach hier bleiben?" murmelte Mario.

"Oh, das würde ich gerne", murmelte Marco und zog ihn noch etwas fester an sich.

"Aber das geht nicht", sagte André. "Wir haben alle drei Termine."

"Dann müssen wir heute Mittag so schnell wie möglich wieder zusammenkommen."

"Wir haben doch vermutlich alle ziemlich zur gleichen Zeit Mittagspause, oder?"

"Ich werd gegen halb eins rauskommen und könnte dann gleich herfahren", überlegte Marco.

"Um die Zeit sollte ich fertig sein", nickte Mario. "Dann besorg ich einfach das Essen und komm dann her."

"Ja, das ist gut, ich komm auch gegen eins her."

Mario öffnete nun die Augen und schielte zu André. "Steht mein Wagen beim Verein?"

"Ja. Soll ich dich mitnehmen?"

"Einer von euch sollte mich mitnehmen", lachte Mario. "Ich würde echt ungern von hier aus zu Fuß laufen."

"Ich glaub, Marco muss später hin als du."

"Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" fragte Marco.

André sah auf die Uhr. "Kurz nach neun."

"Dann haben wir noch nen Moment, oder? Obwohl... ihr beiden müsst euch noch anziehen..."

"Ein bisschen Zeit haben wir noch", meinte André. "Hast du noch etwas vor?"

"Ich wollte vorschlagen, dass wir aufs Sofa umziehen. Da ist es bequemer."

"Ja, das sollten wir machen", nickte André und half den beiden hoch

Die Reste vom Frühstück ließen sie einfach stehen. Darum konnten sie sich später noch kümmern.  
Jetzt brauchten sie Zeit für sich, und die würden sie gemütlich auf dem Sofa verbringen.

Wie schon gestern Abend im Bett nahmen André und Marco Mario in die Mitte.  
Sie hielten sich ganz ruhig und gemütlich in den Armen und küssten sich hin und wieder - auch Marco und André, über Mario hinweg

Das Reden würden sie ebenfalls später erledigen.

Es war gemütlich und ruhig, und nach den letzten Tagen auch das, was sie brauchten.

Viel zu früh mussten sich André und Mario aber von Marco lösen und sich anziehen.

"Wir sehen uns dann nachher zum Mittag", bemerkte Mario, als er Marco zum Abschied küsste.

Marco lächelte. "Ich freu mich auf euch."

"Ich freu mich auch"

Auch André küsste Marco zum Abschied. "Bis später."

"Bis später", verabschiedete Marco die beiden, dann verließen sie das Haus

Sie gingen zu Andrés Wagen, mit dem sie gestern Abend hergekommen waren, und stiegen ein.  
André startete den Wagen nicht sofort, sondern sah Mario an. "Und?"

"Und was?"

"Was ist jetzt?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Wir sind nicht mehr zu zweit zusammen."

"Nein. Sind wir nicht mehr. Und der Gedanke ist... beängstigend. Aber... ich liebe euch halt beide."

"Ich liebe dich auch - und Marco. Es ist merkwürdig und ja, auch beängstigend. Aber auch schön, oder?"

Mario nickte. "Es fühlt sich merkwürdig richtig an. Und wir konnten Marco nicht länger allein lassen. Das hätte ihn kaputt gemacht."

"Ja, er war echt total am Ende. Und das schon so lange."

"Aber eben da war er glücklich", sagte Mario und griff nach Andrés Hand. "Er hat endlich wieder richtig gelächelt."

"Und wir sind der Grund dafür."

"Ja. Kaum zu glauben, oder?"

"Bei dir ist es ja klar, dass du ihn glücklich machst. Immerhin hat er dich die ganze Zeit geliebt. Aber... ich merke, dass ich ihn auch glücklich mache."

"Natürlich! Du bist schließlich ein toller Mann!"

"Ich liebe dich auch", grinste André ihn an.

"Ich dich auch."

"Und Marco auch."

"Ja. Und Marco."

André griff Marios Hand und drückte sie fest.

"So und jetzt müssen wir los", meinte André.

"Ja" nickte Mario "Du musst trainieren, und ich muss mein Bein bearbeiten lassen."

"Damit du schnell wieder fit wirst. Und wir drei dann endlich wieder zusammen spielen können."  
"Oh ja, das wird toll - mit dir und Marco zusammen."

"Wir werden die Liga so richtig aufmischen", grinste André und startete den Wagen.

Mario lachte leise und legte seine Hand auf Andrés. "Ich freu mich drauf."

"Ich mich auch", sagte André und fuhr los.


	34. Gute Laune?

Die ganze Fahrt über trug Mario ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Und immer wenn er zu André sah, konnte er auch dort ein Lächeln entdecken.

Es war merkwürdig, wie gut es sich auf einmal anfühlte.

Dabei hatte er nach dem Aufwachen solche Zweifel gehabt.

Unter der Dusche war es schon spannend gewesen, aber er hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl gehabt André zu betrügen - auch wenn der ihn in dem Moment in ihm gewesen war. So eine merkwürdige Situation!

Mit zwei anderen Männern Sex zu haben, das war etwas, womit er niemals gerechnet hatte.  
Vermutlich war es deswegen am Morgen auch so merkwürdig gewesen, und er so... gehemmt. Er war tatsächlich froh gewesen, als Marco aus dem Bett geflüchtet war.

Aber eben in der Küche, da war es ganz anders gewesen. Da hatte er sich wohl gefühlt mit den beiden. Und auch die kleine Kuschelrunde danach auf dem Sofa hatte ihm gefallen.

Wann war die Stimmung so ins angenehme gekippt? Im Badezimmer? Als er Marco verarztet hatte? Sie waren sich auf einmal wieder so nahe gewesen.

"Mario, wir sind da", grinste André.

"Oh", machte Mario. "War... abgelenkt."

"Hab ich gemerkt. Worüber hast du nachgedacht?"

"Worüber wohl - über uns drei. Vor allem über Marco. Gestern Abend, das war heiß gewesen, aber es hatte sich falsch angefühlt. Und heute Morgen, auf einmal - da passte alles."

"Es passt, weil wir drei zusammengehören", sagte André.

"Ja, das ist mir klar geworden - heute Morgen im Bad."

"Wir werden trotzdem nochmal in Ruhe reden müssen", sagte André. "Wie das ganze ablaufen soll und so."

"Ja, klar. Aber... das wird kein Problem werden."

"Das glaub ich auch nicht. Also... wir sollten langsam aussteigen, wenn wir noch einigermaßen pünktlich sein wollen."

Mario nickte und schnallte sich ab, dann gingen sie zusammen rein.

Er selbst hatte zwar kein reguläres Training aber nach seinem Massagetermin durfte er ja zumindest eine Einheit im Kraftraum absolvieren.

Sie zogen sich noch gemeinsam um, dann ging André zum Training, und Mario zur Physio.  
Die Zeit zog sich endlos hin, obwohl die Massage wirklich gut tat. Auch im Kraftraum verging die Zeit einfach nicht.

Allerdings lag das auch daran, dass er lieber mit den anderen draußen trainiert hätte. Mit dem Ball und als Vorbereitung auf das anstehende Pokalspiel.  
So absolvierte er seine Übungen, war aber in Gedanken nicht dabei.

Stattdessen dachte er an Marco und André.

In der Mittagspause würden sie sich wiedersehen. Zum Pizzaessen. Und dann?

André hatte noch eine zweite Trainingseinheit, er selbst hatte den Nachmittag frei. Ob Marco auch frei hatte? Und... wäre es André überhaupt recht, wenn er die Zeit mit Marco allein verbringen würde?

Es war doch vermutlich klar, was sie alleine machen würden. Jedenfalls nicht keusch auf zwei Sesseln sitzen und die Sesamstraße gucken.

Nachdenklich sah er aus dem Fenster des Kraftraums. Wie wäre das für ihn, wenn er an Andrés Stelle wäre? Würde es ihm was ausmachen?  
Marco und André zusammen... er war so unfassbar wütend gewesen, als er von dem... Vorfall zwischen den beiden gehört hatte. Würde es ihn jetzt stören?

Es wäre immer noch komisch, aber... es gab ja keinen Grund mehr eifersüchtig zu sein. Schließlich waren sie ja nun zu dritt zusammen.  
Er würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, nun keine Exklusivrechte mehr an André zu haben. Dafür hatte er jetzt auch Marco wieder. Und das wog es doch bei weitem auf - oder? 

Außerdem würden sie ja auch viel Zeit zu dritt verbringen können.

Er stellte sich vor wie es aussehen musste, wenn André und Marco sich küssten. Der Gedanke war merkwürdig, aber... auch irgendwie spannend. Gestern im Bad, da hatte ihn das alles viel zu sehr überfordert, um den Anblick wirklich genießen zu können.  
Er merkte, dass er es gerne mal – noch mal - sehen würde.

Vielleicht sollte er die beiden gleich mal fragen.

Gleich beim Mittag. Wenn es Pizza gab.   
Mario bekam inzwischen Hunger. Das Frühstück war ja nicht grad ausgiebig gewesen und gestern hatte er ja auch kaum was gegessen.

Ungeduldig sah er auf die Uhr. Noch 15 Minuten, dann konnte er hier endlich abhauen.

Er hatte vorhin nach der Massage schon bei seinem Lieblingsitaliener angerufen und vorbestellt. So musste er also nur vorbeifahren und die Sachen rausholen. Ein echter Vorteil, wenn man seine Freunde so in und auswendig kannte und nicht überlegen musste, was sie gern aßen.

Vielleicht war auch das ein Hinweis, dass es mit ihnen klappen konnte. Sie kannten sich eben schon so gut.

Mario lächelte leicht. Vermutlich gab es niemanden, der ihn besser kannte als Marco und André. Und umgekehrt.

Er träumte noch ein wenig vor sich hin, bis er endlich die Zeit um war und er zum Duschen gehen konnte.

Auf dem Weg dahin kam ihm Erik entgegen. "Hey du."

"Hey", grüßte Mario ihn.

"Was macht der Oberschenkel?"

"Wird wohl schon besser, aber den Pokal kann ich vergessen."

"Ja, ich auch", seufzte Erik. "Und Marco... schöne scheiße."

"Ist doch alles scheiße", murmelte Mario. "Die Saison fängt echt großartig an!"

Erik nickte. "Aber immerhin hatte Marco heute richtig gute Laune. Ganz ungewohnt."

Mario konnte sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Besser drauf?"

"Ja. Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?"

"Ja, wir haben... geredet." Und mehr.

Erik lächelte. "Das ist gut. Wenn er nicht mehr so schlecht drauf ist, dann wird es bestimmt auch mit der Reha schneller voran gehen."

"Wir brauchen ihn", meinte Mario. Vor allem er selbst brauchte ihn, er wollte unbedingt wieder mit ihm zusammen spielen.

"Natürlich brauchen wir ihn."

"Und wie sieht’s bei dir aus?", versuchte Mario ihn abzulenken.

"Tja... wenn ich das mal so genau wüsste..."

Mario seufzte leise. "Mist..."

"Lässt sich nicht ändern. Ich lass mich davon nicht unterkriegen."

"Das ist die einzig richtige Einstellung. Wir schaffen das schon - auch Marco."

Erik lächelte. "Wenn du dich beeilst, dann erwischt du ihn vielleicht noch in der Kabine."

"Dann mach ich das doch. Bis dann, Erik!"

"Bis dann Mario."

Mario lächelte ihn noch mal kurz an, dann lief er zur Kabine.

Marco war tatsächlich noch da und grade dabei sich die Schuhe anzuziehen.

"Hey", grüßte Mario ihn.

"Hey", sagte Marco und strahlte ihn an.

"Ich muss noch schnell duschen... wollen wir zusammen fahren?"

"Ja gern."

"Wartest du dann? Ich beeil mich."

"Ich warte immer auf dich Mario. Immer und überall."

Mario drehte sich zu ihm um, er war gerade dabei gewesen seine Schuhe auszuziehen, und lächelte ihn an. So eine Liebeserklärung! "Wie hab ich so lange auf dich verzichten können?", fragte er leise.

"Keine Ahnung. Aber jetzt musst du das ja nicht mehr."

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das eine Möglichkeit sein könnt. Aber es ist schön."

Marco lächelte. "Das ist es."

Mit einem Schuh am rechten und einer Socke am linken Fuß humpelte Mario auf ihn zu.  
Marco stand auf und kam ihm entgegen. 

Noch zwei Schritte, dann hielten sie sich in den Armen.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Marco.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Marco."

Marco hauchte einen Kuss auf Marios Lippen. "Los, geh duschen..."

"Ich beeil mich", wisperte Mario und lief in die Dusche - noch immer mit Schuh und Socke an den Füßen

"Mario, der Schuh!" rief Marco ihm lachend nach. "Mein kleiner Chaot..."

Einen Moment später flogen Schuh und zwei Socken von der Dusche in die Kabine.

Marco grinste und sammelte die Sachen ein.

Mario war schon immer so gewesen, für alles zu begeistern und dann nicht mehr zu halten. Aber das war ja auch ein Grund, warum er ihn so liebte.

Marco setzte sich wieder auf die Bank und wartete - mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lächeln. Schon den ganzen Vormittag ging das so. 

Er war so glücklich. Er hatte Mario zurück, und er hatte André noch dazubekommen! Er fühlte sich endlich wieder komplett.  
Mehr als das, immerhin hatte er nicht nur Mario zurück, den er so vermisst hatte.

"Bin fertig!" rief Mario in diesem Moment und stürmte ein wenig schliddernd aus der Dusche.

"Hey, nicht so schnell!" Marco sprang auf und fing ihn kurz vor der Bank ab.

"Ups", grinste Mario. 

Marco lachte. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und küsste ihn. Mario schlang sofort die Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss.

Marco lachte leise, "So stürmisch..."

"Zu stürmisch?"

"Niemals!"

"Gut, ich hab nämlich vor dich in der nächsten ganz oft und so stürmisch wie möglich zu küssen", wisperte Mario.

"Ich liebe dich auch", lächelte Marco in den Kuss, dann schob er Mario von sich. "Du solltest dich anziehen. Sonst kommt hier noch jemand rein."

"Hast recht. Außerdem müssen wir unser Essen abholen."

"Ja, lecker Pizza. Zu... zu dritt."

"Und dann... kuscheln auf dem Sofa", wisperte Mario.

"Ja, ganz gemütlich."

Mario nickte und löste sich nun wirklich von Marco um sich anzuziehen. "Wo... sind denn meine Socken...?"

"Hier", drehte Marco sich um und nahm die Socken hoch, die neben ihm gelegen hatten.

"Danke", sagte Mario und zog sie an ehe er in seine Turnschuhe schlüpfte. "So wir können. Ich nehm an, dass wir deinen Wagen nehmen?"

"Klar", grinste Marco. "Immerhin... darf ich jetzt. Und ich hab’s echt vermisst die letzten Monate."

"Das glaub ich dir. Auch wenn ich dir eigentlich noch den Kopf für diesen Schwachsinn waschen sollte."

"War echt Schwachsinn. Und meinen Kopf darfst du mir jederzeit waschen."

Lachend zog Mario Marco mit sich.

Auch Marco lachte, er fühlte sich so unendlich gut. So verliebt. Wieder.

Schnell erreichten sie den Parkplatz und Marcos Wagen. "Ich hab bei Antonio schon vorbestellt", sagte Mario, als er auf dem Beifahrersitz platz nahm. "Wir müssen die Pizza nur rausholen."

"Perfekt geplant", strahlte Marco ihn an, dann startete er den Wagen und fuhr los.

"Ich wollte keine Zeit vergeuden. Und André wird nach dem Training auch ziemlich Hunger haben."

"Ich find’s gut. Ich hab nämlich auch Hunger."

"Oh ja! Eigentlich müsstest du das Knurren von meinem Bauch deutlich hören."

Marco legte den Kopf etwas schief und nickte dann. "Ja, ist deutlich."

"Ich hab ihn in den letzten Tagen nicht so gut behandelt, dass nimmt er mir jetzt übel", seufzte Mario.

"Armes Bäuchlein", machte Marco und streckte eine Hand aus um über Marios Bauch zu streicheln.

Mario brummte zufrieden. "Vielleicht wollte er auch nur von dir gestreichelt werden."

"Das mach ich gerne", grinste Marco. Er ließ seine Hand weiter auf dem Bauch liegen und nahm sie nur zum Schalten weg.

Mario lächelte und sah Marco an. "Ich muss ständig an gestern Abend denken", sagte er dann leise.

"Und woran denkst du dann genau?"

"An... die Dusche..."

"Hmm", machte Marco, "das war unerwartet. Und... unglaublich."

"Oh ja. Heiß und... wow."

"Wow" lachte Marco. "Unerwartet. Unverhofft. Und verdammt heiß, ja."

Mario schluckte und rutschte etwas im Sitz hin und her. "Ich möchte..."

"Ja, was möchtest du?", fragte Marco sanft nach.

"Ich möchte sehen, wie ihr euch küsst", flüsterte Mario ein bisschen unsicher.

Marco lächelte leicht. "Nur küssen, oder mehr?", fragte er nach.

Mario schluckte. "Ich weiß nicht so genau. Das ist alles so neu und unerwartet."

"Hey, wir müssen uns doch alle erstmal dran gewöhnen."

"Ich weiß. Wir werden einfach alles auf uns zukommen lassen. Aber den Kuss, den will ich nachher sehen!"

"Den kriegst du", versprach Marco.

In diesem Moment hielt Marco dann auch schon vor dem Italiener. "Ich hol das Essen schnell", sagte Mario und stieg aus. Marco sah ihm nach, das fühlte Mario. 

Wenig später kam er mit den bestellten Pizzen zurück.

"Hm, das riecht gut", sagte Marco.

"Dann fahr mal los, dann gibt’s die Pizza auch."

"Wenn André pünktlich ist."

"Ist er", hoffte Mario.

"Oh wenn Thomas was einfällt, dann kann’s auch schon mal länger dauern", grinste Marco.

"So schlimm? Das müssen wir ihm verbieten, wir essen pünktlich."

Marco lachte. "Das darfst du gern versuchen. Ich befürchte nur, da redest du besser mit ner Wand. Die gibt eher nach."

"Wenn ich lieb gucke?", fragte Mario und probte den entsprechenden Blick.

"Dann fallen André und ich über dich her, aber ob das bei Thomas wirkt?"

Mario lachte auf.

"Das hab ich vermisst", sagte Marco und sah ihn an.

"Was? Meinen Blick?"

"Dein Lachen. Dein fröhliches, unbeschwertes Lachen."

"Das... ich glaub, ich hatte es hier vergessen, hier in Dortmund."

"Zum Glück hast du es jetzt wiedergefunden."

Mario lächelte. "Und es wird so schnell nicht wieder abhauen. Ich hab jetzt wieder einen tollen Verein - und euch beide."

"Ja, hast du", sagte Marco und schob seine Hand wieder auf Marios Oberschenkel.

Sofort legte Mario seine Hand auf Marcos und streichelte sie leicht.

Es dauerte nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann hielt Marco vor seinem Haus.

Er stieg selbst aus, lief um den Wagen herum und nahm Mario die Pizzen ab.

"Danke", sagte Mario und stieg dann ebenfalls aus. Er folgte Marco ins Haus. "André noch nicht da..."

"Nein, offenbar nicht."

"Dann lass uns mal reingehen - und warten..."

"Warten, das gefällt meinem Magen gar nicht..."

"Soll ich mich um ihn kümmern?"

Marco sah ihn neugierig an. "Was hast du denn mit ihm vor?"

"Ich könnte ihn... das sag ich dir lieber drinnen."

Marco grinste. "Dann hol mal meinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche. Ich komm da grad schlecht dran."

"Oh-oh, ich soll dich gleich schon an die Wäsche?"

"Du darfst mir immer an die Wäsche gehen."

"Das klingt sehr... verführerisch", meinte Mario und fischte den Schlüssel aus Marcos Tasche. Er schloss auf und sie betraten das Haus.

"Gestern... als du hier aufgeschlossen hast", sagte Marco, der sich plötzlich an was erinnerte. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du deinen Schlüssel noch hast."

Mario nickte leicht. "Hatte ihn noch mit diesem alten Emma-Anhänger, lag im Schrank bei meinen Eltern. Und weils dir so mies ging..."

"Das ist gut, dass du ihn noch hattest. Ich hoffe, dass du ihn jetzt wieder ganz oft benutzt."

"Das werde ich", versprach Mario leise.

Marco lächelte sanft. Er drehte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn leicht. "Und jetzt rein mit uns, damit ich die Kartons los werden kann."

Mario nickte und schob Marco vor sich her in die Küche.

Marco seufzte ein wenig, als er das Chaos sah, das hier noch immer herrschte.

"Machen wir das, während wir auf André warten?"

"Ja, dann haben wir wenigstens was zu tun."

Mario begann gleich die Lebensmitten wegzuräumen, die Marco gestern ausgeräumt hatte, während Marco alles aufsammelte, was heruntergefallen war.

"Was hattest du hier eigentlich vor?" fragte Mario.

"Ich wollte aufräumen. Mich ablenken. Du weißt schon..."

"Und dabei bist du über deine Alkoholvorräte gestolpert?"

"Hm, so ungefähr."

"Das war ganz schön dumm."

"Nein. Immerhin bist du deswegen hergekommen. Und André."

"Hm... na gut, aber sowas machst du trotzdem nicht nochmal..."

"Nein, habe ich nicht vor. Und so schlimm wars doch auch nicht."

"Doch war es!", sagte Mario und sah ihn an. "Ich... ich hatte echt Angst um dich."

"Mario...", raunte Marco bewegt.

Mario stellte die Packung Reis, die er in der Hand hatte zur Seite und trat auf Marco zu. "Du hast uns beiden Angst gemacht."

Marco ließ den Lappen fallen, mit dem er einem Fleck auf dem Fußboden bearbeitet hatte, und stand auf.

Sofort schloss Mario ihn in seine Arme. "Ich liebe dich, und ich möchte nie wieder am Telefon hören, wie du dich besoffen hast."

"Wirst du nicht", flüsterte Marco. "Versprochen."

Mario lächelte leicht und küsste ihn kurz, als es an der Haustür klingelte.

"Ah, da ist er ja endlich", sagte Marco. "Geh aufmachen, ich hol Besteck und Geschirr."

Mario strich ihm kurz über den Arm, dann lief er zur Tür um André reinzulassen.


	35. Die Mittagspause nutzen?

"Hey", begrüßte er André.

André erwiderte den Gruß und umarmte ihn fest.

"Hast du Hunger?" fragte Mario und strich ihm zärtlich über den Rücken.

"Klar. Du wolltest was besorgen?"

"Pizza", nickte Mario und zog ihn ins Innere der Wohnung.

"Perfekt", lächelte André und griff nach seiner Hand um mit ihm in die Küche zu gehen. Hier hatte Marco schon Teller und Besteck aufgedeckt und stellte gerade Gläser dazu.

"Hey André", begrüßte Marco ihn. "Ich hoffe Apfelschorle ist ok? Mein Kühlschrank ist etwas... sparsam bestückt..."

"Ich trinke alles - gerade nach nem Training. Apfelschorle ist super. Und Pizza erst recht."

"Na das mit dem alles trinken lassen wir lieber", grinste Marco schief und holte Apfelsaft und Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank.

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe André schaltete - und ebenfalls ziemlich schief die Mundwinkel verzog. "Ist ja hoffentlich nichts mehr da."

"Nein, alles weg", sagte Mario.

"Dann ist gut." André trat auf ihn zu, und als Marco endlich die Flasche mit dem Apfelsaft abgestellt hatte, zog er ihn in seine Arme. Gerne hätte er ihn geküsst, aber irgendwie kam es ihm vor Mario komisch vor.

Marco hatte da deutlich weniger Scheu und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Mundwinkel.  
André sah schnell zu Mario herüber.

Mario sah sie nachdenklich an, dann lächelte er leicht. "Nachher krieg ich aber noch nen richtigen zu sehen, ja?"

"Hab ich dir ja versprochen", meinte Marco und sah André an.

"Du hast... was versprochen?" fragte André irritiert nach.

"Mario wollte mal sehen, wie wir uns küssen", erklärte Marco ihm.

Mario bekam leicht rote Wangen als er nickte.

"Na dann", wollte André gleich anfangen, doch Marco wies ihn tatsächlich ab. "Nach dem Essen. Wir haben alle Hunger." Und sie sollten sich Zeit lassen, beim Küssen und dem, was da folgen konnte.

André lachte leise. "Ok, dann erst Pizza und dann Knutschen. Find ich auch ok."

"Dann lass uns mal anfangen." Marco schob André sanft zum Esstisch. Mario hatte inzwischen ebenfalls schon platz genommen.

"Also, guten Appetit", sagte Mario lächelnd.

"Wünsch ich auch", meinte André, und Marco nickte nur, während er schon das erste Stück Pizza abschnitt.

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie und aßen genussvoll die Pizza.

Dann begann André einfach zu erzählen, vom Training, und was ihre Kollegen so alles erzählt hatten.

Marco lauschte den Erzählungen ziemlich sehnsüchtig. Es war noch nicht absehbar, wann er wieder ins Training einsteigen konnte, und jeden Tag fühlte er sich dabei schlechter.

"Du wirst auch bald wieder dabei sein", sagte Mario und griff nach Marcos Hand.

"Das kann noch ewig dauern", murmelte Marco, dann sah er auf und in zwei Gesichter, die ihn anlächelten.

"Was ist?" fragte Marco. "Hab doch recht..."

"Schon, aber zumindest ich habe vor dich in der nächsten Zeit abzulenken, dass du darüber gar nicht erst nachdenkst", meinte André.

"Und ich auch", sagte Mario sofort. "Im Moment muss ich ja auch kürzer treten"

Marco nickte leicht, und jetzt schaffte er es auch ein wenig zu lächeln. "Ich verlass mich auf euch."

"Kannst du. Immer", sagte André.

"Ich kann’s noch immer nicht ganz glauben", gab Marco zu.

"Ist ja auch alles sehr überraschend."

"Überraschend und schön. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass wir es schaffen."

"Werden wir", sagte André überzeugt.

Auch Mario nickte. Ihm würde es doch sicher am leichtesten fallen, schließlich liebte er beide schon so lange.

In diesem Moment stahl sich André ein Stück Pizza von seinem Teller und schob es sich in den Mund. "Mhm, die is auch gut."

"Hey", protestierte Mario kurz, dann bediente er sich kurzerhand von Marcos Teller. "Hm, lecker!"

"Natürlich ist die lecker", sagte Marco und griff sich ein Stück bei André. Der wiederum bediente sich bei Marco.

"Ok das nächste Mal reicht offenbar ein Teller von dem wir alle essen", grinste Mario breit.

"Und dann bitte im Bett", forderte André.

Marco lachte auf. "Der Vorschlag hat Potential."

Mario stellte es sich gleich bildlich vor und wurde tatsächlich ein wenig rot.

"An was denkst du denn gerade?" fragte André zwinkernd und strich ihm über die Wange.

Für einen kleinen Moment schloss Mario genießerisch die Augen. "An uns drei im Bett natürlich. Mit Pizza - und sonst nichts."

"Dann stell dir mal vor, was wir ohne die Pizza da so alles anstellen können", meinte Marco.

"Das kommt in meiner Vorstellung doch danach."

Marco lachte leise, dann sah er zu André. "Wann musst du zum zweiten Training?"

"Drei. Halb vier geht’s los."

"Dann... wenn ihr keinen Hunger mehr habt, könnten wir ja ins Wohnzimmer umziehen."

"Du meinst, wir sollten die Zeit nutzen? Mario, was meinst du?"

"Ihr schuldet mir noch einen Kuss", nickte Mario.

"Den hatte ich ja im Kopf", grinste André und stand auf.

Auch Marco und Mario standen auf und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer.

"Setz dich", forderte André Mario auf, blieb aber selbst bei Marco stehen.

"Das ist auch ein erstes Mal für mich", meinte Marco grinsend.

"Bisher noch nicht exhibitionistisch veranlagt gewesen?", grinste André und griff nach seinen beiden Händen.

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Klingt blöd, aber ich bin richtig nervös."

"Hey, ich bins nur - und Mario. Alles okay. Außerdem hat Mario uns gestern unter der Dusche auch schon zugesehen", versuchte André ihn zu beruhigen, dann ließ er Marcos rechte Hand los und legte die freie Hand nun in seinen Nacken um ihn leicht an sich zu ziehen.

Marco schloss die Augen als sich Andrés Lippen auf seine legten. Ganz zärtlich war der Kuss, und irgendwie verführerisch.

Marcos Hände lagen ruhig in Andrés Rücken, strichen nur ab und ein wenig auf und ab. 

Andrés Finger hingegen wurden aktiver, kraulten Marcos Nacken und fuhren über seinem Rücken zum Hosenbund. Dort zog er das Shirt raus und schob die Finger unter den Stoff.

Jetzt konnte Marco sich etwas entspannen und begann die zärtlichen Berührungen zu erwidern.  
Auch seine Finger fanden den Weg unter Andrés Shirt.

Er fühlte, wie Marco ihn mit einem leichten Ruck an sich zog.

Instinktiv vertiefte André den Kuss.

Er fühlte Marcos harten Schwanz ganz deutlich.

Kurz löste er sich von Marcos Lippen und sah zu Mario. Der saß auf dem Sofa, ein wenig nach hinten gelehnt, und sah die beiden mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. Eine Hand lag in seinem Schritt und bewegte sich leicht.

"Hm, offenbar gefällt es Mario", wisperte Marco in Andrés Ohr.

André lachte leise und küsste ihn dann wieder. "Scheint so..."

"Möchtest du noch was sehen Mario?" fragte Marco. "Soll ich André vielleicht das Shirt ausziehen?"

"Ja", hauchte Mario ein wenig heiser.

Marco nickte und sah André an. "Du hast Mario gehört."

André lächelte leicht und zog sein Shirt über den Kopf. "Du auch", bat er dann leise.

Marco zögerte keine Sekunde und zog sich das Shirt ebenfalls aus. Mit einem Grinsen warf er es in Marios Richtung.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff er es und roch daran.

"Jetzt du", sagte Marco ein wenig heiser.

Mario zögerte nicht, als er sein T-Shirt auszog und neben sich legte. Wieder wanderte seine Hand zwischen seine Beine.

Marco leckte sich leicht über die Lippe und schob seine Hand über Andrés Brust nach unten. Seine Finger schoben sich leicht über die Beule in seiner Hose.

"Findest du es auch so heiß, wenn er sich selbst berührt?" fragte Marco, den Blick immer noch auf Mario gerichtet.

André nickte. "Mario... zieh deine Hose aus, ja?"

Ein wenig atemlos nickte Mario und begann am Knopf seiner Hose zu zerren. Es war ein unheimlich heißer Anblick, fand André.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatte sich Mario von der Hose befreit und trug nun nur noch seine engen schwarzen Boxer.

"Gott, siehst du heiß aus", raunte Marco.

"Findest du?" fragte Mario und legte seine Hand auf seinen harten Schwanz unter dem dünnen Stoff.

"Oh ja!", nickte Marco und strich sich kurz über den eigenen Schwanz, der noch in seiner Jeans war. Dann griff er nach Andrés Hand und führte sie an diese Stelle.

Mario keuchte bei dem Anblick auf. Eigentlich hätte er doch eifersüchtig sein müssen, oder? Aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er fand das Ganze nur wahnsinnig heiß. Seine beiden Freunde, die sich hier berührten... "Zieht euch aus", bat er leise.

"Nur zu gern", wisperte Marco und zog den Reißverschluss von Andrés Hose nach unten. Er fühlte deutlich, wie groß und hart sein Schwanz schon war.

Auch Andrés Finger machten sich an Marcos Hose zu schaffen.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment bis sie nur noch in Socken da saßen. Mario beobachtete sie weiter aus hungrigen Augen.

"Und jetzt? Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" fragte André.

"Macht... macht weiter."

"Hiermit?" fragte Marco und berührte Andrés nackte Brust.

"Oh ja..."

Marco lächelte und drehte sich zu André. Er schob eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn an sich um ihn wieder zu küssen.

Allein dieser Kuss war so heiß, dass Mario leise aufkeuchte. Ein Teil von ihm wäre gern aufgestanden und zu den beiden getreten, aber ein anderer Teil von ihm wollte einfach nur weiter zusehen.

Zusehen und diese heiße Show genießen! Er hatte inzwischen seine Hand in seine Shorts geschoben und massierte sich direkt.

Er sah, wie Marcos Hand von Andrés Brust wieder nach unten strich, bis zu seinem harten Schwanz.

"So heiß... so heiß seht ihr aus", raunte Mario leise.

"Willst du mitmachen?" fragte André und sah zu ihm.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht", raunte Mario und massierte sich fest.

Marcos Hand schloss sich um Andrés Schwanz. "Vielleicht will er nur zugucken."

Mario wagte nicht zu nicken, aber so war es.

"Hm und ich glaube ich weiß, was Mario gern sehen würde", wisperte Marco.

"Was denn?", fragte André interessiert.

"Zeig ich dir", raunte Marco und küsste ihn erneut leidenschaftlich.

André erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gerne.

Viel zu schnell löste sich Marco aber wieder und begann dafür seinen Hals zu küssen.  
André hatte so eine Ahnung, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Marco darauf stand. Er hoffte es in diesem Moment aber sehr.

Langsam küsste sich Marco tiefer. Er hielt nur kurz bei Andrés Brustwarzen inne um leicht an ihnen zu saugen.

"Marco", keuchte André heiser. Währenddessen küsste Marco sich weiter, tiefer, bis zu seinem Schwanz.

Dann sah er zu Mario. "Sieh genau hin", raunte er.

Mario nickte leicht und beobachtete sie genau.

Marco leckte mit der Zunge einmal langsam über Andrés Schwanz.

"Heiß", raunte Mario heiser und massierte sich fester.

André biss sich leicht auf die Lippe, als Marco die Berührung wiederholte. Dann spitzte Marco die Lippen und küsste die Spitze, dann schob er die Lippen über den Schwanz.  
André stöhnte auf und legte unwillkürlich eine Hand auf Marcos Hinterkopf.

Mario auf dem Sofa bewegte seine Hand immer schneller. Er hatte noch nie etwas so heißes gesehen!  
Marco, der André einen blies. Eine Live-Show nur für ihn, von seinen beiden Freunden.

"Soll André so kommen?" fragte Marco und sah wieder Mario an.

"Ja, ja", keuchte Mario heiser. Er war bei dem Anblick - und der Tätigkeit seiner Hand - schon selbst kurz davor zu kommen.

Marco nickte und nahm Andrés Schwanz wieder in den Mund.

André sah zu ihm, zu Mario, dann wieder zu Marco, der ihn so gekonnt blies. "Marco, ich..." versuchte André ihn zu warnen.

Marco grinste nur, behielt ihn aber weiter im Mund. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, dann kam André mit einem heiseren Laut.

Im selben Moment keucht auch Mario heiser auf.

Marco löste sich von Andrés Schwanz und sah zu Mario.

Der saß heftig atmend auf dem Sofa, ein T-Shirt auf dem Schoß, und so, wie Marco ihn kannte, war er gerade gekommen.

"So heiß", wisperte er.

"Oh ja", stimmte Marco zu. "Und er schmeckt verdammt gut - aber das weißt du sicher."

Mario nickte. "Was ist mit dir?" fragte er heiser.

"Ich muss nicht...", fing Marco an, da unterbrach ihn Mario schon. "Komm her.

"Geh zu ihm", wisperte auch André und fuhr noch einmal durch Marcos Haar.

Marco nickte leicht und trat auf Mario zu.

Mario streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und zog ihn so zu sich.

Marco lächelte ihn zärtlich an. Verliebt. So, wie früher.

"Küss mich", wisperte Mario.

Marcos Lächeln wurde ein wenig weicher, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ihn. Marios Lippen waren so vertraut, so als hätte es ihre Trennung überhaupt nicht gegeben.  
Sie schmeckten wundervoll und es fühlte sich so an, als hätte er sie erst gestern geküsst.

Hatten sie ja auch, obwohl er da ja doch ziemlich betrunken gewesen war. Diesmal waren sie beide nüchtern - oder eher anderweitig trunken.

Marco keuchte auf, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Rücken fühlte. Eine Hand, die definitiv nicht Mario gehörte.  
Groß lag sie auf seinem Schulterblatt und schmiegte sich an die Muskeln.

Marios Hand schob sich zu Andrés.

Marco konnte in diesem Moment nur die Augen schließen, ganz genießerisch. Er fühlte sich warm und geborgen, als er sich, ein wenig von den Händen gedrängt, auf Marios Schoß setzte.  
Sein harter Schwanz rieb gegen Marios Bauch.

Mario zog ihn ganz an sich, während André weiter Marcos Rücken streichelte. Er kniete sich jetzt hinter ihn und küsste seinen Nacken, ehe er sich ganz an seinen Rücken schmiegte und küsste ihn dabei weiter.  
Erst seinen Nacken, dann wanderte er an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang weiter nach unten. Er küsste und leckte immer mal wieder, bis er an Marcos Po angekommen war.

Erneut stöhnte Marco.

"Gefällt dir, was André macht?", raunte Mario ein wenig heiser. "Warte ab, das wird noch viel geiler."

Marco brachte nur ein leichtes Nicken zustande. Dann keuchte er laut auf, schrie fast, und presste sich enger an Mario.

André hatte begonnen mit seiner Zunge leicht durch den Spalt zwischen seinen Pobacken zu lecken, ehe er mit der Spitze in ihn eindrang.

"André!", keuchte Marco laut.

"Ja, lass uns hören, wie sehr es dir gefällt", raunte Mario.

"Gott, das ist so... so geil!", stöhnte Marco auf.

André grinste und sah hoch zu Mario. "Ist er immer so laut?"

"Oft - ist heiß, oder?"

André nickte. "Gefällt mir gut."

"Nicht... nicht reden", forderte Marco ihn abgehackt auf.

André lachte rau. Dann beugte er sich wieder zwischen Marcos Pobacken.

Marco vergrub seinen Kopf an Marios Schulter und stöhnte immer wieder.

Mario konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was André da gerade tat, und wurde allein bei der Erinnerung hart.

"Will dich in mir", raunte Marco, als er Marios harten Schwanz bemerkte.

Mario nickte leicht, dann sah er hoch zu André. "Okay?"

"Natürlich", sagte André. "Ihr beiden zusammen seid bestimmt ein heißer Anblick..."

Marco stöhnte leise auf, als er Andrés Finger zusätzlich zu seiner Zunge fühlte. Auch Mario keuchte allein bei dem Gedanken, wie Marco sich jetzt fühlen musste.

André war so verdammt geschickt, was einen Hintern anging, allein von dem, was er jetzt mit Marco anstellte, war er einige Male gekommen.

"Hm ich denke du bist bereit", wisperte André nach einem Moment.

"Sonst... komm ich so", keuchte Marco hocherregt.

"Und das wollen wir ja nicht", sagte André.

Er half Marco sich ein wenig aufzurichten und nun wieder ganz auf Marios Schoß zu rutschen.

"Ja komm her", wisperte Mario.

Marco schmiegte sich an ihn, hob den Hintern und ließ sich - mit Andrés Unterstützung - auf ihn sinken.

Mario schloss die Augen, als er die enge Hitze fühlte, die sich langsam um seinen Schwanz schloss. Es war tatsächlich anders als in André zu sein. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben, aber es war anders.  
Und es war wundervoll vertraut, obwohl es schon über zwei Jahre her war.

Ganz langsam bewegte sich Marco auf ihm, langsam, um es möglichst lange dauern zu lassen.

Mario schob seine Hände auf Marcos Hüften und strich dort zärtlich über die erhitzte Haut. Er sah auf, als seine Fingerspitzen Andrés Hände berührten.

André kniete noch immer hinter Marco auf dem Boden. Er küsste immer wieder seinen Hintern.

Marco begann sich schneller zu bewegen. Dabei keuchte und stöhnte er immer lauter.

"Marco ich...", warnte Mario.

"Ich... auch", keuchte Marco, dann biss er Mario in die Schulter als er zuckte und es ihn durchschüttelte.

"Gott, ihr seht so schön aus", wisperte André.

Und das sahen sie auch, eng aneinandergepresst kamen sie beide fast gleichzeitig.


	36. Zu dritt?

Völlig erschöpft sank Marco auf Mario zusammen.

Ganz zärtlich fühlte er Andrés Hände auf seinem Rücken.

Auch Mario schmiegte sich geschafft aber glücklich an Marco.

Eine Weile saß Marco weiter auf Marios Schoß, und keiner der drei bewegte sich, dann begann André ihre Körper zärtlich zu küssen.

"Bin ich dir zu schwer?" fragte Marco leise und hauchte einen Kuss auf Marios Wange.

"Du bist perfekt, Marco."

Marco lachte leise.

Langsam erhob sich André und setzte sich neben die beiden um sich etwas unbequem an sie zu schmiegen.  
Marco nutzte die Gelegenheit und beugte sich zu ihm um ihn sanft zu küssen. 

André lächelte in den Kuss. 

"Ich auch", sagte Mario, als Marco sich von Andrés Lippen löste. 

Andrés Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen, als er jetzt auch Mario küsste. 

"Ich fürchte ich muss auch langsam los", meinte André. 

"Ich auch, muss noch mal zur Physio. Und vielleicht mal meinen Wagen mitnehmen." 

"Dann lasst ihr mich beide hier allein?" fragte Marco seufzend. 

"Wir überlegen uns was für heute Abend. Und du kannst ja mal überlegen, ob wir... was brauchen oder so." 

"Brauchen wir", sagte Marco mit einem schiefen Lächeln. "Wie gesagt, mein Kühlschrank ist leer. Also werde ich Einkaufen fahren." 

André grinste ihn an. "Denk auch an... andere Dinge, ja?" 

"Woran denkst du denn schon wieder Herr Schürrle?" 

"Schon mal was von Gel gehört?" 

"Hab ich bei deiner Zungentechnik glatt vergessen", grinste Marco. 

André grinste zurück. "Hat dir also gefallen?" 

"Gefallen ist gar kein Ausdruck dafür", sagte Marco. 

"Schön, das ist gut." 

"Besorg trotzdem was", lachte Mario. 

"Mach ich. Sonst noch irgendwelche Sonderwünsche?" 

"Du weißt was wir mögen", sagte Mario. 

"Ich guck dann mal, was ich so finde", nickte Marco. 

"Also, dann sollten wir uns mal anziehen", sagte André seufzend. 

"Macht mal, ich guck euch gern dabei zu." 

"Dafür musst du dann aber leider von mir runtergehen", sagte Mario. 

"Schade." Marco erhob sich vorsichtig und küsste ihn noch einmal. 

Langsam stand Mario auf und suchte dann seine Sachen zusammen. "Wir sollten zu meinen Eltern fahren und Klamotten holen", bemerkte er. 

"Ja, stimmt", nickte André. 

Sie zogen sich schnell an und verabschiedeten sich von Marco. 

Im Auto sah André Mario an. "Zweifelst du noch?" 

Mario überlegte kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, Nein, es ist gut, so, wie es ist." 

"Finde ich auch", lächelte André. 

"Nicht nur, weil es mit euch so... heiß ist. Sondern - wir gehören zusammen." 

"Haben wir irgendwie schon immer, oder? Wir habens bisher einfach nicht erkannt, dass wir in jeder Beziehung zusammen gehören." 

Mario nickte leicht. "Ja, ich glaub, das stimmt." 

"Ist ja auch nicht alltäglich sowas. Eine Beziehung zwischen drei Männern..." 

"Ist ja schon zwischen zwei Männern nicht so normal, gerade im Fußball." 

André schnaubte. "Nein, das stimmt." 

"Also sind wir zu dritt nicht viel schlimmer." 

"Allerdings werden wir das wohl für uns behalten müssen. Oder... wie würden deine Eltern darauf reagieren?" 

Mario zögerte. "Ich weiß nicht. Sie mögen euch beide." 

"Weiß ich. Aber... naja, wir müssen ja nicht sofort damit rausrücken." 

"Nein, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es auf Dauer verheimlichen will. Ich liebe euch." 

"Ich auch. Ich liebe euch beide auch", sagte André. 

"Siehst du", lächelte Mario ihn an. 

"Lass uns trotzdem ein bisschen Zeit", bat André. "Lass uns das alles erstmal genießen, nur wir drei, ehe wir versuchen das jemandem zu erklären." 

"Ja, natürlich. Da müsst ihr beide einverstanden sein." 

"Was machen wir eigentlich mit unserer Wohnung?" fragte André. "Wir könnten ja nach dem Pokalspiel einziehen..." 

"Ich... gute Frage. Ich denke, wir sollten sie nehmen." 

"Klar, wir haben den Mietvertrag ja unterschrieben. Aber... was ist mit Marco?" 

"Wir müssen da ja nicht einziehen. Oder nicht ständig wohnen." 

André nickte. "Gut." 

Mario lächelte ihn an und griff kurz nach seiner Hand. 

"So und da sind wir auch schon", sagte André und fuhr auf den Vereinsparkplatz 

"Sehr schön. Dann rein mit uns." 

"Wie lange ist dein Termin?" fragte André beim Aussteigen. 

"Ne Stunde, schätze ich." 

"Fährst du dann schon zu deinen Eltern und packst für uns ein paar Sachen? Dann würde ich von hier aus direkt zurück zu Marco fahren", schlug André vor. 

"Ja, so machen wir das." 

"Hey ihr zwei!" rief in diesem Moment Roman und kam zu ihnen gelaufen. "Na Mario, darfst du wieder bei uns mitmachen oder bist du noch in Einzelhaft?" 

"Einzelhaft", seufzte Mario. "Dauert wohl auch noch, bis ich entlassen werde." 

"Armer Kerl. Dann streng dich mal an, vielleicht reicht es ja doch bis zum Pokal." 

"Nein, ich fürchte nicht..." 

"Hey, so darfst du nicht denken. Immer positiv sein", meinte Roman. 

"Der Doc hat schon gesagt, dass es wohl nicht klappt." 

Roman schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist echt gemein. Immer fehlen uns die besten Leute." 

"Ihr schafft es trotzdem - auch ohne mich." 

"Hoffe ich doch! Außerdem haben wir ja dich", sagte Roman und klopfte André auf die Schulter. 

"Ja, ich tu, was ich kann." 

"Und jetzt genug geplaudert. Wir müssen uns umziehen." 

"Ja, und ich muss auch weiter", nickte Mario und ging durch die Katakomben zu den Physios, die hier schon fleißig waren. 

Knapp eine Stunde später wurde Mario für heute entlassen. 

Er fuhr gleich, wie versprochen zu seinen Eltern. Er erklärte ihnen kurzerhand, dass sie schon in ihre Wohnung konnten und deswegen schon ausziehen würden. Es gefiel ihm nicht sie anzulügen, aber die Wahrheit würde er ihnen erst sagen, wenn Marco und André einverstanden waren. 

Allerdings erzählte er ihnen, dass er sich wieder mit Marco vertragen hatte und nun gemeinsam mit André versuchen wollte, ihn aufzumuntern. "Er hat sich viel zu sehr zurückgezogen, das muss aufhören", sagte er. "Deshalb werden wir ab jetzt mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen." 

"Das ist schön", stimmte seine Mutter zu. "Der Arme war die letzte Zeit wirklich sehr niedergeschlagen." 

Mario lächelte. "Also kann ich Marco demnächst mal hier zum Abendessen mitbringen?" 

"Ja, natürlich, er ist hier herzlich willkommen." 

Mario umarmte seine Mutter und küsste sie zum Abschied auf die Wange, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Marco.

Der saß auf dem Sofa, nur mit seinen Short bekleidet, und sah Fern.

"Hey!" rief Mario und ließ die beiden Reisetaschen einfach fallen. "André noch nicht vom Training zurück?"

"Nee, die müssen wohl länger machen."

"Die armen", sagte Mario und setzte sich zu ihm.

"Och, Training bei Thomas ist nicht so schlimm wie es sich anhört - das macht meist ziemlichen Spaß."

"Ich weiß", sagte Mario und kuschelte sich an seine Seite. "Was guckst du?"

"Supernatural. Ist ganz witzig."

"Und die beiden Hauptdarsteller sind niedlich", grinste Mario.

"Jep, eindeutig", grinste Marco. "Auch ein Grund, die Serie zu sehen."

"André mag die auch. Auch wenn er meistens in der Mitte der Folge einpennt und ich ihm dann die Auflösung erzählen muss."

"Dann können wir ja mal einen Supernatural-Marathon machen. Und wenn er einpennt, dann kriegen wir ihn schon wieder wach."

Mario lachte leise und begann Marco über den Oberschenkel zu streicheln. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Marco genießerisch lächelte.

"Ich hab ein paar Klamotten für André und mich mitgebracht", sagte Mario nach einem Moment.

"Oh, du warst bei deinen Eltern?"

Mario nickte. "Ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass wir uns wieder vertragen. Also wir drei und André und ich versuchen wollen, dich aufzumuntern."

"Ah, damit hast du gleich erklärt, warum ihr hier bei mir gepennt habt. Und... aufgemuntert habt ihr mich, echt!"

"Gut. Aber wir sind noch lange nicht fertig damit."

Marco grinste. "Ich muss dauerhaft aufgemuntert werden, das ist schon klar. Aber... ich kann auch aufmuntern, wenn ihr es braucht."

"Weiß ich. Hast du auch schon. Ich bin heute viel besser drauf, obwohl ich nicht trainieren darf."

Marco lächelte und küsste ihn kurz. Dann hielt er inne. "Irgendwie komisch..."

"Was ist komisch?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich so einfach küssen darf."

"Warum solltest du nicht?"

"Naja, wegen André."

"Weil er nicht hier ist?"

"Ja, genau."

"Hm", machte Mario. "Ich denke nicht, dass das ein Problem ist."

"Denkst du - oder weißt du?"

"Wir fragen ihn nachher einfach."

"Ja, das... das sollten wir. Ich fänds übrigens okay, wenn du mit André - wenn ich nicht da bin."

"Ich auch. Also, wenn ich nicht da bin."

"Okay - dann müssen wir das nur noch mit André klären."

"Er wird nichts dagegen haben", war Mario sich sicher.

"Dann meinst du... wir könnten...?"

Mario lächelte und lehnte sich wieder zu ihm. Marco grinste leicht und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Es ist wie früher", wisperte Mario. 

Marco nickte. "Wie damals, als wir... als wir zu zweit so glücklich waren."

"Meinst du wir schaffen das jetzt auch zu dritt?"

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir es schaffen. So einzeln - wir hätten doch alle drei nur gelitten."

Mario nickte und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. 

Marco zog ihn dicht an sich und schloss die Augen. Ganz zärtlich strich er über Marios Arm, seine Seite, hielt ihn einfach fest.

Mario genoss das Gefühl. Es war so vertraut, und auch, wenn André toll war und er ihn aufrichtig liebte - Marco war ihm ebenfalls wichtig. War es immer gewesen.  
Und es tat so gut, dass er ihn nun wieder hatte.

Auch wenn er es André gegenüber nie zugegeben hatte, hatte ein Teil von ihm Marco immer vermisst.

Und vermutlich wusste André das sogar.

Aber jetzt - jetzt würde das kein Thema mehr sein.

Mario drehte den Kopf und küsste Marco sanft auf die Wange.

"Du machst mich glücklich", wisperte der.

"Du mich auch. Sehr sehr glücklich."

"Aber es fehlt noch einer..."

"Der kommt ja hoffentlich bald."

"Wollen wir uns mal Gedanken übers Abendessen machen?", fragte Mario leise.

"Ich dachte an Salat", sagte Marco. "Nach der Pizza heute Mittag..."

"Ja, das klingt gut. Und so, wie ich dich kenne, hast du schon dafür eingekauft?"

"Ja klar, musste ja eh Einkaufen fahren", lachte Marco. "Und keine Angst, ich hab auch eine große Tube Gleitgel besorgt."

"Das ist sehr gut", grinste Mario ihn an. "Sonst noch was Interessantes gekauft?"

"Wer weiß. Lass dich überraschen."

"Na, du machst es spannend."

Marco lachte und stand dann auf. "Los, ab in die Küche. Da warten Tomaten auf dich, die klein geschnitten werden möchten."

"Immer noch der alte Sklaventreiber", grinste Mario ihn an und stand jetzt ebenfalls auf.

"So bin ich halt."

"Und auch das liebe ich an dir."

Marco griff nach Marios Hand und zog ihn mit sich. "Das ist sehr süß von dir, aber die Tomaten müssen trotzdem geschnitten werden."

Mario lachte und ließ sich gerne ziehen. 

Marco hatte die Zeit genutzt und die Küche noch weiter aufgeräumt, so dass nun nichts mehr an den gestrigen Abend erinnerte.

"Sieht gut aus", nickte Mario nur zu der sauberen Küche, dann trat er gleich an die richtige Schublade und holte Schneidebrett und Tomatenmesser heraus.

Marco holte inzwischen die Zutaten für den Salat aus dem Kühlschrank.

Ganz einträchtig bereiteten sie den Salat vor, gaben noch Schafskäse dazu, den Marco besorgt hatte, dann noch etwas Brot in den Ofen, dann warteten sie nur noch auf André.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es kommen ja noch einige Kapitel, aber ich kann erst nach dem Urlaub weiterposten - also ab dem 29. Mai.


	37. Heißer Nachtisch?

Endlich klingelte es an der Tür.

Absolut gleichzeitig gingen sie los um zu öffnen, blieben dann stehen, grinsten sich an, wollten sich gegenseitig den Vortritt lassen und gingen dann doch gemeinsam zur Tür.

"André braucht einen Schlüssel", stellte Marco fest, als er die Tür öffnete.

"Ja, mach mal", grinste Mario ihn an.

"Hey... oh gleich alle beide", lachte André.

"Wir haben dich halt beide vermisst", grinste Mario ihn an.

"Komm rein", sagte Marco.

"Ja, gern... Ist Thomas immer so... ausdauernd?", wollte er von Marco wissen.

"Hey, du kennst ihn doch schon aus Mainz!" lachte Marco.

"Ja, aber so schlimm war er da nicht, glaub ich."

"Du armer Kerl. Dann lass dich mal von uns verwöhnen. Wir haben Salat vorbereitet."

"Ich glaub, der tut bei dem Wetter echt gut", meinte André.

"Vor allem ist es nach der Pizza gut."

"Ja, das auch. Also, kann ich noch irgendwas helfen?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Einfach hinsetzen und essen."

"So lass ich mir das gefallen", lächelte André die beiden an.

"Gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr daran, wenn Marco und ich wieder fit sind, gibt’s den Service nicht mehr", grinste Mario breit.

"Dann rufen wir in der Pizzeria und bestellen. Oder beim Griechen. Oder so."

"Oder fahren zu meinen Eltern."

"Aber nicht zu dritt, oder?"

"Wieso nicht?" fragte Mario.

"Willst du deinen Eltern von uns erzählen?"

"Darüber haben wir doch schon vorhin im Auto gesprochen", sagte Mario seufzend und setzte sich neben André. "Erstmal erfährt niemand was."

"Also willst du mit deinem Freund und deinem Ex über deine Eltern herfallen?"

"Mario hat seinen Eltern erzählt, dass wir drei uns wieder zusammengerauft haben", sagte Marco, während er eine Flasche Wasser auf den Tisch stellte. "Und das ihr mich aufmuntern wollt."

"Okay, das klingt vernünftig", meinte André. "Dann können wir da ja tatsächlich mal einfallen."

"Das war die beste Möglichkeit, damit es nicht auffällt, wenn wir jetzt mehr Zeit zusammen verbringen", sagte Mario.

"Das können wir ja auch allen sagen", meinte Marco. "Dann wundert sich keiner, wenn wir drei immer zusammen auftauchen."

"Ja, das sollten wir vermutlich", nickte André.

"Jetzt sollten wir aber erstmal essen", meinte Mario und schob André die Salatschüssel rüber.

"Sieht gut aus", sagte André. "Schön viel Schafskäse."

"Klar, wir brauchen doch was zum Naschen in den Blättern."

Marco lachte auf. "Der Salat und du, ihr werdet nie Freunde was?"

"Nein, niemals. Aber ich akzeptiere seine Existenz."

"Na komm her, mein kleines Karnickel, iss dein Grünzeug, dann gibt’s nachher ne Belohnung", versprach Marco.

"Muss aber ne große Belohnung sein", forderte André.

"Ich glaube, ihr werdet beide zufrieden sein."

"Hast du etwas geplant?"

"Nur wir drei, ungestörte Stunden... vielleicht ein bisschen was zu naschen..."

"Ich bin gespannt", grinste André ihn an.

"Sobald das Grünzeug da auf deinem Teller verputzt ist", versprach Marco.

"Du machst mir richtig Appetit auf das Zeug", grinste André.

"Nicht so viel Quatschen, essen", forderte Mario, der schon dabei war sich durch seine Salatportion zu futtern.

Die anderen schlossen sich an. Eigentlich war der Salat ganz lecker, musste auch André zugeben, mit dem Schafskäse und einem leckeren Kräuter-Knoblauch-Öl. Dazu gab es das aufgebackene Brot aus dem Ofen.

Schließlich saßen sie angenehm gesättigt auf ihren Stühlen.

André sah zu Marco. "Also... was gibt’s zum Nachtisch?"

"Geht schon mal vor ins Schlafzimmer", grinste Marco sie an. "Ich komm gleich nach."

"Zu Befehl", grinste André und stand auf.

Mario und André gingen schon mal los ins Schlafzimmer, Hand in Hand.

Marco hatte das Bett neu bezogen und ein paar weitere Kissen organisiert.

Kurzentschlossen lächelte Mario André an und trat dicht auf ihn zu. Sofort schlang André die Arme um ihn. Mario schmiegte sich an ihn - und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Bist du glücklich?" fragte André in den Kuss hinein.

"Ja, bin ich. Sehr. Und du? Ich meine - ist ja schon was Neues."

"Ja ist es. Aber ich fühle mich wohl mit euch beiden."

"Hm", machte Mario nachdenklich. "Und wenn Marco und ich alleine sind?"

"Was ist dann?"

"Wäre das in Ordnung für dich? Wenn ich mit Marco rummache, wenn du nicht da bist."

André lachte auf. "Oh wie süß! Denkst du wirklich, ich erwarte, dass ihr die Hände bei euch behaltet, wenn ich nicht da bin?"

Überrascht sah Mario ihn an. "Dann..."

André zog ihn an sich. "Diese Sache mit uns kann nur funktionieren, wenn wir nicht eifersüchtig aufeinander sind."

Mario überlegte kurz dann nickte er. "Vermutlich, ja."

"Außerdem geht es mir viel besser, wenn ich weiß, dass du bei Marco bist und nicht allein zu Hause hockst. Allein schon beim Pokalspiel werd ich ja ne Nacht ohne euch verbringen müssen. Aber ich würde nie verlangen, dass ihr dann auch nicht zusammen sein dürft."

"Du meinst, Marco passt auf mich auf?", grinste Mario und küsste ihn. "Ich finde es übrigens auch okay, wenn du mit Marco... wenn ich mal nicht da bin."

"Ihr passt gegenseitig auf euch auf", lächelte André. "Wo bleibt Marco überhaupt?"

"Keine Ahnung - soll ich mal gucken gehen?"

"Geben wir ihm noch fünf Minuten, dann holen wir ihn her."

"Und so lange... fangen wir schon mal an?"

"Klingt gut", meine André und strich über Marios Rücken.

Diese Berührung entspannte Mario total.

"Erstmal sollten wir das Shirt hier los werden", meinte André und zupfte an Marios T-Shirt. "Ist doch eh viel zu warm dafür."

"Ja, auf jeden Fall", nickte Mario und hob die Arme, damit André ihn ausziehen konnte.

André zog das Shirt über Marios Kopf und ließ es einfach zu Boden fallen. Dann betrachtete er genüsslich Marios nackten Oberkörper.  
Er war einfach heiß, fand er, muskulös und nach dem Urlaub noch immer so schön gebräunt.

"Hey, ich will auch was zu gucken haben", grinste Mario und deutete auf Andrés Shirt.

"Okay - wobei ich ja einen Vorteil habe. Den schöneren Anblick."

"Das ist Blödsinn", sagte Mario. "Du weißt, dass du mir gefällst."

"Ja, aber du gefällst mir eben auch. Und du bist nicht objektiv, mein Lieber."

Mario lachte. "Du aber auch nicht."

"Nein, das stimmt. Dazu bin ich zu verliebt."

"Also los, raus aus den Klamotten", forderte Mario grinsend.

"Klar", nickte André und zog das Shirt über den Kopf.

Mario streckte eine Hand aus und strich über Andrés Brust.

"Hm, das mag ich..."

"Ich weiß. Und das hier, das magst du auch", wisperte Mario und strich mit der Fingerspitze über eine von Andrés Brustwarzen.

"Oh ja", keuchte André.

"Weiß Marco schon, wie empfindlich du hier bist?"

"Ich glaub nicht."

"Dann sollte ich ihm wohl mal einen Tipp geben", meinte Mario zwinkernd.

"Das darfst du gern machen", grinste André. "Oder ihm zeigen."

"Dann sollte ich ihn mal holen. Du kannst es dir ja schon mal im Bett bequem machen."

André lächelte leicht. "Dann... beeilt euch, ja?"

Mario nickte und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Marco. Im Wohnzimmer war er nicht, aber in der Küche fand er ihn. Am Herd.

"Was machst du denn da?" fragte Mario und trat zu ihm.

"Och menno", murrte Marco. "Hatte gedacht, ich könnte euch überraschen."

"Wir haben dich einfach vermisst." Mario schmiegte sich an Marcos Rücken. "Also, was machst du?"

"Riechst du das nicht?"

"Riecht nach... Schokolade."

"Ah, deine Spürnase funktioniert noch", grinste Marco ihn an.

Mario lachte und sah in den Topf. "Mhm, soviel Schokolade. Was hast du damit nur vor?"

"Fällt dir da nicht was Gutes ein?"

"Oh doch, spontan fallen mir da ein paar sehr nette Dinge ein."

"Dann können wir die Dinge ja mal... ausprobieren, was meinst du?"

Mario nickte. "André liegt schon im Bett und wartet auf uns."

"Dann füllen wir das hier noch schnell um und gehen dann zu ihm", schlug Marco vor und holte gleich eine Schüssel aus dem Schrank.

Schnell füllten sie die flüssige Schokolade um und gingen dann ins Schlafzimmer.

Hier saß André komplett nackt auf dem Bett und blätterte in einem Buch das auf dem Nachtschrank gelegen hatte.

"Was für ein Anblick", sagte Marco und ließ den Blick über Andrés nackten Körper gleiten.

"Gefällt er dir?"; fragte André nach und grinste dabei ein wenig verlegen.

Marco nickte. "Ziemlich gut. Du machst dich gut in meinem Bett."

"Es gefällt mir hier auch ausgesprochen gut."

"Los Mario, setzt dich mal zu ihm", sagte Marco.

"Okay - was hast du vor?"

"Mir zwei schöne Männer ansehen, die auf meinem Bett sitzen."

"Oh, das darfst du", grinste Mario und setzte sich neben ihn. Ganz dicht. "Mehr?"

"Am besten ohne Jeans", meinte Marco grinsend.

"Okay, das kann ich ändern", nickte Mario, und er zog sich jetzt ganz aus.

Marco seufzte, als er André und Mario schließlich komplett nackt auf seinem Bett sitzen sah.  
Die beiden schmiegten sich aneinander, und schon bald konnte Mario seine Hände nicht mehr bei sich behalten.  
Er strich über Andrés Oberschenkel und sah dabei zu Marco. "Willst du nur zugucken?"

"Ihr seht... so heiß aus", raunte Marco, während er mit seiner freien Hand über seinen Schritt strich.

André begann leicht Marios Brust zu streicheln. "Was hast du da in der Hand?" fragte er und deutete auf die Schüssel.

"Naschkram - um euch zu vernaschen", grinste Marco und trat nun zum Bett.

"Oh Schokolade", sagte André.

"Ja, genau", nickte Marco. Er tunkte seinen rechten Zeigefinger in die flüssige Masse und leckte ihn dann genießerisch ab.

Mario und André seufzten fast zeitgleich auf. Es sah unheimlich heiß aus.

"Los, zieh dich schon aus und komm endlich zu uns", sagte André.

Wortlos reichte Marco ihm die Schüssel und zog sich hastig aus. Dann schob er sich ins Bett, so dass er auf Andrés freier Seite lag. Er nahm André die Schüssel wieder ab und tunkte wieder seinen Finger ein. Aber diesmal leckte er ihn nicht ab, sondern hielt ihn André an die Lippen.

"Oh ja", raunte André und sog den Finger in den Mund.

Marco keuchte auf und er spürte, wie sich sein Schwanz leicht regte. Natürlich bemerkte André das und sog weiter.

"Mhm, scheint Marco zu gefallen", bemerkte Mario und tunkte seinen Finger in die Schokolade.

"Es ist... total geil", raunte Marco.

Mario nickte und begann mit seinem Finger die flüssige Schokolade auf Andrés Brust zu verteilen.  
Marco beobachtete Marios Vorbereitungen mit verlangenden Augen.

Er malte Kringel und Wellenlinien und strich dann warme Schokolade um Andrés Brustwarzen. "Eine für dich, eine für mich", sagte er dann und sah Marco grinsend an.

"Gutes Angebot", grinste Marco zurück und beugte sich über André.

Auch Mario lehnte sich über Andrés Brust, der unwillkürlich die Luft anhielt.

Mario und Marco blickten sich kurz an, dann streckten sie gleichzeitig die Zunge heraus und leckten über die schon aufgestellten Brustwarzen.

André stöhnte auf und krallte eine Hand in die Bettdecke unter sich. Er war sowieso schon sehr empfindlich, und dass sich gleich zwei Männer - die beiden Männer, die er liebte - darum kümmerten, machte es noch heißer.

Ganz langsam und genüsslich leckten Mario und Marco über Andrés Brust, folgten den Spuren aus Schokolade.

Immer wieder keuchte André auf, er war schon so erregt!

Irgendwann tunkte Mario seinen Finger erneut in die Schüssel um neue Muster auf Andrés Körper zu malen - diesmal auch auf seinen Oberschenkeln und Hüften.

"Oh ja", raunte André heiser.

"So gut hat Schokolade auch selten geschmeckt", murmelte Marco.

"Schoki mit leichter André-Note - extrem verführerisch."

Marco nickte. Diesmal war er es, der seinen Finger in die Schokolade tunkte. Sie war angenehm warm, André würde es sicher himmlisch finden sie auf seinem Schwanz zu fühlen.

"Ich glaube eine Stelle haben wir bisher vergessen", sagte Marco und führte seine Hand zu Andrés Schwanz.

"Das... das solltet ihr... nachholen", keuchte André erregt.

"Hab ich vor", raunte Marco. Ganz langsam träufelte er einen Tropfen nach dem anderen auf Andrés Spitze.

"Oh Gott", flüsterte André.

"Fühlt sich das geil an?", raunte Mario.

André brachte nur ein atemloses Nicken zustande.

Noch ein Tropfen und noch ein Tropfen, dann beugte sich Mario über ihn und leckte die warme, süße Masse von seinem Schwanz.

Ein rauer Laut drang von Andrés Lippen.

Auch Marco beugte sich nun tiefer und leckte heruntergelaufene Schokolade von Andrés Schwanzwurzel.

Grinsend küsste sich Mario an Andrés Schwanz nach unten, bis er an Marcos Lippen stieß. Sie vereinigten sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen, schokoladigen Kuss.

André schaffte es, sich leicht aufzurichten. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ seinen Schwanz tatsächlich noch härter werden.

Zwei nackte, heiße Männer, die sich da zwischen seinen Beinen küssten.

Die beiden schienen seinen Blick zu spüren, denn sie lösten den Kuss und sahen hoch zu ihm.

"Ihr seid so heiß", wisperte André heiser.

"Du auch", raunte Marco, während er mit einer Hand über Marios nackten Rücken strich.

André nickte, jetzt küsste Mario wieder seine Spitze, und er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage noch etwas zu sagen.

"Willst du so kommen?" fragte Marco.

"Ist... egal..." Auch das Denken fiel André inzwischen schwer.

"Was meinst du Mario? Sollen wir André so kommen lassen?"

"Ja", nickte Mario und leckte auf seiner Seite Andrés Schwanz entlang.

Lächelnd beugte sich auch Marco wieder vor. Er leckte die andere Seite, seine Seite, entlang, bis sich ihre Zungen auf der Spitze trafen.

André stöhnte laut.

Beide Zungen kitzelten seine Schwanzspitze und leckten sie.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er spürte, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzog, dann stöhnte er laut auf, als er in Marios und Marcos Gesicht kam.

Die beiden lösten sich von Andrés Schwanz und küssten sich erneut leidenschaftlich.

"Gott", keuchte André bei dem Anblick auf.

Nach einem Moment löste sich Mario von Marcos Lippen und sah zu André.

Der erwiderte den Blick ein wenig fragend.

Wortlos schob sich Mario zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich.

André erwiderte den Kuss ein wenig träge, aber sehr, sehr zärtlich.

Kaum hatte sich Mario aus dem Kuss gelöst, spürte André Marcos Lippen auf seinen. Er lächelte leicht, als er auch ihn jetzt küsste.  
Mario schmiegte sich derweil eng an seiner Seite und strich sanft über Andrés Brust und Bauch.

"Ihr seid der Wahnsinn", wisperte André gegen Marcos Lippen.

"Genau wie du", lächelte Marco.

"Ich bin nicht der Wahnsinn - ich bin nur gerade absolut geil gekommen."

"Meinst du wir kriegen dich noch ein zweites Mal dazu so geil zu kommen?" grinste Marco.

"Noch... mal?"

Marco nickte. "Oder willst du uns nur zusehen?"

"Ich glaub, ihr habt mich echt geschafft", meinte André.

"Da muss aber dringend jemand an seiner Ausdauer arbeiten", lachte Marco.

"Das ist eure Aufgabe", grinste André müde.

"Werden wir", versprach Mario und drückte einen Kuss auf Andrés Schulter.

André lächelte und streichelte seinen Rücken.

Marco stellte schnell die Schüssel zu Seite, dann schmiegte auch er sich richtig an Andrés Seite.

"Ihr beide müsst aber jetzt nicht bei mir liegen."

"Wissen wir. Aber wir genießen es", sagte Marco sanft.

"Ich fühle mich so verwöhnt."

"Du hattest heute immerhin Training, während wir nur faul Reha gemacht haben."

"Und dafür werde ich von euch beiden so verwöhnt?"

"Klar. Wir wollen schließlich dass du hoch motiviert fürs Pokalspiel bist", grinste Mario.

"Oh ja, um euch beide zu vertreten? Danach brauch ich aber erst recht eine Belohnung."

"Schieß ein Tor für uns und du kannst frei über uns verfügen."

"Na das Angebot nehme ich gerne an", grinste André.

Marco lachte und küsste André erneut. Er hatte jedoch das Gefühl, das André den Kuss träger erwiderte.

"Müde?" fragte Marco sanft.

"Hm, ja, schon."

"Dann schlaf ruhig", sagte Mario.

"Hmm", machte André und schloss die Augen.

Mario und Marco streichelten ihn weiter sanft, bis er eingeschlafen war.


	38. Wieder vereint?

"Er ist toll", wisperte Marco zärtlich.

"Ich weiß", flüsterte Mario. "Genau wie du."

"Und du", lächelte Marco.

"Kommst du rüber zu mir?" fragte Mario.

"Klar", nickte Marco, stand aus dem Bett auf und ging auf Marios Seite. Leise schob er sich zu Mario.

"Hmm", machte der und schmiegt sich eng an ihn.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Marco.

"Ich liebe dich auch", lächelte Mario ihn an.

Marco lächelte. "Ich dachte nicht, dass ich dich nochmal so im Arm halten dürfte."

"Komplett nackt - und mit unserem Freund neben uns."

„Nein, damit hatte ich auch nicht gerechnet."

"Und was machen wir beiden Hübschen jetzt?"

"Hm... ehrlich gesagt, bin ich immer noch ziemlich aufgeheizt von eben..."

"André ist auch verdammt heiß, wenn er kommt."

"Das bist du aber auch", lächelte Marco.

"Willst du es sehen?"

Marco nickte.

"Dann... überleg dir was dafür.", forderte er ihn auf.

"Oh ich weiß was ich will", raunte Marco. "Ich will dich."

"Dann nimm mich", wisperte Mario.

Marco lächelte und presste seine Lippen auf Marios. Er hatte Mario immer geliebt, und es war einfach wunderschön ihn wieder so küssen zu dürfen, das wurde ihm immer wieder klar.  
Mit den Händen strich er langsam über Marios Körper, seine Brust, seinen Bauch und noch tiefer.  
Er war in den vergangenen Jahren nur noch schöner geworden, zumindest in seinen Augen. Er hätte Stunden damit zubringen können, Mario einfach nur zu streicheln oder seine Haut zu küssen.

Doch Mario wollte mehr, das spürte er. Also verschob er diesen Gedanken auf ein anderes Mal und umschloss mit seiner Hand stattdessen Marios Schwanz.

"Ja", keuchte Mario leise auf.

Marco lächelte und bewegte dabei seine Hand sacht auf und ab. Mit der anderen Hand strich er noch tiefer.

Mario nickte wortlos.

"Greif mal unter dein Kopfkissen", wisperte Marco, der in weiser Voraussicht eine Tube Gleitgel platziert hatte.

"Du bist gut", raunte Mario, als er die Tube in der Hand hielt.

"Ich bin gern auf alles vorbereitet", meinte Marco mit einem Zwinkern.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Mario lächelnd.

Erneut küsste Marco Marios Lippen, ehe er ihm die Tube abnahm und den Verschluss öffnete.

Mario drehte sich auf den Rücken und spreizte leicht die Beine. Marco holte tief Luft um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Der Anblick war so unglaublich heiß und er wollte Mario so sehr.

"Mach, bitte", raunte Mario ihm schließlich zu.

"Ich will das genießen", wisperte Marco und ließ etwas von dem Gel über seine Finger tröpfeln. Dann legte er die Tube zur Seite und führte die Finger zwischen Marios Beine.

"Dann genieße es - aber lass mich mitgenießen."

"Hab ich vor", versprach Marco.

"Dann tu was."

Marco lachte leise und streichelte Mario leicht, ehe er mit der Fingerspitze in ihn eindrang.

Mario zog die Beine ein wenig an.

"Sag wenn ich zu schnell bin", flüsterte Marco.

"Bist du nicht - du kennst mich."

"Ja, das tu ich."

"Also mach, wie du denkst - es ist richtig."

Stürmisch drückte Marco einen Kuss auf Marios Mund und schob dabei seinen Finger tiefer. Mario war sehr entspannt, er stieß auf keinen Widerstand. Trotzdem nahm er sich die Zeit und bereitete Mario gründlich vor.  
Dann sah er ihn an. "Willst du so liegen bleiben?"

Mario nickte. "Will dich ansehen."

"Okay." Marco schob sich über ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Mario schlang die Arme um ihn.

"Ähm...", machte Marco und grinste ihn an. "Wenn du mich loslässt, dann könnte ich..."

Mario lachte, stahl sich noch einen Kuss und ließ Marco dann wieder los.

Er schob sich jetzt richtig an ihn und begann langsam sich in ihn zu schieben. Immer wieder hielt er inne und küsste Mario, ehe er sich dann ein weiteres Stückchen tiefer schob.

Endlich war er ganz in Mario, tief in ihm.

Es war so lange her und doch kannte er dieses Gefühl noch genau. Und es war wie immer berauschend. Nichts kam diesem Gefühl gleich, wenn er sich tief in Mario bewegte und er dabei zusehen konnte, wie sich Marios Augen immer weiter vor Lust verdunkelten.

Er wusste genau, wie es Mario ging, wie weit er war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Mario ein wenig fordernd die Hüften hob. Auf das altbekannte Zeichen hin begann Marco sich zu bewegen.  
Tiefe, langsame Stöße, die Mario zum Keuchen brachten. Er wusste genau, was Mario gefiel, und was er brauchte um zu kommen.

Erneut hob Mario die Hüften an und gab Marco so das Zeichen, dass er schneller werden sollte.

Mit einem leisen Keuchen beschleunigte und verstärkte Marco seine Stöße.

Mario stöhnte leise.

Marco musste nicht nachfragen, er wusste, wie Mario sich jetzt fühlte. Und das es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Noch einmal verstärkte er seine Bewegungen. Er wollte zusammen mit Mario zum Höhepunkt kommen.

Er brauchte nicht lange, und Mario auch nicht. Er stöhnte auf und presste sein Gesicht dann eng an Marios Schulter.  
Dabei spürte er, wie auch Mario kam.

"Mario", raunte Marco verliebt.

Mario strich ihm erschöpft über den Rücken. "Lieb dich", wisperte er.

"Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Marco ihm zu.

"Du hast mir so gefehlt."

"Du mir auch", gab Mario zu.

Marco lächelte, dann zog er sich vorsichtig aus Mario zurück.

Jetzt erst merkte er, dass sie wohl beobachtet worden waren. Er drehte den Kopf und sah zu André.

"Hey", lächelte er die beiden an.

"Haben wir dich geweckt?" fragte Mario.

"Ihr ward leise", meinte André. "Bin wohl so aufgewacht."

Marco lächelte und tastete nach Andrés Hand.

Der drückte sie fest.

"Ok für dich?" fragte Marco leise.

"War schön euch zu sehen. Jedenfalls das bisschen, das ich mitbekommen habe."

"Das nächste Mal darfst du die ganze Zeit zugucken", versprach Marco grinsend.

"Das ist lieb von dir", erwiderte André das Grinsen.

"Oder du machst mit", meinte Mario.

"Das ist mir auch recht."

"Aber jetzt wird erstmal geschlafen", meinte Marco.

"Ja - komm her", raunte André Marco zu.

Lächelnd schmiegte sich Marco zwischen Mario und André.

"Schlaf gut", wisperte Mario ihm und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Ihr beiden auch", murmelte Marco.

"Hm, ihr auch", nuschelte André müde.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie alle drei eingeschlafen waren.


	39. In Warschau

"Hast du alles?", fragte Marco Mario. 

Mario würde als einziger, beim Champions-League-Spiel gegen Warschau spielen, aber André und Marco fuhren dennoch mit. Zur Unterstützung und zur Integration während ihren Verletzungen.

Grinsend griff Mario nach ihren Händen. "Hab ich."

Marco lachte auf. "Ja, hast du - dann pass mal auf, dass wir nicht verloren gehen."

"Werdet ihr schon nicht", war sich Mario sicher.

"Dann ist ja gut", grinste André. "Und alles andere können wir mitnehmen, müssen es aber nicht."

"Gut", sagte Marco. "Dann lasst uns mal los, nicht dass wir noch zu spät kommen."

"Und du fährst?", grinste André. Marco fuhr noch immer verdammt gerne, nachdem er so lange nicht gedurft hatte.

"Ja klar", sagte Marco als wäre das eine dumme Frage gewesen.

"Dann runter mit uns", scheuchte Mario sie.

"Ja doch", sagte André und griff seinen Rucksack.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Marcos Wagen. Inzwischen wunderte sich niemand mehr darüber, dass sie so oft zusammen zum Training kamen, war doch schon lange bekannt, wie gut sie befreundet waren.

Und im Verein sah es man sogar gerne, dass sich Mario und André so um Marco kümmerten.  
Auch hier war bekannt, wie schlecht es ihm gegangen war, und einige Leute hatten sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn gemacht.  
Zwar war immer noch nicht absehbar wann Marco wieder wirklich ins Training einsteigen konnte, aber er war etwas optimistischer gestimmt und schlich nicht mehr mit einer Leidensmiene herum.

"Hey, ihr drei", wurden sie von Marcel am Bus begrüßt.

"Hey Käpt’n", sagte Marco

Marcel lachte. "Unsere drei Fragezeichen wieder zusammen."

"Und wer ist wer?" fragte André grinsend.

"Hm - keine Ahnung, das solltet ihr schon selbst wissen."

"Ich glaube, das müssen wir noch mal ausdiskutieren."

"Macht das - habt im Flieger ja genug Zeit."

"Ist irgendwie komisch mitzufliegen und zu wissen, dass man eh nicht spielen kann", meinte Marco mit einem Seufzen.

"Ja, aber immerhin sind wir nicht ganz ausgeschlossen", meinte André.

Marco nickte. "Weiß ich. Und es ist gut, dass wir hier sind. Aber... ich würde einfach so gern wieder mitmachen."

"Ja, klar. Und du bist schon so lange weg. Aber es wird wieder."

"André hat recht", sagte Marcel. "Und es dauert bestimmt auch nicht mehr lange, bis du uns wieder richtig unterstützten kannst."

Marco seufzte, das Thema hätten sie besser nicht angesprochen. "Wenn’s mal besser werden würde."

"Nicht wieder Trübsal blasen", sagte Mario sofort.

"Ich versuchs..."

"Nicht versuchen, sondern tun."

Marco schnaubte leicht. "Okay..."

"Immerhin leiste ich dir morgen auf der Tribüne Gesellschaft", sagte André.

"Dann machen wir es uns gemütlich."

"Und gucken den anderen beim Arbeiten zu."

"Andere zahlen richtig viel Geld dafür."

"Und Mario hat ein Tor versprochen", grinste André und knuffte Mario in die Seite.

"Ja, hab ich. Gibt dann Schoki dafür, oder?"

Marco lachte auf. Auch André lachte - natürlich dachten sie alle an ihre Schokoladenparty im Bett neulich.

"Ähm... muss ich nicht verstehen, oder?" fragte Marcel verwirrt.

"Wir haben neulich heimlich Schokolade genascht... war ein bisschen viel", versuchte André eine Erklärung.

"Aber war gut gewesen", sagte Marco. "Und wir habens ja auch wieder abtrainiert."

Marcel nickte ohne wirklich zu verstehen. "Wie weit seid ihr eigentlich mit eurem Umzug?" fragte er deshalb und sah Mario und André an.

"Wenn wir übermorgen wieder zu Hause sind, können wir schon da schlafen."

"Und wann darf man mal gucken kommen?"

"Dann kannst du gern vorbeikommen." Die Wohnung war schließlich weitestgehend möbliert, da konnten sie auch Marcel einladen. "Aber ruf vorher an, wir sind öfter auch bei Marco."

Marcel schnaubte. "Warum seid ihr nicht gleich zu dritt zusammengezogen? Das wär viel einfacher gewesen."

André lachte auf, während Mario und Marco eher ertappt wirkten. Doch André lenkte Marcel schnell ab. "Wenn das Haus fertig ist, da kriegt Marco sein Gästezimmer, okay?"

"Na da bin ich aber beruhigt", grinste Marcel.

"Wir können ihn doch nicht ganz alleine lassen. Also, wenn du vorbeikommst, dann sag vorher bescheid, ja?"

"Klar mach ich", versprach Marcel.

"Super. Dann steigt mal ein, ja?"

"Gute Idee, sonst müssen wir am Ende doch noch hierbleiben", sagte Marco.

"Nein, das sollten wir verhindern", nickte Marcel und schob ihn vor sich her zum Bus.

Sie stiegen ein und wenig später fuhr der Bus auch schon los. Es ging zum Flughafen, von da aus in einem kleinen Flieger nach Warschau.

"Wir sind nicht mal auf demselben Flur", murrte André als die Zimmerkarten verteilt wurden.

Mario seufzte, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Macht nichts, ist der Weg halt länger."

"Ist ja auch nur für eine Nacht", fügte Marco hinzu.

"Ich komm einfach irgendwann zu euch rüber."

André lächelte. "Aber pass auf das Marcel nichts merkt."

"Der ist abends doch eh immer unterwegs", meinte Mario.

"Also, dann lass uns mal unsere Sachen aufs Zimmer bringen."

"Viel Zeit haben wir ja nicht - oder seid ihr nachher nicht bei der Besprechung dabei?", fragte Mario.

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab nen Termin im Kraftraum und ich glaub André wollte mitkommen."

"Okay, dann erst beim Essen", nickte Mario.

"Dann bis später", sagte Marco und lächelte Mario kurz zärtlich an.

André griff kurz nach Marios Hand und drückte sie fest. "Bis später."

Mario nickte und ging dann Marcel hinterher zu ihrem Zimmer. Als er das Zimmer betrat, saß Marcel schon auf dem Bett und telefonierte mit Jenny.

"Grüß schon", wisperte Mario.

Marcel nickte ihm zu, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Gespräch.

Schnell warf Mario seine Tasche neben sein Bett und legte sich dann für einen Moment auf den Rücken. Er war gern mit Marcel auf einem Zimmer, aber noch lieber wäre er jetzt bei Marco und André.

Es war albern, aber er vermisste sie jetzt schon. Dabei hatten sie schon eine viel längere Trennung überstanden, als Mario allein zur Natio gefahren war.

Aber gerade heute... er war ein wenig nervös wegen des Spiels gegen Legia, die Fans hatten nicht den besten Ruf, und die Spieler waren auch eher ruppig, da konnte er die beiden vorher schon gebrauchen.

Außerdem hatte Thomas schon angedeutet, dass er wohl von Anfang an spielen würde. Er freute sich sehr darüber, aber auch das machte ihn nervös.

"Mario?"

Er sah auf zu Marcel. "Ja?"

"Wir müssen runter", sagte Marcel.

"Oh - ja, klar", nickte Mario und stand auf.

"Es ist echt schön, dass Marco und André mit dabei sind", sagte Marcel als sie langsam nach unten gingen.

"Ja, ist es. Marco geht’s gerade wieder besser. Und André, für den ist es gut, bei der Mannschaft zu sein."

"Ist eh zum Kotzen, dass André sich auch verletzt hat."

"Ja, das können wir echt nicht brauchen."

"Das nicht, aber vor allem kann André das nicht brauchen. Nach nem Wechsel ist sowas doch immer total blöd."

"Wenigstens ist er mit dabei... kommst du? Erst scheuchst du mich auf, und dann kommst du nicht in die Pötte."

"Hey, ich genieße es nur, mal mit dir zu reden", schnaubte Marcel. "Dich mal ohne André oder Marco zu fassen zu bekommen, ist ein Wunder."

"Hey, das ist ja wohl total übertrieben."

"Nein, ist es nicht. Und du sollst das auch nicht falsch verstehen. Ich bin wahnsinnig froh, wie ihr euch um Marco kümmert. Er wirkt so glücklich und ausgeglichen wie... eigentlich war er das letzte Mal so glücklich, bevor du weggegangen bist. Aber wir anderen wollen auch was von dir haben", sagte Marcel und sah ihn an. "Wir haben dich auch vermisst Mario. Und die neuen Jungs hier, die brauchen dich."

Mario überlegte - hatte er sich wirklich so sehr von den anderen zurückgezogen? Klar hatte er viel Zeit mit Marco und André verbracht und... vermutlich hatte Marcel recht. Aber sie waren so verknallt...  
Und selbst, wenn sie das nicht gewesen wären - Marco brauchte ihn. Brauchte seinen Freund, der sich von seiner Laune, die er noch vor ein paar Tagen gehabt hatte, nicht abschrecken ließ. "Jetzt... jetzt bin ich ja da", meinte Mario etwas schwach. 

"Wie... läuft das eigentlich so?" fragte Marcel.

"Wie läuft was?"

"Naja Marco hat schon noch ganz schön an dir gehangen. Und jetzt seid ihr drei unzertrennlich. Ich stell mir das ganz schön schwer vor."

"Wir... wir lassen es einfach außen vor", log Mario ohne rot zu werden. Rot werden würde er wohl eher, wenn er ehrlich wäre. "Wir waren ja schon lange gut befreundet, und... es war nicht leicht anfangs, aber wir haben es geschafft."

"Ja, das sieht man. Wie gesagt, Marco ist wie ausgewechselt."

"Du kannst mir glauben, wir sind darüber auch froh."

"Na dann freuen wir uns einfach und du versprichst mir, dass ihr drei euch nicht mehr ganz so abkapselt."

"Ich werde es den beiden sagen", versprach Mario.

Marcel nickte zufrieden und hielt Mario die Tür zum Besprechungsraum auf. Er dirigierte ihn gleich auf einen Platz ganz vorne und setzte sich neben ihn.

Wenig später kam Thomas mit seinem Trainerteam. Es folgte eine Präsentation, die die Stärken und Schwächen von Legia Warschau deutlich zeigte, und ein Vortrag des Trainerteams, wie sie die Schwächen nutzen und sich vor den Stärken schützen konnten.

Außerdem gab Thomas die Mannschaftsaufstellung bekannt.

Mario würde in der Tat von Anfang an spielen - und er freute sich unbändig darüber. Es war bestimmt richtig, dass er langsam wieder aufgebaut wurde, aber ihm ging es manchmal zu langsam. Er wollte endlich wieder spielen und allen zeigen, dass er immer noch richtig gut war.  
Denn das war er, da war er sich sicher, auch wenn er es lange nicht zeigen konnte. Zeigen durfte.


	40. Essen mit Freunden

"So, dann mal ab zum Essen mit euch", schloss Thomas schließlich.

"Na, dann komm", nickte Marcel Mario zu und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Raum. Er führte ihn zu einem Tisch, an dem Gonzo und Roman schon Platz genommen hatten.

"Ich wollte eigentlich... Marco und André kommen gleich", sagte Mario.

"Du hast mir was versprochen..."

Mario seufzte. "Ja, ich weiß."

Marcel lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Gonzo und Roman beißen nicht."

"Das weiß ich. Obwohl... Roman ist Torhüter, ganz sicher bin ich mir da nicht."

"Er ist einer von den harmlosen", versprach Marcel.

Mario lachte und schob sich auf den Platz neben Gonzo.

"Hey", wurde er von einem fröhlichen Lachen und einem blitzen aus dunklen Augen begrüßt.

"Welch seltener Gast", sagte Roman ebenfalls lächelnd. "Wo sind denn deine beiden Schatten?"

"Denen wurde die Besprechung ja erspart, die kommen sicher gleich." Oder sie waren noch beschäftigt, aber daran sollte er nicht denken, sonst würde er glatt erröten.

"Ich weiß auch nicht, warum Trainer sich so gern reden hören", meinte Gonzo. "Zum Ende hin dachte ich wirklich, mein knurrender Magen würde Thomas Stimme noch übertönen."

"Thomas hat es gehört", meinte Roman trocken. "Er hat dann lauter gesprochen."

"Dann sollten wir jetzt aber schleunigst was zu futtern für dich organisieren", meinte Marcel. "Ehe du noch einen von uns anknabberst."

Gonzo lachte und stand dann auf. "Kommt wer mit zum Buffet?"

"Ich", sagte Mario sofort und stand ebenfalls auf. Das schien Gonzo als Begleitung zu reichen, denn er ging gleich los

Mario folgte ihm und sah sich dabei unauffällig nach Marco und André um. Die beiden betraten aber erst den Raum, als er schon wieder auf dem Rückweg war.  
André entdeckte ihn im gleichen Moment und lächelte ihn an.  
Mario erwiderte das Lächeln, ging dann aber weiter zu dem Tisch mit Marcel, Gonzo und Roman.

André nickte als er das sah und steuerte mit Marco den Tisch von Julian und Sebastian an.

Schließlich saßen sie alle vier wieder am Tisch, auch Marcel und Roman hatten sich etwas zu essen geholt. "Ist schön, dass wir mal Zeit zusammen haben - und dich ausquetschen können", bemerkte Gonzo. Er und Roman waren ja erst nach Marios Weggang nach Bayern zum BVB gestoßen.

"Jetzt krieg ich fast Angst", grinste Mario.

"Solltest du auch", sagte Roman bedrohlich. "Was sind deine Schwächen? Sag sie uns gleich, wir finden sie eh raus."

"Ich hab gar keine!" behauptete Mario sofort.

Marcel lachte laut auf.

"Pass auf deine Nase auf, die wächst grad", meinte Gonzo trocken.

Unwillkürlich fasste sich Mario an die Nase, was bei allen dreien einen Lacher provozierte.

"Na ihr seid ja lustig drauf", sagte André, der grad auf dem Weg zum Buffet war und an ihrem Tisch vorbeiging.

Mario grinste ihn an. "Die verarschen mich hier... ganz wie früher, aber die beiden waren damals gar nicht dabei!"

"Wir verarschen hier niemanden", sagte Gonzo ganz ernst. "Das würden wir niemals wagen. Niemals!"

"Noch nicht mal kleine Marios!", stimmte Roman ein.

"Siehst du das? Die sind total gemein zu mir", sagte Mario zu André.

"Voll gemein. Wehr dich!"

"Hey, ich bin gut erzogen. Außerdem sind die alle älter als ich."

"Dann nimm deinen regulären Platz ein", forderte Marcel ihn grinsend auf.

"Ich bin doch schon ganz still..."

"Dann ist das hier geklärt, und ich kann essen?", fragte André.

"Ausnahmsweise erlauben wir dir das", meinte Roman zwinkernd.

"Danke, oh du gütiger Torherrscher!"

"Oh Torherrscher, das gefällt mir. Meinst du die drucken mir das hinten aufs Trikot?"

"Versuchs mal", grinste Mario.

André lachte und ging dann wirklich weiter um sich was zu essen zu holen.

Mario unterhielt sich weiter mit den drei Jungs an seinem Tisch - und war wieder einmal froh zurück in Dortmund zu sein. Es war doch ganz anders als in München.

Und Gonzo und Roman waren echt richtig nett.

Insgesamt war die Stimmung noch immer richtig gut, vielleicht sogar noch besser. Und das, obwohl so einige Spieler, mit denen er sich so gut verstanden hatte, inzwischen gegangen waren.  
Grade Mats fehlte, aber Marcel fand sich langsam in seine neue Rolle als Kapitän rein.  
Er führte die Mannschaft anders als Mats, aber auch ziemlich gut. Er war der richtige Mann dafür.

Schließlich verabschiedete sich Gonzo als erster vom Tisch, woraufhin Marcel zu Mario sah. "Was hast du für heute Abend geplant?"

"Mal gucken... allzu lange wollte ich nicht machen." Und dann noch wenigstens ein Stündchen oder so zu Marco und André.

"Nein, wir haben morgen ja auch ein wichtiges Spiel", nickte Marcel.

Mario nickte, da servierte Marcel ihm ja gleich noch eine Ausrede mit.

"Ich werd dann auch schon mal hoch gehen", meinte Roman.

Marcel grinste. "Oh großer Torherrscher, schlaft gut."

"Schlafen? Nix da schlafen, ich geh nur kurz hoch telefonieren und dann geht’s noch ein bissel runter zum Playstation zocken."

Mario schnaubte. "Der ist ja wie du, Marcel. Ständig nur die Süße anrufen."

"Schon wieder falsch", grinste Roman. "Meine Oma hat Geburtstag."

"Dann grüß sie mal schön", bat Marcel ihn.

"Mach ich", sagte Roman und stand auf.

So saßen nur noch Marcel und Mario am Tisch.

Mario schielte kurz zu André und Marco, aber die beiden waren offenbar noch am Essen. Sie waren ja auch ne ganze Zeit später gekommen als er selbst.

"Sehnsucht?", fragte Marcel grinsend.

"Mhm", machte Mario.

"André kommt auch mal ohne dich zurecht."

"Ich weiß. Ist albern aber..."

"Aber was?"

"Ach du weißt schon. Wenn man verknallt ist, dann will man jede Sekunde miteinander verbringen."

"Aber ihr seid ja nun schon länger zusammen", gab Marcel zu bedenken.

Mario sah ihn erstaunt an, ehe ihm klar wurde, dass Marcel von ihm und André sprach. Niemand wusste ja, dass inzwischen auch Marco dazugehörte. "Ähm... klar. Trotzdem ist es neu, weil wir uns vorher so selten gesehen haben."

"Okay", meinte Marcel, wenn auch wohl nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Außerdem musst du dir mal zuhören, wenn du mit Jenny telefonierst", versuchte Mario abzulenken.

"Aber wir schaffen es locker mal ein paar Tage oder Wochen alleine."

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern und sah wieder zu Marco und André. Marcel konnte nicht verstehen, wie sehr er Marco vermisst hatte und wie glücklich er nun war, wo er mit ihm und André zusammen war.

Inzwischen war auch er überzeugt, dass das die einzige Lösung war - und dass sie es schaffen würden. Er war nicht eifersüchtig, wenn Marco und André zusammen waren, sondern er freute sich für sie. Beispielsweise nächste Nacht, die er bei Marcel sein würde. Die beiden würden Spaß haben, und das war in Ordnung.

Allerdings hätte er sich gern zu den beiden ins Bett gekuschelt um zu schlafen. Sicher und geborgen zwischen ihnen - Marco an seinen Rücken geschmiegt und André vor sich.  
Man fühlte sich so geliebt und geborgen mit den beiden Männern vor und hinter sich.

Unwillkürlich stieß er ein kleines Seufzen aus.

"So schlimm, heute Nacht alleine zu sein. Oder... nur mit mir?"

Mario drehte sofort den Kopf zu Marcel. "Natürlich ist es nicht schlimm mit dir zusammen zu sein Marcel! Und ich hör mich total albern an, ich weiß. Ich hab nur den Großteil der letzten drei Jahre allein in meinem Bett verbracht und... ich schlaf halt einfach besser, wenn jemand da ist."

"Wenn du dann besser schlafen kannst, dann kannst du gern zu mir ins Bett kommen."

Mario lachte auf. "Und was würde Jenny dazu sagen?"

"Och, wir erzählen es ihr einfach nicht."

"Willst du mir dann auch meinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben?" grinste Mario.

"Wenn du dann schlafen kannst - und André nicht eifersüchtig wird?"

Fast wäre Mario ein "der bekommt seinen ja von Marco" rausgerutscht. Er konnte das ganze grade noch mit einem Husten tarnen.

"Alles okay, Mario?", fragte Marcel besorgt.

Mario nickte und trank einen Schluck Wasser. "Hab mich verschluckt", sagte er.

"An deiner Spucke?"

"Ein Krümel."

Marcel nickte nur leicht.

In diesem Moment kamen Marco und André zu ihnen. "Na ihr beiden, noch nicht fertig mit Essen?" fragte Marco.

"Wir haben es uns einfach noch gemütlich gemacht."

"Stören wir oder können wir uns zu euch setzen?" fragte André.

"Nein, kommt ruhig", meinte Marcel. "Mario hält es ja kaum fünf Minuten ohne dich aus."

André sah Mario fragend an.

Marcel lachte auf. "Er hat immer wieder sehnsüchtig zu dir rüber geguckt."

Mario grinste schief und sah kurz zu Marco, der nun neben Marcel saß. Der lächelte zurück.

"Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, als ob ihr ein Geheimnis vor mir habt", sagte Marcel nach einem Moment.

"Würden wir nie wagen, oh großer und mächtiger Kapitän."

"Ich kenn euch drei und irgendwas ist da."

"Ich wüsste nicht, was", log André locker.

Marcel musterte ihn einen Moment, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Dann hab ich mich wohl geirrt."

"Was hast du dir denn in deinem blonden Köpfchen zusammengereimt?"

"Oh bitte so blond bin ich doch gar nicht mehr!"

"Aber ein wenig ist wohl hängengeblieben." In diesem Moment trat Marco unter dem Tisch gegen Andrés Schienbein.

"Aua!" sagte André überrascht.

Marco sah ihn nur streng an.

"Also wirklich jetzt sagt schon was los ist", sagte Marcel. "Ihr könnt mir alles sagen."

"Was sollten wir dir denn sagen?"

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wisst ihr was? Ich lass euch drei mal hier allein. Wenn ihr mir noch was sagen wollt, dann bin ich oben."

Keiner der drei hielt ihn auf, aus er aufstand und ging.

Mario seufzte. "Sorry. Ich hätte uns verraten", sagte er leise.

"Ist okay - ist ja gut gegangen."

"Aber es ist schwer Marcel anzulügen..."

"Ja, ist es. Aber - ich glaub nicht, dass er es verstehen würde."

Erneut seufzte Mario. "Ja... vermutlich...", murmelte er.

"Komm, heute Abend wird er schon nicht mehr bohren", meinte Marco.

"Wenn er die Wahrheit wüsste, dann könnte ich heute Nacht bei euch schlafen."

"Willst du es ihm sagen?", fragte André nach.

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich... würde es schon gern jemandem sagen. Einfach... weil ich so glücklich mit euch bin."

"Warte noch ein wenig ab, ja?", bat Marco.

"Ich weiß, dass ihr beide das nicht wollt. Vermutlich habt ihr ja auch recht."

"Vielleicht irgendwann..."

Mario lächelte schwach. "Ja... irgendwann. Oder auch nie."

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte André und legte seine Hand auf Marios.

"Wollen wir nicht lieber hoch?" fragte Marco leise.

"Ja, lass uns hoch", nickte Mario und stand gleich auf.


	41. Erzkatholische Betten

Gemeinsam verließen die drei den Speisesaal und gingen hoch zu Andrés und Marcos Zimmer.  
Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, schmiegte sich Marco von hinten an Mario.

"Was würde passieren, wenn wir es Marcel erzählen und er damit nicht klar kommt?" fragte er leise und hauchte einen Kuss auf Marios Ohr.

"Ich weiß - wir hätten ein Problem..."

"Aber du möchtest es trotzdem."

"Ja. Marcel war immer ein guter Freund..."

Marco sah zu André.

"Du willst nicht jetzt hoch zu ihm und ihm alles erzählen, oder?"

"Wenn du wirklich dagegen bist natürlich nicht", sagte Marco.

"Ich möcht es nicht."

"Ok. Dann bleibt es weiter unser Geheimnis", nickte Marco und zog Mario dabei noch fester an sich.

Mario nickte leicht und sah dann zu André. "Kommst du auch her?"

"Nicht böse?" fragte André und trat zu ihnen.

"Nein. Ihr habt ja recht."

"Ich will nur nicht, dass wir Probleme kriegen. Mir fällt es auch schwer alle anzulügen. Aber ich glaube, es ist das Beste."

Mario nickte. "Ich bin definitiv überstimmt.“

"Nicht ganz", sagte Marco. "Aber das ist ne Sache, die wir nur einstimmig entscheiden können. Solange einer dagegen ist, machen wir es nicht. Ich persönlich würde Marcel durchaus zutrauen, dass er damit klar kommt. Nachdem er den Schock überwunden hat."

"Kommt, reden wir nicht mehr drüber, ja? Da steht ein einsames Bett und wartet auf uns", meinte Mario.

"Oh ja, ein einsames polnisches Bett", grinste Marco. "Dann mal rein mit uns."

"Sind polnische Betten... oh je, das ist bestimmt erzkatholisch, oder? Was, wenn es keine drei Schwule erträgt?"

"Da muss es jetzt durch."

"Dann los", grinste André und zog sie mit sich.

"Ich glaube aber polnische Betten mögen keine Klamotten", sagte Marco.

"Dann sollten wir mal seine Wünsche erfüllen."

"Und du lässt dich schön verwöhnen", wisperte Marco Mario ins Ohr. "Du hast schließlich morgen ein Spiel."

"Das klingt noch sehr viel besser."

"Komm André", sagte Marco. "Hilf mir mal ihn auszuziehen."

André grinste breit und zog Mario das Shirt aus. Sofort nutzte Marco die Chance und begann Marios Nacken zu küssen.

"Hmm", machte Mario.

Jemand öffnete seine Hose und zog sie samt der Shorts über seine Hüfte nach unten. Dann fühlte er Hände auf seiner Haut, auf den Oberschenkeln, die sich langsam nach innen bewegten.

Mario schloss die Augen und ließ sich völlig fallen, während die Hände und Lippen ihn verwöhnten.  
Offenbar war Marco hinter ihm schon ganz nackt, zumindest fühlte Mario seine Haut ganz direkt.

"Sieh nach unten", wisperte Marco.

Mario blickte sofort nach unten, vor sich.

André kniete vor ihm und sah einen Moment hoch, ehe er sich vor lehnte und seine Lippen um Marios Schwanzspitze schloss.

"Ja", keuchte Mario auf. André war so verdammt geschickt.

"Er sieht so heiß aus", murmelte Marco und Mario spürte Marcos Schwanz an seinem Hintern.

"Er ist... wahnsinnig gut", raunte Mario und spreizte leicht die Beine.

"Oh ja, das ist er", sagte Marco heiser.

Er beobachtete, wie André Mario tiefer und tiefer in den Mund nahm.

"Willst du so kommen?" fragte Mario.

Mario nickte leicht. "Und du...?"

"Seh euch erstmal zu", wisperte Marco.

"Dann...", raunte Mario und sah zu André, der noch immer vor ihm kniete.

André grinste leicht und begann nun stärker an Marios Schwanz zu saugen.

Mario konnte sich kaum zurückhalten, so geil fühlte sich das an. Ganz vorsichtig begann er in Andrés Mund zu stoßen. Dabei fühlte er Marcos Schwanz zwischen seinen Beinen.

Marco keuchte und begann mit einer Hand Marios Brustwarzen zu reizen.

Das war für Mario zu viel. Er hatte eh kurz davor gestanden, jetzt kam er sofort.

"Gott du siehst so heiß aus", murmelte Marco und rieb seinen Schwanz ein wenig stärker an Marios Hintern.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken spannte Mario die Oberschenkelmuskeln an, so hatte Marco mehr Reibung.

Marco stöhnte heiser und beschleunigte seine Bewegungen.

Auf einmal fühlte er Hände auf seinem Hintern, Andrés Hände. Marco öffnete die Augen, die er irgendwann geschlossen hatte und sah zu André.

"Was willst du?", fragte der ihn leise.

"Komm hoch, dann zeig ichs dir", raunte Marco.

André nickte etwas atemlos und stand auf.

Mario nutzte die Chance und schlüpfte aus der Umarmung von Marco. Er wollte jetzt den beiden zusehen, ganz gemütlich vom Bett aus.

Marco schlang sofort die Arme um André und zog ihn an sich bis er ihn küssen konnte. Zärtlich zunächst, aber der Kuss wurde schnell intensiver, das sah Mario deutlich.

Marco ließ eine Hand nach unten gleiten und umfasste Andrés Schwanz. André keuchte leise, dann tastete er nach Marcos hartem Schwanz.

"Willst du mich?" raunte Marco.

"Ja, Marco, ja, ich will dich." Er nickte Marco zu, dann drehte er ihn schwungvoll um.

Marco stöhnte auf als er André hinter sich spürte.

"Willst du es? Jetzt, so?"

"Ja, ganz genau so!"

"Du wolltest es nicht anders", raunte André. Er spuckte auf seine Finger, seinen Schwanz, dann drängte er sich an ihn und drang in ihn ein.

Erneut stöhnte Marco auf, den Blick fest auf Mario gerichtet, der den beiden mit glühenden Augen zusah.

André ließ Marco nicht viel Zeit sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, dann zog er sich schon wieder zurück und stieß hart zu.

"Ja", keuchte Marco und schob seine Hand zu seinem Schwanz.

Andrés Tempo nahm weiter zu. Sie waren beide schon sehr aufgeheizt gewesen, jetzt hielten sie sich nicht mehr zurück.  
Auch Marcos Hand bewegte sich immer schneller, bis Mario an die Bettkante gerutscht kam und raunte "Ich mach das". Sofort ließ Marco seinen Schwanz los und stöhnte laut, als sich Marios Finger um ihn schlossen.

Mario kniete sich vor Marco und massierte den Schwanz. Er hätte ihn gern in den Mund genommen, aber die beiden bewegten sich zu heftig.  
Außerdem war es schon zu spät, denn nur Sekundenbruchteile später kam Marco schon heftig.  
Er spritzte direkt in Marios Gesicht.  
Bei dem Anblick stöhnte André und beschleunigte seine Stöße tatsächlich noch einmal bis auch er kam.  
Er fühlte es durch seinen ganzen Körper Beben, dann musste er sich an Marcos Rücken lehnen.

"Ihr beiden seid so heiß", wisperte Mario.

Dazu knurrte Marco nur leise.

Nach einem Moment löste sich André von Marco.

Mario stand auf, wischte sich das Gesicht an einem herumliegenden Shirt ab und führte Marco dann zum Bett.

Geschafft ließ sich Marco auf das Bett fallen. Sofort kuschelte sich Mario neben ihn, während André sich erst noch auf die Bettkante setzte um durchzuatmen.

"Ihr seht gut aus", meinte André lächelnd.

"Findest du?", erwiderte Mario ebenfalls lächelnd und küsste Marco zärtlich.

André nickte. "Ja... nackt und verschwitzt und ausgepowert... sehr sexy."

"Oh ja, ausgepowert...", nuschelte Marco träge.

André lächelte und rutschte nun zu den beiden aufs Bett, schmiegte sich an Marcos andere Seite.

"Ist schön", murmelte Marco, "zwischen euch..."

Mario brummte zustimmend und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn. Hin und wieder fühlte er zärtliche Küsse und Berührungen auf seiner Haut.  
Immer wieder fielen ihm die Augen zu. "Wenn ich nich bald in mein Zimmer gehe, schlaf ich ein", nuschelte er.

"Dann solltest du rüber", nickte Marco.

"Mag nicht."

"Mag dich auch nicht weglassen", wisperte Marco.

"Marcel wird sich fragen wo du bist", brummte André.

"Ja, ich weiß...", murmelte Mario.

"Komm Liebling, ich bring dich noch hoch", sagte Marco zärtlich.

'Liebling', so hatte Marco ihn früher manchmal genannt. Es fühlte sich warm und vertraut an.

"Dann los, anziehen", sagte André lächelnd. "Ist ja zum Glück nur eine Nacht."

"Ja, ich weiß. Du bleibst hier, oder? Siehst total müde aus."

André nickte. "Ja, ich bleib gleich hier. Les vielleicht noch ein paar Seiten."

"Mach das. Ich bring unseren Schatz hier hoch in sein Bettchen", grinste Marco.

Mario lachte leise und richtete sich langsam auf. Die beiden hatten ja recht. Es war nur eine Nacht.  
Er beugte sich über André, küsste ihn leicht und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht, dann stand er auf.  
Schnell zog er sich an und wartete dann bis auch Marco angezogen war.

"Hier sieht uns keiner", wisperte Marco und küsste Mario noch einmal kurz.

"Lieb dich", flüsterte Mario.

"Ich dich auch. Euch."

Mario berührte noch einmal Marcos Lippen, dann öffnete er die Tür. Schnell verließen sie das Zimmer und gingen über den Flur zur Treppe.

"Tut mir leid, dass André es nicht erzählen will", sagte Marco leise.

"Wir müssen alle drei dahinter stehen. Und er kennt Marcel kaum. Ich versteh das schon."

"Ja. Das vergess ich ständig, dass er ja noch so neu hier ist."

"In ein paar Wochen sieht das bestimmt schon anders aus."

Marco nickte. "Und bis dahin haben wir Geduld. Außerdem läuft es doch bisher wirklich super."

"Ja, klar. Aber ich bin so glücklich, das würde ich am liebsten rausschreien."

Kurz strich Marco über Marios Hand. "Ich auch. Aber lieber bleibt das für immer ein Geheimnis, als das ich euch wieder verliere."

"Du wirst mich nicht wieder verlieren, Marco."

"Weiß ich. Ich muss es mir trotzdem manchmal sagen, damit ich es glaube."

Mario blieb stehen und küsste ihn ganz kurz, dann lief er weiter. Wenig später kamen sie bei seinem Zimmer an.

Mario schloss die Tür auf. "Marcel?", fragte er, doch er bekam keine Antwort.

"Noch nicht da?" fragte Marco und folgte ihm ins Zimmer.

"Nein, ist wohl noch unten."

"Dann leiste ich dir noch etwas Gesellschaft."

"Das ist lieb von dir. André wird jetzt vermutlich eh schon schlafen."

"Eben. Und im Moment bist du von uns derjenige, der am häufigsten allein ist. Also nehmen wir uns jetzt einfach ein bisschen Zeit", lächelte Marco und zog Mario in seine Arme.

Mario lächelte ihn an und schmiegte sich an Marco. Ganz in Ruhe und nur zu zweit, das war auch mal schön. Marco strich ihm über den Rücken und schloss die Augen.  
Mario hielt ihn dabei ganz fest.

"Ich bin so froh, dich wieder zu haben", wisperte Marco.

"Ich auch. Es ist schön dass du wieder glücklich bist."

"Wie könnte ich das auch nicht sein? Ich hab zwei so wunderbare Männer in meinem Leben und... mit dem Fußball wird es auch wieder aufwärts gehen."

"Wir sind immer für dich da, Marco", versprach Mario.

"Das weiß ich doch."

Mario lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn dann zärtlich. Mit geschlossenen Augen erwiderte Marco den Kuss.  
Das leise Knacken der Zimmertür hörten sie beide, aber sie kümmerten sich nicht darum. Sie waren zu versunken ineinander und in ihrem Kuss.

Doch als sie Marcels entsetzten Ausruf, "Mario!" hörten, sahen sie sofort zur Tür.


	42. Marcels Reaktion

"Marcel das..." begann Marco, brach aber schnell ab.

"Das... das glaub ich einfach nicht", fauchte Marcel. "Das... Mario, das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht!"

"Marcel, beruhig dich", sagte Mario. "Und... mach die Tür zu. Bitte."

"Damit die anderen nicht sehen, wie du André hintergehst?"

"Marcel, es ist nicht so wie es aussieht. Es war nur ein... ein Küsschen", sagte Marco beschwichtigend. "Mehr nicht. Niemand betrügt hier irgendwen."

"Nur ein Kuss? Ich weiß nicht, wie André das sieht."

"Marcel bitte. Vergiss es einfach", sagte Marco.

"Nein", schüttelte Marcel den Kopf. "André hat sowas nicht verdient."

"André weiß davon", sagte Mario.

"Wie - er weiß davon?"

Mario seufzte. "Das... das ist etwas komplizierter. Marco hat recht. Du solltest das einfach vergessen."

"Nein. Ich kenn André noch nicht lange, aber das hat er echt nicht verdient."

"Und was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte Marco.

"Ich gebe Mario bis morgen Zeit mit André darüber zu reden."

"Sonst?"

"Rede ich mit ihm."

Marco sah zu Mario. "Was jetzt?" flüsterte er.

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Alles erzählen? André holen?"

"André holen", meinte Marco. "Ich... ich mach das. Und bereite ihn darauf vor. Versuch du solange Marcel ein bisschen zu beruhigen."

Mario nickte, drückte kurz seine Hand und ließ ihn dann ganz los.

Marco sah zu Marcel. "Wir sind gleich wieder da", sagte er und verließ das Zimmer.

Marcel sah ihm kurz nach, dann wandte er sich wieder Mario zu. "Sag mal, was denkst du dir eigentlich?"

Mario seufzte und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Jetzt, wo Marcel sie erwischt hatte, hielt er es nicht mehr für eine so tolle Idee ihn einzuweihen. Wie sollte er denn erklären, dass er zwei Männer liebte? Mit zwei Männern ins Bett ging - gleichzeitig!

Zwei Menschen gleichzeitig zu lieben - also, im Sinne einer Partnerschaft - das konnte er nicht erklären.

"Setzt dich bitte", murmelte Mario.

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass."

"Das was ich dir - was wir dir zu sagen haben, wird aber etwas länger dauern..."

"Was auch immer..."

Einen Moment schwiegen sie. "André hat vermutlich schon geschlafen, deshalb dauert es etwas", sagte Mario, also er die Stille nicht mehr ertrug.

"Er hat sich auf dich verlassen, Mario."

"Das kann er doch auch. Immer und überall."

"Während du mit Marco knutschst?"

"Es ist wirklich nicht so, wie du denkst."

"Nein? Wie ist es dann? Willst du mir weißmachen, dass André bescheid weiß?"

Mario nickte leicht. "Ja, er weiß bescheid."

"Dass du Marco küsst?"

Erneut nickte Mario.

"Und er nimmt das einfach hin? Der Mann liebt dich mehr als du verdienst."

"Ich liebe ihn auch."

"Und machst mit Marco..." Glücklicherweise wurde Marcel jetzt unterbrochen, als Marco und André ins Zimmer kamen.

"Hey", sagte André.

"André."

"Marco hat mir schon erzählt, was passiert ist."

"Es tut mir leid, dass du es so erfahren musst", begann Marcel.

"Nein, schon ok. Ich... wir sollten uns setzten", meinte André.

"Ja, komm her", ging Marcel zu André und führte ihn zum Bett.

André hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Marcel so nett zu ihm war. "Marcel, es geht mir gut. Wirklich."

"Du musst hier nicht den Helden spielen", schüttelte Marcel den Kopf.

"Tu ich nicht. Die ganze Sache hier... die ist ziemlich kompliziert. Und wir wollten dir eigentlich auch gar nicht davon erzählen. Vorerst nicht."

"Was ist kompliziert? Und meinst du, ich raff es nicht?"

"Wir haben Angst, dass du es nicht verstehen kannst. Dass du... es falsch findest", sagte Marco.

"Was denn?"

André seufzte tief. "Mario hat mich nicht betrogen Marcel."

"Sondern?"

"Ich nehm an, dass er Marco einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben wollte."

Mario nickte. "Ja, so ungefähr."

André lächelte schief. "Ich war unglaublich müde, deshalb bin ich unten im Zimmer geblieben. Sonst hätte ich Mario wohl auch mit hoch gebracht."

"Du hättest... ihn mit hochgebracht?"

André nickte. "Ja, weil er nicht unten bleiben konnten. Bei Marco und mir."

"Unten bei euch? Es... es ist für dich okay, wenn Mario und Marco... rummachen?"

"Ja... es ist ja auch für Mario ok, wenn Marco und ich..."

Mit großen Augen sah Marcel von einem zum anderen.

"Wir drei... wir sind zusammen", sagte Mario leise.

Einen Moment schwieg Marcel, dann wiederholte er, "Ihr seid zusammen? Zu dritt?"

Marco nickte. "Ja. Seit ein paar Wochen. Es... es ist kurz vor dem Pokalspiel passiert."

"Das... das kann doch nicht klappen."

"Wir lieben uns aber", sagte Mario und griff dabei nach Marcos Hand. "Und wir sind glücklich."

"Zu dritt... wie... wie geht das?"

Marco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Möchtest du ne Vorführung?"

"Nein danke", antwortete Marcel trocken. "Ich meinte eher..."

"Was meinst du?"

"Das... sowas kann doch gar nicht klappen."

"Warum nicht?" fragte André.

"Da... da ist doch immer einer ausgeschlossen. Oder zumindest oft. Eben, als Marco und Mario hier waren..."

"Das war aber ok für mich", sagte André. "Schließlich schläft Marco heute Nacht bei mir im Bett, während Mario hier allein ist."

"Und ihr meint echt, dass das klappt"?

"Bis jetzt klappt es sehr gut", sagte Mario.

Marcel schwieg eine Weile, man sah ihm an, wie es in ihm arbeitete.

"Ich weiß, dass das schwer zu verstehen ist", sagte Marco und lehnte sich ein wenig vor. "Aber wir drei sind glücklich."

"Als Mario und ich hergekommen waren", begann André zu erklären, "da... irgendwie stand Marco auf einmal zwischen uns. Das zwischen den beiden schwelte irgendwie immer noch. Und ich mag Marco auch - und mehr als nur mögen. Das hier, das ist für uns die einzige logische Konsequenz."

"Logisch", wiederholte Marcel mit großen Augen und etwas ungläubig.

"Ich liebe Mario", nickte André, "und in Marco hab ich mich auch ziemlich verknallt. Ich liebe ihn auch. Naja, und was zwischen Mario und Marco ist, darüber brauchen wir glaub ich nicht zu reden."

"Ihr meint das echt ernst, oder?"

"Ja, sehr ernst", bestätigte Mario, griff mit einer Hand nach Marcos und streckte die andere zu André aus.

Lächelnd griff André Marios Hand und drückte sie fest. Die andere, freie Hand reichte er Marco.

Marcel schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.

"Wir sind so sehr glücklich", fügte Marco hinzu.

"Das...", Marcel brach ab und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"... ist ungewöhnlich? Oder was wolltest du sagen?", fragte André.

"Ehrlich gesagt hab ich keine Ahnung, was ich sagen will", murmelte Marcel.

"Findest... findest du es schlimm?", fragte Mario leise.

"Das... kommt alles ziemlich überraschend..."

"Wir wollten es dir eigentlich auch nicht sagen, oder zumindest noch nicht", meinte André.

"Dann hätten Mario und Marco vielleicht nicht hier oben rumknutschen sollen", murmelte Marcel.

"Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber - sie haben sich ja gerade erst wiedergefunden, da macht man sowas", versuchte André sie zu entschuldigen.

"Puh", machte Marcel. "Ich... ich glaub ich brauch nen Moment um das zu... verarbeiten."

"Das ist völlig okay", beruhigte ihn Marco. "Wir haben auch gebraucht es zu wagen."

Marcel nickte und stand auf. "Ich geh noch mal raus. Frische Luft schnappen. Nachdenken."

Mario brachte ihn zur Tür. "Dann... ähm... bitte, sei nicht sauer oder so", bat er.

"Sauer bin ich nicht. Nur... ein bisschen überfordert."

"Ist okay, Marcel, echt."

"Dann bis später", sagte er und schob sich aus dem Zimmer.

"Bis später", nickte Mario und begriff erst, als Marcel schon weg war, dass sie ja das Zimmer teilten. Und dass das offenbar für ihn okay war.

"So... dann weiß Marcel es jetzt also", murmelte André.

"Es... es tut mir leid", erklärte Mario ehrlich.

André nickte. "Weiß ich. War trotzdem leichtsinnig von euch..."

"Ich weiß... war aber echt nur ein harmloser Gute-Nacht-Kuss, nicht mehr."

"Wir waren noch vollständig angezogen", nickte Marco.

"Das war ja wohl auch das mindeste in Marcels Zimmer."

"Das ist auch mein Zimmer", sagte Mario.

"Langsam glaub ich fast, dass du es drauf angelegt hast, dass Marcel euch erwischt", sagte André und sah Mario an.

"Was? Nein, nein, echt nicht! Es war nur ein kleiner Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Ich war doch einverstanden Marcel nichts zu sagen. Und wenn, dann hätte ich es... behutsamer gemacht, nicht so!"

"Wir hatten alle drei entschieden, es Marcel noch nicht zu sagen", sagte Marco und griff nach Andrés Hand. "Es war ein dummer Zufall, dass Marcel ein paar Augenblicke zu früh reingekommen ist."

"Hm" machte André, es war klar, dass er den beiden nicht ganz glaubte.

"Hey wir würden sowas nie ohne dein Einverständnis machen", sagte Mario.

"Aber es kommt dir schon... gelegen."

"Ja, ich wollte es Marcel sagen, aber doch nicht so! Und nicht wo du dagegen bist."

André nickte leicht. "Ja, wahrscheinlich..."

"André ich hab dich noch nie angelogen, oder?"

"Nein, hast du nicht", gab André zu.

"Also bitte glaub mir. Ich wollte nicht, dass Marcel uns erwischt."

"Okay...", nickte André leicht.

"Es tut mir leid", wisperte Mario.

"Is schon gut." André trat auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

Mario schmiegte sich an ihn. Es war offensichtlich, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte und ihm das alles unglaublich Leid tat.  
André konnte nicht anders als ihm glauben und ihm die Dummheit verzeihen.

Marco trat zu ihnen und umarmte sie ebenfalls. "Passiert ist passiert", sagte er. "Und Marcel hat auch gar nicht so schlecht reagiert."

"Nein. Aber wir sollten jetzt abhauen, ich glaub, es wäre nicht so gut, wenn Marcel uns gleich noch zu dritt erwischt."

Marco nickte. "Ja, das wär glaub ich wirklich nicht grade gut."

"Also lass uns gehen und unseren Kleinen hier alleine lassen."

"Ja, lasst mich nur allein", brummte Mario.

"Marcel kommt ja gleich."

Marco drückte Mario einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Vielleicht kannst du nochmal ganz in Ruhe mit ihm reden, ohne dass er sich von uns... umzingelt fühlt."

"Ich versuche es, ja?"

André nickte und gab Mario ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Schlaf gut, Liebling" wisperte Marco ihm zu.

"Ihr beiden auch", sagte Mario.

"Wir sehen uns morgen früh", wisperte André ihm zu.

Mario nickte. "Und nicht mehr sauer sein André, ja?"

"Nein, bin ich nicht."

"Gut", sagte Mario erleichtert. "Dann verschwindet schon oder ich lass euch nicht mehr gehen."

"Wir sind schon weg", grinste Marco und zog André mit sich aus dem Zimmer.

Mario seufzte tief als er die Tür hinter den beiden schloss.

Das hätte alles so nicht passieren sollen. Und es war nur passiert, weil er mal wieder nicht die Finger von Marco hatte lassen können.

Sie mussten wirklich aufpassen.

Er hätte ja auch mit jemand anderem das Zimmer teilen können - möglicherweise jemand, der noch nicht einmal was von ihm und André oder ihm und Marco gewusst hatte.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er da gesessen hatte, als Marcel wieder ins Zimmer kam.

"Allein oder verstecken sich die beiden im Bad?" fragte Marcel.

"Alleine, keine Sorge."

Marcel nickte und setzte sich auf sein Bett. "Das... das ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich, was da zwischen euch dreien abgeht."

"Ja, ist es. Wir hatten auch unsere Zweifel."

"Aber ihr wollt das trotzdem versuchen?"

"Wir glauben, dass es klappt."

"Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen. Wie sowas zu dritt klappen soll."

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann es dir nicht beschreiben. Ich liebe sie beide, und... es ist in Ordnung, wenn die beiden da unten jetzt mehr machen als Händchen halten."

"Nicht so viele Details", grinste Marcel schief.

"Mehr kriegste auch nicht."

"Danke", sagte Marcel trocken.

"Also, wollen wir dann langsam ins Bett?"

Marcel riss die Augen auf. "Du... du meinst aber hoffentlich jeder in seins. Schön getrennt. Du da und ich hier."

"Hey? Ich bin mit zwei Männern zusammen, das reicht mir!"

"Gut. Dann... dann geh ich jetzt mal ins Bad."

"Mach das - bis gleich."

Marcel nickte. "Und du nutz die Chance und sag den beiden bescheid, dass euer... Geheimnis bei mir sicher ist. Auch wenn ich es nicht verstehe. Aber das muss ich vermutlich auch gar nicht."

"Danke", lächelte Mario ihn an und holte sofort sein Handy heraus.

Er wählte Andrés Nummer, der fast sofort das Gespräch annahm. "Ist alles ok Mario? Sollen wir hochkommen?"

"Alles okay hier. Ich soll euch von Marcel ausrichten, dass unser Geheimnis bei ihm sicher ist, auch wenn er es nicht versteht."

"Gut. Das ist gut", sagte André.

"Ja, ist es. Er ist ganz ruhig und gelassen, fand ich."

"Ich kenn Marcel ja nicht gut, aber ich hab noch nie anders als ruhig und gelassen erlebt."

"Nein, anders gibt’s ihn auch eigentlich nicht."

"Dann können wir jetzt beruhigt schlafen", sagte André.

"Ja, könnt ihr. Gute Nacht euch beiden."

"Dir auch. Wir lieben dich."

"Ich liebe euch auch."

"Bis morgen früh", wisperte André und legte dann auf.

Mario lächelte leicht, als er das Handy zur Seite legte. Er wäre immer noch gern bei den beiden, aber immerhin mussten sie sich wohl keine Sorgen wegen Marcel machen.

Er zog schon mal sein Schlafshirt über und machte es sich dann schon mal auf dem Bett gemütlich.

Wenig später kam Marcel wieder. "Und alles geklärt?"

"Ja, sie sind erleichtert."

Etwas überrascht sah Marcel ihn an. "Hab ich euch solche Angst gemacht?"

"André schon. Er wollte es dir auf keinen Fall sagen. Ich... ich wollte dich schon irgendwie einweihen. Wenn auch nicht so."

Marcel lächelte und setzte sich dann kurzerhand zu Mario aufs Bett. "Ist ja auch nichts, worüber man eben mal so nebenbei spricht. Ne Beziehung zu dritt das ist..."

"Ungewöhnlich? Unnormal?"

"Beides irgendwie. Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, noch jemanden so zu lieben, wie ich Jenny liebe."

Mario suchte eine Erklärung. "Du hattest vor Jenny schon ne Freundin. Die hast du auch sehr geliebt, oder?"

Marcel nickte. "Klar. Aber... nicht so sehr wie Jenny."

"Nein, aber... du kannst dir vorstellen jemanden vorher so geliebt zu haben wie Jenny, oder?"

"Ich weiß was du meinst Mario."

"Eben. Und das geht - tatsächlich - auch gleichzeitig."

"Und da streikt meine Vorstellungskraft ehrlich gesagt", gab Marcel zu. "Und auch sonst kann ich mir nur schwer vorstellen, wie so eine Beziehung mit drei Leuten funktionieren soll."

"Zum ersten Punkt kann ich dir nur sagen, das geht wirklich. Ich kann aber verstehen, dass du es dir nicht vorstellen kannst. Und zu der Beziehung - wir wissen auch nicht, ob es klappt, aber wir hoffen es. Und... ich denke das wichtigste ist, dass wir nicht eifersüchtig aufeinander sind."

"Und das seid ihr nicht?"

"Nein, das ist ganz merkwürdig, weil ich eigentlich schon eifersüchtig bin. Und es gab Anfangs echt Ärger... aber inzwischen weiß ich, dass ich keinen der beiden verlieren werde, nur weil sie sich lieben und miteinander Spaß haben."

"Und sonst so? Du wohnst doch mit André zusammen. Fühlt sich Marco da nicht irgendwie... allein?"

"Das ist ja noch ganz neu, und wir sind meistens bei Marco. Die Wohnung ist größer. Oder er ist bei uns in der Wohnung. Deswegen solltest du doch anrufen, wenn du mal kommen wolltest - damit wir dann schnell und unauffällig hinfahren könnten."

"Ah... ok, das macht schon mehr Sinn als euer rumdruckse vorhin..."

"Wir wollten es dir ja eigentlich nicht sagen..."

"Weiß es denn überhaupt jemand? Deine Eltern zum Beispiel?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist der erste."

"Mhm", machte Marcel. "Is vermutlich auch schwierig..."

"Ich möchte es ihnen gerne sagen. Du weißt, wie wichtig sie mir sind."

"Meinst du denn sie würden es verstehen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie mögen beide, Marco und André."

"Das ist auch nicht das Problem, aber ob deine Eltern damit umgehen können..."

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber irgendwann müssen wir es probieren. Spätestens, wenn wir drei zusammenziehen."

"Dann soll Marco zu euch ziehen?"

"Im Moment haben wir das noch nicht genau geplant, aber ja, sicher."

"Scheint euch ja wirklich ernst zu sein..."

"Ja, ist es. Es ist... sehr schön."

Marcel lächelte leicht. "Das ist wohl die Hauptsache, oder? Dass es euch gut damit geht und ihr glücklich seid."

Dankbar erwiderte Mario das Lächeln. "Es geht uns sehr gut - besser als zuvor. Und wir sind glücklich, sehr glücklich."

"Gut", sagte Marcel. "Dann sollten wir wohl mal versuchen zu schlafen. Wir beide müssen morgen ja noch spielen."

"Ja, genau - ich geh dann mal ins Bad, okay?"

"Mach das", sagte Marcel und stand von Marios Bett auf um in sein eigenes zu gehen.

Mario beeilte sich, dass auch er schnell ins Bett konnte. Sobald er lag, stellte Marcel das Licht aus. "Gute Nacht Mario."

"Dir auch", wünschte Mario und kuschelte sich ein.


	43. Epilog

Erst zwei Wochen nach dem Spiel in Warschau schafften es Marco, Mario und André, sich mit Marcel zu verabreden.

Immerhin waren sie damit inzwischen aber auch komplett eingerichtet und mussten Marcel nicht inmitten von Umzugskartons begrüßen.

Marco hatte zwar noch immer seine eigene Wohnung - seine Sachen hätten gar nicht in die kleine Wohnung von Mario und André gepasst - aber sie wohnten meist zu dritt hier.  
Das merkte man vor allem im Schlafzimmer. Ein großer Teil von Marcos Klamotten fand sich inzwischen in ihrem Schrank, was ein heilloses Chaos zur Folge hatte. 

Inzwischen konnten sie kaum noch auseinanderhalten, wem welches Kleidungsstück gehörte. Es war in den letzten Tagen öfter vorgekommen, dass sie ein falsches T-Shirt oder Hemd angezogen hatten, doch bist auf ein wissendes Grinsen von Marcel hatte es glücklicherweise keine Kommentare gegeben, vermutlich war es niemandem aufgefallen.

Wie auch? Sie hatten einen ziemlich ähnlichen Geschmack und meistens trugen sie ja eh Trainingsklamotten.

Heute jedenfalls trugen sie tatsächlich ihre eigene Kleidung, als sie noch die Wohnung aufräumten, ehe Marcel zu ihnen kam.

Sie hatten kurzerhand eine Lasagne gemacht. Das bekamen sie ganz gut hin, auch wenn weder Marco noch Mario große Kochfans waren.  
André hatte aber darauf bestanden, dass sie etwas Leckeres kochen sollten, wenn sie Marcel schon einluden. Jetzt stand die Lasagne im Ofen und sie warteten auf das Klingeln an der Wohnungstür.

Mario war schon den ganzen Tag hibbelig. Er war aufgeregt. Nicht wegen der neuen Wohnung sondern weil sie Marcel irgendwie zum ersten Mal offiziell als Partner einluden. Kein Versteckspiel war nötig.

Er war noch immer der einzige der von ihnen wusste, und er würde es wohl auch erstmal noch bleiben.

„Jetzt halt doch mal still", sagte Marco und legte eine Hand auf die von Mario. "Es ist nur Marcel, der kommt."

"Das sagst du so einfach", murmelte Mario und stellte die Bücher, die auf dem Tisch lagen, in das Regal.

"Wie lange kennst du Marcel jetzt schon?"

"Ewig. Aber trotzdem..." Er blickte zum Schlafzimmer. Am liebsten würde er sich jetzt gleich noch einmal umziehen.

Marco trat hinter ihn und umarmte ihn. "Du warst nicht mal so nervös als Marcel uns beim Knutschen erwischt hat."

"Nein, da war ich nur überrascht. Und Marcel war echt toll die letzten Tage und so. Und trotzdem..."

„Was?"

"Keine Ahnung. Bis auf die Knutscherei im Hotel hat er es doch nie gesehen. Und jetzt wird es ihm noch mal ganz deutlich. Weil wir hier zusammen wohnen. Er kriegt es noch mal ganz deutlich präsentiert."

"Und du hast Angst, dass er seine Meinung über uns ändert?"

"Nein, ich weiß, dass er das nicht tut. Aber es ist trotzdem... ach, ich kann’s nicht erklären."

Marco lächelte und küsste Mario auf die Wange. "Es wird ein schöner Abend Mario."

"Ja...", nickte Mario jetzt etwas, ein klein wenig beruhigter.

"Hey kuschelt ihr hier echt ohne mich?", fragte André lachend.

"Mario brauchte gerade ein paar Streicheleinheiten. Aber du kannst mich dabei gern unterstützen."

Ehe André aber zu ihnen gehen konnte, klingelte es an der Tür.

"Na endlich", seufzte Marco und küsste Mario noch einmal kurz.

"Ich mach auf", sagte André. Er ließ die beiden im Wohnzimmer, und öffnete Marcel die Tür. "Hey, komm rein.“

"Hi", sagte Marcel. "Was riecht hier so lecker?"

"Lasagne - magst du doch so gerne."

"Das ist lieb von euch", sagte Marcel lächelnd.

"Für dich doch immer gerne", meinte André und führte ihn in die Wohnung. "Willst du erst essen, oder erst einen Rundgang?"

"Erst den Rundgang."

"Okay", nickte André. "Also, Flur, da die Küche", deutete er nach links, "und da rechts das Wohnzimmer mit meinen beiden Männern."

"Verstecken die sich vor mir?" fragte Marcel.

"Keine Sorge", grinste André und öffnete die Wohnzimmertür.

"Oh das ist schön", sagte Marcel als er ins Zimmer trat. "Lasst mich raten, das hier hat den Ausschlag gegeben die Wohnung zu nehmen."

"Ja, das auch", nickte André. "Auf jeden Fall kann man sich hier wohlfühlen. Auch wenn die Wohnung eigentlich ziemlich klein ist."

"Zu klein für drei", sagte Marco und trat zu Marcel. "Ist aber ja auch nur, bis das Haus fertig ist."

"Hey", grüßte Marcel ihn und Mario. "Ist echt schön hier bei euch."

„Schön dass du hier bist", sagte Mario.

Marcel lächelte ihn an. "Das ist gemütlich hier bei euch."

Mario spürte wie er ruhiger wurde. Marco hatte total recht. Das hier war Marcel, ihr Freund. Und als Marcel, der seine Unruhe bemerkt hatte, ihn in seine Arme schloss, war die Nervosität wie verfolgen.

"Mario war ein bisschen nervös", sagte Marco.

"Warum das? Bin doch nur ich."

"Weiß ich doch. Aber du... Du erlebst uns jetzt zum ersten Mal so wirklich... Zusammen."

"Ich hoffe doch, ihr erstspart mir die Lifevorstellung."

"Na da könntest du aber noch viel lernen", meinte Marco grinsend.

"Danke, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit Jenny", antwortete Marcel trocken.

"Weil du nicht weißt, was du verpasst!"

"Ich möchte es gar nicht wissen. Nachher bereue ich es noch, dass ich Jenny geheiratet habe, und denk immer dran, was ich verpasse... nee, das ist schon gut so, wie es ist."

"Banause", sagte Marco nur lachend.

"Hey, was sollte ich Jenny sagen? 'Sorry, für ne Frau bist du klasse, aber seit meiner Nacht mit Marco, Mario und André reicht das nicht mehr'?"

"Jungs wir wärs mit Essen?" schlug André grinsend vor.

"Oh, ist die Lasagne fertig?", fragte Mario sofort nach.

"Noch nicht ganz, aber wir haben einen kleinen Salat als Vorspeise gemacht. So damit was grünes mit auf den Tisch kommt", sagte Mario.

Marcel grinste, "Damit der Trainer nicht schimpft und wir ein gutes Gewissen haben?"

"Das ist der Plan", nickte Marco.

"Mein Gewissen ist euch sehr dankbar."

"Dann komm mal mit in die Küche", sagte André.

Marcel folgte ihm durch die Wohnung in die verhältnismäßig große Küche. Der Salat stand schon auf dem Tisch, genau wie eine Flasche O-Saft und eine Flasche Apfelschorle.

"Oh, der sieht lecker aus", kommentierte Marcel den grünen Salat mit Orangenspalten und Granatapfelkernen.

"Der ist auch immer ganz lecker", nickte Marco "Ich mag Salat gern, wenn er ein bisschen was fruchtiges hat."

"Ja, das macht ihn wirklich sehr viel leckerer", sagte André und setzte sich.

"Trotzdem viel zu grün das Ganze", brummte Mario und schob sich zwischen Marco und André.  
"Komm, iss schön, dann gibt’s nachher auch ne Belohnung."

Marcel schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "An deiner Begeisterung für Salat hat sich echt gar nichts geändert."

"Nein, wie denn auch: Alles Grünzeug, und ich bin kein Karnickel."

"Na wie gut, dass es dann nachher noch was Richtiges für dich zu essen gibt - Häschen", grinste André.

"Bah", machte Mario, begann dann aber brav den Salat zu essen.

Auch die anderen begannen den Salat zu essen und unterhielten sich dabei über Marcos Reha-Fortschritte.

Es war eine gemütliche Runde, so wie alle - vielleicht außer Mario - es auch erwartet hatten.

Nach dem sie den Salat gegessen hatten war die Lasagne auch fertig und André holte sie aus dem Ofen.

"Wow, die sieht gut aus", strahlte Marcel, als sie auf dem Tisch stand.

"Die schmeckt auch wahnsinnig gut", sagte Mario. "Und keine Angst ich hatte meine Finger nicht im Spiel. Das haben Marco und André gemacht."

"Unser Häschen kann noch immer nicht kochen", seufzte Marco. "Keine Ahnung, wie es in München überlebt hat."

"Dafür kann ich backen!" sagte Mario. "Also... zumindest einen Kuchen. Aber der ist lecker!"

"Den machst du das nächste Mal, ja?", bat Marcel.

Mario nickte sofort.

"Schön", lächelte Marcel ihn an, während André ihm von der Lasagne auffüllte.

"So, dann lass es dir mal schmecken."

"Danke, ihr auch", nickte Marcel den anderen zu.

Hungrig machten sich die vier über die Lasagne her und fürs erste verstummten dabei die Gespräche. Erst, als ihre Mägen mehr als voll waren, lehnten sie sich bequem zurück.

"Gut, damit weiß ich jetzt immerhin, dass ihr drei euch offenbar gut versorgen könnt", grinste Marcel.

"Ja, wir werden schon nicht verhungern", grinste Marco.

"Und zur Not überfallen wir meine Eltern", sagte Mario zwinkernd.

"Die füttern dich auch gern mit zwei Freunden durch?"

"Mit einem Freund und unserem besten Kumpel", sagte Mario seufzend. "Wir haben meinen Eltern noch nichts erzählt. Und wir werden wohl auch noch warten damit."

"Ich kenn deine Eltern ja, und ich weiß, dass sie nur das Beste für ich wollen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie das als das Beste für dich akzeptieren werden."

"Eben deswegen warten wir ja auch", sagte André.

"Ihr macht es schon richtig", war Marcel überzeugt.

"Wir haben dich, das reicht erstmal. Und du kommst inzwischen ja damit klar, oder?"

"Ja, klar. Ich mein - ich seh ja, wie glücklich ihr seid. Und dass es wohl echt klappt, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, wie."

"Es funktioniert einfach", sagte André. "Wir waren doch auch vorher schon ständig zusammen. Es ist jetzt nur noch etwas hinzugekommen, was vorher gefehlt hat."

Marcel überlegte kurz. "Ich kann’s mir ja schon irgendwie vorstellen. Also, wie das geht. Aber so ganz ohne Eifersucht und so?"

"Worauf sollen wir denn eifersüchtig sein?" fragte Marco.

"Na, du zum Beispiel, wenn Mario mit Marco. Die beiden sind doch schon immer so eng gewesen..."

André nickte. "Das mit Mario und Marco ist was Besonderes, das weiß ich. Aber ich weiß auch, dass sie mich deshalb nicht weniger lieben. Und in der letzten Zeit war ich häufiger mit Marco allein, als Mario mit einem von uns. Er war unterwegs mit der Natio und dann in den Hotels, während Marco und ich zu Hause waren."

"Und du, Mario - ist das echt okay für dich?"

"Seltsamerweise schon. Ich... ich hatte genau davor am Anfang am meisten Angst", sagte Mario. "Aber wenn ich nach nem Spiel nach Hause komme, dann sind die beiden da und... ich fühl mich so beschützt."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Marcel. "Das hört sich schön an." Gerade nach den Jahren in München schien Mario das zu brauchen.

Marco hatte während Marios Worten dessen Hand gegriffen und drückte sie nun. "Ich weiß, dass es... unkonventionell ist, was wir hier machen, aber wir schaden ja niemandem damit. Und wir sind glücklich."

"Das hat doch nie jemand behauptet, dass ihr jemandem schaden würdet. Nur, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich es könnte. Aber... im Grunde habt ihr ja recht, es funktioniert, und ihr seht echt glücklich aus zusammen.“

"Es tut gut, dass du das so siehst", lächelte André.

"Und ich glaube, wenn die Zeit kommt, werden auch deine Eltern das so sehen."

"Wir haben ja den Vorteil, dass Marios Eltern uns beide kennen und mögen", sagte André.  
"Wenn sie sich erstmal mit dem Gedanken abgefunden haben, dann werden sie glücklich sein, weil Mario es ist."

"Und ich bin glücklich. Unendlich glücklich", sagte Mario und sah erst zu André und dann zu Marco.

Die beiden griffen links und rechts nach seinen Händen.

"Wir sind auch glücklich", sagte André und Marco nickte zustimmend. "Das sind wir."


End file.
